Cowboy Bebop-Next Sessions
by Drifter the unknown cowboy
Summary: An Alternate ending and continuation of the series. The greatest anime is back with a vengeance! P.S. I originally posted these with really evil formatting, but they're all fixed now! Enjoy! R&R please!^^
1. Cowboy Bebop-Catch Those Blues

Cowboy Bebop-Session next. Catch those blues  
  
  
  
The calm silence of space was shattered by a freighter-class starship, roaring through the toll gate at a blinding speed. Victoria checked her rear display nervously, beads of sweat forming around her face. She'd been a trucker as long as she could remember, ever since her husband had died...After her meeting with Spike and his crew of misfits, she had started taking on more shady and dangerous jobs, hauling weapons for the syndicate, mostly. The money had more than made up for the weight on her conscience, but this was a bit much. Zeros mewed softly, tightly strapped into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
Victoria looked at her cat, and saw the distress in her eyes refelcting Victoria's own. She pushed the last bit of power out of her freighter's engines, feeling the ship's hull buckle under the strain. Her purserers were gaining fast, three small sydicate cruisers, guns blazing. Victoria set the ship on autopilot, she ran back to the cargo hatch, and released the lock, Zeros following closely behind. She stood before her one piece of cargo, a huge crate with strange, old-earth markings covering the sides. A soft rustle came from inside, a muffled voice cried "Pika?" Victoria felt the floor shake under her feet as she ran to the escape pod, releasing the hatch. She grunted with effort as she pushed the crate inside and closed the door behind it. The sydicate goons would be on her any second, but Victoria wasn't worried. She could outmaneuver syndicate drones in her sleep, but she had to dump whatever it was they wanted from her. There was only one person she knew that could get the crate to it's destination, and besides, she owed him one. She strapped herself back into the cockpit and pulled away from her pursuers' fire, heading for a nearby asteroid belt. She looked back at the pod as it drifted away and thought to herself, "Good luck, Spike.." Zeros mewed again, watching the pod float away.  
  
  
  
The Bebop cruised through the warpgate, slowing to a crawl as it exited the gateway and headed for a low Mars orbit. Spike heard the engines groan and looked up as he finished his workout. "Home sweet home..." he said grimly as he gazed out at Mars, wiping his forehead with a towel. The observation window made the red planet look almost beautiful, surrounded by the starry void of space. But for Spike, it was a nightmarish place. A place where his life had become as cloudy and redundant as a dream, and he'd never woken up since. Spike looked down at his hands, working his fingers a bit. The burns had almost healed, the scarring on his fingers and palms hadn't been as bad as he thought. His right hand moved to cover his abdomen, the scar spanned the entire front of his chest, and it hurt like hell. He winced as his hand applied pressure to the wound, the clean white bandage showed spots of red rising to the surface. He looked up and turned around, as he heard metal boots clanging on the ship's deck. Jet's face poked out from around the doorway, looking concerned. "How ya holding up, kid?" Spike grinned at him, removing his hand from his chest. "I'm not dead yet, Jet." He remarked, eyeing the pack of cigarettes in Jet's hand. Jet immedietely understood and removed one from the pack, tossing it to Spike casually as he leaned up against the doorway, putting another in his mouth. Spike caught the cigarette effortlessly between two of his fingers, digging into his pocket for a lighter. "Need a light?" Jet asked, reaching into his shirt pocket, a look of confusion forming on his face as he found it was empty. "That's weird..could've sworn I put it.." Spike lit his ciggarette and tossed the lighter to Jet, "It was on your desk." he said, smirking as he puffed on the ciggarette, turning to look out the window. "Right." Jet grumbled, catching the lighter with his metal arm and lighting his smoke. "You alright, Spike?" Jet asked, making sure the lighter went in his pocket this time. "Guess so, don't know why we're here though, what's the story?" "We got a message from a friend of yours down there, " Jet answered, moving closer to stand beside Spike, looking out the window with him. Spike's eyes narrowed, as he blew smoke at the window, "Vicious?" "No, not this time." Jet said, "It's VT." Spike smiled, rememebering the first time he'd met Victoria."What'd she want?" "Don't know." Jet said, trying to understand how Spike felt about returning to Mars. "She just said she had something for us and that we had to get down there A.S.A.P." Spike nodded, blowing more smoke at the window, "Then what're we doing standing here? We're broke, remember? She might have a job for us." "You sure you're ok to go out?" Jet asked, eyeing Spike's scar as he turned to face him. "Yeah..I'll be fine." Spike said, covering the fresh blood stains on the bandage. Spike grabbed his overshirt and started to leave, he stopped as he heard Jet's metal workboots clanking after him. Spike turned on his heel to face his old friend. "Something wrong, Jet?" "Don't B.S. me Spike." Jet growled, his concerned look was replaced by that of a stern father chiding his son. "What are you hiding from me? I know you think you're invincible, but I'm not stupid. That fight with Vicious was almost your last trip, cowboy." Spike winced at the harsh words, but realized that Jet was right. He had come very close to death, and it had been Faye who had brought him back. He looked at his hands again, the burns a constant reminder of how reckless he'd been. "Where's Faye?" Spike asked,  
  
putting on his shirt as he took one last drag from his ciggarette before grinding it into an ashtray. "Haven't seen her, she took off a few days back, she hasn't been back since. Something you wanna tell me, Spike?" Spike shook his head as he straightened his tie. "No, just wondering." he said as he looked away. "Whatever you say, Spike-o" Jet said, giving up the role of big brother for the time being. He followed Spike out of the observation room, watching his hands as Spike holstered his gun. "Get some fresh bandages for that wound, then we'll go." Jet said as he walked away. Spike turned in surprise, but Jet refused to look at him. "I..I'm sorry..Jet.." He said meekly, feeling like he had pushed Jet away. Jet stopped, turning his head slightly towards Spike. "Don't tell me, tell her.." Jet said plainly. Spike stepped to catch Jet as he left, then forgot about it. No good would come from expressing his feelings for Faye. She'd saved his life, but he still felt Julia taking up all the space his heart had. Spike fished through his suit jacket for his emergency ciggarettes, and found one remaining. He put it loosely in his mouth as he followed after Jet, lighting his last ciggarette with the last match he had. He grimaced as the first puff yielded a coughing fit. He clenched his side, grimacing as he walked. Maybe he wasn't up for this, maybe it was time to get some rest, even tell Faye about the growing love he felt. "Oh well,' he muttered, taking another puff, "whatever happens, happens."  
  
Faye downed her fourth glass of tequilla, ordering a fifth in a subdued voice.  
  
"Bartender, another one here." The bartender gazed casually over at her, looking her up and down, then politely explained that she had reached her limit. "Ohhh, I see how it is now.." Faye said, reaching into the pocket of her shorts for her last two bills. She threw them on the counter and grabbed her red jacket as she walked towards the door. "Take care, ma'am," the bartender said as she left. Faye looked back briefly, then hurried out into the snowy night. As she walked down the street, she desperately wished for some way to kill a little more time. There was going to be a lecture waiting for her as soon as she set foot on the Bebop, and she really wasn't in the mood.  
  
Faye looked back at the Blue Crow, remembering the last time she'd been there. Her thoughts wandered as she continued down the street, she started to think of Gren, dear Gren. She stopped and pulled her coat tightly around her, feeling a chill. Faye had never understood why she had been so taken by Gren, prehaps it was because he had been the only man she'd ever met, who hadn't tried to pick her up? Faye shook her head, thinking of Gren only made her more lonely. "Was he right?" Faye whispered softly, "Am I afraid of being abandoned?" Her fists tightened as she turned the corner, she didn't like feelings like these, as if she actually had any loyalty to those two idiots...Spike was alive, thanks to her. But she was still second to Julia. He just wouldn't listen to her. Julia had been all right, but not the right girl for him. Maybe Faye was arrogant to think that she was any better, Julia had known Gren too. Maybe Faye was more like her than she realized. What Faye really wanted right now, more than anything, was a fight. Women were forbidden here on Callisto, so if she waited around long enough...maybe..That made her think of Gren again, and the time he'd saved her from a group of thugs. As if she needed rescuing that night. But they came anyway, Spike and Jet had come looking for her, not to get their money back, but to make sure she was safe. At least Jet had, Faye thought, as her eyes narrowed. Spike had only come because he'd heard Julia's name mentioned. Faye clenched her fists tighter as she remembered the last time Julia and Spike met, and Spike had almost died, because of a woman. Faye had always been curious about who Julia was, and why she had such a hold on Spike. But after that day, she realized that everything that Spike had endured after leaving the syndicate had been Julia's fault. Faye was the one that saved him, she was the one that went back for him. Faye wished Spike could finally forget about Julia, now that she had died. But she doubted it.  
  
Guys like Spike clung to ghosts entirely too long. The sound of footsteps  
  
ahead of her shook her out of her own thoughts, as she looked up to see four big, burly men. Faye stopped with a smile, and reached into her jacket, taking out her gloves. "Women aren't allowed here, you know." One of them said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Faye smiled playfully at him, pulling the gloves tightly over her hands. "Oh myyy," she cooed. "What a bunch of big, strong men you all are. I'm soooo frightened."  
  
Faye raised her fists, ready to defend herself. A metallic sound, followed by several more, changed Faye's smile into a frown, as she saw the four men were all armed with knives. Big, long, sharp and serrated knives. "All this for lil' old me? I'm flattered, really." Faye was trying to keep calm, but even she heard the sarcasm in her voice waiver. She started to back away, then stopped as she bumped into something, another man, behind her. Faye turned to see another group of men, blocking her escape, all armed with knives. Her eyes widened with fear, as the men closed in on her. So this is how it ends, she thought to herself, raped and beaten to death in a place she should never have returned to. At the very least, she was going to take some of them down wiht her.Faye reached for her gun, released the saftey and prepared to start shooting. One of the men grabed her arm, taking the gun and throwing it into the street. His grip tightened painfully as her arm was twisted behind her.  
  
"You know, women should be cherished, not abused.." Faye looked in the direction the voice had come from. She could hardly believe it, but there was no mistaking that voice, the low, gravely voice she had come to love. "Spike?" Faye said breathlessly, "I see you're as popular as ever, Faye."  
  
Another voice remarked, a hulking mass looming from the shadows. "Jet?"  
  
Faye couldn't believe her eyes, had they really come for her? The group of men, presently distracted by this new threat, had forgotten about her long enough for her to inch back against a wall, staying on the sidelines. The two shadows lunged forward, the thin one a flurry of punches and kicks, the larger one holding two men in the air with each hand, his massive hands closed around their throats. A third shadow jumped into the fray, a small girl.  
  
"Ed to the rescue!!!!" She cried, pouncing on the closet assailant and chewing on his head. The man screamed ferociously and grabbed Ed, throwing her against the alley wall. She rebounded and landed at his feet, sinking her teeth deep into the man's groin. Faye winced at the man's scream. as high-pitched and shrill as anything that ever passed a woman's lips. Ed rushed deeper into the fight, followed by a barking dog, it's jaws dripping with blood. Faye blinked as she watched Ed pick up the dog, swing it around and hurl it at the last standing member of the woman-haters. Ein curled up into a ball as he impacted the man's stomach, and scrammbled up his body, claws digging all the way. As the last one fell, Faye stepped closer to her saviors, confirming what she had already known. The Bebop crew had saved her, and this time, she made no attempt to excuse herself, but simply said "I'm sorry," in a humble voice she seldom used. "Faye Faye!!!" Ed exclaimed, running over to Faye and latching on to her leg. "Faye Faye is safe!! Ed helped!!!" "Yes, you did" Faye said in bewilderment, bending over to pet Ed's hair. "You're such a handy little imp, Ed." "Imp! Imp!" Ed laughed, letting go of Faye's leg. "Ein helped too." She said, picking up the barking dog. "I'm flattered you were all so concerned about me, really." Faye explained, addressing them all. "No problem, " Spike said, smirking at Faye, "We're comrades, right?" She smiled back at him, "You're such a Gorgio, Spike." She joked, realizing how much she had missed that smirking face. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear," Spike retaliated, reaching into his suit for a fresh pack of smokes. His eyes locked Faye's as he put one in his mouth and struck a match. "Flatter! Bladder! Kersplater!" Ed laughed, dancing around with Ein on her shoulders."I hate to interrupt you two," Jet said, stepping forward, "but we have to go, we're on a schedule now, remember?" Faye turned her gaze to Jet, curious about this new development. "Schedule?" She asked, puzzled by the thought of them actually finding work. "What schedule?" "We got a courier job, taking a package to Earth, " Jet explained. "It's paying four million wulongs."  
  
Faye's eyes lit up at the mention of money. "Reeealllyy..you boys need some help?" Spike puffed on his ciggarette, regarding Faye with a critical look.  
  
"We just might, but you're only getting 20%, that's the rule." Faye narrowed her eyes at him, but she had no choice, she was fresh out of cash. "Alright, count me in." She said reluctantly. "Yay!!!" Ed screched, tossing Ein up and down, "Faye will brave the sccarrryyy bad guys!!" "Bad guys?" Faye questioned, looking to Jet for clarification. "Whatever this thing is, the syndicate's after it as well," he stated grimly, "It's only a matter of time before they find out we got our hands on it." Faye looked back at Spike, she felt a lump in her throat as she thought about him getting into another confrontation with Vicious. She thought he was dead, but then again, she thought Spike had died with him. If Vicious was still alive, he'd kill Spike next time. She was sure of it. Spike saw the concern in her eyes, and turned back down the alley, towards the Bebop's landing pad. He didn't like being pitied, and he especially didn't like the feeling he was experiencing. It was almost as if something was trying to push it's way into his heart, trying to replace his memories of her, of Julia. Spike glanced behind him, they were all following, not a word from anyone, not even Ed, walking beside him and looking at him with questioning eyes. Jet walked slightly ahead of Faye, glaring at Spike as he met Jet's eyes. He shot a look back at him before facing front again. Jet frowned at him, knowing well what the look had meant, "Shut up, Jet." Faye just stared at Spike's back, looking lost. Whenever she tried to get close, he always walked away. She kept her head down, hoping no one would see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She felt them coming faster, as she heard Spike stifle a cough. There was nothing she could do, really. He was too much like herself.  
  
The Red Dragon cruiser hummed quietely as it neared Mars, the golden dragon on it's side gleaming with an errie light. A small zip craft flew towards the hangar deck, slowing as it docked. A tall man with silvery-white hair, dressed in black walked through the ship's main corridor, a scowl of dissatisfaction on his face. He reached the door to the conference room, stopping to take a deep breath. he grasped the hilt of his sword as he looked down at the wound Spike had dealt him. Vicious gritted his teeth, thinking of his rival. He had been a good friend once, if there was such a thing, but the time for playing games was over. Spike had to die. He took another breath and walked through the doorway, where two syndicate lackeys escorted him to the main room. The rest of his men greeted him, as he sat down at the conference table. "Gentlemen," Vicious announced. "A spy from one of our enemies broke into our labs, two days ago." There were suspicious glares from everyone at the table. "They gained access to the cloning lab, and escaped with an important item. I need eight men to come with me, to retrieve it." Almost all of his men voulunteered, but Vicious chose only the best. This mission was crucial, and Spike was the target. "The item we seek is currentely in Spike's possesion. He means to sell it for a profit. I want Spike and his crew eliminated first. Then we will secure the stolen package. Is that understood?" His hand picked team bowed to him, vowing their sucess. A thin smile appeared on Vicious' face. Spike would most certainly die, and then his reign would begin. "Good. You men come with me." Vicious commanded, standing up. "This meeting is concluded." Vicious walked to the door, followed by his two escorts. He waved them away as he reached the hangar, ordering them back to their posts. They bowed and did as they were told. Such obidient little worms, he thought. Vicious climbed back into his zip craft. His bird squaked hoarsely and flew to his shoulder, looking at him awkwardly. "Yes, my friend" Vicious said in a low voice, as he held out some food for his pet. "We will taste blood, very soon..."  
  
"This is your big score?" Faye asked, bewildered. "Those earthlings are sooo weird." The reunited bebop crew was gathered in the cargo bay, along with a huge metal crate. Supposedly, someone was going to pay four million wulongs for it's delivery to Earth. Faye began to walk around the crate, looking for some way to open it. "It's just a box." Spike said, nodding in agreement with Faye. He began inspecting the crate as well, following Faye around it. "It's not just a box, people." Jet said sternly. "No one pays four million wulongs for a box. Not even some weird earthling..There must be something else to it." "Hey!" Ed cried, jumping onto Jet's back. "Edward is from Earth!" "Is Edward weird too?" "That's putting it lightly." Spike muttered, peering at the lettering on one side of the crate. Faye walked over to him curiously. "What's that?" She asked, squinting at the small letters.  
  
"It's something from old Earth," Spike said, peering closer. "I can't make it out." Ed ran over to Spike and Faye, with Ein trailing behind her. "Watcha doin, Spike?" She asked, looking at the side of the crate. "Ooooohh...letters! Cool!" Ed exclaimed. "It's from Earth.." Spike said, looking at Faye. "So maybe..yeah.." Faye met his gaze, understanding gleamed in her eyes. "Hey Ed." Faye said, moving closer to her. "Do you know what these letters mean?" Ed nodded."Mmmmhmmm, mmmhmm, Ed can read it. It's easy." "Well, what do they say?" Spike asked, bending down to Ed's height. "Silly Spike person!" Ed laughed. "Letters don't talk!" Spike grumbled and shruged his shoulders, walking off towards Jet. "Ed." Faye said quietly, losing her patience. "Can you read it or not?" Ed nodded again.  
  
"And?" Faye asked. "Catch 'em all!!" Ed shouted, running around in circles, Ein barked and ran behind her. Faye sighed, disapointed. "Catch them all? What kind of stupid nonsense is that?" Jet muttered to himself as he sat down on the cold metal deck, putting a ciggarette in his mouth. He felt around in his pocket for a lighter. A confused look formed on his face, as his hand found nothing. He looked over at Faye, as she lit a ciggarette of her own, with his lighter. Only then did he remember bumping into her as they boarded the ship. A thin arm held a lighter out to him. Jet looked up to see Spike, smirking at him. "You should be more careful around her, Jet." Spike said, sitting down beside him. Jet nodded, smiling in spite of himself. "What's going on over there?" Jet asked. "Ed's hearing a voice, from inside the box, apparentley." Oh?" Jet said, "And what does this voice have to say?" "She says its' name is Pika, or something. I think it's just her imagination." Spike said, laying down on his back. Ed was on top of the box, pressing her ear to the surface. "Pika? Are you still there? Speak to Edward!" A small voice replied from the box, "Pika." "Ah! Pika!" Ed cheered, grinning madly. "Pika Pika!" "Chu, chu." The voice answered meekly. "Choose?" Ed asked. "Did you say choose? Choose what?" "Chu, pika chu." The voice said excitedly. Another voice came. "Squirtle, Squirtle."  
  
"Squirtle?" Ed asked. "Pika and Squirtle? Which should Edward choose?"  
  
Faye sat down next to Spike and Jet, looking exhausted. "Any luck?" Spike asked her, making sure his lighter was safely tucked away. "Are you kidding?" Faye said sarcastically, "Ed's hearing more voices now, she comes up with the dumbest names..." "Names?" Jet asked. "Names for what?"  
  
"Her voices." Faye said, as if it was the obvious answer. "There's Pika, Squirtle, Charmander, there's even something in there called a Snorlax."  
  
"In the box? Geez.." Jet moaned. Ed was sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth. "Which one should Ed choose? Which one?" Ed said softly, a lost look on her face. Ein wandered over to her, curling up in her lap. "Which one should Edward choose, Ein?" Ed asked the dog, who only yawned in reply. "Faye Faye!" Ed yelled across the cargo bay. "Which one should Edward choose? Faye Faye?" "Do you have a favorite?" Faye asked her, sounding more tired than ever. "No..." Ed said slowly, thinking about it. "Then you can't pick just one, can you? So the best choice is nothing." Faye told her, smiling at how easy it was to fool Ed sometimes. "Ed gets nothing?" Ed said, depressed.  
  
"But Ed wants SOMETHING." Ed whined. "Something is better than nothing, so Edward wants something. But Ed can't choose...Ah ha! Ed has it!" Ed jumped up forcefully, sending Ein across the cargo bay and onto Spike. "Ed!" Spike yelled, grabbing Ein by the collar and tossing him out the doorway. "Watch where you're throwing the mutt." Jet sighed, rubbing his temples. "You should watch that temper Spike," Faye added, "Try to be more refined, like me." Spike growled at her, Faye growled back.  
  
"Fine." Spike said, standing up, as he tossed Jet's lighter onto his lap and walked off, to find another place for his nap. Faye stared at him as he went. How had he gotten the lighter? Jet let out a heavy breath, eyeing Faye with a critical look. "What?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable. "You know, Faye." Jet began, taking a second to light a fresh ciggarette. "Spike's trying to decide how he feels." He continued, looking at Faye knowingly. "And I know how you feel about him. So if you want him to make the right choice, now might be a good time to tell him about it. " "Why should I be the one to tell him?" Faye countered, a bit shaken. "After all I went through for him, the least he could do is come out and say it. Why should I do all the work?" "Because." Jet said, his voice lowering. "If I have to wait that long for you two to stop being stupid, I'm going to get an ulcer over this thing. Besides, it is MY ship, remember? If you don't like my rules, you can both just leave." Jet finished, a twitch started to form on his eye. Faye tried really hard not to laugh. Jet looked away, he'd done all he could. Faye stood up and looked over at Spike as she stretched. "Ok, you win. But if he gets stubborn, it's not my fault." Jet looked up at her, surprised. "About time." He said, chuckling under his breath. Faye shot him a nasty look and then walked off towards Spike. Jet hoped that just this once, Spike would not be stubborn. He knew it was hopeless, but still...Ed was standing on top of the metal crate , looking unusually serious. Spike glanced up at her from his corner. "Man, " he said to himself, "Doesn't she ever get tired?" He saw Faye stand up and walk towards him, as he started to get the feeling again. It was like the hole Julia had left was being filled. With what, he didn't know. What he did know is that it hurt less and less every time he felt it. As Faye neared him, their eyes met, and Julia was pushed even farther away. In her, place was a warmth. It started in his chest and spread all over his body. He thought, just for a second, that maybe it was time to forget about Julia, and move on. Faye sat down next to him as he looked back at Ed, who was shouting something he didn't understand. "Spike.." She said, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt. Spike looked at her, not with a smirk, but a calm smile. The kind of smile he used to have, back when there had been something to smile about. "Yeah?"  
  
he asked, wondering why exactly she was sitting next to him. He felt something different now, he felt alive again. Not a cold, hard slap of reality, as it had been when he'd first met Julia. This felt more like reality washing over him all at once, like a rain. A warm, melting rain. His gut instinct brought him out of the fantasy, and he sudenly felt that something was wrong. He stood up and looked back over towards he crate. "No, Spike.." Faye said angrily, grabbing his leg and pulling him back down. "I..I need you to tell me something..."  
  
Spike's attention was being monopolized by the crate, which had white light pouring from it. Ed was still on top of it, laughing and grinning madly.  
  
"Since Ed cannot choose," She announced to the space where the box had been, only now there was a huge sphere in it's place. Red on top, white on the bottom. The biggest ball Spike had ever seen. "Ed still wants something, so...Ed chooses them all!!!!!" The ball began to shine, it looked like it was opening...Spike stood up and grabbed Faye's hand, running with her towards the hallway. "Jet!" He yelled over his shoulder as they passed him.  
  
"Come on!" "Huh?" Jet said, startled. "Wait, Spike! I have to.." Faye stammered."Not now Faye!" Spike demanded, as they reached the bridge. "This is going to be bad.." Jet stared in disbelief at the huge glowing sphere. As he stood up, he watched it disapear, and in it's place was a stampede of the most odd-looking creatures Jet had ever seen. Creatures so obnoxiously cute he felt sick with fear. Jet ran at full speed down the corridor, seeing Spike and Faye reach the bridge ahead of him. Jet took out his handgun and shot over his shoulder, horrified to see Ed, riding on the back of a strange fox, with far too many tails. Ed was laughing and smiling, happy as could be. the last thing Jet recalled before blacking out, was tripping on an unknown object, and looking up to see the horde of furry creatures bearing down on him. And his voice screaming in terror.  
  
Vicious watched the space around him stretch, as his ship entered the warp gate. He gazed at the control panel as it began to beep. The radar was picking up another ship in hyperspace, not that far away. There could have been a thousand ships out here, but Vicious knew this was the one he was looking for. He felt it deep inside. His hatred for Spike was growing, leading him to the wretched traitor. Vicious pushed a few buttons, bringing all his weapons online. He stared out the front viewport, not a shred of emoition showing on his face. "You won't escape this time, Spike." He whispered softly, a scowl forming on his face. He clasped the hilt of his katana, as his bird squaked. He looked over at it, hunched down on his shoulder, as if it also wanted to spill Spike's blood. It's eyes were cold, like his. It was his one true friend. "Death is coming for you, Spike." Vicious hissed. "Very soon."  
  
Jet moaned as he tried to sit up. His head hurt. So did his back, in fact he hurt all over. His eyes didn't want to open, but he forced them, and his vision slowly came back. "I think he's awake.." Jet heard a familiar voice say. "Jet? Jet, you ok pal?" It was Spike, his old freind and partner. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was lying in the Bebop's sick bay, surrounded by furry creatures. Spike and Faye were watching him, along with Ein, who looked up at him from the floor and barked. Ed, on the other hand, was busy with her new friends. Faye was sitting in a chair, keeping the critters away from her with a can of hairspray. Spike was sitting on the biggest of these things, it was apparentley sleeping. Ed had a comb in one hand, and brush in the other. She was messing around with the fox, the one that had nine tails. Ed was grooming it's fur, Jet saw, as a small duck with bloodshot eyes walked by. "Psy..Psy.." It kept repeating. Jet shook his head in disbelief, as he surveyed the rest of the room. The things were all over the place. "Oh no," Jet wailed as he looked back to Spike and Faye. "Did we die and go to Hell?" "Not exactly..." Faye said, as she sprayed a weird little rock with arms as it hovered over to her. "Geodude.." It groaned sadly, flying away and rubbing it's eyes. "But the day's just started, you know." Spike was watching a small red dragon jump on his lap. "Char! Char!" It kept saying, smiling at Spike. Spike finally got sick of the thing, "I'm through with red dragons." He grumbled, catching the dragon in one hand. It frowned at him, apparentely angry, and opened it's mouth. A small jet of flame shot out, barely missing Spike's nose. "Hey!" Spike shouted, preparing to throw the little dragon away. Spike thought better of it, and instead, took out a ciggarette. He put it in his mouth and squeezed the little dragon again. Nothing happened. "Come on you.." Spike growled, shaking him around and slapping it's head, trying to piss it off again. "Bah!" Spike growled, holding the thing up to his face. "Come on, gimmie some fire!" He yelled. The dragon nodded, apparentely understanding. Spike's ciggarette suddenly disapeared, along with his eyebrows. Faye and Jet were watching the whole time, and burst out in laughter. Jet was laughing so hard he fell off the bed, landing on a pink, fluffy thing and a cat. The pink fluffball started crying, and the cat crawled out from under Jet, pulling the fluffball out as well. The cat then proceeded to climb onto the fallen Jet's chest, eye him angrily and punch him square in the jaw. "Hey! You should apologize when you fall on someone! Meowth!"  
  
"You can't just go around falling on people! Meowth! What a jerk! "  
  
Jet rubbed his jaw and stood up, grabbing the little cat by the back of the neck. All the other critters stopped. They watched as this giant of a man threatened their friend. Jet was extremely agitated. He could tolerate a lot, but  
  
NO ONE bossed him around on his own ship. Especially a weird talking cat with a brooklyn accent."Look, pipsqueak!" Jet barked, his voice echoing in the now silent room. "This is my ship! And I'll fall on whoever I please!" The cat's eyes were wide with fear, and something wet was dripping down it's tail.  
  
Right onto Jet's boots. "AAHHHHHH!!" Jet bellowed, hurling the cat into the mass of creatures gathered around Ed. Three of them helped the cat up, who was shaking with fear. "And that goes for the rest of you weirdos! If you don't like how I run things, then you can just float back to Earth!"  
  
They all looked at Jet for a second, then continued playing around, oblivious to Meowth, who was huddled in a corner, shivering. Jet held his head, feeling the pain come back, and stormed off to find something to clean his boots with. Faye watched him go, trying not to smile. She looked back over at Spike, who was talking to the little red dragon.  
  
Spike told him something, and pointed to the new ciggarette between his lips.  
  
The dragon seemed to understand, and spewed a tiny flame from it's nostrils.  
  
Spike smirked in satisfaction as his ciggarette was lit perfectly. He patted the little dragon on the head, who nuzzled Spike's hand and flew up to perch on his shoulder. Faye shuddered and looked away. With that little thing on his shoulder, Spike reminded her a little too much of Vicious. Sometimes they seemed so similar...Faye recalled the time she had been caught, in the theatre.  
  
Vicious had been there and she had been careless. She remembered a voice, a dark, ghostly voice. And she remembered looking over to see the pale, shadowy man. He had introduced himself as Vicious, and she had been afraid, for the first time in her life, she had been scared. Really, truly scared.  
  
And then Spike had come for her, for his own reasons, of course. But he had saved her first. He took the risk of waiting until she was safe. No one had ever done that for her. Ever. And now, he had done it again. But not before she had saved his life. Faye looked over at Spike, who was leaning back against the Snorlax-thing, smirking as he threw his cigg into the refuse. The little dragon was nestled into his chest. Both of them resting peacefully. Faye smiled. How cute, she thought.  
  
She stared at him for a second, then whipped her head to the side. A little blue turtle waddled up to her, looked up at her peacefully and said, "Squirtle, squirtle." Faye waved to him, and gave him a faceful of hairspray point-blank. SQQQUUIRRTTLLEEE!" It cried, shaking it's head. She grinned and laughed at him. The turtle growled at her, and the next thing Faye knew, she was being propelled backwards by twin jets of water. She screamed as she landed on Spike. He woke up with a surprised yell, and the little dragon flew from Spike's chest, attacking the turtle angrily. "What the Hell?!" Spike shouted, as he was tossed into the air. The commotion had woken Snorlax, who sat up abruptly. As he did, Spike was thrown towards the door. It opened just as Spike reached it, and he saw a surprised Jet trying to dodge his body. Jet failed, and was knocked back to the corridor wall.  
  
"Spike!" Jet yelled. "Faye!" Spike yelled, glaring into the room at her.  
  
Faye growled at Squirtle, who was being chased around by the dragon. The dragon spat fire and screeched "Char! Charmander!" Ed looked up at them all, smiling at the chaos. "Silly persons." She laughed. Jet looked down at his boots, which were soaked. Again. His eye twitched as he looked to Spike,  
  
who was standing up and shaking the water from his hair. Spike looked down at Jet, who was sitting on the floor, soaked from head to toe and glaring at Spike with daggers in his eyes. "Ahhh..." Spike said, scratching his head. "Spike....Get. The. MOP." Jet said, his voice calm, but booming. Spike slumped his body at the thought of work, and looked over at Faye, who returned his look as she rasied her middle finger. Spike sighed heavily and walked off to find the mop bucket, grumbling all the way. "Lazy.." Faye said, as she walked off to the shower. "Lazy, hazy, crazy!" Ed squealed, standing on her hands. The yellow Pika-thing was balancing on her feet, smiling happily. Snorlax looked around slowly, then slumped back over, fast asleep. Jet stood up, trying to keep his temper. "Ed." He said, walking over to her. "From now on, these things are staying in YOUR room." "Yay!" Ed exclaimed. "Did ya hear that Pika? You guys get to sleep in my room!" Pika jumped up and down on Ed's foot, "Pika! Pikachu!" It cried.  
  
Jet grumbled and headed off to his quarters. He suddenly felt the need to lie down. Charmander looked around nervously, realizing that Spike was gone.  
  
He fluttered out of the sick bay and started down the corridor after him.  
  
Faye saw Spike coming back with the mop, an irritated look on his face. She was just coming out of the shower, and was surprised to see Spike look up at her. Faye was embarrased for a moment, hoping the towel was secure around her body. He didn't look angry, or even annoyed with her. Instead he only shrugged and smirked at her, putting the mop away. Faye took the towel that was wrapped around her hair, and handed it to him. She didn't know why she felt obligated to be nice, it hadn't been her fault..  
  
Spike waved away the towel, removed his blue suit jacket, and dried himself off with it. Faye smiled in spite of herself, as Spike threw the jacket over his shoulder, holding onto it with his indx finger. He turned around, whistling as he walked off towards the bridge, where his favorite couch awaited him.  
  
Faye was still smiling, just a little, as she got dressed. Sometimes Spike could be so dense. Most times, actually. But sometimes, like when she had seen him use his prized jacket for a towel, he could be so...cute. Faye stopped smiling as she combed her hair, the woman she saw in the mirror wasn't the kind of person to have these feelings. For anyone. She smiled again, though,  
  
as she realized that Spike wasn't either. As much as he talked and acted like a loner, he hated being alone. Like someone else Faye knew....Maybe that was it, why she felt this way about him. Aside from Gren, who hadn't exactly been normal anyway, Spike was the only guy that hadn't tried to pick her up.  
  
In fact, he'd been an out and out bastard to her when she had first started staying on the Bebop. Something inside him had changed though. They were both being nicer to each other, and they hadn't fought since he'd come back..  
  
Faye shook the thoughts from her head, forcing the smile to disapear. She would go to the bridge, ask him a simple question, and wait for his answer.  
  
It's that easy, Faye told herself. Somehow she knew there would be complications. With Spike, there always were. Maybe that was a part of it too, she thought, as she walked to the door. Spike was definetely the most non-boring guy she'd ever met. Faye allowed her mind to drift back to the day Spike had left, needing to bury his past. It had been the most horrible day of her life.  
  
Jet had refused to help her bring Spike back, so she had gone alone. In her own little Redtail, barely functional. Jet had told her it wouldn't be able to fly, but her ship always worked when she needed it to. She had flown to Mars, knowing where Spike must have gone, the syndicate building. Faye had almost lost hope when she had gotten there. The building was a wreck, like a bomb had hit it. A bomb named Spike, she had thought. As she flew overhead, she saw him, lying face-down on a staircase. Some men with guns were standing around him, and Spike wasn't moving. Faye had gone into a rage then, gunning down the syndicate men. Only one of her ship's weapon arms was working, but it had been more than enough. Faye landed her ship near Spike's body, intent on  
  
bringing it back for a proper burial. As she stepped out of the Redtail, two sydicate crafts flew past, no doubt the reinforcements. She had run back to her ship, taking off as the ships began to come towards her. Faye had looked back for one last glimpse of Spike, but he hadn't been there. She had turned with a shriek as Spike weakly rapped his knuckles on her windshield. Just as it had been, the first time she'd met him. Faye had evaded, well, ran away from the sydicate ships was more accurate, just in time to land her ship and get Spike inside, before he passed out. But he was alive. Barely. Faye had been so relieved she forgot how angry she had been with him. Jet had been a little less composed, considering Faye had "borrowed" the fuel to get to Mars from the Bebop's reserve. But Jet forgot it all, as he watched her drag a bloody, beaten Spike from her ship. And now Spike was healing up fast. Faye sighed as she left the bathroom. Yes, there would be complications. But she had to try. Spike was many things Faye didn't like, but many more she did.  
  
Spike stretched himself out on the couch, his jacket balled up under his head like a pillow. As he laid down, he found himself thinking about Julia again.  
  
A smirk formed on his face, the irony was enough to drive someone nuts.  
  
He had finally been reunited with Julia, the moment he'd waited so long for.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and thought back, to the graveyard, and the gun Julia had been carrying. He knew she never intended to kill him, Vicious would have killed her if she hadn't agreed to it. But she had died anyway. Spike wondered briefly if it wouldn't have been better if they'd both died the night he left the syndicate. In each other 's arms, sharing a few brief moments of love before the end. Instead she had chosen not to meet him that night, and he'd been searching the galaxy for her ever since. And now he was free. Vicious had died, before his very eyes. Every last syndicate member involved with Vicious had also died. Even Shin. Spike had liked Shin, a lot. He was the kind of man that stays with you in a fight. Right down to the last. And now he and his brother Lin, who had died protecting Vicious, were both gone. "My freedom cost me quite a bit." Spike whispered. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling strange. He sat up and put a hand to his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Real, painful, stinging tears. Spike got off the couch, putting his jacket back on. He walked over to a viewport and gazed out at the stars whizzing by. Spike reached into his suit jacket for a smoke. He found that his head had crushed them, but they were still good. He put one in his mouth and lit it, then let the lighter fall from his hand. It clattered on the deck as Spike leaned against the viewport, feeling weak. A raspy cough followed his first puff of the cigg.  
  
As Spike stared out the window, he caught a brief reflection of himself.  
  
He groaned softly, seeing that the tears hadn't stopped. "All my friends, all the people I knew..." Spike said softly. "They're all gone now. My life is gone."  
  
Another ship entered hyperspace. The flash refelcting his face in the window again.He also caught a reflection of Faye. God knows how long she'd been standing in the doorway. Spike turned to face her, Faye was looking at him with a sad, almost sympathetic face. She saw tears in his eyes as she walked towards him. Spike turned back to the window, trying to put his face as close to it as possible. Faye stopped for a moment, she could tell that Spike wanted to be alone, but she knew his pain. She had lost everyone she'd ever known. All she had now was Spike and Jet and Edward. the Bebop felt like home to her now.  
  
She belonged there, and so did Spike. Spike glanced back at Faye, she was just standing there, looking at him. He didn't want to be cold to her, but there was no way she could understand what he was feeling. It would only make things worse if she tried to help him. Spike turned back to the viewport, as Faye continued towards him. She came up beside him, picking up his lighter as he looked out at the stars.  
  
"I guess you're alive, huh?" Faye asked, turning to look at him. "What?" Spike asked, taking the lighter. "Before," Faye said. "You said before that you were going, because you needed to know if you were alive." Faye said, gently putting a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Ghosts don't cry, cowboy." Spike looked at her, taking her hand away. Faye saw that his tears hadn't stopped, and felt like she might cry as well. She didn't want him to push her away, she was the only one who could help him right now. Faye put her free hand on Spike's other shoulder, turning him towards her. "Look at me, Spike. I know what you're going through. I lost.." Spike took both of her hands in his, he looked at her, clutching her hands for a moment. Faye looked in his eyes, the two different colors looked so similar. They were the saddest, most regretful eyes she had ever seen. "You couldn't understand what I feel, Faye." Spike said, his voice shaking slightly. "No one can." He let Faye's hands go, turning back to the viewport. Spike took another cigg from his suit pocket. He lit it and blew smoke at the window, trying not to look at Faye. Faye looked down at her hands, they had been cold when she came in, but now they felt as if they were burning.  
  
She and Spike were the same, in many ways. That wasn't the only reason she felt this way, but right now it felt like the only reason that mattered. Faye lit a ciggarette of her own, taking a long puff. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and grabbed a nearby chair. "Hey!" Spike yelled, looking back as she forcefully sat him down. "What are doing! Faye!" Spike continued to protest, as the cigg flew from his lips. Faye pulled a crate over and sat down across from him, taking another drag from her smoke. "Spike." Faye said softly, trying to find a way to make him understand. "I DO know how you feel, like there's nothing left for you here. But.." "No, you don't." Spike grumbled irritably. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"I know that's what you think you want, Spike. To be all alone, where there's no one to bother you or get in your way." Spike looked at her, his eyes showing pain and anger at the same time. Faye saw something else there too, a glimmer of hope. Hope that someone might somehow have the same problems as himself. Spike opened his mouth to say something, then simply sat back in the chair, lighting a fresh ciggarette. At least, Faye thought, he's willing to listen to me. "I used to think the same thing, you know." Faye continued, trying to keep her voice strong. "I used to think that everyone was just in my way. Even you guys...I thought that I wanted to be by myself." Faye stopped, taking another drag. Spike was looking at her, his eyes gazing into hers. "But I was wrong."  
  
Faye continued, trying to find the right words. "That's really great Faye," Spike said, as he removed the ciggarette from his lips. "But it's got nothing to do with how I feel. It's not that I don't belong here, it's more like.." "You don't belong anywhere." Faye finished his sentence, looking into his eyes. "How? I..yeah.." Spike said in a quiet voice, looking down at the metal deck, stamping out the ciggarette. "I lost a lot too Spike," Faye said, touching his downcast chin. "Everything, in fact." She slowly lifted his chin, until she was looking into his eyes again. Spike's eyes changed, they weren't angry, but lost. Like he was searching for something that wasn't there. "I....had an accident. A long time ago." Faye said, speaking softly as she kept looking into his eyes. "I was going on a trip, the ship exploded, Spike." Spike felt surprise run through him. He slowly reached up to his face, putting his hand over hers. "I was 20, I think, I can't remember much....I survived, but they couldn't save me with 20th century medicine. I was put in cryosleep, for 50 years." Faye leaned a little closer to Spike, as she felt his hand tighten over hers. Spike felt the warmth of her hand, he saw a bit of surprise in Faye's eyes as he placed his other hand over the one in her lap.  
  
" When I woke up, I didn't know anyone, all my friends were gone." Faye said, her voice almost a whisper. "I didn't have anything. Just a huge bill for the cryosleep, and the operation. I felt like I was a ghost. Just a ghost from the past, watching everyone live their lives, while I wandered around, wishing I had people I could go to as well." Spike held Faye's other hand tightly, leaning closer to her as she spoke. "It's not wanting to be alone, Spike. It's a fear of being alone. Of being left behind. So you leave first. It's not an answer, Spike.  
  
It's just plain running." "I've been running all my life, Faye." Spike said, more tears forming on his face."This is the first time I've ever cried, can you believe that? It's like I've been dreaming." "What about now?" Faye asked softly, Spike saw the importance of his answer in her eyes. "Now it's like I'm awake, only I don't know where I am. Ever since Julia..When she died, that's when the dream ended. Now it's like I know I'm real, but I don't know why I'm here." Spike closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. Faye took her hand from Spike's face, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I know, it's an awful feeling. The worst feeling there is, Spike. Being all alone, with no place to go." "Or no one to go too?" Spike suggested in a shaky voice, his eyes still closed. "Yeah." Faye agreed, wiping another tear from his cheek. Spike opened his eyes slowly. He was shocked to see that Faye was crying. He remembered she had been crying that day as well. The day she'd saved him. He had seen her tears through the glass, just before they landed. It made her look more beautiful, Spike thought. He took his hand away from hers and wiped one of her tears away. Spike looked into her eyes and felt something he hadn't ever felt before. He felt accepted, wanted. He didn't feel alone anymore. Spike wondered how long it would last, but found he didn't really care. The feeling itself was enough. "But you know what Spike? "Faye whispered, her lips were so close now, he could feel her breath as she spoke. Spike realized they had slowly moved so close together, he could have kissed her, if he'd wanted to. "What?" Spike asked, the smirk slowly returning to his face. "The past is the past. It's behind us. I remembered, Spike. I remembered where I used to live. Before the accident. I went back, looking for something that told me I belonged there. " Faye stopped to smile, as she saw Spike's smirk, back where it belonged."And I realized that I didn't belong there, in the past. No one does. It's a sad and lonely place. I started to think I didn't belong anywhere, not even where I grew up. And then I thought about you.."  
  
"Me?" Spike said, still smirking. Faye's smile grew, there wasn't a trace of surprise in his voice. "Yes." She said, as she stroked his cheek. "And Jet, and Ed, and even the stupid dog. You guys talk like you can't wait to get rid of me,  
  
but whenever I'm in trouble, you're there. Ready to rescue me. That's irreplacable, Spike. That's when I knew I belonged here. With you." "Faye.."  
  
Spike said, his voice was a gravely whisper. "I'm sorry, I've been such a.."  
  
"Lunkhead?" Faye finished for him, "It's ok, I deserved it. I've felt so confused.."  
  
Spike put his finger on her lips, "Shhh, it's in the past, Faye." He said quietely.  
  
Faye saw that a calm, warm smile had replaced his smirk. As she looked into his eyes, she saw his hand, entwined with her own. "Spike.." Faye said, her voice still a whisper. "I want to tell you.." Spike took her free hand and pressed it to his chest, near the gash. Faye could feel his heart beating. Unsteadily, but strongly. "I love you, too Faye." Spike said. Faye sighed softly, as she realized he had known all along. "I am alive because of you." Spike whispered. "Because, of your love for me." Faye closed her eyes as her hand slipped around Spike's neck. The last tears fell from both of their eyes, as they shared their first kiss. And in that instant, Spike felt all the weight in his heart, all off his saddness for Julia.  
  
And then it was gone. Not pushed, or forced, but released. Spike held Faye closer as a new, incredible feeling entered him. A feeling of belonging, and complete, unconditional love. He wondered if Faye was feeling the same thing.  
  
Her arms held his neck tightly as an answer. Faye pressed his body to her, as she felt Spike's arms close around her waist. Faye held him as if she never intended to let go, and she didn't. She knew she had found more than just a home ,when she had come back to the Bebop. She had found what she had wanted more than anything. Love.  
  
Spike hoped that the kiss would never end. That Faye would hold him until the end of time. He realized there was no such luck, as Ein came running into the room, barking up a storm. Behind him was a frantic Jet, and an even more frantic Edward. Jet was running down the hallway, afraid of what might happen  
  
if he told Spike what he'd seen. More so of what it meant. But there was no mistake, a small zip craft was closing in on them, refusing all communication hails. Edward's check on the ship revealed that it was Vicious, somehow still alive. And most likely, very upset. "Ein!" Spike and Faye shouted, in perfect harmony. Jet came blazing in, and almost fell dead from a heart attack. Was he going senile already? Or had he seen Spike and Faye being romantic?  
  
Edward came running in, barely avoiding Jet. She scooped up Ein as she ran past, and skidded to a stop inches from Spike. "A ship! A ship! Someone's coming!" She screeched. Spike looked at Faye, who was embarassed, but still smiling. "A ship?" He said, turning to Jet. "We got company?" Jet walked over to him, taking a minute to look Spike and Faye over. He gave Spike a strange look, then took him into the hangar. Spike gave Faye's hand one last squeeze, and left with Jet. Faye was bewildered, albeit a little angered at having their peaceful moment broken. Edward danced past her, and Faye grabbed her by the shirt. "What's the matter? Faye-Faye!" Ed questioned. Understanding gleamed in her eyes." AH! You were kissing Spikey! Ed didn't mean to stop you! Edward is sorry!" She fell at Faye's feet, begging forgivness. Faye pulled her up by her goggles. "No, that's not it, Ed!" Faye shouted. She calmed herself before asking her question. "You said a ship is coming, Ed. Do you know who's ship it is?" Ed nodded eagerly, setting Ein down. "Who is it?" Faye asked her. It had to be someone important, if Jet needed Spike so badly. Edward climbed up on Faye's shoulders, whispering in her ear. "It's a secret, you can't tell lunkhead. Ed promised Jet." Faye was annoyed, but promised she wouldn't tell him. "It's Sword-person. Sword-person is coming!" Faye's blood turned to ice, as her mind flashed back to the opera house. "You mean Vicious?!" Faye screamed, shrugging Edward off her shoulders. "YES!" Ed exclaimed. "Spikey will fight him!" Edward said, running around the room and making airplane noises.  
  
Faye was frightened beyond belief. He couldn't. Not now. Not after all this. Spike had killed him. Hadn't he?  
  
Faye barely kept herself composed, as she ran towards the hangar. Edward ran after her. "Wait! Faye-Faye! Wait for Edward! Edward will help!" She cried.  
  
Ein went barking after Ed, trying to catch up.  
  
Images of his death were running through Spike's head. Jet was telling him that Vicious was coming, and it wasn't for a chat. Spike's heart felt like it was tearing him apart, how could he be alive? Why now? Just when he'd finally been able to bury his past? Jet stopped talking as the hangar door opened. Faye, Ed and Ein all came rushing in. Faye moved to Jet, and gave him the most hate-filled look he'd ever seen. Then she turned to Spike, who was as pale as a ghost. She looked at him, her face was enough to break his heart. "Faye..I" Spike tried to explain. Faye wasn't interested. She ran to her Redtail, and started to power it up. "Full power to shields! Arm the phasers!" Ed shouted, running over to help Faye. "Load photon torpedos!" Edward screamed as she caught up with Faye.  
  
"Not now, Ed!" Faye shouted, pushing her away. "What's wrong? Faye-Faye?  
  
Tell Edward!" Faye turned to scowl at Ed, who was getting worried. Faye saw her concern and lowered her voice. "What's wrong Ed," she said plainly. "Is that if Spike goes out there, Vicious will KILL HIM. Understand?" Ed nodded slowly, a frown forming on her face. "But Faye-Faye is going? Will Vicious- person kill Faye-Faye?" She asked, horrified at the thought of losing any of her friends. Faye didn't answer, but turned to her ship and climbed in. Ed backed into a corner, feeling very scared. Spike ran over to the Redtail and caught the door as Faye was closing it. He swung it wide open, his face even paler than before. "Faye, don't do this, he'll kill you!" Spike pleaded, desperate to stop her.  
  
"And if he does?" Faye said, turning to him. Her words were harsh enough to bruise him. "Then I won't be able to do this, Faye. I need you." Faye looked at him, his eyes were full of concern, and it was all for her. But she couldn't let him die. Even if it meant she had to die in his place. She brought her engines online, and the ship hummed as it began to move. "FAYE!" Spike shouted, picking her up, out of the cockpit. She slapped him across the face, looking away as he eyed her.  
  
"I can't do it, Spike. I can't lose you." She said, not looking at him. "If Vicious is going to hunt you down like this, then I'm stopping him NOW." Spike turned towards his Swordfish II. It was in perfect condition, for once. Not one problem. "I can take him." Spike said, his voice was clear and serious.  
  
"I can end this once and for all. As long as you'll be here when I get back."  
  
Faye gave him a critical look. "I'm not being foolhardy! I can take him down!"  
  
Faye's look got more intense. She saw the cold, confident eyes of a man who will take on any opponent, until the day he dies. Spike looked at her, his eyes pleading with her. Faye cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, cowboy." She said slyly.  
  
"But I'm going too. Let's do this together, ok?" Spike smirked, a glint in his eye.  
  
"Deal." Spike said. He swiftly put an arm around Faye, pulling her close.  
  
Faye's bewidered squeak caught Jet's attention, just in time for him to see Spike kiss her. "That's in case we both get shredded." Spike explained, touching her cheek. Ed watched from the corner, as Faye kissed him again, a light, fleeting kiss. "Ed wants Lunkhead to stay.." Ed said to herself. "Edward wants old lady to stay too. Edward won't let Vicious-person win!" She ran off, almost knocking Jet over as she went out the door. Something impacted the ship, shaking the hangar. "Yeah, yeah." Spike said as he ran over to the Swordfish. "Just wait a sec Vicious, I'm coming." Faye took off first, with the Swordfish right behind her.  
  
Faye knew they could do this. They had to, if they wanted to stay together.  
  
Jet shook his head, feeling pain there again. He downed a few asprins and ran  
  
to his Hammerhead, to make some quick repairs. "After all," he mummered as he grabbed his tools. "If they go, who's going to catch all the bounties?"  
  
Vicious felt a twinge of satisfaction as he neared the Bebop. Spike's ship was coming right for him, followed by another one. The girl he'd captured, Vicious realized. The one that had saved him. So Spike had been able to forget Julia, hmm? "Very well." Vicious muttered, targeting the Swordfish. "You will die together." He opened a channel to his other ships. He'd been careful to make sure they stayed away until he could confirm Spike's prescence. Now it was time to end it. "All ships move in." He commanded, grinning at the Swordfish bearing down on him. "Annhiliate them all."  
  
Edward burst into her room frantically, searching for something. She had to hurry. Big, nasty Vicious would kill them if she didn't. The Pokemon watched as she tore her room apart. "Where is it! Ed needs it! Edward needs to find it!"  
  
One by one they started to go through the rubble on the floor, helping her look.  
  
Edward threw several laptops and a headset behind her, under them was her satelite dish. She put it on her head and kept looking. "Come on, come on!" Ed  
  
screamed, frantically digging. Pika looked down at what he was sitting on, a large box with levers and knobs. "Pika!" It exclaimed, hopping over to Edward.  
  
Ed turned to see Pika holding her remote control. "YES!" She cried, grabbing Pika and dashing out the door.  
  
Outside, all Hell was breaking loose. Spike had pulled away from Vicious at the last second, as Faye came up behind him and let Vicious have it with all the missiles she had on-board. One of them had hit, damaging his wing as he saw her and spiraled away. The plan had worked, but they had another problem.  
  
Eight more zip crafts had appeared behind Vicious, flanking him. They were all bearing the Red Dragon symbol, and blasting away at Spike and Faye.  
  
They had managed to take out two, but that still left six. Spike saw Faye dive into their formation, taking another down. He gunned the swordfish over to her as her weapons were disabled, one of the ships scored a nasty hit on her.  
  
The Redtail's left arm was gone, and the right one was hanging lifelessly at the side.Faye was defenseless. He pulled ahead of her as the ships began firing, using his ship as a shield. Spike heard a crackle and a hiss, then warning klaxons. His fuel tank was leaking. Faye watched the Swordfish as it lost speed, but Spike managed to keep the Swordfish in front of her ship. Faye began to think that this had been a bad idea.  
  
Vicious was surrounded, letting the other ships do the work. He saw Spike's ship slow down, and the other one had no weapons. It would soon be over.  
  
Vicious' eyes widened as he saw that Spike's ship had gotten in front of the damaged one, and the cannon was being charged, pointing at him. Vicious gritted his teeth and pulled out of the center. One thing about Spike,  
  
he wasn't stupid.  
  
Spike growled as Vicious evaded the plasma cannon, watching it take out another two of his ships instead. He whistled, grinning. That left three.  
  
"Only three more, Faye." Spike said into his mic. His only reply was static.  
  
Jet finished getting the Hammerhead ready, and climbed inside. He was about to take off, with only his pop guns online, to try and fight a faster, better-equipped ship. "Damnitt Spike," Jet grumbled, a smile on his face. "You're rubbing off on me." Jet looked to his side as he heard Ein barking, Ed was running towards him, screaming for him to wait. Jet opened the cockpit, as Edward ran up to the ship. "WAIT! Wait Jet-person! Wait for Edward!" "Ed, what?" Jet asked. What was Ed doing? And why was that yellow thing with her? Edward dove into the cockpit with Jet without even slowing down."Go! Go Jet! GO!" Ed screamed in his ear. Jet winced, grumbling as he closed the hatch. He would need all the help he could get.  
  
"Faye! Faye!" Spike screamed, searching for her ship. Her radio wasn't working, and he didn't see her anywhere. What if she'd....He pulled up higher and saw the Redtail. Vicious had broken off from the group and gone after Faye. "Son of a BITCH." Spike growled, zooming over to them. He was cut off by the three remaining ships. It was a plan. Vicious thought that these guys would keep him busy while he took Faye out. "Bad move." Spike said, slipping around them and heading towards Faye. Even with no weapons, she was evading him like crazy. "Damn, she's got skill." Spike said. He was out of ammo, but he still had the cannon. Spike hit the charge button as Vicious' craft came into his sights.  
  
Vicious was impressed. This woman was flying circles around him. He knew now why Spike had chosen her. Vicious' thin smile got wider as he locked onto the damaged ship. His eye twitched, he was about to take Spike's love from him. For the second time. He pulled the trigger, feeling another twinge of pleasure. His smile faded as he heard only a click. Had he wasted all his shots on Spike? No, that wasn't it. Vicious scowled at the blinking light on his panel, the hydraulics for his guns had been damaged from the missile shot, and they had just run out. Vicious frowned at his bird as it squaked, mocking him. He pulled away from the woman's ship, and saw Spike's. Coming right at him. Vicious felt the hatred boil up inside him as he watched the cannon flash. His bird squaked frantically, trying to leave the ship. He caught it's neck and heard it snap as he applied pressure. "That's MY woman, Vicious." Spike's voice boomed over his radio. Spike let the trigger go, hearing the cannon fire.  
  
Vicious saw the blue light flood his viewport. "SPIIIKKEE!" He screamed hatefully, as his ship began to tremble. And then the shaking stopped. He was still alive. One of his men had gotten a lucky shot, disabling the cannon on Spike's ship before the discharge had completed. Vicious laughed madly and bore down on Spike's ship. This was his chance, he had to win.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth as he saw Vicious' ship rush towards him. He was caught in a crossfire, the ship that had hit his cannon was still coming, and he couldn't avoid them both. Faye saw Spike's ships get hit, and turned the Redtail into a colission course with his attacker. She would take care of him, and Spike would kill Vicious. Then she would die, knowing that she had at least repaid Spike for saving her. Jet unloaded all the ammo he had at Vicious' ship, forcing him to veer away. He had been shaky about taking on one ship in this thing, much less four. Edward was talking to herself, puching buttons on her laptop. Jet would have asked what she was up to, but he was a little busy. He saw Faye's ship flying towards the sydicate crafts. One of them was shooting up the Swordfish, despite Spike's maneuvering. Jet flew towards him as well, trying to contact Faye, who was planning a kamikaze attack. "Faye! Don't do it! I got 'em!" Jet barked, hoping her radio was working. It wasn't, he realized, as he got static back. "Godamnitt, you get away from my PARTNER!" Jet howled, putting the thrusters to maximum. Faye saw Jet's ship scream by her, and steered clear of the gunfire. Could Jet really handle them in that thing?  
  
Het thoughts were cut off by Vicious, who was ramming her with his ship.  
  
Apparentely, he didn't have weapons either! That was all Faye needed, when it came down to flying, she was the best! Faye pulled into a spin, evading Vicious as the Redtail's dead arm swung around to whack his ship.  
  
"Tag!" Faye said, grinning as she zoomed away. Vicious scowled and gave chase, ignoring the alarms going off inside his ship. She couldn't run forever.  
  
"Get out of the way pal!" Jet's voice boomed over the radio. Spike shrieked as he saw the Hammerhead coming straight at him. He looped his ship out of the way, as Jet turned his ship upside down, putting the sydicate ship dead center in his sights. He fired the harpoon as the craft tried to dodge, and failed. Jet put the Hammerhead into a 180 degree turn, swinging the dead ship like a mace. Vicious broke away from the Redtail to avoid one of his ships, which was hurtling straight at them both. Faye saw it too and dodged, shooting a mean look at the Hammerhead. "Jet! Be careful!" She cried, forgetting that her radio was dead. Spike was having trouble controlling his ship, too many bullets had sunk into his poor Swordfish. It HAD been in perfect condition, he thought.  
  
He managed to swing around just enough to avoid a volley of fire from the two remaining ships. He put himself on a dead run with one of them, avoiding it's fire to the best of his ability. He pulled up and over the ship, shearing one of the Swordfish's wings off on the canopy. It exploded behind him, which only left Faye and Jet with one, but he was screwed. He lit a cigg as the onboard systems cut out. Puffing away, he hoped the others could handle themselves. All he could do was float here in space, and wait.  
  
Faye saw Vicious' ship coming from above, and sidewinded to avoid his attack.  
  
Presistent little bastard, just like Spike. Only Spike was drifting in space, his ship was done in, but at least he was safe. That left her to deal with Vicious.  
  
She lost sight of his ship, just for a second, and the next thing she knew she was being forced into the hyperspace barrier, by Vicious. Her ship's hull was screaming at her, buckling under the strain. This was bad, her ship couldn't take the stress, and Vicious had her pinned.  
  
"Whatever you're doing, do it fast, Faye's in trouble!" Jet barked at Edward, who seemed about ready for whatever she had planned. He turned back towards Spike's ship, what was left of it, and closed to harpoon range. Spike breathed a sigh of relief as his old friend and partner reeled him in. "Good old Jet," he thought, smirking. Reliable AND handsome.  
  
Spike kicked his radio until it agreed to work, and pushed the button. "Jet, swing me over to Faye! I gotta help her!" "Not a chance." Jet replied, "You'll hit the hyperspace wall. In that condition, your ship won't hold up to it." "Fine. Then I'll do it myself." Spike grumbled, checking the last of the fuel in the Swordfish's tanks. He took a deep breath, grabbed his earplugs and popped the hatch. Outside, he saw that Faye needed him, and fast. The dead arm on her ship was gone. Next was the cockpit.. He took out his gun and shot a hole in the harpooned wing of his ship, right near the harpoon. It drifted free and Spike climbed back in, taking in much-needed oxygen. This space-walking thing was for the birds, he thought. He bled the ship's fuel dry getting enough momentum to send the battered Swordfish crusing towards Faye and Vicious, with him in it.  
  
"Bullheaded.." Jet grumbled, watching Spike go.Vicious was grinning as he looked over at the Redtail. It's hull was seconds away from giving out. "I still win, Spike." Vicious said, not even sure if Spike's radio was working. "Oh yeah?" Came a wiseass response. "Watch this." Vicious turned to see Spike's ship, shot full of holes, with one wing missing, drifting towards him at a high speed. "No Spike, not this time." Vicious countered, letting up on the Redtail. He managed to give Spike just enough room to pass. Faye saw her chance and pulled away, before getting slammed again. She knew her poor ship couldn't take much more, and decided to try Spike's trick, as she looked for earplugs.  
  
Spike gasped as Vicious let him through, before slamming the Redtail into his ship. Now he was being scraped along the wall, with Faye sandwiched in between. "Oh shit!" Spike exclaimed, trying to contact Jet, but the radio was dead again. Jet had just finished off the last ship, the harpoon piercing it's fuel tanks. He looked over at Faye's ship, and saw it was caught between Vicious' ship and Spike's. At this rate, they were both goners. Jet throttled the Hammerhead for all she was worth, as Ed announced that she was ready.  
  
"This better work, Ed." Jet growled, sweating. He knew Spike liked things close, but this was ridiculous. Jet felt that ulcer creeping a few years closer with every second. Faye saw that Spike was taking all the damage from this little situation. He had saved her again, this time by taking her place. Faye grabbed her gun, Spike wouldn't survive much longer like this. She would pop the hatch and shoot at Vicious herself until he went away. If she was lucky, she might get his fuel tanks before she ran out of air. She would have to be right on top of them, of course, but it didn't matter. She had to do something.  
  
Vicious was grinning again, he now had both of them caught in a death grip.  
  
His ship wasn't going to last much longer anyway, but as long as he took Spike with him..."What the Hell." Vicious growled, he was drifting away from them, his engines refused to obey him. A strange, leering face appeared on his screen.  
  
His radio crackled to life. "Leave Spikey and Faye-Faye alone! Nasty old Meaney! Edward says you get nothing!" It sounded like a child! He'd been beaten by a child? No, it couldn't be... Faye watched, relieved, as Vicious drifted away from the two wrecked ships. Vicious saw a beat-up old zip craft, with an even more beat-up missile pod. Firing at his ship.  
  
Vicious screamed aloud his hatred for Spike one last time, as dozens of cluster missiles bombarded his ship into space dust.  
  
Edward was cheering, along with Pika. The remote control had worked, despite Jet's doubts. The signal had been weakened by the ship's hull, but it had been enough to cut Vicious' engines. Jet cheered along with Ed, in spite of himself.  
  
Faye breathed a huge sigh of relief, they had did it. Vicious was gone. But who had shot him down?  
  
Spike was grinning ear to ear with relief, but his mind was still lost in confusion. Shin had died. The same day as Julia. Hadn't he? Yet here he was, talking to Spike and flying an old junker. Spike lit a smoke in celebration.  
  
As the old zip craft came up along Spike's battered wreck, Spike saw it had a clear canopy, no tinted glass. And he saw that it was Shin piloting, but not the Shin he remembered. His entire head was metallic, like a robot. The ship began to look familiar, had he seen it before? Then it clicked in Spike's mind. It was Doc's ship! Had he fixed Shin up? The bullet wound had looked pretty bad, but if he was anything like his brother, he could have pulled through.  
  
"Man," Spike said, puffing on his cigg. "My good karma just keeps coming and coming." He looked over at Faye's ship, smiling as Jet guided them back to the Bebop.  
  
Spike climbed out of the Swordfish and looked it over. Man, it was a mess.  
  
"That's some fancy ship, Spike." Faye said, as she came up behind him.  
  
"She did her job." Spike said, turning to face her. "Yours isn't much better."  
  
"Wouldn't want Jet to get bored, now would we?" She said, hugging Spike.  
  
He laughed as he held her, the first good laugh he'd had in ages. Faye gave him several kisses for his heroism, all of which were returned.  
  
Jet was talking with Shin, next to Doc's old ship. Ed and Ein were dancing around with Pika, who was delighted to be part of the adventure.  
  
Spike and Faye went over to Jet, who turned and smiled, shaking his head at the two of them. "Shin." Spike said. "What happened? You're alive?" Shin turned to face Spike. Spike saw that it wasn't just his head. His arms were metal too.  
  
"I picked him up, while Faye was saving you." Jet explained, "His body was too badly damaged, so I took him to Doc's lab. He said there was an android body he'd been working on, to help him with the research. He put Shin's brain into it. Cost me a damn fortune too. We're flat-broke now." Spike smiled, he couldn't believe old Doc had come up with such an amazing piece of hardware. "Don't sweat it, buddy." he said to Jet. "As soon as we drop these critters off, we'll be rich." "So, you're an..android?" Faye asked Shin, not quite understanding. "I may look different, Spike." Shin said. His voice had been replicated, badly. "But it is me. I am Shin." "And you can forget about the money, Spike." Jet said, sounding angry. "I meant what I said, we're broke. It cost almost the entire bounty on those things to get this android body. Between that and the repairs, we'll be on the verge of poverty, again." Jet pouted, taking more asprins. "Yes." Shin said. "Doc allowed me to take his ship on the condition that Jet would fix it up after. A complete restoration. Those were his exact words." "Oh man, It's going to hell finding parts for this thing." Jet grumbled. walking off to take a nap.  
  
Spike shook his head and smirked. Jet was always complaining about something. "Broke again?" Faye whined. "What about my 20 percent?" Spike  
  
turned to lecture her, but found she was smiling. "Well, it's just money, right?"  
  
She said, "It's not everything." Spike laughed again, holding Faye close to him.  
  
"Of course, " she added. "I do expect to get 60 percent of the next one, fair enough?" "Yeah, fair enough." Spike said, relieved that she hadn't changed TOO much. "Well then, I'm going to take a shower." Faye said slyly, walking out the hangar door. Spike turned back to Shin, who was being tormented by Edward. "Wow! Your skin is made of metal! Cool!" She picked up her remote, and started pushing the buttons. It beeped, a light at the top turned green ,and Shin began doing backflips across the hangar bay. Ed laughed maniacally as she made him do a headstand, Ein yawned and layed down, as if his day had been exhausting. "Ed!" Spike yelled, grabbing the remote control and turning it off.  
  
Shin stood up, shaking his head. "What the hell was that? Damnitt Spike, I'm an android, not a gymnist!" Spike thought he saw him smile, but that was impossible,  
  
his lips were solid steel. "What now, Shin?" Spike asked as Shin walked towards the doorway."You're alive, and free from the syndicate. What's the plan?"  
  
Shin cast his eyes downward. "Actually, I was hoping I might be able to stay here? If it's not too much trouble. Now that the Red Dragon is gone, I was hoping.." "But, Shin." Spike said, a little taken aback. "After me, you're next in line for the head position. Why don't take it, try to bring them out of all the shit Vicious got them into?" "I did go back, Spike, there's nothing left. Without the masters, everyone's spread out. The Red Dragons are dead." "It's fine with me if you stay here, it's the least I can do after all you and your brother did for me." Spike said, remembering Lin as a young rookie. "Jet's gonna need help with all these repairs anyway." "Oh, good, he's cute." Shin said. Spike stared at him, in complete disbelief. Had Shin been..."You know Spike," Shin said, walking to the door. "I think this is going to work out fine, I feel..as if I, belong here."  
  
Spike watched Shin leave, only then did he realize that his mouth was open. Spike left Edward and Ein to their games, thinking that he really did need that nap after all. "Poor Jet." He said to himself, as he left the hangar. "Is he ever gonna be surprised."  
  
  
  
Jet was in his room, trying really hard to sleep. Somehow it just wasn't working.  
  
His body was tired, but his mind was buzzing with all these new devolpments.  
  
Spike and Faye, together at last. He'd seen that from the very start, but he never imagined that Spike would let the other girl go. Julia, was her name? Maybe Faye was a little, odd, but Jet had noticed that she was changing. She wasn't quite so hostile anymore, like she'd finally realized how good she had it here.  
  
And that Shin guy. Jet had gone to Mars, after Faye had taken off. As hard as he tried, he couldn't ever let Spike go off by himself. Jet always backed him up,  
  
he was Spike's partner, after all. He had seen Spike's ship parked near a building, what was left of it. It looked like a war had gone on inside. Jet had gone in looking for Spike, and found Shin instead, barely alive. All the poor guy could say was a few shaky words, before passing out. "Did..Spike...survive?"  
  
Jet felt a chill as he remembered Shin's words. That's when his conscience had gotten the better of him. Jet was convinced he'd been too late to save Spike, so he'd saved his friend instead. Of course, now they owed Doc about 3 million wulongs, most of the bounty on those critters. But he supposed it had been worth it, the guy had saved their asses. Jet sat up on his bed, realizing that it was pointless to try and rest. Maybe that Shin guy would stick around long enough to help him fix the ships? Jet lit a smoke, and looked over at his bonsai. The little trees desperately needed trimming. Jet stood up, turned on the light, and sat down at his desk, looking for his clippers. "Ah hell," Jet grumbled.  
  
"The repairs can wait."  
  
Faye titlted her head back, letting the water cascade down her face. A hot shower really was the best thing after a fight. As she let her body relax, she closed her eyes. She saw an image of the waterfall again, the one on Earth.  
  
She wondered if the pictures would ever stop coming, as if she cared.  
  
It was just as Spike had said, "You've got a future, that's what matters."  
  
Faye said the words softly, remembering she had given the same lecture to him.  
  
Maybe he had listened for once, or maybe he never intended to leave her.  
  
Well, Spike was here now, that's all she really cared about.  
  
Faye turned the shower off, grabbing a towel as she stepped out.  
  
She decided she'd go find Spike, now that he knew about her past, she was curious about his. Faye knew about Julia, and Vicious. But who was Shin? How did he know Spike? As she got dressed, she began thinking again. But the pictures in her head weren't of waterfalls. Instead she saw herself and Spike,  
  
right before they kissed. Faye had been able to reach him, finally. The feeling she'd had at that moment had been better than anything she'd ever felt before,  
  
almost like a release. As Faye was about to leave her room, she saw that Edward had been there. The beta machine was on. Edward was obssessed with the tape Faye had sent herself. She walked over to the machine and ejected the tape, taking it with her.  
  
Spike was in the laundry room, holding his ragged trenchcoat out in front of him. He inspected all the holes, rip and tears, and decided it had been through enough. Faye came in, just as Spike threw his trenchcoat into the trash incinarator. "Bang." he said quietly, pointing his index finger at the burning coat, his thumb was raised so that his hand looked like a gun. "Never thought I'd see you throw THAT away." Faye said, walking over to him. Spike turned towards her, as she stood beside him, throwing her tape into the incinarator.  
  
"Was that, yours?" Spike asked, knowing how important it had been to her.  
  
"Yeah," Faye said calmly, "But I've already seen it, it's useless now." Spike frowned as he looked at her, watching the tape burn. "Oh man, that really stinks," Faye whined, holding her nose. "Yeah, it really does." Spike agreed,  
  
starting to walk away. "Spike," Faye called, walking after him. "You think you could tell me.. About your past?" Spike turned around, surprised at her.  
  
"My past? Not much to tell, " Spike said, smirking as he looked at Faye. She seemed almost shy, asking him something so personal. "I was born on Mars, I was in the syndicate most of my life. Other than that," Spike said, lighting a smoke. "I'm just another guy, an old-fashioned cowboy." Faye smiled at him, she already knew all she wanted to. Spike was anything but old-fashioned, but  
  
that was fine with her. "Just curious." Faye assured him, as she walked out of the room. Spike turned and followed her, looking back at the incinarator, before the door closed.  
  
Edward met Faye and Spike in the hallway, running over to them as Ein barked a greeting. "Earth! It's Earth! We're here!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down in front of Faye. "Finally.." Spike said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now we can get rid of those weird things." Faye said in agreement. "Where are they? Still in Ed's room?" Spike asked Edward. He loathed the idea of having to somehow get them all back in the big beach ball they had come out of. "They are presently in the hangar bay." Ed announced, bowing towards the door. Faye shook her head at Edward, "Then someone should go get Jet." She explained, walking off to his room. Spike followed Ed to the hangar, when the door opened, he almost lost his cigg. Shin was putting the final touches on Faye's ship, and Spike's was already fixed, complete with a new paint job. The weird little critters were helping too, the yellow pika-thing even had a work apron on.  
  
The little guy was covered in grease. Some of the others were putting tools away, while the rest polishied the viewports. Shin was somehow communicating with them. There were, Spike thought, upsides to being an android. Edward ran around the hangar bay, looking at the newly rebuilt ships.  
  
"WOW!' She cried, grinning. "Spike-person's ship is pretty! So is Faye- Faye's!"  
  
Shin saw Spike in the doorway, and walked over to him. The little Charmander was fluttering close behind him. It flew over to Spike, happy to see him.  
  
"Hey, small fry." Spike said, letting it land on his shoulder. It looked at him, smiling. "Char Char." It said, hopping up and down. Spike petted it's head,  
  
realizing he had almost missed the little guy. But he still hated pets, it was time for them to leave. "I hope the ship's ok, Spike." Shin's replicated voice said.  
  
"I had to rebuild the wing from scrap metal, but it should hold." "It looks great, Shin." Spike said, putting a hand on Shin's shoulder. "Thanks pal, now I owe you two." Shin waved the idea away, "You're letting me stay here Spike, that's enough. Besides, I had help." Shin explained, pointing to the dragon on Spike's shoulder. "This little dragon did all the welding for me." Spike looked at the little dragon, amazed that it had done all this with that little flame. The dragon looked back at Spike, nodding. "He's quite a hard worker, they all are, in fact."  
  
Shin stepped closer, whispering in Spike's ear. "But what ARE they?" Spike looked at all the little creatures, then back to Charmander. "Just helper elves, I guess." Spike said. "Don't get attached to them, though. They're going to be leaving now." Charmander looked at Spike, the little guy was sad. Spike took him off his shoulder, holding him in the plam of his hand. "Sorry fella, but you'll have a better home now, someone's waiting for you all." Charmander seemed to understand, and flew back to the others, looking back at Spike briefly.  
  
Faye knocked on Jet's door, and got no answer. "Jet?" She called, opening the door. Jet was sitting in front of his little trees, trimming them carefully. "Just wait a minute, Faye." He said, finishing a cut. "What is it?" Faye looked at the trees, impressed with the neat trims he had given all of them. She assumed they were supposed to look like that...."We're in orbit around earth." She explained to him, leaning against the doorway. "Someone should try to find the guy that wanted these things." Jet nodded, standing up. "Ok," he said, walking out the door. He stopped and turned back to Faye, giving her a quizical look. "Hey Faye," He asked, "Are you and Spike..you know.." Faye starting walking away, towards the bridge. "Well, it's like you said Jet." She said, smiling back at him slyly. "We can't wait around for Spike to do things like this." Jet smiled back at her, laughing as he followed her. It was time to get paid.  
  
Spike was in the cargo bay. He and Edward had gathered all the pokemon inside, but they didn't seem to understand the concept of going back into the huge ball. Ed hopped into the ball herself, "See? Like this?" She said to them,  
  
ducking down inside the ball. "Time to go home now!" Ed told them, but they didn't move. Spike was getting irritated, this could be a problem..."Get in the ball, NOW!" Spike shouted, pointing forcefully to the huge sphere. The pokemon looked at each other, and started talking to each other. One by one, they slowly trudged over to the huge ball, hopping in. Spike thought they looked like prisoners marching into their cells. He felt sorry for them, in a way.  
  
But his desire to get paid was stronger. The little dragon fluttered over to Spike,  
  
giving his face a nuzzle before flying into the sphere with his friends.  
  
Spike smirked, he might miss the little guy. A little. Edward jumped back down to the deck, and the ball closed again, white light poured from inside as the top sealed.  
  
Faye and Jet were on the bridge, looking through the profiles on Jet's computer.  
  
"That's him." Jet said, bringing up the file. Faye realized it was one of the kids from Ed's orphanage. Slightly older now, with glasses. "Where did he get that kind of cash?" Faye wondered aloud. Jet began reading the file. "Says here he and his research team managed to produce updated maps of the Earth's terrain. They all got rich out of it." Jet's eyes widened. Remapping the Earth? Where had he heard that before?  
  
Spike and Ed opened the bridge door, rolling the ball in. "The cargo's all set, Jet." Spike said, taking a deep breath. The thing was heavier than it looked.  
  
Edward sat down on the floor, exhausted. Spike went over to Jet and Faye,  
  
to get a look at this guy. "That him?" Spike asked, peering at the file. "Yep."  
  
Jet said, lighting a cigg. "He and his crew got rich, after they remapped the Earth." Jet explained, turning to Spike. "That sound familiar to you?"  
  
"What?" Spike asked, "Remapping the Earth? Maybe.....Wait!" Spike stepped back, a look of shock on his face. "Edward's...dad?" He remembered the first time he'd met Ed's father. It was the worst defeat he'd ever had. He hadn't even gotten a hit in..."Oh yeah!" Jet exclaimed, remembering too. "Applederry! He beat the crap outta you right?" Spike frowned at Jet, lighting a smoke. "Yeah.." Spike said, embarrassed. "Someone beat the crap out of you?" Faye asked, looking at Spike. "I have to meet this guy.." "Doubt you will, Faye." Jet said, reading the rest of the file. "Applederry and his assistant are always on the move, this guy's the only one who stays in the office." "Then let's go." Spike said, relieved that Faye wouldn't be meeting Ed's dad, the egg freak.  
  
Shin waved to the rest of the crew, as they took off in their ships. The Hammerhead was hauling what looked like a huge beach ball. Shin stared at it as the ship zoomed into the distance. Spike looked at his radio, good as new. Along with the rest of his ship. "Shin, you outdid yourself." Spike said, grinning. "I found him." Jet's voice came over the radio. "Their office is twenty miles to the east." Spike looked to his right, trying to see it. He was expecting a tall, fancy office building, but it looked more like a run-down shack. "You mean that old place?" Spike asked, frowning at it. "You sure this guy is rich, Jet?" Spike asked, getting an all too familiar feeling. It told him they weren't going to get paid after all. "We'll find out soon enough, Spike." Jet answered. Spike thought he sounded like he had the same feeling. "I hope so, " Came Faye's voice, slightly less critical than usual. "I'd rather not have these things staying with us."  
  
Spike smirked, feeling the same way. There was such a thing as TOO cute.  
  
The ships set down outside the dusty shack. Spike frowned as he stood in front of it, it looked even worse up close. Jet and Edward rolled the huge ball over to the door, as Faye knocked on it. Edward ran over to Faye, as Jet set the ball up against the shack. He wiped his forehead, sweating. Ed put her ear up against the door, and grinned. "Video games!" She exclaimed, keeping her ear to the door. "Ed hears video games!" The door opened suddenly, almost throwing  
  
Edward off balance. "Hello.." A high voice said. Faye looked down at a short, thin, young man. He was wearing a shirt and loose tie, His dress pants were covered with dirt. "AH! Are you the guys that have the Pokemon?" He asked eagerly, looking from Ed to Faye and back again. "Are you?" "Yeah, that's us, I guess." Spike grunted, helping Jet roll the ball into the man's view. "YES! Alright!" The guy said, running to the ball, looking it over. "And they're all here?" "Should be." Spike said, urging Jet to get to the part concerning their money. "We have to let him check it first." Jet growled, annoyed with Spike.  
  
He wanted the money too, but there was an order to these things.  
  
The young man cleared his throat, and shouted, "I choose them all!" Light poured from the sphere, as Spike and Jet stepped back, taking Faye with them.  
  
Suddenly, the man was drowning in a sea of Pokemon, laughing and smiling.  
  
"Well, I guess he's happy with it." Jet grumbled, remembering the first time that thing had opened. "Yeah, " Spike agreed, "Now it's time for us to be happy."  
  
Spike walked over to the mass of pokemon surrounding the man, who was trying to find his glasses. He lifted up the snorlax and found them, slightly bent,  
  
but he put them on without a second thought. "Hey, uh, I'm real glad you're happy with our service, pal." Spike said, getting impatient. "But we're kinda in a hurry, so.." "Oh, right! The money!" The man said, standing up and dusting himslef off. "Just a minute." He disapeared into his office, and came back out with a suitcase. Spike saw as the man opened it, that there was a lot more than just 4 million inside. Spike was handed a wad of crisp bills. "There you are, four million, right?" Spike took the bills, looking at them blankly. "Uh, yeah.."  
  
He said, counting through the bills. "Thanks a lot." Spike grinned as he handed the money to Jet. "And here's another million, for the ball. It'll make them so much easier to transport." The man said, handing Spike more money. "Transport?" Spike said, dumbfounded. "Just what are you using them for?" Faye asked. "Well, my dad used to love these guys, and they remind me of him." The man explained, scratching his head and smiling. "But that's just my personal reasoning, they help us with our work too, they're so industrious."  
  
Spike noddded slowly, walking back to his ship, whistling slowly.  
  
Faye sighed and shook her head, watching the young man close the case and put it back in his office. Jet pocketed the money, and walked back to the Hammerhead, not wanting to ever have anything to do with the little creatures again. "Well thanks, take care now." Faye said pleasantly, waving to the man as she followed the others. Edward was saying goodbye to all her little freinds. Pika began to whine as Ed got up to leave, Edward waved to him as she ran back towards the ships. "Bye bye Pika! Bye bye Squirtle! Bye!" She yelled, hopping into Jet's ship. "Ed," Jet grumbled, giving her an angry look. "Why do you have to ride in MY ship?" "Because Jet-person's ship is the COOLEST." Edward said, smiling as she looked at all the buttons on his control panel, laughing.  
  
Jet smiled, this old ship had served him well over the years. And it had held up pretty well in that space battle, too. Jet patted the controls as he took off. "That's because it's like me Ed." Jet said proudly, as Ed watched the shack become a speck on the terrain below. "It's old, but it's built to last." Ed laughed again, "Built to last!" She cried, jumping up and down in her seat. Jet made her sit still, no sense taking any chances.  
  
Back on the Bebop, Jet was ordering the parts for Doc's ship. He was standing in the hangar, surrounded by every parts and manufactuer's list he could find.  
  
Finding the parts he'd need hadn't been as hard as he thought, but the prices were double what he was expecting. Shin was stripping Doc's ship down, repairing anything that wasn't being replaced. Ein nudged his arm, holding a wrench in his mouth, "Thanks, boy." Shin said, taking the wrench and petting  
  
the dog's head. Ein barked again, and ran off to find Ed.  
  
Spike was in the rec room, channel surfing on the old T.V. Faye sat on the couch beside him, "What's up?" Faye asked, looking at the screen. "I can't find Big Shots." Spike growled, depressed. "Did they really cancel it?" Spike put the remote down as he found channel 276. There it was. "Guess they didn't." Faye said, fiddling with the T.V.'s controls, trying to get a better reception. Spike gave it's side a kick, and the picture cleared up. "How do you DO that?" Faye asked, leaning back on the couch. "Magic." Spike answered, smirking. "Like this?" Faye said, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Something like that.." Spike said, smiling at her, "But not nearly as refined." Faye smiled back at him, turning to the T.V. screen. They were showing a picture of a burly, pale looking  
  
man with a bandanna. "This brute has been knocking over banks all over Ganymede." Ponch said, as his blonde female sidekick looked at the picture.  
  
"His bounty has been raised to eighty thousand wulongs!" Ponch continued,  
  
"What a scary-looking man!" The blonde said, giving the picture back to Ponch.  
  
"I sure hope he doesn't come to MY bank." Ponch threw the picture behind him,  
  
amd held up a big sign. It said BACK ON THE AIR. "Great news, cowboys!" The blonde announced, "We've been bought by a bigger company, so we'll be able to bring you even more big bounties!" Faye laughed as Spike's face lit up.  
  
Sometimes, he was so cute, she thought. "See you next time!" Ponch exclaimed, waving to the audience. "Sayonara!" His partner said, smiling for the camera.  
  
Spike turned off the T.V. "Well, guess we won't be needing any bounties for a while." Spike said, counting the extra million the weird geek had given him.  
  
"But, without any bounties, things will be boring!" Faye sighed, resting her head on Spike's shoulder. "You should never say things like that, Faye." Jet said as he walked into the room. "What's the matter Jet?" Spike asked, standing up. "We've got a million wulongs here." Spike held the money out to Jet. "Yeah, and I'll need all of it for the repairs." Jet growled, snatching the money from Spike's hand. "What?" Faye screeched, standing upright. "The parts for Doc's ship were twice what I was expecting." Jet explained, putting the money in his pocket. "But, Jet!" Spike cried, clenching the fist the money had been in. "Just get over it, you two." Jet barked, aggitated. "If Shin hadn't rebuilt your ships himself, it would've cost even more. Be thankful for what you have." Jet stormed out, grumbling and rubbing his head. "So much for boredom.." Spike muttered.  
  
"Should we start looking for this bank robber?" Faye asked, walking over to the door. "You can if you want." Spike said, stretching out on the couch. "I'm gong to take a nap." Faye turned towards him, "I think I'll go to bed too."  
  
"Well, I'm not THAT tired. Spike reconsidered, getting off the couch and walking over to her, smiling as he put his arms around her. "Did you have something else in mind?" Spike asked her. Faye saw there was a micheivous look in his eyes. "Maybe." Faye said, taking his hand. "I'M not that tired either, cowboy."led him through the door. Spike had a vague idea what she had in mind.  
  
Edward opened her door just as Spike disapeared into Faye's room. She grinned madly, as she ran down the corridor, making airplane noises. She bumped into Shin, as he came out of the hangar. "Where's Spike?" He asked Ed, as she looked up at him. Edward laughed, still grinning. "He's with Faye-Faye. Ed saw them. Spike-person's kissing Faye-Faye! Heheheheheee!" Edward laughed, running past Shin as he shook his head. "What kind of ship is this?" Shin asked aloud. "It's a fishing ship, pal." Jet said, as he came out of his room. "A fishing ship?" Shin cried in disbelief. "Yep." Jet answered, going into the hangar. "We catch bounties in this ship. Welcome aboard." Jet said, grinning as he slapped Shin's shoulder. "My God.." Shin said, shocked. He walked down to Faye's door and knocked. "What is it?" Faye yelled from inside. She sounded mad.  
  
"Uhh, Spike?" Shin said, "Where exactly is my room?" Shin heard a rustling.  
  
What was Spike doing? "Gah! You can use mine Shin." Spike called from inside the room. He sounded mad too. "Thanks.." Shin said, walking off to find Spike's room. He found it, and opened the door. "I'm going to have to get used to this ship...." Shin whined, as he saw Spike's room was a complete mess. Nunchucks, Bruce Lee books, and empty soda cans littered the floor. Shin manuevered to the bed, and stretched out on it. At least the bed was comfortable. Shin tried to sleep, his batteries were drained. He looked up as the door opened. Shin crahed his neck to see who it was. The dog barked at him, then took off running. He heard maniacal laughter, and the next thing he knew he was doing cartwheels out into the hallway. Edward laughed again, as she sent him running full-tilt down the hallway. "SPIKE!" he cried, trying to stop.  
  
Edward ran after him, she had a new friend. Ein gave chase too, full of energy.  
  
Jet came of the hangar to inspect the scream, and was almost hit by Shin, as he sprinted by. "JET! HELP! PLEASE! MAKE HER STOP!!!!" Shin cried. Jet ducked back into the doorway, as Edward and Ein ran past. Ed had her remote control,  
  
and was laughing madly. Jet grumbled as he closed the door. "I hope she dosen't wear him out too fast.." Jet said, looking at Doc's ship. "I'm going to need his help." Jet went back to tuning up the Hammerhead, thinking that things had returned to normal. Just another day on the Bebop.  
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY.............. 


	2. Cowboy Bebop-Revenge Requiem, part 1

Cowboy Bebop-Revenge requiem Pt.1  
  
  
Spike stood in a dark cathedral, his muscles were tense, as blood rushed firecly through his veins.   
  
Vicious stood before him, drawing his sword, as Spike trained his gun, aiming for Vicious' head.   
  
Spike was breathing extremely hard, his anger fueled by hatred. For Vicious, for his past, for what   
  
he had once been, and for what he'd lost along the way. Vicious scowled at him, holding his sword   
  
up high, as it reflected the light streaming from the stained-glass window. Spike lunged forward,   
  
feeling the wind flap against his trenchcoat, as he aimed the gun. Vicious smirked at him,   
  
stepping out of his stance to face Spike. Only then did Spike see Julia, with Vicious' sword at her   
  
throat. Spike closed his eyes, his love for Julia turned into remorse, as he pulled the trigger.   
  
Spike opened his eyes as the shot rang out, and found that he was no longer in the church, he was   
  
outside. Spike's eyes widened as he saw Julia, falling to the ground. Vicious was no where to be   
  
found. As he walked slowly towards Julia, bending down to pick her up, he heard laughter. Evil,   
  
twisted laughter. Spike looked up from the rooftop, and saw Vicious. Standing on thin air,   
  
laughing at him.   
  
  
  
  
The laughter echoed in his mind, as he looked down at Julia, who reached her hand up to his face.   
  
"Why?"  
  
She asked him, "Why did you leave me...?" Spike grimaced, as he set her down again. "You never   
  
loved me.." Spike said, as he turned away from her. "You only thought you did." "But, Spike...."   
  
Julia's weak voice came again. "You said, that we'd escape, that we'd be free..." Spike began to   
  
walk away, putting his hands in his pockets. "I could only be free, once you were gone." Spike   
  
countered, "So be happy for me."  
  
"Spike.." The voice came one more time, then a weak sigh. Spike looked over his shoulder, to catch   
  
one last glimpse of Julia, and stopped cold. Julia was gone, in her place was a bruised and beaten   
  
Faye. Spike turned on his heel, dashing back towards her. Faye reached her hand out to him, calling   
  
his name. As Spike grabbed her hand, it fell limp. Spike looked at Faye, and saw that her eyes had   
  
gone cold and dead. He looked up, seething with fury, to see Vicious. Vicious grinned like a   
  
madman, as he pushed his sword deeper into Faye's   
  
body.....Spike screamed aloud, as the grinning face got closer, blocking out everything. The   
  
laughter came again, louder than before....  
  
  
  
Spike woke up, gasping for air. He sat straight up in his bed, putting a hand to his face.   
  
"Faye...." He said softly, getting out of bed and reaching for a ciggarette. Only his ciggarettes   
  
weren't on his table like usual. In fact, the whole table was missing....Spike looked back at the   
  
bed, and saw Faye, as she began to wake up. Spike laid back down beside her, touching Faye's cheek   
  
as she slowly opened her eyes. "Spike....." She whispered, half-awake. "I'm here, Faye." Spike said   
  
gently, brushing her hair away from her face. Faye sighed warmly, putting her arms around him.   
  
Spike returned her embrace, and realized she had fallen back asleep. He smirked as he looked at   
  
her, resting again as if nothing had happened. Was he really that important to her? It felt   
  
strange, having such a profound effect on someone's life. But Spike kind of liked it. He kissed   
  
Faye's peaceful lips, before slipping out of her arms. He would have liked nothing better than to   
  
stay with her, but he was starving, and needed a ciggarete. Spike stretched as he reached the   
  
door, wincing as he felt pain in his chest. "Not exactly the best time to get out of shape..."   
  
Spike muttered to himself, as he left Faye to her dreams. He hoped they were sweet dreams, not   
  
nightmares like the one he'd had.   
  
  
  
Jet yawned as he came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Man..." He said, still groggy. "I'm   
  
really hungry..."  
  
Jet saw Spike coming out of Faye's room, and walked over to him, grinning. "Hey Spike," Jet   
  
greeted him cheerfully. "How 'ya doin?" Spike blinked at him, a look of amazement on his face.   
  
"Jet, how long have we been partners?" Spike inquired, giving Jet a strange look. "Umm, goin' on   
  
four four years, I guess" Jet answered, not quite understanding. Spike nodded, giving Jet an even   
  
more severe look, "In the four years I've known you, not once have you ever been anything but   
  
irritable in the morning." Jet blinked at him, scratching his head.  
  
Spike began to walk away, as he saw a grin form on Jet's face. It was one of those rare, "let's   
  
pick on Spike"  
  
grins, and Spike didn't want to be bothered. As Jet ran up beside him, Spike realized he wouldn't   
  
be getting away from this one.."So, you were in Faye's room all night, huh?" Jet inquired. Spike   
  
picked up a light silliness in his voice. As big as Jet was, it just didn't sound right.   
  
  
  
"Yeah..." Spike said, walking down the hallway faster. "Wow, she must have cleaned you out then,   
  
sorry buddy." Spike stopped, frowning at Jet.  
  
His thin hand slowly closed around Jet's shirt. "Now Jet, I know she can be a pain, and I know   
  
she's not always a team player either..." Spike's grip tighened. Jet's eyes went wide as he saw   
  
that Spike wasn't kidding around. "...But if you don't take that back, I'm going to have to kick   
  
your ASS, OK?" Jet grinned at Spike playfully, taking Spike's hand away easily. Spike tried to get   
  
some distance, maybe for one of those fancy kicks of his, but Jet would have none of it. "Listen,   
  
Spikey.." Jet said calmly, grinning even wider as he caught Spike's first punch, and proceeded to   
  
pick him up forcefully, and toss him onto his shoulder.   
  
  
  
"JET!!" Spike yelled, trying to break free. "I was only asking how much she took you for, pal. That   
  
was one helluva long game of cards." Spike's eyes widened, as he realized what Jet had meant.   
  
"Well, let's go ask Faye then, shall we?" Jet exclaimed gleefully, carrying Spike back to Faye's   
  
door. "Ok! Ok, Jet! I'll tell you! It was only 60 thousand, ok?' Spike was scrambling for excuses,   
  
and Jet knew it. "Oh? And where did you get this money? I thought we were almost broke.." Jet's   
  
smile was fading, Spike thought he actually suspected him of holding out. Jet knew him better than   
  
that, didn't he? Jet put Spike down as they reached Faye's door.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, as Jet knocked on the door. "Jet! You've got this all wrong!" "I understand   
  
you trying to cover her, Spike, being your girl and all. But I want however much she took from   
  
you, I want it back."  
  
  
  
Jet frowned at Spike, there was something wrong here.....Spike attempted to hightail it, but Jet   
  
caught his shirt and held him in place. "What's with you, kid?" Jet asked, turning Spike around to   
  
face him. "You never stick your neck out, why's this bugging you so much?" Jet knocked on the door   
  
again, and this time there was noise from inside. "Jet, I'm sorry, I wasn't holding out on you, I   
  
swear!" Spike said frantically. "I thought you were talking about something else, I thought you   
  
were.." Jet motioned for silence as Faye's door opened.   
  
Faye saw Spike and smiled, then turned to Jet, blinking. "Faye....." Jet said, .looking past her,   
  
to see if she'd stashed the money anywhere obvious. Knowing Faye, it was unlikely....."I'm here for   
  
my mon..Wha!?"  
  
  
  
Spike thought Jet's eyes might bulge completely out of his head, and tried not to laugh. "What is   
  
it!" Faye shouted at Jet, annoyed. "Spike, what's he doing?" Spike shrugged his shoulders, as he   
  
watched Jet move past Faye, into her room. "Hey!" Faye cried, "This is MY room, you could at least   
  
ask permission!" Spike took her aside, quickly whispering an explaination. Jet moved towards the   
  
bed, a look of disbelief on his face. Spike's suit jacket, tie and shoes were all here....had Spike   
  
run out of money? Jet turned back to Spike and Faye, as Faye stormed up to him, gritting her   
  
teeth. "Ohhhh......damn..." Jet said, as understanding washed over him. "oh man, guys, I'm really   
  
sorr.." The rest all came out as one big breath, as Faye sunk her fist into   
  
his gut. "So I cleaned him out, did I?" Faye asked, enraged. "Really Jet! I thought you had at   
  
least SOME decency!" Jet watched as she and Spike left. Spike took a second to laugh at him, the   
  
wise-guy smirk mocking him. Jet groaned as he got up off his kness. "Man, she can PUNCH." Jet said   
  
plainly, although the pain was already gone.A man of his size didn't ache for very long. Jet   
  
chuckled as he went to the galley, intent on finding some food. "So, they finally did it." Jet   
  
mused, "Imagine that.".  
  
  
  
Faye sat in the observation room, watching Spike finish his morning workout. "You know, this is   
  
kinda hard with an audience..." Spike said, punching the air. "But I like to watch you, Spike."   
  
Faye said slyly.   
  
Spike smirked, as he stretched his leg straight up, then brought it down to his eye level. The kick   
  
he always ended with. "Wow." Faye said, her eyes wide. "Not bad for someone with as many injuries   
  
as you've got."   
  
She stood up, walking over to Spike as he put his shirt back on. "Awww, darn." Faye pouted,   
  
hugging him.  
  
"I liked you bare-chested." Spike smirked at her again, as he stepped away from her, removing his   
  
shirt once again. Faye eyed him, unsure of what he was up to. She laughed and hugged him again, as   
  
he remained shirtless, but put on his tie. "Such an improvement.." Faye said, smiling. "Oh yeah?"   
  
Spike said, picking her up off the ground. Faye smiled, as she put her arms around Spike's neck.   
  
"How's this?" Spike asked, kissing her lips. "mmmm" Faye answered, holding Spike tightly as he set   
  
her back down. "That's perfect." Faye said, kissing him again. Ein came running in, barking loudly.   
  
He cocked his head to one side as he looked at Spike and Faye, who were both eyeing him angrily.   
  
  
  
"If we weren't broke....." Spike grumbled, letting go of Faye. "I'd go by a padlock......" Faye   
  
grinned at the idea, walking over to the couch. "Maybe you should just knock Jet out, and drag him   
  
in front of the door?" She suggested jokingly. Spike smirked at her, as he put his shirt and tie   
  
back on. He put his shoes on, and sat down next to Faye as she turned the TV on. Big shots was just   
  
starting, she saw. "Have we got some news for ya, buckaroos!" Ponch announced, the cheesey smile on   
  
his face widened, as the screen behind him lit up. " We sure have!" His co-host exclaimed, as she   
  
began introducing the first of the bounties. Ein barked again as Edward came in, yawning as she   
  
picked him up.   
  
"Morning Spikey, morning Faye-Faye.." She called to them, waving sleppily. Neither of them waved   
  
back, however. They were occupied by the show, as Ponch annonced a 10 million wulong bounty. "This   
  
guy's been causing trouble all over the galaxy!" Ponch explained, as his blonde cohort stared at   
  
the picture. "After knocking over six buisness corporations. he broke out of jail, killing three   
  
guards and five fellow inmates in the process!" "Whoa...quite a busybody...." Spike remarked,   
  
leaning closer to the TV. "I guess so...." Faye agreed, turning the sound up. "Hello?!" Edward   
  
screamed, running around the couch. She didn't like being ignored at all. "I said....GOOD   
  
MORNING!!!!!" She screeched, jumping onto the back of the couch and shaking it. "Gah!!!" Spike   
  
exclaimed, as Faye tore Edward away from the couch. "We're busy right now!!" Faye shouted, shooing   
  
her away. Edward walked off, pouting, as Ein followed her out. Faye turned back to Spike, who was   
  
staring at the TV intently. "What is it Spike? Do all those wulongs make you envious?" She sported   
  
a crafty smile, trying to get a reaction out of him. "No...that's not it..." Spike answered,   
  
sounding almost entranced. Faye looked from Spike to the TV, and back again. "What is it then?" She   
  
asked, getting a bit curious. "That guy...." Spike said, still sounding strange. "He's...." "What   
  
guy?" Faye asked, looking back at the TV. "Now he's moved up to bumping people off, this was his   
  
last unfortunate victim." Ponch continued, as a blonde, strangely familiar man was shown on the   
  
screen. "ANDY!!!!" Spike yelled, jumping up and grabbing his jacket. Faye stared blankly at the   
  
screen, as she remembered him. The guy that had gotten Spike so riled by showing him up. Not much   
  
for brains, but he was kinda cute...A person that witnessed the murder was spaeking now, and old,   
  
wheelchair-bound lady. "I was waiting for my son to take me home, " she began. "And this nice man   
  
came riding by on his horse, all dressed up in armor, like he was a knight or something. He offered   
  
to help me with my groceries, when a stranger made off with my purse.   
  
  
  
Faye's jaw dropped, had Andy stooped to pretending to be a knight? "That nice man chased after him,   
  
but they went around the corner, and that was the last I ever saw.." The woman began to cry, not   
  
able to say anymore. "There you have it pardners!" Ponch shouted, almost sounding angry. "His name   
  
is Al Sonders, go get 'em!" "Happy hunting!" his co-host said, cheerful as always. "Spike..." Faye   
  
started, but she realized he wasn't there anymore. She stood up as the door closed behind Spike, as   
  
he dashed to the hangar. "Wait Spike!" She called after him, grabbing her lucky red jacket before   
  
running out. Jet came out of the galley, munching on a sandwich, consisting of all the leftovers he   
  
could find. "Spike!" Jet shouted, as Spike flew by him, a glint in his eye. He looked down the hall   
  
Spike had come from, and saw Faye, trying to catch up. "What's the deal, Faye?" Jet asked, still   
  
eating his leftover special. "It's a bounty!" Faye yelled to him as she ran past. "Some psycho   
  
killed Andy!" Jet scratched his balding head. Andy....why did that name sound familiar? "You mean   
  
the cowboy freak?" He shouted, remembering as he went to put his sandwich away.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, him!" Faye shouted back. Jet frowned, sorry to hear the news. Andy could have very well been   
  
the dumbest man he'd ever met, the only man that ever made Spike seem sensible. But he was an ok   
  
guy, he sure didn't deserve that kind of exit. "The guy's name is Al Sonders!" Faye called back as   
  
she entered the hangar. "See what you can dig up on him Jet!" Jet was about to protest, but   
  
realized it was pointless, as he heard ships taking off. "Ingrates.." Jet grumbled, as he went back   
  
for his sandwich. He could still catch a bounty or two, in case they hadn't noticed. His   
  
communicator beeped, and he almost didn't answer it because of the early hour. He thought better of   
  
it though, and grabbed it on the last beep. "Hello." He answered, his voice becoming serious as he   
  
saw one of his many contacts on the screen. "Oh Jet, you're there, good."  
  
The man said, seeming nervous. "What's up Bob?" Jet asked, sensing that something was bothering   
  
him. "It's a bounty Jet, a big one." "Really?" Jet said, rubbing his chin. "His name wouldn't be Al   
  
Sonders by any chance, would it?" "Wha?" Bob seemed surprised at his knowledge. "How did you know   
  
about him?" Bob asked, seeming even more nervous now. "Two members of my crew just went after the   
  
guy." Jet explained, feeling the excitement die. He had thought he was actually going to get some   
  
action for a change.....  
  
  
  
"Well stop them!" Bob shouted, lossening his collar as he began sweating. "Easier said than done.."   
  
Jet growled, thinking of how quickly Spike and Faye had barreled out. "Why, what's the big deal on   
  
this guy?" Jet inquired, feeling his old instincts kicking in. "He's not just some thug, someone's   
  
pulling his strings, someone big!" "What are you trying to tell me Bob?" Jet asked, trying not to   
  
growl at him. Someone big, pulling this guy's strings? This was sounding too much like the kind of   
  
bounty that's more trouble than it's worth. "He was in a maximum security prison. You don't just   
  
break out of a place like that Jet, I'm telling you someone planned his escape!" Bob explained,   
  
becoming just a little frantic. "Ease up, Bob." Jet said, feeling pretty uneasy himself. "Spike and   
  
Faye can handle a group of flunkies." "Not these guys, Jet.." Bob said, calming down just a bit.   
  
"Whoever busted Al out, he's on their payroll now, which means they've got plans for him. If your   
  
partners mess up those plans, they'll be targets too." "Who are these guys, Bob." Jet said, raising   
  
his voice. He hated it when Bob couldn't get to the point. "No one knows, they're too well-hidden."   
  
Bob replied. "I shouldn't even be telling you this much..." "That's ok Bob, thanks for the warning.   
  
I'll find out the rest on my own." "Ok, but watch your back buddy.." Bob warned him, looking more   
  
nervous than before. "These guys don't like unexpected visitors, I can say that much." "Don't worry   
  
Bob, I've got it." Jet assured him, switching his communicator off. Maybe he would get a bit of   
  
excitement yet.....but first he had to dig up some more dirt on this "hidden group."   
  
  
  
Faye filled Spike in on the rest of the info as they flew, relieved that he wasn't in one of his   
  
bullheaded moods. "So the guy's name is Al Sonders, huh?" Spike confirmed, gritting his teeth.   
  
Maybe he and Andy had been rivals, but even an idiot like him deserved better than this. "Was there   
  
anything on where he was last seen?" Spike asked, as he switched the radio to his left hand and   
  
holstered his gun. "He got Andy on T.J. " Faye answered, remembering the poor misled rich boy.   
  
"That's the last time anyone's seen him." "Then we go to Tiajuana first." Spike said, sounding   
  
deadly serious. "Spike, this isn't bothering you that much, is it?" Faye asked, Spike heard the   
  
concern in her voice and smirked. " I just think Andy deserved better, I guess.."   
  
Spike admitted, not really feeling all that bad. It was mainly prison break that was bugging him.   
  
"But a small fry like Al doesn't just 'break' out of a maximum security cell." He added, hoping it   
  
would satisfy her for now. "You think he had help?" Faye asked, beginning to understand. "I think   
  
he's someone's pawn now...." Spike answered, frowning as they hit the warp gate. Faye blinked at   
  
her radio. Spike sounded like something about this was getting to him, and she wanted to know what   
  
it was. Faye voiced her inquiry, but the boom of hyperspace cut it off. Spike knew what she wanted   
  
to know, however, and decided to tell her. "I just know what it's like to be someone's tool Faye,   
  
that's all..." Faye blinked again, but understood. "Anything else you wanna know?" Spike asked, the   
  
slacking, everyday guy voice returning. "Can't think of anything, why?" Faye asked, thinking that   
  
he was acting kinda weird, even for Spike. "Because if the guys pulling Sonder's strings are as bad   
  
as I think, we're probably in over our heads. Just so you know.." Faye blinked at the radio again,   
  
and scowled as she glanced out at the swordfish. Sometimes, she though, Spike could be entirely too   
  
impulsive. She decided silence was best for now though, if this job really was going to be that   
  
rough, they were going to need all the teamwork they could manage.   
  
  
  
Edward peered over Jet's shoulder as he typed away, looking at file after file on his computer.   
  
"Ed, you're being obnoxious..." Jet informed her. She grinned and nodded, but didn't move.   
  
"Ohhhhh..." Jet grumbled, wishing Spike and Faye would start taking Edward with them wheneveer they   
  
left. Ein barked at Ed, nudging her leg. Ed giggled as she picked him up, and sat down with him.   
  
"Thanks, pal." Jet said, chuckling as he looked back at them. Ein seemed less than thrilled, as   
  
Edward stroked his coat the wrong way, laughing whenever she built up a static charge. Jet turned   
  
back to his computer, and found what he was looking for. The so-called 'hidden group' Bob had   
  
warned him of, were nothing more than drug and weapon smugglers. But recently they had somehow   
  
fallen in with a large, nasty group of anti-government terrorists. "Which means...." Jet said   
  
aloud. "That they're a bunch of nobodys that got mixed up with some serious players...shit.." Jet   
  
growled as he read the name again. "The Hunting Hawks...." Jet repeated, reaching for his   
  
communicator. "Spike, Faye? You guys there?" Jet frowned at his comm. unit, as static hissed back   
  
at him. "What the hell...." Jet wondered, looking down at Ed and Ein, who picked their heads up   
  
in response.  
  
  
  
"Can I trust you two by yourselves for a bit?" Jet asked, knowing the answer already. Ed gave a   
  
wide grin in response, while Ein yawned, resting his head on Edward's leg. Jet shook his head as he   
  
got up, then stopped at the door. "Watch her Ein..." Jet commanded. Ein barked compliance, while Ed   
  
turned on her computer, pulling her goggles over her eyes. Jet tried calling Bob back, as he walked   
  
to the hangar. He let it beep, for what semmed like forever. Then, just as he was climbing into the   
  
Hammerhead, a response came. "Bob.." Jet greeted, intent on telling him what he'd found. Jet was   
  
shocked when the screen cleared, however. Bob was lying on a floor, but not the floor of his   
  
office. He was badly injured, with one broken arm that Jet could see.   
  
"Bob!" Jet shouted, stopping halfway into the Hammerhead's cockpit. "Ehhhrghhhh.." Bob whimpered,   
  
trying to make words. "Jet....get...a.way..." "Bob!!" Jet shouted again. "What happened Bob?" Jet   
  
asked frantically, although he was pretty sure he already knew. Whoever these 'Hunting Hawks' were,   
  
they were most definetely not pleased with Bob telling him all about their plans. Jet's eyes   
  
widened as he saw the camera angle move away, to show Bob's whole body. That meant someone was   
  
still there to move his comm. unit.   
  
  
  
Jet saw that Bob's legs were broken also, and several small, razor-sharp knives were embedded in   
  
his torso. They tortured him to death..Jet realized. "Whoever you are, stay where you are, we're   
  
tracking you now....." A hissing, menacing voice warned. It was obvious to Jet that they were using   
  
speech scrammblers, expensive ones at that. Jet's face erupted with rage, as he bellowed into his   
  
communicator. "You just better stay put, Mr. Hunting Hawk!" Jet was so angry that he had to stop   
  
his cybernetic arm from crushing the comm.unit.  
  
"You better just stay put and PRAY! The Black dog is coming for all your sick asses!" Jet   
  
finished, not realizing how loud he had actually been. He hadn't used that name since Fat had   
  
died. Jet threw the communicator into the cockpit, looking at his artificial arm. It had been   
  
Fat that had taken his arm away, he remembered. His own partner....Jet came out of his thoughts, as   
  
he noticed Ed and Ein creeping by the door.   
  
Edward looked like a scared little child, while Ein was at her feet, whining slightly. Jet turned   
  
away from them, trying to force back the tears. He knew he was too old and tough for that kind of   
  
thing, but he and Bob had been close, very close. "Come on, you two." Jet barked, regaining his   
  
composure and grabbing the comm. unit from the Hammerhead. "We're leaving, it's not safe in orbit   
  
now...." Ed was about to ask why, but as Jet walked past her, taking a second to glance at her and   
  
Ein, even Ed knew it was a bad idea. Jet thought he should probably warn Spike and Faye, and hope   
  
that they'd listen. He stopped at the hangar door, as he realized he'd already tried, and had   
  
gotten only static back.....Edward and Ein kept up the best they could, as Jet ran to the bridge,   
  
and set a course for Ganymede. He hoped Spike and Faye were safe, or at the very least that they   
  
could hang on until he got there. Because once he arrived, the way he felt right now, he wouldn't   
  
need any help taking these bitches out.   
  
  
  
Spike crouched behind a parked car, looking over at Faye, who was kneeling beside him. She reloaded   
  
her gun, as Spike took a lousy three grenades from his suit pockets. He thought just maybe,it had   
  
been a bad move to get rid of the trench...Spike and Faye had checked out T.J., and all the clues   
  
had pointed to Ganymede. The ambush had come out of nowhere, and although Spike wasn't sure, he had   
  
counted at least three rooftop snipers, which could mean anywhere from ten to fifty men on the   
  
ground. "I told you we were in over our heads on this one..." Spike said, smirking as he looked at   
  
Faye. She shot a wickedly sly grin back at him, Spike could almost believe she wasn't as scared as   
  
she looked. "How many?" She asked, adapting a no-nonsense voice. "A lot.." Spike said. "Well,   
  
you're a big help!" Faye shouted. Spike knew she was angry with the situation, and not him, but   
  
still....His eyes widened as he saw one of the snipers had caught her shoulder.   
  
"Faye...your shoulder...." Spike said, taking a closer look. "Later." She told him plainly,   
  
standing up to fire a few shots. She ducked back down, as Spike heard screams of pain, followed by   
  
two bodies hitting the ground. Spike grinned , kicking himself for not realizing how good she was   
  
sooner. He stood up , firing the gun with his right hand, as his teeth yanked the pin from the   
  
grenade in his left. Faye eyed him as he crouched back down, still holding it. a second later, he   
  
let it drop and kicked it into the street behind them. The explosion yielded three more screams,   
  
followed by what Spike knew was the command to move in. Spike looked down at his one remaining   
  
frag, and breathed in deeply. He was pretty sure the snipers were out of the picutre, but that   
  
wasn't much comfort. Faye saw that he was getting worried, and narrowed her eyes at him a bit.   
  
"It's not like you to give up, Spike." Faye lectured, trying to come up with something herself.   
  
"I'm not giving up." Spike countered, sounding a bit scorned. "Good." Faye returned, talking   
  
another look into the street. Spiike had been pretty close, there were about thirty men, all   
  
sporting weird, teal suits, with what looked like a bird's claws on the right side. "Then gimmie   
  
this.." Faye said out of the blue, taking his last grenade. "What are you doing Faye?" Spike asked,   
  
shocked and amazed at her brashness. She answered by dropping her gun into his now empty hand.   
  
"Cover me, cowboy!" Faye whispered in his ear, kissing it before standing up and walking towards   
  
the crowd. "Faye...be careful..." Spike said, watching her go. He looked down at her gun, still   
  
warm from her grip...He was not going to let her die here, or anywhere else for that matter. She   
  
had some kind of plan that involved a grenade, and needed cover? Spike smirked, getting a better   
  
viewpoint as Faye approached their attackers, her hands raised in the air. Where had she..? Spike   
  
realized he knew exactly where the grenade was, and felt his love for the amazing woman grow   
  
even more.  
  
He kept his eye on them all, as he reloaded his own gun, and held it and Faye's at the ready. He   
  
sure hoped this worked...   
  
  
  
Jet felt the Bebop slow up, as it exited the warp gate. Ganymede loomed before him, as Jet looked   
  
out the viewport. He grimaced slightly, thinking back to his I.S.S.P days. Bob had tried to warn   
  
him about that night too, the night he was forced to retire. He hadn't been the best cop, but he   
  
was always as a true a friend as any Jet had ever known. "Grrrrr..Bastards!" Jet exploded, punching   
  
the ship's hull. The hunting hawks had made a huge mistake by killing Bob. Now they had the Black   
  
dog on their backs, and he never let go once he bit down. Jet felt the foolhardiness of his younger   
  
days as it began to return. In the viewport, he saw he was grinning like the young, hungry hunter   
  
he had once been. He set the Bebop on a landing course, not even bothering to get clearance. Bob's   
  
murderers were down there somewhere, and he wanted blood. Ed peeked out from behind the doorway.   
  
Jet looked down at her, as Edward smiled back nervously. "You didn't do anything wrong Ed, don't   
  
worry." Jet eased her, pettting her head. "You might wanna find a safe place to hide though, and   
  
take Ein with you." Ed nodded, but still looked puzzled. "Are we gonna crash?" Edward asked,   
  
holding Ein tight. Jet gazed back at them both, trying not to scare them. "No Edward, we're just   
  
going to a party." Ed nodded, "C'mon Ein, let's hide!" She exclaimed, running off as Ein barked an   
  
affirmitave.   
  
Jet watched them go, then took his gun from behind his back, where he had been hiding it. He opened   
  
the fridge, and found a single, half-empty bottle of southern comfort there. "Here's to you Bob,   
  
and to the old days." Jet remarked, drinking from the bottle. Jet watched as Ganymede became   
  
bigger, anticipating the moment of his revenge.   
  
  
  
Faye wanted to look back, to make sure Spike had understood. But it would've looked too suspicious,   
  
and besides, she trusted Spike. For the first time, she really trusted someone. As she neared the   
  
weird group of men, she saw them raise their guns. Faye smirked, it was time for her act. Spike had   
  
his gun and Faye's trained on the group, waiting for some kind of signal. "Faye....what the hell   
  
are you doing?" Spike wondered aloud, but he didn't dare move a muscle. Whenever Faye's plan   
  
happened, she was counting on him, and he wasn't about to let his dear Faye down. Spike almost fell   
  
out of his crouch with surprise when Faye's plan began. As the men were training their guns on her,   
  
he saw her run towards them, screaming like a helpless little girl. Spike smirked, a big, wide   
  
smirk and prepared to do his part. Faye saw a few of the men drop their guard at her act. Most of   
  
them weren't biting, but she had suckered two, which was all she needed. She headed straight for   
  
the dumbest looking one, and kept up the bimbo facade. "Ahh!!!! Help help somebody help meee!!!!   
  
There's a big nasty man with a gun over in the street!!!" She screeched, falling on top of the gun-  
  
toting dunce. The man seemed momentarily stunned, Faye had made sure her breasts landed good and   
  
close. The man under her stammered for words, while another came up behind her, apparentely   
  
unaffected by her ample curves. "Get on your feet." He ordered plainly. "Sure...." Faye said shyly,   
  
seeing no more use in acting. As she stood, her left hand brushed across the fallen man's   
  
submachine pistol. She planted her right foot squarely in the face of the man behind her. At the   
  
same time, she grabbed the pistol, and let the grenade roll from inside of her bra, right into the   
  
center of the group. Faye ran as she fired the machine pistol at them, sunting seconds as she dove   
  
back beside Spike. Spike, who had started shooting the minute he saw the grenade, was reloading,   
  
grinning at Faye with admiration. They both watched the grenade explode, taking most of the men   
  
with it.   
  
  
  
The few straglers were busy burning to death, and would'nt be giving Spike and Faye any trouble.   
  
"Great shot, my dear." Spike admitted, kissing his brave heroine. "These crazy stunts are fun, you   
  
know." Faye answered, as she kissed Spike back. As Spike stood, intent on dressing Faye's wound, he   
  
saw that he hadn't been so far off after all. Another ten thugs had been hiding, in one of the   
  
buildings nearby.   
  
Only now they were retreating. Faye got up to go after them, but Spike caught her arm. "Don't,   
  
Faye!" He warned. Faye was about to question, as the smoke cleared and she saw that the men had not   
  
retreated, but had piled inside an armored car, which was now coming right at them. Eight of the   
  
men were leaning out, blasting away. That left two inside, Spike calcualted. "Ready for another   
  
crazy stunt?" He asked, smirking as he eyed a dead sniper across the street. Faye nodded, grinning   
  
back as she ran for the sniper, slinking back with his rifle.   
  
  
  
Spike got into the nearest unharmed car, and proceeded to hotwire it. Faye was about to start   
  
picking the men off, but Spike had a better idea. She looked at him quizzically, as he leaned out   
  
of the car, pointing at it's roof. She nodded excitedly, as she climbed onto the roof, cradling   
  
the rifle as she laid on her stomach. Spike gunned the car to life and played chicken with the   
  
armored car, as Faye picked off as many of the gunmen as she could. She managed to get them all,   
  
and realized they were about to collide. "Faye! Bail!" Spike yelled to her, as she rolled off the roof.  
  
Spike put the car into a slide, jumping out as the two vehicles collided. He rolled off the street,   
  
stopping in a crouch as he fired at the burning armored car. Faye ran up to him, trying to make him   
  
move. "What? What's the problem?" Spike shouted as Faye pointed upwards. Spike looked up to the sky   
  
and before Faye knew it, he was grabbing her hand, running away from the armored car. The Bebop was   
  
coming in fast, headed straight for them. "Jet! What the hell?" Spike yelled, as they reached a   
  
relatively safe building. Spike rushed through the door closing it as soon as Faye was inside.  
  
On the Bebop, Jet was grinning wider, the bottle now empty. He watched as the pitiful armored car   
  
was crushed under the immense Bebop. Jet heard two very faint screams, and wondered why the idiots   
  
hadn't jumped once the car had caught on fire?   
  
  
  
Spike looked up, and realized he was holding Faye a little too tight. He heard her cough and let   
  
go, backing away. "You ok?" He asked, feeling a little stupid. "You need to switch colognes Spike."   
  
Faye answered, smirking and hugging him. Her hands touched something wet, and when she looked at   
  
them, she saw they were covered in blood. "Spike!" She said, alarmed. "It's alright, just the   
  
ceiling Faye." Spike assured her, wincing. Spike heard Jet calling for them and went outside, after   
  
another quick look at Faye's shoulder. "It's FINE." She insisted, and followed him out.   
  
Jet was running around outside, going through the rubble. "We're alright!" Faye called to him,   
  
waving as Jet looked up. "Oh good, you two made it!" He said, putting down the piece of rubble he   
  
had been looking under.  
  
"You two take the Bebop and split, understand?" Jet commanded. Spike thought he saw something odd   
  
in his eyes, a kind of hatred usually reserved only for vengeance. "Something you wanna tell me,   
  
Jet?" Spike asked, becoming serious all at once. "No. Now get out of here Spike. Take the Bebop and   
  
leave Ganymede."  
  
"Why in the hell...it's OUR bounty!!" Faye yelled at Jet. She hadn't gone running around like an   
  
airhead for nothing. "This is my fight now, you two are in over your heads. Now GO." Spike couldn't   
  
explain it, but he was sure he and Faye had missed something fairly pivitol. But if Jet really   
  
wanted them to leave, there was nothing they could do for him . "C'mon Faye, Jet's gonna finish   
  
this one." Spike agreed, walking back to his Swordfish.  
  
  
  
Faye couldn't help thinking that Spike and Jet were both being extremely stupid, but she couldn't   
  
deny that Jet looked different somehow..It was almost like he was on one of Spike's bullheaded   
  
vendettas. "Fine, we'll go..." Faye conceded reluctantly. She gave Jet a questioning look as she   
  
passed him, and he looked over at her, smiling oddly. "Don't worry Faye, you'll get the bounty.   
  
This is personal." Faye's eyes widened, as she realized she had been right. He WAS on a vendetta.   
  
"Come on Faye, we've gotta clear out of here." Faye turned to Spike, about to protest. Spike nodded   
  
at her, and looked back at Jet. "Once the black dog sinks his teeth in, he stays in. That what this   
  
is about?" Jet gazed back at his partner, a strange grin on his face.  
  
"Something like that, Spike." Jet nodded, glad that he understood. Faye looked from Jet to Spike,   
  
and back to Spike. "Men are such idiots..." she stated, before walking back to her redtail. They   
  
both took off, maneuvering their ships into the open hangar of the Bebop. Spike gave his friend a   
  
final wave, before the huge fishing ship took off. Jet watched it fly into the atmosphere, then sat   
  
down on a pile of rubble. He lit a cigg, blowing smoke at the sky. He would come, if Jet waited   
  
long enough.  
  
  
  
Spike looked back at Ganymede from the Bebop's viewport. He knew Jet had told them to leave, but   
  
this was as far as he was going.  
  
Faye looked over at him, still puzzled. "What was that all about, anyway?" She asked. Spike looked   
  
over at her, smiling as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Jet's got something he's gotta do   
  
down there Faye, I'm not sure what...But everytime I've gone off alone, you guys have always backed   
  
me up, whether I liked it or not. So now we're going to do the same for him." Spike touched Faye's   
  
leg, hoping she would understand. "I still don't get it, but ok..." Faye agreed, touching Spike's   
  
back. "It might be a long, boring wait though." Spike sighed. "This looks pretty bad Spike," Faye   
  
said, smiling as she checked his injuries. "I think I'll need the bandages again..." "Oooohhh....I   
  
see.." Spike said, grinning at Faye. It used to be that Faye would only bandage him up after one of   
  
his little stunts, but lately she'd take any excuse...."I'll go get 'em."   
  
Spike quiped, standing up. Faye followed him to the sick bay, hands around his waist.   
  
  
  
Jet looked up as he put out another smoke. He had made a neat little pile of butts now, near his   
  
left leg. Looking up, he saw someone standing before him, a tall, rather frail looking man. As Jet   
  
stood, the man came closer. Jet aimed his gun, narrowing his eyes. "Is your name Al Sonders?" He   
  
asked, his voice growling.   
  
"So...you're the man who took on the Hunting Hawks?" A hoarse voice asked. "Sorry to disapoint you,   
  
Mr. Jet Black.." Jet raised an eyebrow, not expecting his whole name. "You can call me the black   
  
dog, or the man who'll put you out of your misery. Either's fine." The man stepped closer. Jet   
  
could see his face now, it was extremely thin and pale. The man looked like he hadn't slept in   
  
years. "Boy, they really struck a nerve with you, didn't they?" The man mused, sitting down in   
  
front of Jet as he surveyed the damage. "That tends to happen, when a bunch of twisted drug pushers   
  
kill someone I know." Jet explained, cocking his gun's hammer. The man smiled weakly, he didn't   
  
have many teeth left either..."I'm sorry, black dog. But I'm not the one who killed your friend."   
  
The man explained, Jet had to admit he didn't like a murderer. "He was the head this group, I   
  
imagine you got him already." Jet eyed all the bodies, picking one up without taking his gun away   
  
from Al. He saw that the suits had hawk's claws on them. "The hunting hawks, were they?" Jet mused,   
  
letting the body fall.   
  
  
  
"So just who are you?" Jet asked, feeling like he had somehow made a mistake. "I am Al Sonders, as   
  
you said.." Al replied, his voice getting more serious. "I was their puppet, you see. So I robbed   
  
a few rich bastards of their blood money, so what? I didn't deserve this..." Jet narrowed his eyes   
  
again. "I think you should explain yourself, Al." Jet ordered, moving closer. "I'm just a washed up   
  
thief, Mr. black dog." Al continued. "I was put in a maximum security prison, they offered me money   
  
to help them and they said they'd bust me out. I figured I had nothing to lose, so I agreed. They   
  
used me, you see..." Jet's eyes widened slightly, as he began to understand. "You mean...." Jet   
  
started. "Yes, they were just using me, all along." Al said, laughing at himself. "I was just a   
  
diversion, so they could break out one of their own....they made so damn sure I was caught, just   
  
so the police wouldn't look for anyone else...There was only one escape convict reported, you   
  
see..." Al explained, smiling a toothless grin. "I've been tossed around in that pit ever since,   
  
while they ran around, doing horrible things! They brought me here knowing you had my name, and..."   
  
Al looked up at Jet, he looked truly pitiful, Jet thought. almost like a ghost without a place to   
  
disssapear to. "I understand...but I still.." Jet tried to explain himself, closing his eyes as he   
  
thought about Bob, killed for nothing but money and power. "But you're still connected to them,   
  
even if you were only their tool." "Go ahead, black dog," Al almost pleaded with him.   
  
"I don't have much longer to live anyways, all the chemicals they've pumped into me. But before you   
  
do, let me help, the only way I can. Let me do something right, so I can fianlly rest." "What would   
  
that be?" Jet asked cautiously, never lowering his gun. "Let me help you get those sons of bitches,   
  
the ones who did this to me. The Hunting Hawks are just one branch, Jet. The people behind them are   
  
a much larger group, the Eagle's claw. It's their head of operations they busted out, instead of   
  
me. They don't make a move without his approval. Find them, and make them pay, I know you can..."   
  
  
  
Jet pulled the trigger a single time, as he turned away. The gunshot almost made him jump. When he   
  
looked back, he saw Al lying on the ground, a hole bleeding through his faded prison uniform. Jet   
  
put his gun away, and reached into his back pocket. He always kept a picture there, for years he   
  
had kept it in that same pocket, ever since the day he left the force. But now Jet took it out,   
  
taking a moment to give it one last gaze. It was Bob and himself, back when they were both cops.   
  
Bob was smiling and giving Jet bunny ears. Always the joker, Bob had been. Jet turned and walked   
  
away, letting the picture fall onto Al's dead body. They had both been tools of the system, and had   
  
both met grisly ends. Jet realized that they had both died on his account as well, but not by any   
  
fault of his. Al had died long ago, and Bob had to warn Jet about the hawks, being a good friend   
  
right up until the very end. Jet looked up, as he heard the Bebop hovering overhead. He waved his   
  
hands to let Spike and Faye know he was ready. He had trusted Spike wouldn't go far, he was too   
  
stubborn, and far too reliable for that. Which why he made a good partner. Now that Jet knew who   
  
had really been resposible for the deaths of so many, he was ready to finish what he'd started.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................  
  
  
  
Jet: Now I get it...  
Faye: What was that?  
Jet: It's nothing.  
Spike: We're sure going through a lot for nothing, Jet.  
Faye: That's for sure. And where's the money?  
Spike: Is that all you ever think about?  
Jet: Next time, we'll finish this mess.  
Spike: You got that right. 


	3. Cowboy Bebop-Revenge Requiem, part 2

COWBOY BEBOP---Revenge Requiem pt. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet came onto the bridge, still feeling troubled. He was sure Al had wanted to die. But somehow   
  
he felt guilty. Maybe it was because he had let himself be drawn into the mess in the first place.   
  
"If only I hadn't answered that call..." Jet said regretfully. Ein barked, as he and Edward joined   
  
Jet on the bridge. "Where'd ya go Jet?" Ed asked, looking up at him. Jet watched Ein waddle off to   
  
his food dish, then gazed down at Edward. "I went to meet someone, Ed." He said slowly. He didn't   
  
really feel like talking about it, but there was no other way to make Ed shut up."Kay..." Ed   
  
suddenly said, walking off to her room.   
  
Jet blinked, slightly puzzled. If even Edward could see he was down, he must really look bad...Jet   
  
gazed around the bridge, noticing the abscence of Spike and Faye. He slowly made his way back to   
  
his quarters, running water from the sink. Jet splashed the cold water on his face, watching the   
  
drops trickle down his face in the mirror. Jet gazed at his reflection, and realized he did truly   
  
look old. Almost as if he's aged 10 years or so in the last 12 hours. A knock came from Jet's door,   
  
cutting off his thoughts. "Yeah, come in..." He called, a little reluctant to have visitors. "Have   
  
you seen Spike around anywhere? His ship's not.." Faye stopped in the doorway, her voice fell   
  
silent as she stared at Jet. She was sure he hadn't looked quite that old earlier. Maybe it was   
  
just stress? "Where were you guys?" Jet asked her, wiping his face dry. Faye looked away slightly,   
  
and Jet saw the shy smile as it formed on her face. " I ummm..had to patch him up again, his   
  
shoulder was.." "Nevermind, forget I asked." Jet stated, not wanting to hear about the things she   
  
and Spike did when they were alone. "But no, I haven't seen him around since I got back.." Jet   
  
continued. He had a sneaking suspicion that the day's activities weren't over yet. "Damnit all!"   
  
Faye exclaimed, storming back out of the room. Jet followed after her, taking a fresh bottle of   
  
asprin with him. If his instincts were right, he'd need them.   
  
  
  
Spike lit a ciggarette, tilting his head upwards as he gazed at the dark clouds. The rain always   
  
made him thoughtful, even moody sometimes. Spike almost missed his trechcoat, as he looked down at   
  
his blue suit.  
  
The wet patches made it seem a deeper shade of blue than it really was, he noticed. The rain   
  
brought memories rushing back to him, as he turned back to the tombstone. A smirk spread across his   
  
face, as he realized the irony of his life. It seemed he always ended up breaking his own rules. He   
  
had once told Faye that the past didn't matter, yet he could never seem to escape his own. And even   
  
though he didn't believe in pointless mourning, here he was. Spike crouched before the headstone,   
  
placing Andy's hat on top of it.   
  
"See you, space cowboy." He said softly, chosing a rock to weight the hat down with. He stood back   
  
up, closing his eyes as he tried to clear the pictures from his head. The last time he'd found   
  
himself in a graveyard, Julia had stood before him. Spike had felt so many things then, his   
  
emotions had surged at the sight of her. But that was all in the past, and all the brooding in the   
  
world wouldn't bring her back.   
  
  
  
He hadn't meant to leave Faye on the ship, but this was something he had to do by himself. Besides,   
  
Jet was certainly back by now, and Spike had turned the Swordfish's beacon on before he left.   
  
They'd come and find him, worried and most likely angry, especially Faye. "I'm always surrounded by   
  
death..." He mused, watching the raindrops as they streaked down the cowboy hat. "Yet I'm never   
  
claimed by it, because of them."   
  
  
  
Spike looked up as he heard a ship in the distance. He found himself wishing that Faye   
  
was with him, to hold him and remind him that he still had a place among the living. He felt   
  
stupid, needing to be assured of something like that. He didn't like weaknesses, especially his   
  
own. As Spike turned away from Andy's grave, he heard the roar of thrusters. He saw the Redtail   
  
land outside the gates, as he started walking towards his own ship. Faye ran towards him, not   
  
looking as angry as he'd expected. Spike saw the Hammerhead land as well, a bit further away. As   
  
Faye caught up with him, he saw Jet exit the cockpit, but instad of coming towards them, he only   
  
stood ouside the gates and lit a ciggarette. Spike turned around, as a hand touched his   
  
shoulder.   
  
"Spike!" Faye shouted, scowling as he faced her. Spike knew what she would ask, and looked back at   
  
Andy's grave. Faye followed his gaze, her scowl fading as she saw the hat.   
  
"I know he wasn't a friend, exactly..." Spike explained, drawing Faye to him as she eyed him   
  
curiously.   
  
  
  
"But you miss him anyway?" Faye offered, hugging Spike as he faced the ground. "I don't really MISS   
  
him.." Spike corrected, remembering Andy's brainless demeanor. "But I think he died before he was   
  
finished here, that's all." Faye looked at him sympathetically, understanding. One of things she'd   
  
always loved most about Spike, was his odd sense of morality. Even though he didn't believe in   
  
justice, he always acted out against things he considered wrong. Spike looked at Faye's eyes, and   
  
felt as if she was reading him, exploring the things he tried to keep hidden. They understood each   
  
other so well, it was as if they were linked by some unseen force. Faye saw that Spike was staring   
  
at her, and looked into his eyes. A muffled cough broke the   
  
moment, and Spike looked over at Jet, grinning at the old dog. He was dressed in his tan suit,   
  
complete with a matching fedora. Jet looked back at him, the expression on his face wasn't quite a   
  
smirk, but rather the thin smile of a hunter, ready to give chase. Spike looked back at Faye, who   
  
looked away sharply. Spike knew she wasn't mad, but she hated having the close moments between them   
  
cut short. He touched her face gently, holding her closer as he kissed her. In that instant all   
  
his memories were gone, and he could only think of Faye. She touched his cheek, then let him go, as   
  
Jet walked towards them. Spike turned to face Jet, smirking at him. He knew his partner was   
  
thinking the same thing he was, that this wasn't finished yet. " Listen Spike, The people that   
  
killed Andy are called the Eagle's Claw sydicate. A bunch of anti-governemt psychos with a nice   
  
clean cover. The hunting hawks were just one part of it." Spike remembered the group, vauguely.   
  
They had been one of the smaller rivals of the Red dragons, and now that they were gone the greedy   
  
little bastards were taking full advantage of it.  
  
  
  
Jet spoke before Spike could say anything to him. "Spike, two good people have been murdered by the   
  
Eagle Claw syndicate, I've found out where they're based..." Spike lowered his head, his eyes full   
  
of determination. He looked at Andy's grave, then back to Jet again. "And if we don't stop them,   
  
they'll just keep doing whatever the hell they want, right?" Spike said, taking his gun from inside   
  
his suit. Faye stared at the two men, and stepped beside Spike "You guys can count me in." She   
  
offered, as if they hadn't already been expecting her to help. She looked at Jet, regarding his   
  
unusually fancy clothing. "But there'd better be a big bounty on them." Jet frowned at her, as   
  
Spike smirked, lighting another cigg. He knew she would go anyway,   
  
if only to get more chances to show him up. "Three million wulongs, that's the price on their head   
  
of operations." Jet informed her.   
  
Faye grinned, a glint in her eye. "Of course, we'll most likely have to go through the rest of them   
  
to capture him alive." Spike reminded her, still smirking. Faye smirked back at him, checking her   
  
gun. "As long as he doesn't try to kill me first, otherwise it's self-defense." Faye countered,   
  
giving Spike's leg a playful slap.  
  
Spike nodded in agreement, not worried in the least. The Eagle Claws were small fries, as far as   
  
syndicates went. That's not what Spike was concerned about. What he really wanted, was to know why   
  
they had killed Andy, why they had set him up like this. Jet's friend had ratted them out, that   
  
explained him. But what had Andy done? He hoped he would get some answers, but things like this   
  
never left much room for interrogation.   
  
  
  
Edward adhered herself to the Bebop's viewport, staring out at the planet below. "Where did   
  
everybody go?" She wondered aloud. "Ed always gets left out.." She pouted, sitting down on the   
  
floor. Ein was napping on the floor beside her, apparentely unbothered by the recent developments.   
  
Bored out of her mind, Edward climbed into Jet's chair, activating the computer. A few seconds   
  
later she was inside his system, looking around for anything of interest. "Bounties, bounties,   
  
everywhere..." She sang, going through Jet's files. Ed remembered hearing about Jet's friend, and   
  
that weird rich cowboy. She had been surprised to see Spike sneak into her room, taking the cowboy   
  
hat from the clutter inside. Was it Andy's? Did Spike give it back to him? Edward decided that   
  
really didn't matter, and kept browsing. Ein woke up, and slowly padded over to Edward. He looked   
  
up at her, expecting attention, but Ed's attention was focused on the file she'd found.   
  
"Eagle Claw..." She mummered, exploring the file. There were lots of pictures of Andy, and a funny-  
  
looking policeman with a big nose. Was it Jet's friend? Edward tensed as she read more, realizing   
  
why everyone had left so suddenly. The Eagle Claw people were bad, very bad. They liked to hurt   
  
people, and kill them sometimes too. Among these people were Andy, and the policeman that Jet knew.   
  
Edward was horrified at the pictures of him. He was bleeding from a lot of places, and his legs and   
  
arms were bent all funny.   
  
  
  
"Edward doens't like the bad Eagle Claws!!!" She announced, standing straight up in her chair. Ein   
  
barked in agreement, running circles around the chair. "They hurt kids and grown ups, and maybe   
  
dogs too!!"  
  
Edward continued, growling at the computer screen. She ran out of the room, Ein following close   
  
behind.   
  
Ed didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that she didn't like it. She was mad, afraid and   
  
sad all at the same time. She felt horrible about all those people, as if she wanted to go to each   
  
of their houses, giving flowers and other happy things to their families. 'Ed won't let them   
  
hurt people anymore!!" She exclaimed, dashing through the doorway of the bridge. Ein barked at her,   
  
barely keeping up. Edward jumped into the command chair, looking frantically at the console. "This   
  
doesn't look anything like Tomato!" She whined, pushing buttons at random. Ein jumped into her   
  
lap, whining and barking as the ship lurched forward, then backward, and then forward again. All of   
  
a sudden, the lights went out, leaving Edward and Ein in blackness. "Oh NOOO!!" She cried, slumping   
  
in the chair. 'What do we do, Ein?" She asked the dog in her lap, who reacted as if he had been   
  
waiting for the question. He barked twice and stood on his hind legs, as Ed held him steady. He   
  
began pushing buttons with his snout, one after another. The lights came back on, and then the ship   
  
began to move, heading for a nearby warpgate. Ed blinked at the console's screen, as it displayed   
  
their heading. They were going to Venus, where the Eagle Claws were supposed to be. "You want to   
  
help Ed stop them?" Edward asked the dog, staring in amazment as Ein pushed more buttons, opening a   
  
comm channel to Jet's ship. Ein sunk his head, whining as there came no reply. "Well, as long as we   
  
get the bounty for them, Spikey and Faye-Faye won't be mad, right?" She assured Ein, who only   
  
barked again before jumping down from the chair. Ed took over, carefully pushing the same buttons   
  
as Ein had, trying to reach one of the ships.   
  
  
  
Jet frowned as his comm. light flashed again, trying his best to ignore it. "It's better to leave   
  
them out of this..." He grumbled, trying to make himself believe it. This was going to be messy,   
  
and he didn't want Ein or   
  
a kid like Ed getting anywhere near the gritty, ugly side of life that he and Spike and Faye were   
  
crossing over to. The ship-to-ship radio crackled, as Jet heard Faye's voice. "I think Ed's trying   
  
to reach us, Jet. I've got three calls from the Bebop already!" She complained, looking to Jet for   
  
a solution. "I know." Jet growled back at her, having no solution to give her. "Just ignore them,   
  
it's best to keep them out of it." He heard Faye   
  
mutter a reluctant compliance, as Spike joined the conversation. 'He's right Faye, we shouldn't   
  
bring them into this, and you know it." Jet regarded the conversation with a grim look. "Faye, if   
  
Ed found out what we were doing , she'd only beg us to let her come too." Jet tried to explain,   
  
feeling more and more guilty by the minute. He reached a hand up to his fedora, tipping the brim   
  
down, so that it all but hid his remorseful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Bob..." He said quietly, thinking of his old friend. "This is for you, old buddy." The three   
  
ships skimmed over Venus' surface, nearing their destination. "There it is..." Spike pointed out,   
  
his voice was serious, and unusually dark as the slim, high rising building loomed before them,   
  
not quite as close to the city as Jet had feared. It would be fairly easy not to injure any inocent   
  
bystanders. "Everyone remember the plan?" Jet asked, going over it in his head. "You go in the   
  
front door, I take the rooftop, right?" Spike recited, there was an edge in his voice now, as if   
  
he was looking forward to trashing more bad guys. "Right." Jet stated, feeling a little anxious   
  
himself. "And I'm the distraction until you guys get the head secured, then I blow the whole place   
  
from out here?" Faye recited, sounding considerably more thrilled about blowing something up than   
  
being the distraction." That's it." Jet confirmed, hoping it really would go that smoothly.   
  
  
  
  
Spike walked with Jet, away from the park they'd landed in. He frowned slightly, glancing at the   
  
backpack containing all his grenades and extra ammo. He remembered now exactly why he'd gotten a   
  
trenchcoat to begin with....Jet gazed over at Spike for a second, seeing the anger in his eyes.   
  
They'd both lost a friend to this scum, both had died needlessly, poitnlessly. It just wasn't   
  
something either of them could abide by, he guessed. Jet knew he was here for Bob, but it felt more   
  
like a comeback performance to him. The black dog hunts, one last time, he thought. Spike saw the   
  
grin form on Jet's face, it was eager and bloodthirsty, almost as if it thrived on carnage. If that   
  
was the case, Spike thought, it'll be well-fed today.  
  
Spike gave Jet a slight wave, and ducked into the building right before their target. Jet knew that   
  
Spike would get to that building's roof, and then proceed to jump to the roof of the Eagle Claw   
  
building. He found himself facing the front door of that very building, pausing for a second before   
  
it all went down.  
  
He had his pistol, an old, converted 12-gauge, his .357 magnum from his I.S.S.P days, and   
  
four proximity mines. He had plans for all of them, intent on saving the magnum for last.   
  
Everything was set, the only thing left was to just do it. Jet took a deep breath, felt the   
  
shotgun's grip in his hand, and uttered a final remark before entering.. "Little pig, little pig,   
  
let me in."   
  
  
  
Faye saw Spike on the rooftop as he prepared to jump, watching as he dashed torwards the edge.   
  
She wasn't worried, at all. She knew Spike would make it. But she wanted to see it, just in case he   
  
did anything stupid she could pick on him about later. Spike leapt into the air, landing softly   
  
on the roof of the Eagle Claw's   
  
headquarters. "Damn Mr. Perfect..." She muttered, smiling all the while. Her role was about to   
  
start, she realized, moving around in the cockpit to see Jet enter the ground floor. She wasn't   
  
about to idly sit by, and wait while they had all the fun though. Faye set the remote pilot on her   
  
ship, and programmed three passwords. One was the missle attack that would be the distraction,   
  
the second was for the autopilot to bring the ship to her and the last was for the missiles that   
  
would destroy the building.   
  
She set ship down on the roof, making sure Spike had already gone in. The last thing she needed was   
  
one of his lectures. As Faye reached the fire escape, and opened the door, she saw the missile   
  
shoot from her ship's arsenal. "It's showtime." Faye stated as she snuck in.   
  
  
  
Ein looked up from the command chair, as the bridge door opened. Edward came in, screeching with   
  
effort as she dragged a box in behind her, containing all the electronic equipment she owned. Ein   
  
barked, jumping from the chair and trotting to the viewport. Venus loomed in the distance, as the   
  
Bebop began a slow descent to the surface. Ed took a moment to stare at the planet, before she went   
  
to work. She took out the laptops first, laying them out in a row in front of her. She set up   
  
Tomato behind them, and turned all the computers on.   
  
Ein ran over to her, barking a question as he looked at all the hardware. "Edward is preparing for   
  
battle!!" She announced, as she began typing away, slaving all of her laptops to Tomato. Once they   
  
were all set up, she started calibrating her remote control. If her plan worked, she'd be able to   
  
control up to eight ships at once. Ed looked up at the viewport, and saw that they were getting   
  
close to the city. "Ed has to hurry!!! Ohhh, come on!!" She cried, working faster. The remore   
  
beeped twice, then three more times. The green light flashed, siganling that everything was   
  
operational and ready. She held the remote control tightly, feeling more nervous than she ever had   
  
before. " "Let slip the dogs of war!!" She yelled, feeling about as excited as she ever had too.   
  
Ein howled in agreement, as the city drew closer.  
  
  
  
Jet crouched on the stairway, wondering briefly how many floors Spike had gone through. The plan   
  
had been for the two of them to make a sandwich, trapping all the stragglers inbetween them. Jet   
  
took a quick inventory, he had two shotgun shells left, the 24 shells that were for his magnum, and   
  
although he had plenty of bullets, his handgun had taken a shot, breaking the trigger off. Since   
  
going back down to retreive a gun from one the corpses was suicide, Jet had to use his magnum   
  
earlier than expected. One of the Eagles came running up the stairs, screaming as he fired his gun.   
  
Jet rolled down the stairs towards him, giving him a round from the 12-gauge at point-blank range.   
  
The man tumbled back to the floor, landing on top of another who was about to try the same thing.   
  
Jet gave him the last shotgun blast, tearing the pinned man's gun arm from his body. Jet took one   
  
of the mines from his hip pack, setting it carefully on the stairs below him before  
  
continuing up. It was just his magnum now, his trusted weapon from the old days. He heard   
  
explosions maybe three floors higher, and realized Spike was making really good progress.  
  
  
  
As the hallway was consumed by flames and debris, Spike dove around the corner. His bag had three   
  
grenades left, so he pocketed two, and set the third on top of the empty bag. He frowned as he   
  
reached up to his head, plucking a single hair from it. He tied one end carefully to the grenade   
  
pin, and tied the other end to the duffel bag's strap. The trap set, Spike bolted down the stairs,   
  
avoiding a hail of bullets.   
  
The two men started to follow, when one of them saw Spike's bag. He picked it up, looking it over   
  
as his partner turned back to him. He gave him a confused look, as his partner froze with fear. He   
  
looked back at the bag, and dropped it, also frozen with fear, as the grenade rolled to his shoe,   
  
stopping there before it exploded.  
  
  
  
Jet fired the magnum twice, running past the two men as they fell to the floor. He set the last   
  
of his mines on one of them, and rushed up the next staircase. Once he reached the next floor, he   
  
saw that the hard part was done. Spike had been here, judging by the bodies on the floor and the   
  
charred sections of the walls, floor and ceiling. Jet turned, hugging the wall as he heard a gun's   
  
hammer being cocked. Spike popped out from around the corner, and met him with grin. Jet chuckled,   
  
lowering the magnum. "Nice work kid." Jet complimented, surveying the damage. Spike nodded back,   
  
fluffing his hair. It had only been one strand, but still.... "Now we just have to find the head.."   
  
Spike said, the rest of his sentence lost to shock, as the elevator bell sounded. Faye walked out,   
  
dragging an unconcious, important looking man behind her. "Already done." She stated, as Jet gawked   
  
at the battered man. His nose was broken, and his navy blue suit was stained with blood.  
  
"Please tell me he's alive, Faye..." Spike said, smirking at her. "Of course!" Faye countered,   
  
letting the man drop. "He'll just wish he wasn't, once he wakes up." Spike laughed, giving Faye a   
  
warm smile. He wasn't going to complain, the plan had worked in any case. "Let's go   
  
up...." Jet warned, as Spike started down the stairs. "It's not safe down there..." Spike gave him   
  
a strange look, understanding how busy Jet had really been down there. "I agree, let's go up, and   
  
fast!" Spike shouted, spotting the Bebop through one of the shattered windows. It was on a   
  
collision course with the building. Jet couldn't say anything, as he stared through the window. He   
  
picked up the sydicate head, tossing him over his shoulder as they all ran back towards the roof.  
  
  
  
Faye rasied her arm, speaking into her braclet. "Showtime." She said clearly, hoping the ship was   
  
smart enough to wait at the entrance, instead of crashing down the stairs. Fortunately it was, and   
  
Jet threw the head into the cockpit as Faye climbed in. She overrode the autopilot, as Jet and   
  
Spike grabbed onto the hull.   
  
Faye gunned her ship down to the other two, dropping the boys off. As Spike and Jet got ready to   
  
leave, police cruisers showed up, a lot of police cruisers. Spike groaned, watching as they   
  
chased after Faye.   
  
"We're going to need a new escape plan!!" Faye's voice cried over the radio. The Redtail flew   
  
towards the Bebop, followed by several cruisers. The Swordfish pursued also, while Jet flew his   
  
ship straight towards the other cruisers, trying to buy them time. Faye saw that the Bebop wasn't   
  
stopping, and pulled up sharply as it   
  
passed under her ship. One of the cruisers wasn't so lucky, and spiraled out of control. "Careful   
  
Faye, try not to hurt them!" Spike's voice lectured over the radio. "How can you possibly say that   
  
now?" Faye shouted back, but refrained from shooting. The Bebop crashed through the wrecked Eagle   
  
Claw building, plowing it into rubble. The hangar door opened, as the police cruisers stopped   
  
pursuing Faye and Spike, and started flying circles around each other instead. The three ships   
  
quickly docked, as Ein guided the Bebop back into space. Jet reached the bridge first, and saw to   
  
his horror that Ed was in the command seat. "EDWARD!!!"  
  
He bellowed, storming in. "What, what?" She asked, looking worried as she got out of the chair.   
  
"Edward came to help!! Don't be angry at Ed!!" She cried, begging at Jet's feet. Spike and Faye   
  
came on to the bridge, amused by the scene. Jet eyed them, noting they seemed completely fine   
  
with the situation. And the ship hadn't been damaged that badly, not to mention the fact that Ed   
  
had saved their butts...He looked back down at Edward, who was still awaiting her judgement.   
  
"G..Good job, Edward..." He said reluctantly. "You really helped us out." Edward stood straight up,   
  
grinning madly as usual. "Thank you, sir! Just doing my duty sir!"   
  
She exclaimed, giving him a goofy salute before running off to celebreate with Ein. Spike and Faye   
  
came up behind Jet, giving him matching weirdo looks. "What's wrong guys?" He asked, slightly   
  
annoyed, but smiling all the same.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Spike mocked, giving him a slightly less-goofy salute before   
  
walking off with Faye close behind. She gave a salute as well, grinning as she followed Spike out   
  
the door. Jet shoook his head, feeling utter relief in spite of all that had happened. He had done   
  
his part for Bob, as a friend and as a cop. "Now the only problem, is the bills we're going to get   
  
for this mess..." Jet grumbled, looking out the viewport, catching a glimpse of Venus before they   
  
entered the warpgate. He sure hoped that bounty hadn't been lowered. Spike walked beside Faye,   
  
whistling and smirking. "What're you so happy about?" Faye asked, more curious than annoyed. Spike   
  
looked at her, smiling as he met her eyes. "You know, you really are beautiful."   
  
He answered, trying not to laugh as she blushed. He'd tell her, sometime, Spike mused. That he'd   
  
gotten the answer he'd wanted. One of the Eagle thugs had tried to beat him hand to hand. He'd   
  
stayed concious just long enough for Spike to question him, and the results had put Andy in a new   
  
light for him. Andy had apparentely declared a one-man-war on the Eagle Claw, and died fighting   
  
it. Somehow, it seemed to Spike that it was a much better way to go. And his only regret, as   
  
Faye tried to tickle him and make him tell her the truth, was that he couldn't see Andy one last   
  
time, and tell him he was sorry.   
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY............................  
  
  
  
Spike: Man, I haven't had a good challenge in forever. Are there only small fries left in this galaxy?   
Faye: You sure talk big...  
Jet: You should be careful when you say things like that.  
Spike: And why is that?  
Faye: The next guy might be too tough for you, Spike.  
Spike: What do you mean?  
Jet: Forget it Faye, he's hopeless.  
Spike: You've gotta tell me now!  
Faye: Next time, Spike meets his match.  
Spike: All right!! I can't wait!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Cowboy Bebop-Hunting the Hunter

Cowboy Bebop-Hunting the Hunter  
  
  
  
Faye stepped out of her Redtail, completely exhausted. "All that work..." She cried as she   
  
trudged to the hanagr door. It opened as just as she reached it and Spike walked in, followed by   
  
Jet. "Didn't catch him, did you?" Spike asked, regarding Faye's long face. "Oh, I caught him all   
  
right..." Faye answered, grinning as she poked his stomach. "Unfortunatley, they don't give out   
  
rewards for corpses..."  
  
Jet grumbled, eyeing Faye's ship. A few dents and scratches, nothing too time-consuming. "There,   
  
there Faye." Spike said, "You can't win them all." Faye smiled at him, but she didn't feel any   
  
better about it.   
  
"I wasn't counting on him stealing a car and making a run for it, you know." Faye continued, "It's   
  
not MY fault he couldn't accept defeat." Spike smirked at her, "Most criminals don't wanna be   
  
caught, Faye." he said smartly, as he walked over to the Swordfish. "It's a good thing you weren't   
  
spotted, Faye." Jet told her, "Otherwise we'd get billed for all the damage the explosion caused."   
  
  
  
Faye frowned at him, then sighed heavily. "Where's he going?" Faye asked Jet, as she watched   
  
Spike climb into his ship. "He's got a lead on someone, an assassin from the looks of it. " Jet   
  
explained. "Sounds right up his alley...." Faye said jokingly.  
  
"Hey, don't complain." Spike said, walking back towards Faye and Jet. "The bounty's 2 million. That   
  
should keep us going for awhile." "2 million?" Faye asked, frowning again. "Just who is this guy,   
  
Spike?" "I dunno, but he's a heavyweight, might even be challenging." Spike smirked, as he lit a   
  
ciggarette. "Should be fun, at the very least. Wanna come?' Faye gave him a strange look, then   
  
grinned. "You mean, you might have actually found someone you can't take by yourself?" She asked,   
  
still grinning. "Well, I wouldn't say that exactly..." Spike answered, smirking. "But at   
  
least you'd catch someone today." Jet groaned, backing away from the two of them. He knew all too   
  
well what would happen next, and he had no desire to be in the middle of an ego war. "What is THAT   
  
supposed to mean!" Faye shouted at Spike, poking him again.  
  
"Nothing at all..." Spike answered, the smirk never leaving his face. "Ok, cowboy. Now I'm   
  
definetely going,   
  
but don't whine if I catch him first." Faye said, smirking as well. "Deal." Spike said, walking   
  
back to his ship. "Spike, be careful." Jet warned him, as he and Faye got into their ships.   
  
"Don't worry, Jet." Spike answered, "I'll stay out of her way." "I wasn't talking about Faye,   
  
dummy." Jet explained, walking alongside the Swordfish as it prepared to take off. "We know next   
  
to nothing about this guy, he could be too much for you."  
  
  
  
Spike frowned at his partner, "Why does this guy bother you so much?" Spike asked, closing the   
  
canopy. Jet stopped walking and turned on his comm. unit, still worried. "It's just that he's a   
  
freelance killer, Spike." Jet continued, "Guys like that always make sure no one knows who they   
  
are. It was just too easy to find info on him." "So you're worried we might finally have some   
  
luck?" Spike asked. Jet could tell his mind was already set."No, it's just...wrong Spike. Something   
  
about it stinks." "I'll tell you what stinks, Jet.." Spike retorted, Jet couldn't see the stubborn   
  
determination on Spike's face, but he knew it was there. "Being broke stinks."  
  
"I'll second that." Faye cut in. Spike watched as her ship roared ahead of his. "Gotta love her   
  
spunk." Spike remarked, smirking again. "Spike..." Jet grumbled, watching the two ships disapear   
  
into the horizon.   
  
Jet decided he'd go try to dig up some more info on this guy, anything he could find. "This one   
  
really stinks..." Jet repeated. He had been a cop for most of his youth, but he'd been catching bad   
  
guys all his life.  
  
And his gut told him that something about this case was very wrong. Jet stormed off to the bridge,   
  
set on finding out all he could about this assassin, this man who was called Duke Togo.  
  
  
  
"What was Jet so bent out of shape about?" Faye's voice came over Spike's radio. Spike looked out   
  
at the Redtail, flying just far enough ahead of him to be leading. "Something about this guy isn't   
  
setting right with him." Spike answered, hoping Jet was wrong. "What, because the info was easy to   
  
get? So what?" Faye replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I guess we'll just have to find out,   
  
won't we Faye?" Spike said, bringing his ship up beside the Redtail. "You're not scared, are you?"   
  
Faye asked him, again pulling slightly ahead of the Swordfish. " I'm just hoping the guy's worth   
  
catching." Spike assured her. But he couldn't help agreeing with Jet. Something about this case was   
  
a little off. It almost smelled like a setup.   
  
"Well, at least I've got you to rescue me." Spike said sarcastically. "Sure." Faye countered,   
  
"After I get the bounty head!" Spike grinned at the Redtail, even if this chase went awry, there   
  
wasn't anything he and Faye couldn't handle together.   
  
  
  
  
The streets of Ganymede were bustling with activity. Hundreds of people went about their daily   
  
routines.  
  
In fact, some people might have thought the activity to be distracting, but for the man walking   
  
past the spaceport, it didn't exist. He stood tall as he opened the door to his car, a worn out   
  
old Lincoln coupe, upgraded only as much as needed, no more. He took a moment to secure his   
  
sunglasses before stepping in. The wind  
  
gave his trenchcoat a flowing look, alomost as if it were alive. He pulled into traffic casually,   
  
naturally, leaving no traces of anything to be suspicious about. Once on the road, he opened the   
  
manilla folder resting on the passenger seat, taking a moment to browse it's contents. He'd been   
  
through the information several times, but had only recently been sent a picture of his mark. That   
  
was sloppy, he thought in disgust. He was a professional, and hated getting his info from anything   
  
less. He stopped his car in front of a bakery, to get a better look at the profile. The man seemed   
  
hardly worthy of his skill, but he had made some impressive catches.  
  
Duke was amused, all things considered. This man was a bounty hunter, much like himself. He would   
  
almost have done the job for the sheer entertainment, but you don't walk away from 2 billion   
  
without at least considering. As it was, he was interested in meeting this man, it was unfortunate   
  
that he had to die.   
  
Duke started his car again, placing all but the picture back into the folder. That he slipped into   
  
his trenchcoat. Anyone with hair like that would be easy to spot. "Spike Spiegel..." Duke went   
  
over the unusual name in his head a few times. As he pulled back out into traffic,   
  
driving back past the spaceport, his emotionless face gave a slight grin. "Be careful, bounty   
  
hunter.." Duke said quietly. " I never miss."   
  
  
  
Spike let out a long sigh as he leaned up against the wall, watching the smoke from his cigg swirl   
  
upwards as if it was the physical equivalent of his verbal expression. He gazed across the street,   
  
watching the cars and people pass by. A slight grin formed on his face as he spyed a bar, about a   
  
block away. He dug out his comm. unit, deciding to see if Faye was having better luck. "Hii   
  
there!" Faye   
  
responded, her seductive grin not at all lessened by the bad reception. "You got anything yet,   
  
Faye?" Spike asked her, smirking as he dropped his burned out cigg and reached for a fresh one.   
  
"No..." Faye whined, sounding just as ready to give up as he was. "Nothing, I must have been to   
  
every bar on this planet by now..." Spike lit his smoke as he nodded, looking across the street   
  
again. "Maybe not all of them..." He mused, starting to walk. "How about you, Mr. Perfect?"   
  
Faye inquired, sounding just a little scorned. "Nothing at all." He answered plainly. "I'm going   
  
to...Mike's Tavern." Spike said, reading the sign. "It's about a block from the main bank. Meet me   
  
there as soon as you can, ok?" Faye frowned, not liking the high and mighty attitude at all. "Why,   
  
do you have something or not Spike?" She yelled, sounding a lot more scorned now. "Nope, I'm fresh   
  
out of somethings Faye, I just need a drink." "Ohhhhh!!!!" She growled, disconnecting. Spike   
  
smirked even more, pocketing the comm. unit. Getting on Faye's nerves was one of the things he   
  
lived for. He crossed the street, putting his hands in his pockets  
  
as he neared the tavern. It was true that he did feel the overwhelming need for a stiff drink, but   
  
since Faye had been to all the others, this bar might hold something special for him. Spike wasn't   
  
a genius, not by a long shot, but he knew a hunch when he felt one, and his were never wrong.   
  
  
  
He pushed open the door, hearing the old fashioned bell as it rung. It wasn't a bad place, Spike   
  
thought. Fairly clean tables, comfy looking seats, the really cheap kind you could lean back in   
  
without ending up on the floor. And the ceiling fans gave it a nice atmosphere. The bartender   
  
looked up at him, pausing to nod before he went back to polishing the glasses. The two other   
  
patrons also looked up, and one of them, an old, frail looking man gave a freindly chuckle and a   
  
wave. He wore a red cap and was missing almost all of his teeth. The other, also old and   
  
frail, had a much darker skin tone, and black hair that was cut short. The two had been involved in   
  
a game of cards, and the darker man took advantage of the distraction, switching a few of his cards   
  
with some from the deck. Spike smirked at that, choosing a table across from them, and sat down   
  
facing the door. A thin, fairly well endowed young woman came over, taking his order for a   
  
screwdriver. After a cute little "thank youuuu!" Spike watched her walk away, then turned   
  
sideways in his chair to watch the geezers play. The one wearing the hat was furious, slamming his   
  
fist down and tossing cards about. "Taking my money again, ya cheatin' dog!!!" He shouted, slapping   
  
his companion with the hat. "Why the minute I turn my back, ya stick a knife in it! Goddamn   
  
sonofabitch!!" Spike had to grin at the scene, in spite of the strange feeling that he'd seen it   
  
all before somewhere...The old bell rang once more, as the tavern door opened. Spike turned,   
  
expecting a huffy Faye to be storming in. But as an uneasy feeling washed over him, he realized   
  
he'd have to wait. The newcomer wasn't Faye, but a tall, strudy-looking asian. His trenchcoat   
  
flowed around his ankles as he stepped inside, one large hand reaching up to right his sunglasses.   
  
  
  
Spike eyed the man carefully as he approached the counter, asking for a vodka martini. The man   
  
paused, turning around to regard Spike, and looked him up and down before nodding slightly. Spike   
  
narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the geezers, who were sitting quietly, refusing to talk to   
  
each other. The asian man sat down at Spike's table,folding his hands on top of it. He surveyed the   
  
room slowly, then looked back to Spike, his cold blue eyes peering at him over the sunglasses.   
  
Spike could tell he was being sized up, and realized his hunch had been right. He leaned back in   
  
his chair, putting his feet up on his side of the table.   
  
"A vodka man..." Spike said, smirking as he eyed the man again. "Much like myself." Spike laced his   
  
hands behind his head, keeping an eye on the bulge near the man's ribcage. He knew it was a gun,   
  
and he judged from his experiences with trenchcoats that he probably had more. The man leaned   
  
towards Spike, crossing his arms as he gave him another slight grin. "We are more alike than you   
  
realize, Spike Spiegel." He said darkly, not a trace of emotion in his voice. Spike almost lost his   
  
balance, and leaned forward again, downing half his drink at once. It was definetely him, no doubt   
  
about it. "Guess I must be famous. Or maybe infamous?" Spike posed, tensing his body, ready to   
  
jump up at a moment's notice. "You're neither. I have good sources." The man countered, his voice   
  
still devoid of emotion. Spike's gut got a seriously bad feeling. He was used to being one step   
  
ahead of his prey, but this guy was stopping him at every turn. But that wasn't what was bothering   
  
him, he could easily deal with a simple disadvantage. What had Spike worried, was a feeling he   
  
hadn't felt since the syndicate days. An escapable feeling that he was in deeper than he wanted to   
  
be, and even worse, doubt. He was beginning to wonder if he wasn't the hunted, instead of the   
  
hunter.   
  
  
  
The man apparentely could tell he was itching about something, and gave another little smirk as he   
  
downed his martini in one gulp. Spike was really getting annoyed with that smirk, and no matter how   
  
feared this guy was as an assasin, there were no sniper points in here. In a bar such as the one   
  
they were in, the only thing that mattered was hand to hand. And on that front, Spike was king. He   
  
pushed his doubt as far away as he could, and got ready to make his move. The man sensed this, and   
  
tensed himself, ready to pounce on Spike the first chance he got. The bell on the door rang a third   
  
time, as an aggitated Faye eyed Spike from the doorway. Both men shot glances at her, as Faye   
  
looked from Spike to the asian man, and back to Spike. The look in his eyes told her all she needed   
  
to know, as she withdrew her gun, pointing it straight it the asian man. "Nice place you picked   
  
out, Spike." She said, grinning at him. Spike smirked back, relieved that Faye had showed up when   
  
she did, but a bit disapoineted. He had almost found out what Mr. Assassin man really had under the   
  
hood, but oh well. Spike still wasn't comfortable with things, the asian man was just standing   
  
there, nothing suggesting the slightest hesitation or fear. Spike took one step towards Faye, and   
  
the man drew, aimed and fired his revolver, all in one swift motion. A single gunshot rang out, as   
  
a bullet lodged itself in the wall Faye had been in front of. Spike saw that Faye was now behind   
  
the counter, her free hand holding her side where the bullet had grazed her. As the man whirled   
  
around, aiming at Faye, she took aim as well. Two more gunshots rang out as the man grunted in   
  
pain, dropping his gun. The barrel was jammed with a bullet from Faye's gun, Spike realized.   
  
  
  
"That's QUITE enough of that, my reluctant little bounty." Faye teased him. Spike half smirked,   
  
half frowned as he looked over at Faye, who gave him an "I'm fine" nod.  
  
Faye's comm. unit buzzed, almost making her all three of them jump. "What is it?" Faye shouted,   
  
needing a distraction about as badly as another wound to match the one she was nursing. "Faye!!   
  
Have you found Spike yet??!!" Jet's distressing tone carried througout the tavern, where everyone   
  
else had either ducked out or taken cover. "Yep, he's here with me now, we caught..." Faye was cut   
  
off by Jet, who wasn't through flipping out yet. "Whatever you do, KEEP HIM AWAY from Togo! He..."   
  
Faye barely heard the rest, as the asian man knew his cover was blown and dove at Spike. Faye   
  
dropped the comm. unit, firing off shots at the man as she vaulted the counter. Spike saw the   
  
clumsy attack coming, and easily ducked, dealing Togo a hard right to the gut as he flew overhead.   
  
One of Faye's shots came a bit close to Spike, as she put her foot on the fallen man's shoulder,   
  
holding him in place. "What's wrong with ya, sonny? Ain't ya got no balls?" One of the geezers   
  
yelled from his hiding place. Spike glared over at him, hating nothing more than feeling like a   
  
coward. "Do I what?!" Spike shouted back, annoyed. "Ain't ya got no balls I sald!" The geezer   
  
repeated, looking like he was serious. "Your ladyfriend already bailed yer ass out, took the   
  
fella's gun! Why don't ya fight him fair and square like a man?!" Faye's face contorted into a   
  
scowl, but she kept her eyes on the assassin. Loving Spike was one thing, but she wasn't anyone's   
  
"lady-friend." The mere sound of it made her cringe. Spike grimaced, looked back at Togo, and gave   
  
him a smirk. "How 'bout it, small fry?" He inquired, staring him down. Faye shot a worried glance   
  
back at Spike, knowing too well what he was thinking. "Spike, don't even...This guy's an assassin,   
  
his name's Duke Togo,   
  
and he's been contracted to kill YOU. So just forget about it and call Jet." Spike's smirk widened   
  
to a grin, the maddened grin of a man who lives for challenge. "Then it's my call, you've got no   
  
say in it Faye." He told her simply, stepping closer and lowering her gun hand. SPIKE!" She   
  
exclaimed, fearing the worst, but Spike wasn't paying any attention. His eyes  
  
were still fixed on Duke, as they stared each other down. Duke reached up, removing his sunglasses   
  
to reveal eyes as lifeless as his voice. Faye thought they were the coldest eyes imaginable, the   
  
last time she'd seen eyes like those, she had been facing Vicious. Spike had saved her then, and   
  
she felt that she had do something, anything to help him now. "Spike...Please.." She tried,   
  
gazing at Spike with concern. "How's that wound?" He replied, his gaze never leaving Duke's. "It's   
  
nothing." She answered, half-lying. It really did hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.   
  
  
  
"See if you can reach Jet, fill him in." Spike demanded, handing her his comm unit.  
  
"I'm still waiting for an answer, how 'bout it?" Spike addressed Duke, as the man slowly got to his   
  
feet, keeping his eyes on Spike. "I'd enjoy wiping that wise-ass smirk away for good...." Duke   
  
answered him, putting his fists up. "Just what I was thinking myself, Mr. Assassin." Spike   
  
retorted, assuming a stance of his own. The man may have been a good asassin, but his stance was   
  
ancient. Spike actually believed Duke was going to try and box him to death. Faye looked scornfully   
  
at them both, then went to the counter in search of a bandage.   
  
"Here's the deal." Spike stated, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins. "You win, you get   
  
your man, I win, I get my man. And no bitching afterwards, alright?" Duke nodded, the slight   
  
smirk returning to his face. Faye popped her head up from behind the counter, finding only an old   
  
cloth. "HEY!!" She exclaimed, still scowling. "If you wanna get yourself killed Spike, that's your   
  
choice! But what about the bounty!!!"   
  
  
  
Spike's face contorted as he rolled his eyes. "Rules?" Duke's monotone voice inquired. Spike eyed   
  
him dangerously. "None. First one to stay down loses." Duke nodded, smirking a little bit more.   
  
Spiegel had no idea how much pain he could take, and still keep swinging. "Just get it on with it   
  
already!!" The geezer called to them, eager to watch the fight. "Will you shut UP old man?!!" Spike   
  
shouted back, glaring at him. Duke took advantage of the momentary distraction, and lunged at Spike   
  
with a left hook. Spike looked back just in time to parry it,  
  
and shuffled to the side, letting Duke's momentum carry the man past. "Heh heh, better USE those   
  
killer eyes, pal." Spike teased him, shuffling as Duke regained his balance. He countered the   
  
remark by throwing two quick jabs at Spike, which he dodged easily. Spike stepped in close and   
  
threw a punch flurry into Duke's stomach, ending with a front kick that floored the man. Spike   
  
continued shuffling, flicking his thumb across his nose. Even Bruce would've been proud of that   
  
one, he thought, grinning as Duke got back up, enraged.   
  
"What are you, some kind of chop saki freak?" He asked, stepping closer. Spike rushed him,   
  
dodging a punch and landing a sweet uppercut to Duke's jaw. "Among other things, boxer boy." He   
  
retorted, stepping away. Duke seemed offended by that, and sent a lunging kick at Spike. "You could   
  
benefit from a few movies yourself, slowpoke." Spike teased again, as he caught Duke's leg and   
  
twisted, hearing a faint crack. He stepped in and swept Duke's other foot out from under him. Duke   
  
broke Spike's grip on the leg, catching him across the jaw as he cartwheeled back onto his feet,   
  
and bashed Spike with a shoulder rush as he staggered, pinning his thin frame to the wall. "I may   
  
not worship some kung fu cupcake, but I watch a lot of fights, afro boy." Duke growled, the smirk   
  
coming back to his face.   
  
  
  
Spike scowled, infuriated at anyone insulting his idol. His wiry body dropped to the floor, as he   
  
wrapped his legs around Duke's, taking him down. "Oh yeah? Ever seen this?" Spike retorted, rolling   
  
over onto Duke and sinking his fist deep into the man's groin. Duke screamed aloud in pain, as   
  
Spike got up and planted his foot squarely oh Duke's chest. He dug in a bit, then brought his heel   
  
down, using all of his weight.   
  
Duke screamed again, enraged as he grabbed for Spike's foot, much too slow. Two Bruce Lee specials   
  
in one move, I'm on a roll now. Spike thought, stepping back. Duke stood up, grimacing as he held   
  
his chest. "Will you stop being so damn slippery!!!" He bellowed, grabbing a table and hurling it   
  
at Spike. Spike countered with a nearby chair, and threw himself into a twisting aerial kick as the   
  
table crashed against the counter. Duke saw the kick coming, and caught one of Spike's legs, using   
  
it to swing him into a wall.   
  
  
  
Spike hit the wall feet first and kicked off, aiming a flying kick at Duke. Faye popped out from   
  
behind the counter again, and saw the table. "Spike! Will you be careful?!" She screamed. "Tell   
  
that to him!!" Spike yelled back, as the kick connected with Duke's head. The force alone sent him   
  
into the back wall as Spike landed, perfectly balanced. Duke bellowed rage again, stumbled after   
  
him, and Spike unleashed the Bruce Lee side kick,   
  
putting him right back against the wall. He shuffled a bit more, sweeping the hair out of his eyes.   
  
Someday, I'll have to get around to trimming that, he thought. Duke started step closer, and   
  
staggered. Spike saw his chance and rushed in, throwing rapid punches to every part of   
  
Duke's body. He ended by spinning around, catching Duke's already reeling head with a crescent   
  
kick. Spike watched as Duke still staggered towards him, and shuffled, awaiting the next move. He   
  
gave a high-pitched yell, as Duke lunged in with a haymaker. Spike ducked it, bending low and   
  
delievering a backfist to his stomach. He shoved Duke's body back, stopping his momentum with a   
  
palm thrust, and channeled the resulting force into a straight jab, giving the high-pitched Bruce   
  
cry again. Duke's heavy body collapsed on the floor, knocking over the few tables that had been   
  
left standing. "Game over, Dukey."   
  
  
  
Spike laughed, twitching a bit. Someday he really would have to find out where all his Bruce Lee   
  
movies went to. Faye slowly came out from behind the counter, looking first at the fallen man, then   
  
Spike. That was really something, Spike..." She said slowly, surveying the damage. "But did you   
  
have to do the scream?" Spike frowned at her a bit, "Of course, it's part of the flow." Flow?" Faye   
  
asked, blinking. "Yeah, you gotta be fluid, like water you know?" Spike answered, grinning. Faye   
  
had the distinct feeling she was being made fun of, and decided to drop it. "Just don't scream so   
  
loud next time ok? My ears hurt..." She said, taking a minute to make suer her bandage-cloth was   
  
tight enough. Spike looked down at her bandaged side, then back up. "Oh, don't worry about me, bird   
  
man. I'm alright. It was only a small graze after all." "Bird man?!!" Spike exclaimed, offended at   
  
her apparent slam to the arts.  
  
"Yeah, when you scream like that you sound just like a seagull, you know." Faye continued, smirking   
  
as she walked over to Duke. He groaned in pain as she put the handcuffs on him. "Huh???!!!" Spike   
  
exclaimed again, getting even angrier. "I'll show you a bird Faye!!" Spike shouted, flipping her   
  
off as she tightened the cuffs. She turned to retort, and never got the chance. Duke shot up,   
  
knocking Faye down as he grabbed a bewildered Spike, and threw him over the counter. Spike landed   
  
hard and growled, rubbing his head. "He's getting away! Spike!" Faye screamed, racing after   
  
him as Spike got up. They both sprinted out the door, which gave way silently. The bell had been   
  
broken by one of the tables, and wouldn't be ringing anytime soon. Outside, Spike's eyes darted   
  
from alley to alley, spotting a thin trail of blood. It seemed to lead up a catwalk . As Spike was   
  
about to follow it, he caught a glimmer, just for a second. From a rooftop. "Spike!!" Faye warned,   
  
firing at the roof as a rifle shot sounded. Spike whipped his head around, just in time to see Jet   
  
step in front of him.  
  
  
  
The shell lodged into Jet's metallic arm, his first and best defense. "Jet?!" Spike said,   
  
bewildered. "You can handle him fine, nothing to worry about...Hah! I don't know why I ever listen   
  
to you, Spike." Jet grumbled irritably, plucking the bullet from his arm. Spike and Faye drew   
  
their guns, heading for the catwalk while Jet ran back to his ship.   
  
  
  
Duke frowned, abandoning the sniper rifle. Never in his whole life, had he missed a shot that   
  
clean.   
  
"Spiegel, you're seriously pissing me off." He grumbled, taking two revolvers from his trench. It   
  
was a game of cat and mouse now, something he was very good at. Duke turned around to find a good   
  
vantage point, intent on killing all three of them. He was shocked to see a small dog, and a   
  
strange, insanely happy littel girl running towards him. "Edward's a cowgirl!!!!!!" She shreiked,   
  
grabbbing one of Duke's legs. Ein grabbed the other, and they both sunk their teeth in. Duke   
  
winced, regained balance and fired at the girl, who was somehow weaving away from his bullets, even   
  
at such close range. Edward let Duke's leg go, and gave his shin a kick. Ein scrambled away,   
  
nipping at Ed's heels as they both ran from the gunfire.   
  
  
  
"First that hairy punk and some noisy girl, now kids and dogs..." Duke muttered as he reloaded.   
  
"This is ridiculous." Spike got up to the roof just in time to see Ed running past. "Scary, scary,   
  
SCARY!!!" She shouted, as she and Ein zoomed past him. Faye came up behind him and looked around,   
  
her gun at the ready. 'Where IS he??" Faye shouted, walking around the rooftop. Spike followed,   
  
staying as low as he could. "We're both hunters, Spiegel." Duke's voice boomed. Spike and Faye   
  
whirled around, looking for the source. "But I'm no good to you dead, isn't that right?"   
  
"Come out, you..." Spike growled, pinpointing the voice's location. The next time he spoke,   
  
he'd be finsihed..."AHHHH!!!" Faye screamed, as Duke appearred behind her. She fired once before he   
  
pistol whipped her, knocking her gun away. Spike turned on his heel, training his gun to the sound.   
  
Duke was holding one revolver to Faye's head, wincing at the gunshot wound. Even firing blind, Faye   
  
had gotten him in the chest. "Now we're even." Faye explained. "It's between you and me, you cheap   
  
bastard!" Spike yelled, angry that he was using Faye as a hostage. "It is, but she's after my   
  
bounty as well. It's not too fair, three on one. But I'll admit you're really good for a   
  
beginner." "Shut your face!!" Spike shouted again, trying to decide what to do. He'd been in   
  
this situation before, in the cathedral, with Vicious.  
  
  
  
But things had somehow changed. His feelings for Faye had changed, he couldn't take the same chance   
  
he had the last time. "Spike! Shoot him!!" Faye demanded, almost as if she was angry he hadn't   
  
yet. "No, you're not going do that, are you Bird boy? You've got to take me alive, if you want the   
  
money."  
  
Spike growled, irritated at the insult. Faye shot him a glance that told him she didn't approve of   
  
his hesitation. "Click"! Duke's smirk faded as he heard Spike cock the gun's hammer. "If you kill   
  
me.."   
  
Duke started. "Then you'll be dead, and I'll be happy." Spike returned coldly, cutting him off.   
  
  
  
"Don't care for money, huh?" Duke inquired. "Fine. I'll kill this bitch and we can settle things.   
  
Just the two of us, how about that punk?" Faye's eyes narrowed at anyone calling her names, and she   
  
thrusted her elbow down to connect with Duke's wounded chest. It was all Spike needed, and he   
  
pulled the trigger as Duke groaned in pain. The gunshot echoed, and as Duke's body fell on top of   
  
Faye, she saw blood trickle down from his head. "No money again!" Faye complained, as she wrigled   
  
out from under the heavy man. "What took you so long Spike? He was right there in front of you!"   
  
Spike gave her a goofy smirk, looking down at Duke. "Had too make sure we got paid, right?"  
  
He explained, as Faye saw Duke's arm twich a bit. It was then that she saw the bullet had just   
  
grazed his temple. He was unconscious, but alive. Faye frowned as she collected her broken   
  
handcuffs from Duke's body, dreading the search for another pair as good as these. "Spike! Faye!   
  
You guys alright?" Jet asked, as the cockpit of the Hammerhead rose into view at the roof's edge.   
  
  
  
"Yep! And we're rich too!" Spike shouted back, grinning as he walked over to the ship. Faye dragged   
  
Duke along, glancing down as she heard a noise, sounded almost like a gun?  
  
"Spiegel!!" Duke's voice cried one more time as he broke away and stumbled towards Spike, guns in   
  
hand. Spike exchanged looks with Jet and dove away, as Jet fired the Hammerhead's harpoon. It   
  
connected with Duke's right arm, knocking the gun away as the force spun him like a top. Spike   
  
rushed over, aiming a kick just as Duke stopped spinning. Faye stepped in with a kick as well, as   
  
they both gave the bird-like yell and attacked in near-perfect harmony. Duke toppled over   
  
backwards, his eyes rolled back in his head. Faye turned to Spike, and saw he was staring at her   
  
blankly. "Ummm..you..ah.." Spike stammered, Faye thought he looked as if he'd seen the master   
  
himself. "Well cowboy, I'll try anything once you know." She explained, and lightly slapped his   
  
shoulder as she walked by, smirking at him. Spike slowly followed still amazed. He stopped as Ed   
  
and Ein came out of hiding, peeking out from under a water tower.   
  
"You two tie him up. TIGHTLY, alright?" Spike ordered. "Aye, aye! Captain seagull!" Edward   
  
exclaimed, as Ein barked an affirmitave. "Yeesh, those two.." Spike muttered, wondering how Ed had   
  
managed to hear Faye's joke. He glanced back as he stared down the catwalk, regarding the fallen   
  
man. Ed was trying to tie him up with his own trecncoat, and doing a good job of it. "Bang, Mr.   
  
Assassin." He said, pointing his thumb and forefinger at the body. Togo had been good, better than   
  
Spike had been ready for. It was just his bad luck having an opponent like Spike. And anyone who   
  
couldn't appreciate martial arts deserved whatever they got anyways.   
  
  
  
Spike and Faye were sitting in the rec room, regarding an unconcious Duke. Jet   
  
had pumped enough sedatives into him to kill a yak, but he'd at least live long enough for them to   
  
get paid. Spike..." Faye asked cautiously, giving him a curious look. "Yes, my dear?" He answered,   
  
stretching.  
  
"Why DID you take so long to shoot him? Really?" Spike looked at Faye, who was giving him a look   
  
that suggseted she already knew, and just wanted to hear him admit it. "You know why..." He began.   
  
I was afraid...that I.."  
  
"Yes?" Faye persisted, touching his chest. "I was afraid we'd lose the bounty, of course. I didn't   
  
go easy on him for nothing you kn.." Spike was cut off as Faye leaned over, giving him a long,   
  
gentle kiss. "Well thank you anyways." She said, touching his cheek. Spike looked at her, trying to   
  
find something to say that would cover his ass, but some things even he couldn't hide. "If you   
  
want to thank me.." Spike replied, holding her close.   
  
"Yes?" Faye asked, waiting for the rest. "Next time don't be so careless." He said, giving her an   
  
evil smirk.   
  
"Why you! I..." She stammered, giving his chest a hard punch. "If Jet and I hadn't been there he   
  
would have picked you off!" Spike laughed slightly, answering her annoyed glare with a warm smile.   
  
"Hey Spike, what the hell are these things anyway?" Jet asked, realizing he had barged in on yet   
  
another Spike and Faye moment.   
  
Spike turned to see what he was asking about, and saw that he was holding a box labeled   
  
simply "flicks."  
  
  
  
"Those are...my Bruce Lee dics!!!" Spike exclaimed, amazed that Jet had found them. "They were in   
  
with the bathroom cleaners, want me to toss 'em?" Jet asked, teasing him. Spike's eyes widened as   
  
he broke Faye's embrace, running over to the box. "No way Jet!" He cried, snatching the box away   
  
and going through it. "Men..." Faye said dryly, watching curiously as Spike took out the discs. His   
  
face lit up like a little boy's on Christmas day. "Hey! They aren't all here!!" Spike protested,   
  
searching through the discs again. "Sorry Spike-o, I didn't touch 'em. They were just like that   
  
when I found them." Jet defended, blinking. Spike looked a bit disapointed, then slightly annoyed,   
  
as all three of them heard strange whooshing sounds and yells from Ed's room. "Yay!! Beat them all   
  
up, Brucey! Give 'em the birdy fist!!!" Spike sighed heavily, shaking his head and walking off   
  
with his discs, as Faye and Jet exchanged looks of confusion. "Well, maybe now she'll be able to   
  
help a bit more." Jet posed, waving it away as he sat down at his computer. Faye started after   
  
Spike, just the slightest bit curious about what made this guy so great....  
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY....................  
  
  
  
  
Ein:Bark!! Bark bark, arf!!  
Spike:No Ein, you can't preview the next episode...  
Faye:He is just a dog, after all.  
Jet: Hey! Ein's a good dog!  
Edward: Yeah!! Ein's a good woof woof!!  
Spike, Jet and Faye: Edward!!!  
Ein: Arf! Bark! Woof Woof! Arf!  
Jet:Next time, we'll probably catch someone else...  
Spike:Yep, and we'll still be broke...  
Jet: Quiet you!  
  



	5. Cowboy Bebop-Heartstring Hoe down pt.1

COWBOY BEBOP- Heartstring Hoe-down  
  
  
  
  
  
The DJ browsed through his selection, choosing another disc as the song pumped out it's last hard   
  
beats. "Did you like that, you paaaaarrrty animals?" He yelled, grinning as the audience cheered   
  
their response in unison. He removed a disc from the player, slipping the fresh one in.   
  
"Then you're gonna LOVE this!" The DJ announced, as the first track loaded. He knew this band well,   
  
it was on of his personal favorites. Even though this was a charity ball, the people seemed more   
  
than happy with his collection of hard metal tunes. "Even bigwigs need to cut loose sometime."  
  
He said under his breath. He spied a very cute, curvaceous woman in the crowd. Dancing all alone.   
  
"Poor thing." He mused, feeling an overwhelming urge to dance with her himself. If she was   
  
attending this ball, her parents had to be rich fatcats. But that didn't mean she couldn't keep him   
  
company until he was done here. The DJ sprung from his booth, intent on at least finding out her   
  
name. He stopped cold as a large arm slipped around his neck. The man behind him smelled of cheap   
  
cologne and kerosene, and had a very good grip. "I have a request." The man growled,   
  
tightening his grip even more. The DJ staggered for breath, as he tried to speak. "Wha..what   
  
kind...of...re..quest?" The DJ managed to squeeze out, as his vision began to blur. "The special   
  
kind." The man replied simply, easing up on the DJ's neck. As the DJ choked, gasping for air, the   
  
man stuck a music disc in his mouth. "Play it." The man growled again, his voice barely above a   
  
whisper. It was the tone that frightened Mick the DJ, not the volume. The man sounded like every   
  
stereotypical psycho he'd seen in a movie. Mick didn't doubt at all that the man would kill him if   
  
didn't get his way. He took the disc out of his mouth, blinking at it as his breathing returned to   
  
normal. It was just a regular music disc, after all. Maybe the band was so bad, this guy had to   
  
resort to violence just to get it played? "Next time, just come up to the booth and ask!"  
  
Mick shouted at him, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed the hulking man. Mick ejected the   
  
current selection, frowning as the crowd began to boo him. "This shit better be kickin' man!"  
  
He warned the stranger, who hadn't moved since he'd shown up. "It'll knock them dead, you have my   
  
word." The stranger replied. Mick blinked again, raising an eyebrow as the man gave a toothy smile.  
  
Had he just attempted to be funny? Mick wondered. He shrugged as he inserted the man's music into   
  
the player. "What exactly is this stuff?" Mick inquired. As he turned around, he realized   
  
the man was gone. The player clicked and whirred, loading the first track as Mick looked around for   
  
the freak. He spotted the man in the crowd, talking to several women at once. One of which was the   
  
girl Mick had been checking out. "Damn! That cologne must really work!" Mick exclaimed, sitting   
  
back down as music began to play. He almost fell out of his chair, frowning at the crowd as a   
  
lively fiddle began to play. A harmonica and banjos came soon after, was this some kind of joke?  
  
"Heeeyyy man!" Mick shouted to the stranger, who was clapping his hands and stomping his feet to   
  
the rhythm. The rest of the crowd was as well, with big stupid grins on their faces.   
  
Mick gasped in horror, reaching for the stop switch, but something made him freeze in place.   
  
He felt an unseen force stopping him from touching the switch, as he felt his face contort.  
  
Mick was abhored, absolutely disgusted with the man's music. His career would never live this down.  
  
Yet he began to grin as well, slapping his hands together even though his mind was screaming for   
  
him to stop. Mick opened his mouth to yell, and heard a truly hickish "Yeeeee Haaaaa!"   
  
He made a last desperate reach for the switch, before he blacked out.   
  
The stranger sauntered out the front door of the ballroom, humming the tune. He looked back as the   
  
first song ended, and smirked as a mad scientist might. The crowd was digging through their   
  
pockets, bringing out lighters. They waved them in the air as they chanted for an encore.   
  
The man quickened his pace, reaching his zip craft as the ballroom exploded into flaming wreckage.  
  
  
  
Spike stiffled a yawn, as he gazed down at the landscape. Venus was always boring, more so when he   
  
was there on buisiness. He swooped the swordfish over a mountain, seeing only more land. Spike let   
  
out a heavy sigh, taking out a ciggarette. He blinked as he lit it, the light on his radio was   
  
flashing. "Spike?" Jet's voice called. Spike smirked as he grabbed the receiver, relieved to at   
  
least have someone to talk to. "Yeah Jet, no luck yet." Spike replied, knowing Jet was calling   
  
about his progress. "Forget about that, just get back here Spike. We've got another lead." Spike   
  
blinked again, giving the receiver a dirty look. "Don't worry about it Jet, I'll find the guy.   
  
We don't have to just cut and run." He heard Jet mummble someting before answering. "There's no one   
  
to catch, buddy. I found a lead on him." Spike's smirk turned upside down, as he realized what Jet   
  
was trying to tell him. "Alright Jet, what's the story? He give you the slip?" Jet grumbled   
  
something else, then repeated his statement. "Just get back here Spike! Don't be obnoxious."   
  
Spike grinned a bit, trying not to laugh. "Can't promise anything there." He agreed, picking up   
  
altitude.   
  
  
  
Faye tapped her foot impatiently, taking a drag from her cigg as the swordfish docked.  
  
"Jet fudged the bounty." She said plainly, smiling as he walked towards her.   
  
"I know all about it." Spike answered, lighting a smoke himself. Faye smirked at that, amused by   
  
his apparent lack of surprise. They walked down the hallway together, until Faye detoured into the   
  
shower. "I'll be along in a bit." She promised, giving him a smile and kiss before closing the   
  
door. Spike stood in front of it for a second, smirking at the unseen woman within.   
  
Jet saw him in the hallway, and blinked. Spike appeared to be grinning at a solid steel door...  
  
"Uhhhh, Spike..." Jet said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Spike turned to face him, and   
  
immediately came out of his fantasy. "What?" He asked, as if standing in front of a door and   
  
smiling was a common activity. Jet eyed hin for a moment, then waved the ideas away. "Ahh, come on   
  
Spike. We've got a new prospect." Jet began walking back down the corridor, while Spike lagged   
  
behind. "Come ON Spike!" Jet demanded. "This one's not going to sit around and wait for us, you   
  
know!" "Hey, it's not MY fault you butchered the last one." Spike countered, but walked slightly   
  
faster. He knew there was a fine line between having fun with Jet, and pissing him off.   
  
Faye stepped onto the bridge, drying off her hair as she eyed Jet. Jet eyed her back from his   
  
chair, looking guilty. Spike understood without even asking. Woe to the person that kept Faye from   
  
her money. Jet cleared his throat, turning back to the computer. "Ok, listen up people." Jet   
  
said, trying to change the subject. "This the new one?" Spike inquired, looking over Jet's   
  
shoulder. "What an ape." Faye pointed out, coming up behind Jet. "Don't let his looks fool you."   
  
Jet warned, scrolling through the text. "He's been spotted at over ten gatherings now. Balls,   
  
dances, clubs, anyplace with music and a lot people." Faye blinked at the screen, not   
  
understanding. "So what?" She asked, looking closer. "They arresting people for rocking now?"   
  
Spike said sarcastically, scratching his head. "I better lay low then." Faye smirked at him,   
  
putting a hand on her hip. "Don't worry Spike, I'm sure they don't bother with people who dance   
  
as badly as you." Spike smirked a bit, lighting another ciggarette. "Well, ok." He conceded.  
  
"But just wait until you hear me sing!" "Will you two cut it OUT!" Jet demanded, annoyed.   
  
Faye opened her mouth to retort, but Spike was turning his attention back to the screen.   
  
"It's not dancing that this guy does. He has some kind of hypnotic music, plays it at all the   
  
places he goes into." "Hypnotic music?" Faye asked, sounding skeptical. Jet let out a sigh, then   
  
explained. "It's some kind of country deal, guess he likes that stuff. It puts everyone into a   
  
trance, but it's suggestive as well. He's somehow unaffected by it, pours fuel all over the place  
  
while everyone else is dancing like idiots." "So they slip and break their necks?" Spike suggested,   
  
smirking. "Stupid..." Jet grumbled back. "The music keeps everyone dancing   
  
until he's had time to douse the place. Then the suggestive part happens, makes everyone pull out   
  
lighters for an encore and boom. Party's over." "Anyone know WHY he does this?" Spike   
  
questioned, scratching his head again. "well, it IS country music." Faye offered. "I'd burn the   
  
place down too." "Yeah..." Spike said shaking his head. "But you're forgetting he's the one that   
  
brings it." Faye shruged, sitting down on the couch as she exaimined her nails.   
  
  
  
"Here's your answer, Faye." Jet informed her, gaining access to some restricted files. "He calls   
  
himself "the music master." He used to be a basket case. "His actual name is Rob Sroka, he was   
  
trapped in a fire at age 10." "Sure sounds like a basket case to me." Spike put in, leaning up   
  
against the wall. "An UGLY basket case." Faye added, taking a file to her fignernails.   
  
Jet tried to tune them out, as he dug deeper. "Apparentely he lost his family in the fire, two   
  
sisters, and a mother and father. Now he's obbsessed with fires, he's like a child in a man's   
  
body." Spike narrowed his eyes, remembering the last person he'd gone after with a background like   
  
that. Faye saw his reaction, eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't go getting any ideas about this one,   
  
Spike." She warned, pointing her nail file at him accusingly. Spike laced his hands behind his   
  
back, cocking his head to one side. "What do you mean, my dear?" He questioned, giving Faye a   
  
playful smile. "I mean don't be stupid and foolhardy just because he's a retard!" Faye shouted   
  
back scornfully. Spike's eyes widened at the outburst, as she got up sharply and left the room.   
  
  
  
"Hey Faye! I haven't finished..." A loud scoff from Faye was Jet's only reply, as the door cycled   
  
shut behind her. Spike let out a tired sigh, hanging his head. Jet gave him a critical look,   
  
running a metal hand down his face. Spike looked at Jet, shrugging his shoulders as he put his   
  
hands in his pockets. As he began walking towards the door, Jet stood, closing his eyes as his   
  
metal fist clenched. "SPIKE." He called, his voice carrying the big brother tone again.   
  
Spike stopped walking, looking over his shoulder. The glint in Spike's eye told Jet that Faye had   
  
been right to worry. "She's right, you know. This guy is UNSTABLE. Just because he's stuck to   
  
blowing up dance halls so far doesn't mean he's not a total mind frag. According to his last psych   
  
profile he could lose control at anytime." Spike turned back towards the door, scoffing slightly.  
  
"Faye's just worried, because she doesn't want me to get hurt." Spike explained, staring at the   
  
floor. "And if you think I'm afraid of some froot loop with a penchant for country music and   
  
blowing people up, you're wrong. This guy's worth 30 million, and I'm gonna go get him, ok? Or did   
  
we somehow pull ourselves out of the hole when I wasn't looking?" Jet growled, stepping closer as   
  
he locked Spike's eyes with his own. "That's EXACTLY what I'm talking about, pal. You may be some   
  
kind of immortal hero in your own little world Spike, but reality's gonna smack you upside the head   
  
one day, and I may not be there to back you up." Spike glared at Jet, the smirk revealing his   
  
arrogance. He opened his mouth to reply, but Jet wasn't even close to being in the mood.  
  
"I'M not finished yet!" Jet bellowed, grabbing Spike's collar as he turned to leave. He could tell  
  
it pissed Spike off, but it was for his own good. Jet was getting the feeling again. The last time   
  
he'd felt it, Spike was going off to get himself killed over Julia. "You have a real problem with   
  
common sense, Spike. And I don't want to be cleaning your blood up off the floor for the hundreth  
  
time! We're partners, goddamnit. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Spike pulled away from Jet's   
  
grip, looking rather shocked, but mostly angry. "Didn't know you cared, Jet. But I don't need your   
  
lectures OR your help. So back off." Spike eyed Jet angrily, before leaving the bridge.   
  
Jet watched him go, clenching his fists in defeat. Nothing he said ever got through Spike's thick   
  
head. Perhaps it was the hair?   
  
  
  
Spike opened the hangar door, still fuming over what had just happened. Who did Jet think he was,   
  
his father? He could handle some mental hick, unstable or not. The danger was what interested him,   
  
after all. He never got enthusiastic about a job unless there was risk involved. Otherwise what was   
  
the point? Faye was readying her Redtail, watching him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Spiek gazed up at her, trying to smirk as sincerely as he could. She gave him half a smile, then   
  
went back to her preperations. He opened the cockpit of the swordfish, pulling his gloves on as he   
  
looked over at Faye again. Was she ignoring him? Spike decided now wasn't the best time to try and   
  
talk things out, and slid into the cockpit. The ignition key was gone. Spike smirked, glancing   
  
slightly at Faye. She was really this concerned? "Hey Faye, you seen my key?" Spike called across   
  
the bay. "Maybe you should ask Jet." Came the cold response. Spike blinked at her tone, wondering   
  
why everyone seemed so down on him today. This wasn't that big a deal, just one more bounty to keep   
  
them going. "Oh well..." Spike said, feigning deafeat. He had other ways of starting the old ship,  
  
Doohan had seen to THAT. He openen the access panel below the pedals, and crossed a few wires,   
  
grinning as the engine roared to life. "Uh huh." He said, sliding back into his seat.   
  
He frowned as he saw Faye was standing in front of the ship, blocking his path. She looked more   
  
than a little mad, and motioned for him to cut the engine. Spike did as she asked, being delayed a   
  
few mintutes wouldn't hurt anything. "Yes, my dear?" He asked calmly, climbing down from the   
  
cockpit. Faye lit a ciggarete and crossed her arms, giving him a knowing look. "Why do you do   
  
this, Spike?" She asked plainly, sounding like she didn't even care about his answer.   
  
"I do this so we can eat, just like you." He replied smoothly. Faye wasn't amused, and stepped   
  
closer. "You go out like this all the time, doing crazy, dangerous, STUPID things. I'm asking you   
  
why you feel the need to push the envelope until it breaks, why you seem like you enjoy being   
  
beaten up and almost killed!" She shouted, her voice getting increasingly louder.   
  
Spike was at a loss for words, first Jet and now Faye. "This guy is a small fry, Faye."   
  
Spike explained, moving closer and taking her hand. "He's just some freak that likes to play with   
  
fire. I'll get him and be back in time for dinner, assuming there is any." Faye held his hand   
  
tightly, and looked into his eyes. She loved him, she truly did. But that only made things harder   
  
now. She stroked his cheek, smiling as her touch seeemd to calm him down.   
  
  
  
Faye dropped her burned out cigg, and took a deep breath. Spike could tell she was trying to get   
  
something off her chest, and held her close. "Is there something you wanna say?" He asked gently,  
  
stroking her head. Faye let her head rest on his shoulder, not wanting to tell him. But Spike   
  
already knew something was on her mind, there was no turning back now.  
  
"Spike..." She began, holding him closer. "The day I thought I'd lost you, was the worst day of my   
  
life. I felt so bad for not saying anything sooner, but things never really came into focus for me.   
  
I never realized what you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. "Faye, don't worry about   
  
things in the past. Spike said, kissing her forehead. "But that's just my point Spike." Faye   
  
continued, pulling away slightly. "It's not in the past, because you keep doing it. You're always  
  
chasing the most dangerous bounties, in the most exciting way you can think of. You're an action   
  
junkie, I know that, and that's fine. So am I. But there ARE limits, and I don't know if you can   
  
see them, or if you even care!" Spike looked hurt, as Faye broke his embrace completely. She turned   
  
her back to him, lighting a smoke. Faye, I..." Spike began, touching her shoulder. She shrugged   
  
his hand away, refusing to let him get close. "You are all I have in this world, Spike. Don't   
  
ever forget that. If you won't do it for Jet, do it for me. Please, don't go after him alone!"   
  
Spike withdrew, frowning. He understood her feelings, she meant just as much to him.   
  
"Faye, I know just what you mean. I really do." Spike gazed at her back, feeling his emotions run   
  
high. "I'd never want to lose you either, but..." Faye cut him off, facing him once more.  
  
"But you're a restless spirit. I know, Spike. But every time you go off on your ego trips, like   
  
you're trying to prove something. It makes me afraid, and I don't like feeling this way all the   
  
time, always wondering if you'll come back. If you can't stop, or even slow down..."  
  
Spike's heart jumped, as he felt a lump in his throat. Was she saying what it sounded like she was   
  
saying? "I won't die, Faye. I'm not even sure I can die..." Faye gazed at him sadly, wanting to   
  
believe it more than anything. "Can you promise me that you'll come back? That you'll always come   
  
back to me no matter what?" She inquired, feeling like her heart was breaking.  
  
"As long as I'm still breathing, yes." Spike answered, feeling like he was on trial. She wouldn't   
  
do this to him, would she? Not over something so trite...   
  
  
  
"But you're going to go anyway?" She continued, holding back tears. Spike looked into her eyes,   
  
feeling completely helpless. As if nothing he could say would change her mind. Of course he could   
  
simply say he wouldn't go, but that wouldn't be the truth, and she knew it.  
  
"Yes, I'm going anyways. But I promise I'll be careful, and if I get in trouble I'll call..."  
  
"That's not good enough Spike." Faye informed him, biting her lip as the tears escaped.  
  
"If you insist on doing things like this, then..." Spike was fighting to hold back his own tears,   
  
and losing. "Faye, please I..." Faye wouldn't listen. She couldn't listen, or she'd never be able   
  
to say what had to be said. It was just better this way. "Then I don't think this is going to work.  
  
I think it would be better if we just...Jesus Spike, I'm sorry!" Faye walked away from him, without   
  
once looking back. Only when she'd left the hangar did Spike allow the tears to come. His heart was   
  
breaking, he felt like collapsing into a heap and dying, wanted to die in fact.   
  
Was that why he did things like this constantly? Because a part of him did long for death?  
  
Spike though it surely must have been, when Julia was lost all those years, and after she'd died.   
  
Now that his past was no longer a threat, now that he had Faye and had found a place wher he truly   
  
was accepted, why not slow down? Somehow, a part of him just wasn't able to. He was reckless, plain   
  
and simple. The thrill of the fight was everything to him. But it hurt Faye that he was like this,   
  
and he wished that he could just 'stop' doing it, but it was out of his hands.   
  
  
  
Spike stood unmoving, staring at the spot Faye had been in. Anger and fear took over his feelings   
  
of regret and sadness. He was accepted here? Bullshit, he told himself. He couldn't so much as go   
  
to get ciggarettes without making someone worry about him. It was their fault, not his.   
  
Someone had to put their ass on the line, or they'd never catch anyone! Spike knew he was wrong,   
  
that all these ideas and feelings were just his own anger talking. But they seemed so true in the   
  
here and now. If Faye realy loved him as much as he loved her, would she be asking him to change?  
  
Spike grimaced, clenching his fists. Nothing could be done about it now, Faye had made her choice.  
  
But if he still went, if he tried to catch Sroka by himself any chance of getting Faye back might   
  
be lost for good. Yet as his mind thought only of going to Faye's room, and not going off alone,   
  
his body climbed into the swordfish. He crossed the wires again and gunned the thrusters.   
  
As he watched the Bebop shrink in the distance, he felt he was making a huge mistake.   
  
But they needed money badly, as always. And he was almost certain this hit was going to be a   
  
cakewalk.   
  
  
  
Jet searched corridor after corridor, trying to find Faye. He'd heard Spike take off, and by the   
  
way she'd walked out that meant they weren't on good terms now.   
  
He passed her door, and heard sobbing. "Faye?" He asked, knocking lightly. "He's...gone." She   
  
stammered, trying to speak clearly through the sobs. "I'm coming in." Jet announced, before opening   
  
the hatch. Faye was lying on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. Jet stared wide eyed at several   
  
holes in her dresser. "What, are these?" He asked, inspecting them. "I heard Spike take off,   
  
and..." Her voice was lost to more sobs, as Jet nodded. The holes looked about as big as a fist   
  
all right. "Come on, let's go." Jet suggested, putting a metallic hand on her back. "I'm not going,   
  
let him get blown to hell. I don't care!" Faye screeched, removing his hand. "I'm not going to back   
  
him up." Jet informed her, sitting on the bed. "You and I are going to beat him to the punch."  
  
Faye looked up at Jet with tear filled eyes. She looked startled. "If we grab the hit first, he'll   
  
have no choice Faye." She wiped her tears, and grinned at Jet. A sly, almost evil grin that meant   
  
she was up for it.   
  
  
  
Spike looked around the alley, making sure he was alone. Venus WAS boring all right, but he might   
  
find tonight slightly more lively. Music boomed from inside the rave club. They played real heavy   
  
metal, and some punk rocking stuff. Not his preferred style. But he hadn't come for the music   
  
anyhow, just meeting someone. He found the backstage entrance and picked the lock, slipping inside  
  
easily. His prop, a bouquet of roses was for the DJ. As Spike snuck from room to room, he heard the   
  
crowd chanting for the DJ to make his appearnce. Spike had to be fast. As he peeked into the last  
  
remaining room, Spike heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a thin, stocky man with blonde   
  
hair spiked up to ressemble a cutting saw. His red tank top was absurdly small, as were the black   
  
leather pants which clung to the man's abs. "Mr. Subsonic Stan?" Spike asked meekly, blocking the   
  
man's path. "Yeah man! That's me baby!" Stan replied, nodding his head vigourously. What the hell   
  
is he ON? Spike wondered, keeping up the delievery boy act. "Got a bouquet for ya here, sir!  
  
Must be one of those cute girls eh!" Spike exclaimed, trying his best to seem half as upbeat as   
  
his prey. "Kick some ass! That's killer man!" Stan cried, snatching the flowers from Spike's grasp.  
  
Spike blinked, amazed at the man's speed. And he'd thought Edward was bad!   
  
Spike reached his hand out suggestively, the universal appeal for a tip. "Thank YOUUU man!" Stan   
  
yelled at him, putting a crisp bill in Spike's outstretched palm. Spike took it and brought his   
  
fist up swiftly. His knuckles met Stan's temple, and the drug addict got a much-needed nap.   
  
"I always wanted to try DJing..." Spike lied, plucking the clothes from Stan's motionless body.   
  
  
  
Jet looked down at Venus, then over at the Redtail flying alongside him. "Could he already be   
  
there?" Jet inquired through the radio. "Probably, it IS Spike you know." Faye's slightly concerned   
  
voice replied. "Just because he's a lunkhead doesn't mean he can't be effective."   
  
Jet chuckled agreement, as they skimmed the planet's surface. Jet hoped against hope that Faye was   
  
wrong. If Spike WAS there already, they could be too late. Jet had found out that Rob was an   
  
obbsessive country fan, and if Spike managed to stop him from playing his music...  
  
  
  
Spike waved to the cheering crowd. A sea of young people with blindly wild hair colors and styles.   
  
"Are you reaaaaaadyyy to JAM?" Spike screamed into the microphone, hoping the wig was still in   
  
place. He shuffled over to the booth, wondering if Faye had been right about his dancing.  
  
Most of the people were on drugs though, and not likely to notice. He was trying like hell to be   
  
as wired and crazy-sounding as Stan had seemed, and decided to act as much as Edward as he possibly   
  
could. "WHEEEE! YEAH!" He screamed again, backflipping into the soft DJ chair. He had brought his   
  
own music, to keep the crowd happy until the music master showed. This was the only place on Venus   
  
he hadn't hit, and Spike was sure he'd be making an appearance. He started with the closest thing   
  
to punk rock he had, although it was all basically jazz. The crowd became silent, as the music   
  
started. Spike hummed along, hoping they woouldn't riot until he was done here. No such luck.  
  
"What is this horseshit?" Someone called from the crowd. They all started yelling at him, and   
  
throwing paper cups. "Man, what's WITH kids today?" Spike wondered aloud, as he picked up the faint   
  
scent of kerosene, and a very tacky cologne. "Maybe they'll like this better..." A deep voice   
  
growled. Spike smirked, looking towards the source. A tall, hairy man with massive size was   
  
standing beside the booth. His arm was reaching over the top, holding a disc. "Sorry pal, I don't   
  
do requests." Spike quiped, leaning back in the chair. He was here. Finally. He'd catch him, bring   
  
him back to the ship and then Faye would see she had been worried for nothing. Then hopefully they   
  
could talk things out.   
  
  
  
"That music's smokin'!" A female voice called to him. Spike leaned forward, blinking as he saw  
  
a woman peering over the player, smiling at him. She coudln't have been younger than twenty-four,   
  
but man. What a twenty-four! She was dressed in a simple, if not revealing green halter top, and   
  
a denim miniskirt. Spike saw that she was picking through his discs on the table, looking at each  
  
one with interest. "You...Like jazz?" Spike blurted out, unaware that he was gawking. The woman   
  
was beautiful, utterly beautiful. Her ample breasts were pressed up against the table as she leaned   
  
over to look at his discs. Spike leaned over farther, catching a glimpse of her long, tanned legs.  
  
"Of course, I love jazz!" The woman had to shout to be heard over the music. "Who wouldn't?"  
  
Spike grinned in spite of himself, and wondered briefly how she felt about bounty hunters.  
  
As Spike continued staring, awestruck, he saw a small black tattoo standing out against her   
  
tanned arms. It was the chinese character for kung fu."Hey, do you follow martial arts?"   
  
He asked bluntly, gesturing to her tattoo. They were both leaning over far enough, so that Spike   
  
could see she had an incredible smile. And such deep blue eyes. "A little." She said modestly.  
  
"More of a hobby, ya know?" Spike smiled warmly at her, not knowing what to think. She seeemed so   
  
perfect, but Faye was...Spike's mouth was way ahead of his brain, as he heard himself ask what her   
  
name was. "Juliette!" She screamed over the crowd, smiling as if she'd been waiting for him to ask.  
  
  
Spike almost fell over. It was too weird. Juliette? Was he dreaming or something?   
  
A latge, powerful hand on his shoulder reminded him that he was not. "I SAID they'll like THIS   
  
music!" The hairy man had somehow gotten into the booth, and was growling loudly at him.  
  
Juliette stared, eyes wide as the man hoisted Spike up over the booth. His wig was shaken loose as   
  
the huge man threw him up against the wall. The crowd screamed, scared out of their wits as Spike   
  
came crashing down on the equipment, breaking all but two of his discs and the player. Faye was   
  
right, Spike thought. He WAS and ape, a big, hairy and smelly ape. Just the kind of opponent Spike  
  
liked best. Juliette vaulted the booth's now broken security gate, landing sound kick on the music   
  
master's back. Spike sprung to his feet just in time to see it, and grinned once again.   
  
The music master was hurt, but not close to being beaten. He bellowed rage as he stood, picking   
  
Juliette up by the neck. Spike was on him in an instant, throwing punches every which way.   
  
The music man threw Juliette forcefully down, turning his full attention to Spike. He watched as   
  
she twisted in the air, landing deftly on her feet, ready to try again. She gave a grin to Spike,   
  
who smirked in return but held up his hand, showing that he would deal with it.   
  
"PLAY MY MUSIC!!!!" The music man howled, rushing at Spike. Spike jumped over him, and grabbed the   
  
mic. The music man whirled around, banging his fist and screaming. Spike ran towards the huge man,   
  
holding the mic out like a javelin. As the music man reached for him, Spike leapt onto his back,   
  
wrapping the mic cord tightly around his neck. The music man bellowed again, thrashing around as   
  
Spike lost his footing and fell off. He got up rubbing his head, and felt something jabbing into   
  
his hand. It had crushed one of the disc covers, the one the ape had brought. Spike smirked as he   
  
looked up at the music master, who was looming over him. Spike smelled kerosene again, and realized   
  
it wasn't just coming from the music master. He had already soaked the place in it, but most of the   
  
people had cleared out. Spike stood his ground, watching as the music master lunged. He stepped   
  
aside, grabbing as much of the mic cord as he could, and climbed onto his back. He saw a worried   
  
Juliette throw various items at the huge man, trying to assist Spike. "That's not really   
  
helping!" Spike informed her. The music master was howling madly and trying to dislodge Spike, all   
  
the while whining about his broken disc. He felt the ride get less bumpy, as Juliette came in with   
  
a sliding kick, knocking the man off his feet. Spike saw his chance and tightened the cord as   
  
much as he could, grunting with effort. The music master gagged, fighting to stay conscious.   
  
He stumbled through the remaining audio equipment, which started giving off sparks as it short-  
  
circuited. Spike leapt clear as the music master fell to the stage floor, choking and trying to   
  
breathe. Juliette ran to help up Spike, but the sparks were already too close to the kerosene pool.  
  
He pulled himself up and grabbbed Juliette, putting his hand protectively over her head as he dove   
  
out the nearest window.   
  
  
  
Faye and Jet ran towards the rave club, watching as it was engulfed in flames. Faye dashed ahead,   
  
with Jet close behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, slowing down as she saw a tall, thin   
  
figure stand up near the flaming wreck. She stopped short, confused as she saw him help a second   
  
figure stand. A voluptuous, thin, female form. She gasped, her mouth opened in shock, as the girl   
  
held him tightly. Jet caught up with Faye, squinting at the two people outside the burning club.   
  
"Faye? Oh, shit." Was all Jet could say, as Faye ran back the way they'd come in tears. He   
  
continued to watch, resting a hand on his bald head, as Juliette gave Spike a very un-friendly   
  
kiss.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Juliette asked, holding him close. Spike was exhausted, hurting, and in   
  
the midst of inner struggle. What about Faye? What about Faye? His mind kept begging, but as he   
  
looked into Juliette's gorgeous blue eyes, Faye was momentarily forgotten. "Spike, I'm Spike."  
  
Juliette smiled, saying the name over again. "Spike, I love the hair." Spike smiled at her warmly,   
  
returning her embrace as he closed his eyes. "Who wouldn't?" He quiped, resting his head on her   
  
shoulder. "Let's get you patched up." She stated gently, helping him walk. "No, it's ok. I should   
  
go..." Juliette looked deep into his eyes, smiling slyly. "I'm a medical student, I need the   
  
practice." She explained, as she hailed a taxi.   
  
Jet approached the Redtail, eyeing Faye sympathetically. What could Spike be thinking?   
  
Faye was curled up into a ball inside her ship, crying her eyes out and repeating the   
  
same thing over and over again. "I've lost him...I've lost him...I've lost him...."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................  
  
  
FAYE: How could you?  
SPIKE: How could I what?  
JET: Don't play dumb Spike...  
SPIKE: What do you mean?  
FAYE: I thought you loved me..  
SPIKE: Faye, I do.  
JET: I'm not a part of this...  
SPIKE Least I got the hit.  
JET: Next time, Spike gets some lovin!  
FAYE: JET!!! *gunshot*  
JET: Kidding,kidding! Damn...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cowboy Bebop-Heartstring Hoe down pt.2

COWBOY BEBOP-HEARTSTRING HOE-DOWN --PART.2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike dreamed of Faye. Not the woman that he had come to know and love, but the child he'd   
  
seen in the beta tape. She was alone and scared, crying as she sat down and hugged her kness.  
  
Spike stood there in the blackness, watching the poor kid. He moved slowly forward,   
  
reacing his hand out to her. She looked up for a moment, and smiled at him. A warm, grateful   
  
smile. Spike was almost close enough to touch her, just a bit farther and he could....As Spike   
  
reached out to her Faye disapeared right before his eyes. He turned around in shock, as he   
  
heard his own voice coming from behind him. The blackness around him faded away to color.  
  
Spike stared in disbelief, as he found himself on the Bebop. He was standing in the rec room.   
  
Another version of himself got up from the couch slowly, tears streaming down his face.   
  
Spike remembered that day, how could he not? His other self walked to the viewport, lighting a   
  
cigarette as he watched the blurred stars whiz by. Spike was frozen, unable to even speak.  
  
He realized he was seeing into his own past, as an adult Faye came up behind his double.  
  
The blackness returned for brief moment, drowning out the scene. It lifted again, and he saw   
  
himself and Faye, sitting across from each other. His heart ached as Faye touched his cheek,   
  
wiping away his tears. They kissed, and Spike immediately hated himself for what he'd done to   
  
her. The blackness returned again, and this time no more images came. Spike closed his eyes,   
  
remembering all that had been said that day, all the promises made. He'd meant everyone one   
  
of them too. How had he allowed himself to be so blind? To actually believe Faye would ever   
  
try to make him change? Had he thrown away his one chance? Pushed away the only woman   
  
who would ever love him for who he was?  
  
  
  
Spike awoke sharply, sitting up so quickly that he had to wince at the resulting pain from his   
  
whole body. Even his hair hurt. He placed a hand on the brow of his head, as his vision slowly   
  
cleared. He was in a bed, a BIG bed. The space next to him still held a faint impression of the   
  
woman who had been sleeping there. Juliette. Spike shook his head slowly, laying back down.   
  
He looked himself over, his wounds were all dressed. His shirt was missing. What had   
  
happened? Spike could draw some sketchy conclusions, and he didn't like them.   
  
He didn't deserve to be forgiven for this, not ever. Spike painfully got up, he'd been hurt worlds   
  
worse than this before. But his inner turmoil made everything seem to be in slow motion.   
  
  
  
The apartment was small, but spacious enough to be comfortable. Blue wallpaper covered the   
  
interior, with minimal furniture. In fact, as he walked through the dwelling he saw only two   
  
chairs, a table, a large dresser and a desk. The desk had papers and file folders strewn about   
  
on it. Spike guessed it must have been where Juliette took care of her work. What had she said   
  
she was, a medical student? Spike cocked an eyebrow as he picked up one of the overstuffed   
  
folders, and started reading. His eyes went wide, as he gritted his teeth. He grabbed another   
  
folder, and another. They were all dossiers, folders of information on wanted people. Spike   
  
took one of the light cigarettes from the open pack atop the desk. Eyeing it critically, he put it in   
  
his mouth, and looked around for his shirt. He finally found it stuffed under the bed.   
  
Spike shook his head agan, as he pulled the shirt over his shoulders and took his matches from   
  
the pocket. Lighting the cigarette, he searched for his gun, feeling very unsafe all of a sudden.   
  
  
  
Juliette was a cowboy, just like him. Of course that didn't mean she'd lied, Spike mused as he   
  
took a drag from the cigarette. She could have been making a joke when she said she was a   
  
medical student, Faye was always doing that...The thought of Faye put an instantaneous frown   
  
on his face. He could never go back to her now, not after he'd hurt her so badly. Spike tried to   
  
rid himself of the thoughts in his head, as he found his gun. Still in it's holster, it had been hanging   
  
on the doorknob of what looked to be a closet. The room sure wasn't big enough for much   
  
else. Curious, Spike opened the door, straping the holster on tightly. The small room was   
  
extremely dark, Spike barely saw the string hanging from the light bulb. He pulled it as he took   
  
another drag of the cigg. Man, these things were RANCID. "Oh...shit..." Was all Spike could   
  
say, as his mouth dropped open, the cigarette falling to the floor.   
  
  
  
Spike stood in the open doorway, not knowing how to handle what he saw before him. He'd   
  
been half-right in his assumption, it was more of a storeroom than a closet. The walls were   
  
plastered with enlarged photos, all of him. Some were so big that they could've been used as   
  
tablecloths. Some of them had things written on them, odd little phrases that made him almost   
  
proud. "Sexy man." "World's greatest cowboy." There was even a picture of him outside   
  
a police station, with Faye close behind. On that one, someone had written something in huge   
  
red letters, right over Faye."BITCH." Spike backed away, not wanting to believe he'd been stupid enough   
  
to let himself be drawn into something like this, that he didn't see it coming. Not only was Juliette a cowboy,   
  
she was obbsessed with who she thought was the king of bounty hunters, Spike Spiegel. And she   
  
saw Faye as a direct obstacle in her way. The whole thing at the club had been a setup from   
  
minute one. Of course she seemed perfect, Spike realized. The amount of info she had on him   
  
was insane!   
  
  
  
Spike whirled around, hearing footsteps closing in from outside. He closed the door, replaced   
  
his holster and shirt, and took the cigarette back to bed with him. The things were crap, but he   
  
REALLY needed a stress reliever. Spike finished it just as the doorknob turned, and Juliette   
  
entered the apartment. Spike faked pain, and after the cigarette it wasn't all fake, as Juliette   
  
approached the bed. He pretended to be just waking up. "Oh, how's my heroic Spike doing?"  
  
Juliette asked, her sweet voice carrying a slight edge of concern. Spike groaned, turning on his   
  
side, regarding the end of the bed she'd slept in. He looked at it, then at her, an exagerrated   
  
look that anyone would understand. "No, no you naughty boy!" She exclaimed, sounding more   
  
embarrased than mad at the suggestion. "You just slept so long, I got tired watching over you,   
  
and you looked so peaceful I just had to curl up on there with you!" She explained, leaning over   
  
him. Spike thought about reminding her that Faye never got tired of watching over him. but she   
  
couldn't suspect anything, or he might never leave this place. His eyes widened with surprise,  
  
as Juliette bent further over him and kissed his lips. It was then that he noticed the smell.   
  
  
  
Faint, almost undetectable, but it was still there. Kerosene. Juliette pulled back, sensing his   
  
uneasyness. "Still hurts, doesn't it? I'm so sorry you got hurt Spike." Juliette said. She sat down  
  
beside him and sat him up, rubbing his shoulders. Spike winced as pain attacked his body.  
  
"Mmmm..." Spike mumered, sounding fairly convincing. The truth was that he perferred doing   
  
this kind of thing himself, and she wasn't very good at it anyway. "Like that?" Juliette asked   
  
softly, resting her body against his naked back. Spike nodded, craning his neck back so that   
  
their cheeks touched. Spike was anything but content however. How had he been this stupid?  
  
He thought back to the night before, at the club. The music master had shown up, and Spike   
  
had been ready to deal with him. Then Juliette had come to the booth, putting on an impressive   
  
act. and throwing his mind into that horrible sturggle between the good thing he had, and the   
  
great thing that could come to be. Spike realized now that there should never have been any   
  
contest, that it's always better to take what is assured. He was amazed at how well Faye had   
  
him figured out. She had been trying to tell him to stop chasing dreams, to slow down and   
  
enjoy what he had. He should have listened to her. It had been a mistake to take the hit alone.  
  
  
  
Jet and Faye. His friend and partner, his love. They knew he could handle someone like the   
  
music master alone, that hadn't been the point. Jet's words echoed in Spike's mind, blending  
  
with the pain of having his shoulder rubbed. "We're partners, goddamnit. Doesn't that mean   
  
anything to you?" Spike understood now, what they had been trying to tell him. They were a   
  
team, maybe they didn't always get along, but they were a team. And Faye. She only wanted  
  
him to stop trying to find something better, the next best thing. To realize he had all he needed   
  
already. Spike's momentary infatuation with Juliette had been purely superficial. He had allowed   
  
all they shared in common to matter more than someone who's always there for you. And his   
  
current situation was a direct result of it. Not only was Juliette obsessed with him, she had been   
  
working with the music master, pouring fuel all over the clubs while everyone was distracted by   
  
the huge man. Spike remembered that he had thought the music master had already doused the   
  
club before the fight started. But in reality, it had been Juliette. It would be a simple matter to   
  
sneak around with a fuel pod while a giant roughed up the DJ. Spike pulled away from Juliette's  
  
grip gently, taking her hand. The fact that she had let him take out the music master, even helped   
  
him do it, meant that she had no more use for him, and was looking for a new partner.   
  
  
  
Spike realized he had to tread softly, but that wasn't his style. He'd have to keep up the act   
  
with Juliette, long enough to lure her into a trap set by himself and Jet, with Faye as bait. A team   
  
effort, that might help them to see that Spike agreed with what they had been trying to say. The   
  
person manipulating the music master would be worth at least double his bounty, but first he   
  
needed proof. Juliette smoothly moved to face him, kissing his lips again. "You taste like   
  
cigarettes, Spike.." She said, the sweetness draining from her voice as suspicion took it's place.  
  
Spike gave her a smirk, acting as innocent as he knew how. "I...woke up and needed one, I   
  
took one of yours." He explained, keeping calm. Juliette looked from the pack on her desk to   
  
Spike, and back the to the desk. Did I put all the files back? Spike wondered, seeing her eyes   
  
narrow. Sh wasn't quite buying it. Juliette knew enough about him, to know he was too curious  
  
to take a cigarette from the desk without giving the paperwork a look. Spike would have to lay   
  
the act on a bit thicker. He put a pained, regretful look on his face as Juliette took the pack   
  
from the desktop, putting one in her mouth. The flame from the lighter reflected on her face,   
  
as she eyed him. She looked mad. very mad. In Spike's opinion he had fought the more stable   
  
of the twosome last night. "I'm sorry dear...." Spike whined, getting up and walking over to her.   
  
  
  
He really didn't find her so beautiful anymore, not with all he knew now. Not nearly as beautiful   
  
as Faye. "The pain was killing me, all I could think about was having a cigarette.." He continued.  
  
His arms embraced Juliette, and her face changed into that of a little girl who's just gotten her   
  
birthday wish. She held him tightly, so much that he had to stop himself from convulsing in pain.  
  
"No, it's all right Spike, I understand." Juliette assured him, stroking his head. Spike closed his   
  
eyes, trying to think of Faye. Her hand moved to cover the back of his neck, as she drew him   
  
closer. "I don't know what I was thinking, you've been in bed recovering all day." She   
  
apologized, smiling as she closed her eyes. "Of course, you've been asleep almost two whole   
  
days, you MUST have been dying for a cigarette." Two days? Spike's eyes opened suddenly.  
  
It had been two days since he'd gone to the club? "By the way, thank you for my life. I didn't   
  
get a chance to thank you before.." Juliette said, as her hands moved slowly downwards.   
  
Spike felt awful saying the words, but she'd left him a big opening, and everything was weighing  
  
on his ability to keep up the guise. "No, thank you Juliette. You're the most wonderful woman.."  
  
  
  
Juliette swooned, as her lower hand found his hip. She gripped it tightly, resting her head on his   
  
shoulder. "I love you, Spike. I have for a long time." She admitted, as her upper hand moved   
  
from his neck to stroke his cheek. "I..love you too, Juliette. I've never met someone so much   
  
like me." Spike replied, trying to find a way to make her leave. "Except, maybe for our taste in   
  
cigarettes. Those lights are..." Juliette smiled, slowly letting go of him. "I'll go get you some." She   
  
said simply, letting her hand trail across the length of his chin. Bingo, Spike thought. He'd done   
  
it. But he couldn't keep doing it much longer. He had to work fast. Someone like her would   
  
probably make a few extra stops to get him a gift, if he played it right he could buy himself time.  
  
"I could go too, I'm feeling a lot better now that you're back." He said, putting as much charm   
  
into the statement as he could. Juliette smiled at him, pulling a leather black jacket over the tshirt   
  
she wore. It was cut off at her midriff, showing just enough to be distracting. The jacket clashed   
  
with her loose fitting jeans pretty badly, and she had let down her long, dirty blonde hair.   
  
  
  
"No, you stay here and sleep some more." Juliette insisted, waving a playfully stern finger at him.   
  
"I can't have you dying on me, darling." She added, smiling at him with full, pouty lips as she   
  
went out the door. Spike smiled wide, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled.   
  
The smile faded simultaneously with the door closing behind Juliette. Spike figured he had 30   
  
minutes at best to get everything set up. Two days, he'd been gone for two days. Spike   
  
frowned, thinking about the condition Faye must be in by now. "I'm such a bastard."  
  
Spike growled, as he put his shirt back on. He found his jacket underneath the strewn   
  
bedcovers, and dug his emergency cigarettes out of the pocket. Half a pack, not bad,  
  
he mused as he put one in his mouth. He struck a match as he retrieved his holster, taking a long   
  
drag from the cigarette. His gun was still strapped in, thankfully. He didn't want to think about   
  
what would be going through Juliette's head now, if she'd seen fit to take it.   
  
  
  
Spike looked around for his comm. unit, and spied it on top if the refrigarator. He reclaimed it   
  
and opened the refrigarator, seeing lots of beef and a few pre-made hamburgers. Man, Spike  
  
thought. She's really done her homework on me. He took two of the hamburgers, and placed   
  
them inside what he guessed was one of those old mini ovens from the 20th. The kind that could   
  
heat things up quickly. Microwaves, were they called? He and Jet had seen lots of them in the   
  
Earth museum, but they were only able to carry so much back to the ship. Spike allowed himself   
  
to reminisce about that day, when they'd found out the difference between beta and VHS.  
  
Spike still didn't understand it very well, but that's what they had Edward for, after all.   
  
  
  
He pushed a few buttons on the little oven's panel, and it beeped at him. Annoyed, Spike   
  
brought his fist down on the top of it, and pushed more buttons. Something inside hummed.  
  
The little table was turning around now. Spike guessed that meant it was working.   
  
He thought about Jet and Faye, even Ed and the mutt as he turned the comm. unit on.  
  
It was crucial that he get through to them now, God only knows when he'd be able to get away  
  
from Juliette again. Things had always been so weird on the Bebop. Always picking up another  
  
crew member, something was always broken, and nothing ever went as planned. But he missed   
  
it now, he missed life on the Bebop, and all it's inhabitants quite a bit. The comm.unit beeped.  
  
Spike pushed the call button, glad that the batteries had held out. The little oven beeped at him  
  
again, and Spike turned to look at it, growling. The small display window said "done".   
  
Spike opened the oven and looked inside. His burgers were steaming hot. Spike took them out,   
  
put some cheese on them and scarfed them down. No need for buns here.   
  
Spike's comm. unit kept trying to reach the Bebop, with no luck yet. Ten minutes had passed,   
  
and he still had a lot to do. Jet's face appeared on the comm. unit screen, and greeted the caller  
  
with a grumpy "yo." Spike grinned, finding a stack of cola cans in the refrigarator also. He took  
  
one and grabbed the comm. unit, grateful to hear the old dog's voice again. "Jet, listen I don't   
  
have much time to explain, but it's not what you're thinking." Jet's face glared at him,disbelieving.  
  
"You mean, that wasn't a sexy young girl you were kissing? Right in front of Faye no less!"  
  
Jet barked the words at him. Spike sighed, aware that it must have looked pretty bad if   
  
they had been there. "Jet, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot ok? But it wasn't that at all, really!"   
  
  
  
Spike apologized, watching the clock on the wall. Fifteen more minutes. Spike heard sobbing in   
  
the backround, as Faye snatched the comm. unit from Jet. "Then what WAS IT??!!" Faye   
  
screeched, just as Spike knew she would. Faye's face was taking up the screen now, full of   
  
sadness and anger. "Go ahead and EXPLAIN to me what you were doing with her!!!"  
  
Faye's cheeks were wet with tears. Spike's grin gave way to a truly guilty frown, as he lit   
  
another cigarette. "Faye, she kissed ME. We barely made it out alive. The music master   
  
jumped me, and she helped me out." Spike explained, hoping she wouldn't hang up until he'd   
  
finished. He almost got wish, as Faye screamed "ASSHOLE!!" And hurled the comm.unit   
  
across the room. Spike sighed, shaking his head. He really had deserved that. Jet picked the   
  
comm.unit up, as Spike took a look at the clock. Only ten minutes left, unless he'd managed   
  
to sweet talk Juliette enough for her to buy a few other things. "Spike." Jet addressed him.  
  
Spike only nodded, and pleaded with Jet again. "Jet, please you've got to tell her."   
  
  
  
Jet looked decisive for a moment, than ran his metal hand down his face, which meant he was  
  
about to do something against his better judgement. "So, talk." Jet answered finally.  
  
Spike breathed a sigh of relief, and began explaining. "Look Jet, I admit I was taken by her at   
  
first, but you have no IDEA what's happened. We can still come out of this with a nice wad of   
  
cash!" Jet blinked, looking rather surprised. Was it the mention of money? "You just said we,   
  
and money in the same sentence, Spike. Now I KNOW you're lying." Spike facefaulted.   
  
Was it really true that he seemed so selfish? "No Jet, I'm not." Spike corrected him, smiling as   
  
he tossed the empty cola can aside. Jet perked up a bit, as if he wanted to believe it, but knew   
  
better. "I get it now Jet, what you were telling me before I left." Spike continued. He needed to   
  
hang up soon, but Jet and Faye had to believe him first. "Spike.." was all Jet could say, and   
  
Faye had crept behind him, looking at the screen with a small glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
Spike smiled, seeing that Faye was going to give him a chance to explain as well.   
  
  
  
"My ego got in my way, Jet. I thought you guys were making it like I couldn't handle this guy.   
  
But you were trying to tell me something completely different. That we're a team, you and Faye and me, the kid and mutt too.   
  
We're a team of bounty hunters and we have to stick together. I should have waited for you guys.   
  
And really, with what I know about her now, she's the dangerous one."  
  
"Juliette?" Faye asked, bewildered. She gave Spike a look that said volumes about him and exactly where he could stick it.   
  
Jet was about to try and calm her down, but there were only five minues left. Spike turned on Juliette's computer,   
  
and took a guess at the password. "Juliette Spiegel." The computer started up instantly. Spike shivered a bit,   
  
vowing to never leave Faye again if they got out of this. "Listen, Jet." Spike said, hoping Edward was awake.   
  
"I'm almost out of time, but here's the deal." Jet and Faye both leaned in intently,although Faye held  
  
onto the glint in her eye. "She was working WITH the music master, she's a hunter too.   
  
  
  
She doused the clubs while gorilla boy kept everyone in panic. But she helped me take him out that night.   
  
So she's looking to partner up with ME next. She's obsessed with me, totally, and she'll be back any minute!"   
  
Spike looked at the clock again, damn. thirty minutes had already gone by, but it was too late now.   
  
He'd just have to wing it like usual. "Obsessed with YOU? Oh please.." Faye scowled, starting to leave.  
  
Jet caught her arm, and nodded to her. She looked from Jet to the screen, and for a second Spike saw her smile a bit,   
  
wanting to believe he hadn't left her. "Faye, listen she's after you. She's got so much info on all of us it's unreal!   
  
She thinks you're a threat to her!" Faye blinked, thought about that for a bit. "So then ,why haven't you left yet?   
  
Why are you still there instead of here with me?" Faye asked him, her eyes showing concern.  
  
  
  
Jet had a serious look too, they believed him. "Because she was the one behind the music master the whole time,   
  
and I've got her believing I'm in love with her." Spike continued, hoping Faye wouldn't take that the wrong way.  
  
She only gave him a slightly evil eye though, and waited for more. Jet rubbed his temples, and popped two asprin in his mouth.  
  
Spike tried acessing Juliette's computer files, and found a registration form with her full name. Looking nervously at the clock,   
  
he picked up the comm.unit again. thirty five minutes and counting. "Ok, Jet. Her name's Juliette Starling.   
  
You and Edward cross-reference her name with everything you can find on the music master.   
  
Once you have enough to prove that she was pulling his strings get it to the police."   
  
  
  
Jet blinked, eyes wide while Faye smirked. She knew Spike wouldn't fall for some hussy and then turn her in.   
  
"Alright, easy enough." Jet agreed, grinning at Spike.   
  
"But my opinion on you staying on the Bebop is the same until we've got the money in our hands."   
  
Spike grinned, glad that Jet hadn't been TOO worried. "Right." Spike said, nodding.   
  
"But Spike, if she's really as dangerous as all that, how're we going to catch her? You got some kinda plan?"   
  
Jet was giving him the weird pursed lips look again. Spike smirked, amused by Faye, who was grinning wider with every word.  
  
He was sure the only thing better for her than getting him back, was stabbing the wench in the back and turning her in as well.  
  
"I'm glad you like this idea, Faye." Spike stated, relishing being able to see her after two days in obsesser's country.   
  
  
  
Faye gave Spike a look that told him he was still in the doghouse. "Why are you so glad about THAT, pray tell?"   
  
Faye asked sarcastically. Spike smirked again. She really did know him. "Because you're the main part of it, Faye."   
  
Spike answered, hearing footsteps outside, and a strange, off key hum not nearly as plesant as Faye's.   
  
Spike shut the computer down, making sure his gun was in place. "What? How's that exactly?"   
  
Faye asked, not liking what she was hearing.   
  
"She wants you out of the picture, right?" Spike explained, hoping Faye would go along with it.   
  
  
  
He heard a key being fit into the door. "Look Faye, she's back, I gotta split. Just be at the big water fountain on TJ in an hour,   
  
ok? And make sure Jet and Ed get that info to the police by then!" Spike was whipering as loud as he could,   
  
but he didn't want to risk Juliette hearing him. "Hold on a damn minute!!! You mean?!" Spike cut Faye off regretfully,   
  
and tossed the comm.unit back on the refrigarator. The door opened, as Spike leaned against the wall, lighting another smoke.  
  
Time for act 2. He just hoped Faye trusted him enough to be there.   
  
  
  
"I'm baackk honey!" Juliette cheered, running to him. Spike hugged her tightly, trying not to   
  
shudder. "Wha? You're all dressed! Felling better then?" Juliette pointed out, as Spike gave her a smile.   
  
"Yeah, and I had some cigarettes in my jacket already. Sorry you had to go through the trouble.."   
  
Juliette winked, handing him a carton of smokes. "No trouble, Spike. I picked up a few other things anyhow."   
  
Spike acted surprised, as he thought of how glad he was that he went the extra mile on the sweet talk.   
  
Juliette emptied the shopping bag, and presented him with a silver zippo lighter. "No more flimsy matches for MY man!"  
  
She explained, dropping it into his jacket pocket. "Thanks...?" Was all Spike could say. He had been expecting roses,   
  
or maybe a new tie or something. But a zippo? He liked matches! Spike's jaw dropped as he saw handcuffs among   
  
the other items. "Don't worry about the cigarettes, sweetie." Juliette assured him, as her jacket came off, followed by her tshirt.   
  
"You'll go through a lot of them with what I'VE got planned." She laughed playfully, and nuzzled up against Spike's chest.  
  
Spike was fighting off the urge to scream and run through the door, or the wall, if needed.  
  
"Jules, honey.." Spike protested slightly as she moved him over to the bed. He let go of her as she tried to ease him down.  
  
  
  
I DO love you." Spike repeated, holding her at a distance by her shoulders. "And I love YOU." Juliette replied, reaching for his  
  
waist and trying to kiss him. Spike backed off, barely stopping his hand from grabbing his gun. Juliette blinked, confused.   
  
"So, then, what's the matter?" She asked. Spike saw the suspicious, anrgy look starting to return. "Nothing, really, just that.."   
  
Spike covered, hugging her as lightly as possible. "What? You like to do it to jazz?" She offered, moving to the stereo   
  
near the bed. Spike sighed, tempted to just shoot her. But then there would be no bounty, his only redeeming factor in this mess.   
  
"No, Jules it's not that. If we're going to be together, then Faye..." Juliette turned to face him sharply, hate filling her eyes.   
  
"Faye Valentine?! That bitch?" She hissed. Spike thought that not only was she scarier than Faye, but Vicous too.   
  
What about her?!" Juliette demanded, annoyed at the name coming bewteen her and the man she loved. "She's gotta go. To Hell."   
  
Spike said, taking all the hate from hearing such an unstable person call his Faye a bitch and putting it into the words.   
  
It worked. Juliette looked at him with adoration, joyed that her man wanted Faye dead as much as she did. "That can wait, lover..."  
  
Juliette stated, slinking her arms around his waist and kissing him forcefully. "No, it can't." Spike insisted, not kissing back.   
  
  
  
Juliette looked pouty, then critical. "But how will we find her? They're always moving in that tub of grease ship, you know."   
  
Spike smirked, reminding himself to tell Jet about that one, maybe even let him have a swing at her. "Easy." Spike assured her,  
  
touching her chin. "Her and I made a promise, that if we were ever seperated, we'd meet at the water fountain on Tijuwana."   
  
Juliette grinned at him slyly, loving the idea that their secret meeting place would be Faye Valentine's grave. "It's been two days,   
  
she'll be there." Spike assured her, taking her hand.  
  
Juliette looked down, at their entwined hands, then back up at his face. She nodded slowly, already anticipating the deathblow.   
  
"Let's go." She whispered, her lips almost touching his ear.  
  
Spike glanced at the clock one last time, and nodded back to her. A grin he'd used in the old days graced his face,   
  
a truly evil grin. "Yeah, let's go...Darling." He said as she got dressed.   
  
  
  
  
Faye looked around, wondering just why she'd agreed to this. That's right, she hadn't. Spike   
  
had cut her off before she'd even had a chance to answer. Afterwards, Jet had explained   
  
exactly why she was so important to this "plan" of theirs. Faye had been so mad, she almost  
  
hadn't come. But here she was anyway. An hour had passed since Spike had called, and still   
  
nothing. Faye glanced across the street at her redtail. If this Juliette wench really had it in for her, the ship might be a target.   
  
Like she cared. The bitch had preyed on Spike's weaknesses,   
  
and wanted to be his lover, which only showed how big an idiot Spike could be. But, he was HER big idiot   
  
and she wasn't going to let some tramp take him away without a fight. Spike had sounded so freaked out when he'd called,   
  
she must be something else. Spike wasn't the type to get scared easily, and he had a soft spot for women.   
  
For him of all people to be afraid of one was almost funny. Her comm. unit beeped, but she hesitated to answer it.   
  
If this plan really relied on Spike's act, she could blow it all by looking like she was expecting something.   
  
Spike WOULD make this up to her later, she'd see to that. But she was more concerned with getting him back and getting   
  
the money right now. The comm.unit continued to beep, and she finally took the call. "Faye Faye!! came Edward's hyper voice.  
  
"Shhh!! What is it Ed?" Faye asked, glancing around in case they showed up. "All is set, m'lady!   
  
The police know evvveryything about Spikey's girlfriend now!" Faye scowled at Edward, gripping the comm.unit  
  
tightly. "She is NOT his girlfriend! Spike's just pretending to..." Ed grinned madly, laughing at Faye.   
  
"Ah hah, Faye Faye is jealous? Ed knew she was!! Faye Faye wants to be Spikey's girlfriend!!" Faye gave Ed a final dirty look  
  
and turned the unit off. Stupid kid, she thought.   
  
Doesn't she know by now that we're already together? Faye turned her attention skyward, looking for a ship. She had no idea   
  
what they'd arrive in, but Spike had planned all this. He 'd give her some signal, wouldn't he? Faye rested against the fountain's edge,   
  
making sure her gun was ready.   
  
  
  
Spike surveyed the fountain from across the street, spotting Faye as she leaned up against it.   
  
"Knew she'd be here." Spike assured Juliette. Juliette only nodded, scowling as she regarded Faye. "Ok, so let's hurry up and go!"   
  
She demanded, grabbing Spike's hand as she crossed the street. Faye was looking at the sky, probably expecting them   
  
to arrive in a ship, Spike thought.  
  
He had to give her some kind of warning or at least a signal. "Wait, I should go alone." Spike suggested,   
  
stopping as they neared the fountain. Juliette gave him an impatient look. She was getting sick of all these setbacks.   
  
"She won't suspect anything if it's just me, I'll lure her back here." Spike explained. "Alright, alright but make it FAST.   
  
I want that bitch dead just as much as you." Spike's fist clenched in hidden anger as he walked towards Faye.  
  
If she insulted Faye just one more time....Juliette watched him go, peering over at Faye in disgust. She couldn't help it,   
  
Faye Valentine was going to die. Right now. By her hand.   
  
  
  
Faye turned towards Spike's voice, gun drawn. "Faye, it's me." Spike said, touching her arm.   
  
Faye gave him a smile, and hugged him tightly. As tightly as Juliette had, only it felt good to him. Incredibly good.   
  
"You..." Faye said, her voice a bit shaky. "Don't you EVER leave me like that, you lunkhead!" Spike thought she was   
  
going to be mad, but she didn't let go of him. Instead she looked into his dark, sexy eyes and kissed him like they'd only just  
  
now fallen in love. Spike wanted more, much more. But Juliette was probably watching. "She's right behind me Faye, when   
  
we go over.." But Faye wasn't listening. She was focused on the angry, betrayed and ready to kill blonde woman that was   
  
runnning towards them.   
  
  
  
Juliette couldn't take it anymore. Even if Spike was just playing along to lure her in. That was HER man Faye was kissing.   
  
Spike turned around at Faye's words, and saw Juliette. Faye let go   
  
of him, narrowing her eyes as she watched the blonde girl catch up to them. "Is that her?" Faye asked simply. Her voice was   
  
way darker than normal. Had Faye really thought he'd go for another woman? Spike could only assume she had, because as soon as   
  
Juliette was in range Faye stopped her dead with a punch that had started three miles behind her. She stood, seething   
  
over the fallen Juliette, who's jaw was now badly swollen. "You obsessive BITCH! He's mine!" Faye shouted at her,   
  
picking the woman up by her shirt. Juliette's eyes were aflame with  
  
hate, as she broke Faye's grip and stood up. "Faye Valentine! How DARE you say that?!! Spike is MY man! He loves me!"   
  
Spike felt slightly bad for having to deceive her, as looney as she was. "He does NOT." Faye corrected her.   
  
"He was just playing along, to lead you here.  
  
The brains behind that music master freak should be worth quite a large bounty, ya know."   
  
  
  
Juliette facefaulted, not believing it. She looked past Faye, as Spike shrugged his shoulders and smirked.   
  
Spike took his gun out, pointing it at Juliette as she had done with so many bounties.   
  
"Spiiikkee!!" she cried out to him, the hurt in her eyes meeting his cold, "just buisiness" gaze.   
  
Juliette turned back to Faye, who was now matching Spike's smirk with her own. Spike saw that she was going to   
  
take it out on Faye, and sprinted towards the two women. "Faye! Look out she can fight!!" Spike shouted to her.   
  
Faye held her plam out, signaling that she would handle it. Juliette saw her chance and rushed in at Faye,   
  
trying to sweep her feet. Faye stepped back, and brought her heel down on Juliette's leg, grinding her boot into it.   
  
Spike gawked, and realized there might have been a reason why Faye liked to watch him work out all the time.   
  
Juliette had just enough time to scream in pain and pull her leg back, before Faye advanced on her. Scrambling to her feet,   
  
Juliette cartwheeled away as Faye kicked. Spike watched, still amazed as Juliette ended up behind Faye and pulled her down   
  
by her hair. Faye screamed, and Spike moved to stop the fight, as Faye grabebd Juliette's arm and twisted herself around. She   
  
lost a bit of hair, but Juliette's arm was twisted the wrong way and she stumbled backwards, right into Faye's waiting arms.   
  
Juliette tried to break free, but she was still off balance as Faye  
  
threw her over her hip, dropping to one knee as Juliette fell and delivering a final punch to Juliette's ribs. Faye grabbed her gun,   
  
which had been lost in the fight and was now on the ground near her feet. Juliette groaned in pain, as Faye put the barrel to   
  
her forehead.   
  
  
  
Spike was afraid, from the look in Faye's eyes that she'd actually pull the trigger. "Faye! The money Faye! Don't do it!"  
  
He reminded her, running up to them. Faye gave Juliette a severely evil grin, as she put the gun away and slapped Juliette   
  
across the face.   
  
Jet's ship roared onto the scene, as Spike embraced Faye. Tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed him,.   
  
"Faye..I'm so sorry, I didn't understand..." Spike began, crying a little as well.   
  
"I do know what I've got here, I swear I do. And it's all I need. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
Spike waited for Faye's answer, as she touched his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "Men ARE idiots, after all." She said,   
  
smiling warmly. "I forgave you already, a long time ago."   
  
  
  
Spike was extremely relieved to hear that, he felt like such a bastard for all this. For not realizing it.sooner.   
  
"I'm gonna make this up to you, Faye..." Spike promised. Faye's grin and nod told him he most certainly would.   
  
Jet came up to them, eyeing Spike as if he'd barely managed to make amends for all this.  
  
"Come on, you two." He said sternly. "Let's go, before that hellcat wakes up." Spike looked over at Juliette,   
  
unconscious and bruised. He nodded, taking Faye's hand. She was his, no doubt about that. And for as long as it took   
  
to make amends, he was all hers.   
  
  
  
Jet came into the rec room, chuckling as he passed Faye laid back against Spike on the couch.  
  
Spike was rubbing her shoulders, after painting her nails, doing her share of the chores, and using most of his share of the bounty   
  
to take her shopping and buy her the biggest bouquet of roses Jet had ever seen. "Don't let him off easy, Faye." Jet suggested,   
  
gving Spike a laugh."Not even." Faye agreed, arching her back so that Spike's chin was touching her neck.   
  
Spike smiled at her, kissing her neck as Faye stroked his hair. She had given Edward a job too, which she was busy working on.   
  
Unoticed by Spike, Ed was hiding behind the couch. She had a paintbrush and a big jar of black paint. The shirt Spike was   
  
wearing was her last target to hit.   
  
Faye had told Edward to write something on all of Spike's shirts. Carefully, Ed touched the brush to Spike's back, and started   
  
writing "Property of Faye Valentine."   
  
THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVE AUDRA, FOR BEING EVERYTHING I NEED.  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY................................................  
  
  
  
  
Spike: Bonsai plants again, Jet?  
Jet: Quiet you, they're good for your spirit!  
Faye: And what does that mean, exactly?  
Jet: Come on Faye, this takes a lot of focus!  
Spike:Then, you should just give up.  
Jet: Spike, your head looks like one of these things, so just stay out of it!  
Faye: He's got a point there...  
Jet: Would you two please go AWAY?  
Spike: Next time, bonsai plants and bounties abound!  



	7. Cowboy Bebop-Jungle Boogie

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Kool and the gang, the song called jungle boogie or the twilight zone, though I visit it from time to time^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COWBOY BEBOP-JUNGLE BOOGIE   
  
  
  
  
Jet sat at his desk, staring woefully at the row of bonsai plants. They were all suffering   
  
from horrible clipping mistakes and some had severed trunks. Jet wasn't sure any of them were   
  
still alive. "Goddamnit!" He bellowed, slamming his metal fist down on the desk. Jet eyed the   
  
pair of shears in his right hand, as his left placed a cigarette between his lips. A thin hand   
  
held a flame to Jet's cigg, as a youthful, sarcastic voice followed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Spike   
  
chided, lighting a smoke of his own. "You know, you really should just give those things up   
  
Jet." Jet turned wearily to face his partner, pointing the shears at him with a scowl. "Can it,   
  
Spike. I swear I've almost got the hang of this." Jet retorted, wiping bits of green from the   
  
shears. Spike backed up a bit, palms up. He didn't like the shears being so close. "And besides,   
  
it's very relaxing." Jet continued, still scowling at Spike. "Yeah, sure Jet." Spike said,   
  
watching Jet as he put the shears away. "You look real relaxed right now, for a serial killer."   
  
Jet turned to say something back, but Spike was already walking out the door. Hands in his   
  
pockets. Whistling that same tune, that real easy, smooth tune he'd picked up somewhere. Jet   
  
went back to his trees, taking a long hard look at them. "Should I really just give up learning   
  
how to do this?" Jet muttered to himself. As if in response to Jet's question, one of the trees   
  
with a severed trunk fell to the desk, snapping in two as it landed near Jet's hand. He exhaled   
  
deeply, blowing smoke as he eyed the poor tree. "Well, there should be more on the way." Jet   
  
assured himself, standing up and deciding to find something else to do.   
  
  
  
Faye was sitting in her Redtail, keeping a lazy eye out for her prey as she fought to stay   
  
awake. "Why are these guys always late when I'M waiting for them?" Faye asked herself, looking   
  
out at empty space. The delivery schedule she'd 'borrowed' from a big-time drug dealer, said   
  
that a major shipment was supossd to come through here at five thirty. That shipment was   
  
being transported by one Rally Tripwire, a 34 year old male with a long history of drug   
  
smuggling. His bounty was 3 million wulongs, providing she caught him in the act and turned in   
  
the shipment. With just him the bounty would be cut down to 1.5 million. Faye gazed at the   
  
chronological display on the dashboard and sighed. "It's almost seven, where IS he!" Faye   
  
huffed, shifting in her seat as she dug the lighter out of her shorts. She lit a cigarette   
  
calmly, taking a long, slow drag. A huge roar of thrusters made her eyes go wide as her ship   
  
began to shake. A freighter ship roared closely overhead, barely missing the Redtail's rudder.   
  
  
  
"Well it's about TIME!" Faye shouted, more excited than angry as she grabbed the controls.  
  
She pushed her thrusters to catch up to the massive ship. As she brought the Redtail   
  
alongside the driver's viewport, Faye switched her speaker system on. "Rally Tripwire, stop   
  
right there!" Faye warned, as she maneuvered one of the Redtail's gun arms to rest on the   
  
viewport. Rally gaped at the huge cannon only inches from his face, and panicked. His foot   
  
stomped on the accelerator out of pure shock, as he brought the freighter's rear end around.   
  
Faye gasped as it scraped along the Redtail's hull, glaring at the paint missing from the gun   
  
arm. "Didn't you hear a word I said?!" Faye yelled after him, giving chase. "What the hell is   
  
this?" Rally asked in a voice that betrayed his fear. He shot a nervous glance in the rear view   
  
mirror, and saw the girl's ship was almost on him again. They were entering a loading zone now,   
  
and Rally spied a dock crates were being loaded from. This crazy woman may get him, but with no   
  
evidence he'd be a free man in 24 hours. Faye saw the freighter swoop low as she neared it,   
  
gasping as she saw the loading dock. "He wouldn't.... " Faye started, growling with rage as   
  
she watched Rally dump the shipment. "Oh well, it's still 1.5 million." Faye reasoned, loading   
  
the ship's missle arm. Rally saw the missles coming, but they were way too close to be dodged   
  
in a ship this size. "Hell, I guess that's that." Rally muttered, smirking innocently  
  
as Faye's ship overtook his crippled freighter and pointied both gun arms directly at   
  
the viewport. "I give up, Miss." Rally whined, hands high in the air. "Save that for the cops,   
  
jerk." Faye replied, opening his door and scowling as she tossed him into her ship, giving his   
  
head a kick for stress relief.   
  
  
  
Rally passed out immediately, as Faye closed the hatch and headed back to the bebop.   
  
Faye knew it would be impossible to recover the drugs now, but she still watched as they were   
  
mistakenly loaded into a freighter. It had what looked like a huge bonsai tree, painted on it's   
  
side.   
  
  
  
Spike stood quietly outside the prison, waiting for Faye to finish turning in the bounty.   
  
He had to admit she'd done a great job catching him. No big hassles. Spike took a final drag   
  
from his cigarette and put it out, before starting another one. "Man, I hate waiting.." He   
  
muttered, leaning against the building. It wasn't long before Faye came through the door,   
  
smiling at the cash card in her hand. Spike followed as she walked away, she seemed a little TOO   
  
happy. Faye looked back and saw Spike, she slowed down until he was walking beside her.   
  
"One point five million." She teased, watching Spike eye her cautiously.   
  
Spike smirked, figuring she could do what she wanted with it. She'd caught him fair and square.  
  
"Off to the races?" Spike inquired. Faye reacted to the question with a thoughtful look.   
  
"Hmm, not this time. Think I'll finally get that shower replaced." Spike blinked as his jaw   
  
dropped, nearly losing his cigg. "You'll what?" Spike asked bewildered. "Get the shower   
  
replaced, I said" Faye repeated. "It's not good to spend all your money freely you know,   
  
sometimes you have to be careful." Spike blinked again. "Careful?" He repeated, amazed.   
  
"Yeah, one of us has to be, Spike." Faye answered, winking at him as she waved. Spike still   
  
stood in amazement as she climbed into her Redtail and took off. "She's messing with me.." Spike   
  
reasoned. It was the only answer. No way was she actually going to be responsible.   
  
  
  
Spike was still getting his mind around it as he guided the swordfish into the bebop's hangar.  
  
"Well?" Jet asked, curious as to how Faye screwed THIS one up. Spike climbed down from the   
  
ship's hull, walking past Jet as he answered. "Well, she caught him." Jet's face took on a look   
  
of disbelief. "She did? Nothing went wrong?" Spike kept walking as he replied. "Not a thing, it   
  
was a clean shot." Jet shook his head, chuckling as he rested it in his palm. He had a thought  
  
and called out a final query as Spike opened the door. "So what's she going to do with the   
  
money?" Spike stopped at that, facing the hall beyond the doorway. Jet knew that would do it.  
  
No matter how she got it, Faye always lost her money on gambling. That was a universal fact.  
  
"She said she was going to have the shower replaced." Spike said finally. She's WHAT!?" Jet   
  
cried, waiting for the end of the world to hit. With Faye being effective AND practical, it had   
  
to be right around the corner. Spike walked out, calling to Jet a minute later. A delievery was   
  
waiting for him.  
  
  
  
Spike scratched his head as he peered at the freighter. The huge bonsai on the side was comical   
  
to him, yet extremely boring. "Oh, I see." Spike quiped as Jet signed for the package and waved   
  
as the feighter took off. "Now that Faye's not wasting money anymore you're filling in, very   
  
thoughtful of you." Jet gave him a look that signified the fine line Spike was on.   
  
  
  
"If you don't like my hobbies, you can just get the HELL off my ship, Spike-o" Jet warned,   
  
grinning. That grin was in Spike's opinion, the scariest look Jet had. Spike lit up a cigg, and   
  
was about to make a comeback. Jet saw it coming and cut him off. "If you're worried about   
  
a ride, I'm sure that guy will come back and give you a lift. If I painted your skinny ass green   
  
you'd be the world's largest bonsai tree, Spike." Spike gave up, seeing that things were just   
  
not right today. First Faye catches a bounty and spends the money wisely, then Jet decides to   
  
grow a sense of humor. "Funny, I thought the twilight zone would be more colorful.." Spike   
  
mused, walking behind Jet. "Ok, here we are." Jet announced, unpacking the bonsai plants and   
  
setting them down on his desk. He dumped the dead ones into the trash, then tossed the empty box   
  
to Spike, who deftly stepped aside and kicked the box out the door. "Wait, these don't look   
  
right.." Jet noticed, examining the trees more closely. "They don't?" Spike asked, bending over   
  
to peer at them over Jet's shoulder. "No, they don't." Jet repeated, annoyed at Spike's   
  
ignorance in the subject. "They smell kinda weird too." Spike put in, sniffing the air.  
  
Jet put a hand on his bald head, trying to figure out what was wrong with them. "Ed smells   
  
something stinky!" Edward exclaimed, running into the room on all fours. She skittered to a halt   
  
at Spike's feet, peering up at the table. "They smell weird!" Spike looked down at her,   
  
rubbing his chin. "Hey Ed, do you like salad?" Spike asked her. Ed nooded happily, grinning   
  
madly. Jet looked at Spike, who looked back at Jet with a smirk. Jet knew what he had in mind,   
  
and agreed with him 100 percent. How much weirder could Edward get, anyway?   
  
  
  
Faye smiled as the new shower was loaded into her ship. "High pressure water system, fully   
  
posable head and three different massage settings." Faye remarked, thinking about the hot water  
  
cascading down her body. She had a brief thought of Spike being in it with her, holding her   
  
close. The sensation of his hands on her body mixed with the relaxing water. And the steam...  
  
Faye shook the idea quickly, rather surprised at herself. Finally being in love was something   
  
she still wasn't used to. The man closed the hatch of her ship, with the shower neatly tucked   
  
inside. One of the best things about shopping for Faye was having someone else to the work for   
  
you. "Thank yoouu." She cooed, as the man gave her a recepit and smile.   
  
As Faye climbed into the Redtail, a freighter slowed to a crawl outside the store.   
  
A huge bonsai plant was painted on it's side. Faye stopped half inside the ship, and stared at   
  
it blankly. She felt her mind was trying to remember something, but couldn't.   
  
Her eyes widened, as people began taking the trees from the ship to the store.   
  
They looked almost like...It couldn't be. Faye blinked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.   
  
Her mind recalled to her horror, that Jet had said something about getting more trees today,   
  
that all of his were dead. Her mind flashed to the drugs Rally Tripwire had dumped just before   
  
she'd caught him. They had been loaded onto a ship full of bonsai trees.   
  
If there were only one or two of those freighters around..."Oh SHIT." Faye hissed, closing the   
  
hatch quickly as she scrambled to get the ship off the ground. As it sped through the air,  
  
Faye hoped she got to Jet before those plants did. If she wasn't in time, Jet and the others   
  
could be in some real trouble. Just once she wished for a nice big bounty with no problems.   
  
  
  
Faye's mind wasn't at all eased when she docked on the bebop. No one had opened the hangar.   
  
She'd had to wait until the ship's sensors identified her ship and let her in.   
  
She jumped from the Redtail's cockpit, dashing to the bridge as fast as she could. She heard   
  
music coming from the rec room. Very bizzare music, it sounded like that stuff from way back.   
  
Disco, was it called? The door to the rec room opened in front of her, and Faye could do nothing   
  
but stand in shock. It WAS disco, and Spike and Jet were moving in such strange ways. She would   
  
be laughing her head off if she wasn't so scared. Another song started up, as Spike and Jet   
  
turned to face her. They were both wearing sunglasses, both holding microphones in their hands.  
  
Faye opened her mouth to ask a question, but no words came. Faye saw a big machine behind them,   
  
she remembered it slightly from her past. She was pretty sure it was called a karaoke machine,  
  
but couldn't remember what it was used for. And then, Faye found out.  
  
  
  
Words came up on the machine's huge screen, as Spike and Jet began singing them out loud.   
  
"Jungle Boogie!" Spike sang. his voice sounded pretty good, in spite of all Faye's jokes.  
  
"Get down with da boogie!" Jet sang, sounding much more like a black guy than usual.   
  
"Jungle Boogie!" Spike sang. "Get it on!" Came Jet's voice. "Jungle Boogie!" Spike sang,   
  
"Get up, with da GET DOWN!" Jet sang. "Jungle Boogie!" Came Spike's voice. "And shake it   
  
around!"Jet sang. iT was so bizzare Faye feared that the drugs must be fatal, killing the user   
  
with acts of utter insanity. Jet and Spike strutted past each other, walking as if the gravity   
  
on the ship had been tripled. Spike pointed his finger to the floor, then to the ceiling, but   
  
nothing was there.   
  
  
  
Wait, there was Ed, hanging from the ceiling fan and squealing like a monkey. A skinny,   
  
orange-haired monkey with goggles. Spike began singing again while Jet was beside him, pointing   
  
at Spike with every word Spike sang. Uh! Get it!" Spike sang. "Feel the funk y'all, let it   
  
floooow!" Spike grunted along with Jet, as they busted all kinda of moves. Jet crossed his arms   
  
back and forth, squatting low to the ground while Spike was cartwheeling, punching and kicking   
  
to the music. Jet started singing again, as Faye rasied her gun, contemplating ending their   
  
misery herself. "Get down, get down! Get down, get down!" Spike sang, grunting and kicking   
  
around the room. "I'm talking 'bout the jungle boogie!" Jet sang, holding his head as it swayed   
  
back and forth. "I say UH, HEY! Get down, say UH! HUH! Can ya feel it y'all?" Jet was on a   
  
roll, moving in ways Faye didn't think were possible for a man his size. Faye fired the gun,   
  
unable to bear it any longer. Two shots rang out and the music died abruptly. Edward cried out   
  
and laughed madly as the celing fan gave way, crashing to the floor as she jumped off.   
  
Ed fell on the floor, convulsing with laughter. All three of them were. Spike was gigling at   
  
the top of his lungs, his face was so red Faye thought it resembled a big hairy apple.   
  
Jet stopped suddenly, looking up at Faye with childish mischief gleaming in his eyes. In his   
  
mouth, was one of her bras. "Ahhhhghhh!" Faye exclaimed, embarrased, enraged and confused all at   
  
once. Spike jumped up from the floor, landing on Jet's back. He grabbed the bra strap hanging   
  
from either side of Jet's mouth and let out a 'yeeehaaa!' Jet made the most deep-throated horse   
  
imitation Faye had ever heard, and ran around the room on all fours. Edward saw them and jumped   
  
on Spike's shoulders as they passed her. Jet ran circles around Faye, as she cringed and held   
  
herself tightly. "Would you guys cut it out for God's SAKE!!" Faye screamed, feeling like she'd   
  
stepped into an alternate dimension composed only of weirdness. Jet stopped, and Spike tipped an   
  
invisible cowboy hat to her. "I'm a cowboy, Faye! Wanna be my cowgirl?" Spike asked, grinning in   
  
a way that made his boyish features seem frightening. "NO!" Faye screeeched, kicking him in the   
  
chest. Spike toppled off Jet's back, while Ed scrambled over him and took the straps. "Giddyap,   
  
Jet-horsey-person! Let's round up some cowpokes!" Edward exclaimed, giggling as Jet pawed his   
  
arms in the air and ran off on all fours again. They were headed for the door. Faye thought that   
  
if they got out of the room, they'd trash the whole ship for sure. "Oh no you don't!" Faye   
  
cried, blocking their path. She put her heel firmly on Jet's bald head, stopping their movement.   
  
"What the hell is with you guys!" Faye asked in desperation. Jet began gnawing on her foot as   
  
if it were a muzzle, while Ed jumped off of Jet's back. She ran over to Spike, who was laying on   
  
the floor. His hands and feet were moving like he was trying to do jumping jacks. Edward joined   
  
him, laying down across from him so their feet were touching. Faye scowled at them, gritting her   
  
teeth and looked back at Jet. She glared at him, waiting for just one more stupid move.   
  
They stared each other down, until Jet finally stopped chewing on her boot and opened his mouth   
  
to speak, his eyes bloodshot. "Faye shoe taste no good. Horsey like Faye undies better."   
  
"JEEETTTT!!!!" Faye screamed louder than she ever had before, so loud that she hurt her own   
  
ears. She brought her fist down on Jet's head with a loud crack. Jet fell to the floor,   
  
unconscious. Faye was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She stormed over to Spike and   
  
Edward, who were still doing the weird jumping jacks. "What the HELL are you guys doing?!" Faye   
  
screeched, fed up with all of the idiocy. Spike stopped, blinked and looked at Faye innocently.   
  
"Making snow angels." He said simply. Edward nodded, singing as she moved. "Snowwyy snowwy   
  
snoowyy angeels!" Faye rasied an eyebrow and gritted her teeth again. She couldn't believe this   
  
was happening, she had to be dreaming. "There's no snow." Faye informed the two. Spike looked   
  
up at the ceiling, reaching a hand to the air. "Yes there is, see? Right here in my hand,   
  
Faye." Spike held his empty palm out for her to see. "If it's on your hand, why isn't it melted   
  
by now?" Faye asked , feeling like a preschool teacher. "It's MAGIC snoooow." Ed answered, as   
  
Spike looked at his own hand in wonderment. "Yeah...MAGIC SNOW...Whoa.." Spike said dreamily.  
  
Faye sighed heavily. She has given up. There was only one way to fix this. She had to find Rally   
  
and make him tell her how to counteract the drugs. She hoisted Spike over her shoulder, ignoring   
  
him as he kept asking where they were flying to, and why was everything upside down? She laid   
  
Spike carefully in the cargo bay, tucking a blanket under his head and kissing his forehead.   
  
She dragged Jet to the cargo bay as well. Edward followed her curiously. Faye looked back at   
  
her, seeing that she was perfectly normal now. "Edward, do you know what happened?" Faye asked   
  
her, slumping Jet over against some crates. Ed nodded. "Jet-person got some weird smelling   
  
bonsai. Spike-person made Ed eat the bonsai. Ed didn't like the bonsai, so Ed spit it back to   
  
Spike-person. Spike person and Jet-person ate them all. Then they played with Edward!"   
  
Faye blinked, understanding but not. It was just like Ed to be immune to drugs that make people   
  
crazy. "But now Spike-person and Jet-person are sleeping, who will play with Ed?" Edward sat on   
  
the floor, looking sad. Faye bit her lip. She coudn't leave her here with Spike and Jet, who   
  
knew what those two would do if they woke up? "Edward." Faye said, bending down on one knee and   
  
looking at Ed. "Do you want to play with Ed now too?" Ed asked, looking hopeful. "Yes Ed, we   
  
can play now. Just the two of us." Faye said convincingly, smiling faintly at Ed. "We're going   
  
to play a game Edward." Faye continued. Ed listened with anticipation. Ein arose from his nap,   
  
trotting past the girls as Faye explained her plan to Ed. He gave the girls a passive glance   
  
and a bark, then kept walking. Next to his dish Faye saw a plant, untouched. There was one   
  
left. All she needed for evidence. They might get that other 1.5 million yet. "Ein doens't like   
  
the bonsai. Neither does Edward." Faye smiled and nodded at her. For once the brat and the dog   
  
really were the smarter of the crew. Before she left with Edward, Faye made it a point to   
  
reclaim her underwear from the rec room. She comtemplated getting a lock for her door when this   
  
was all over.   
  
  
  
Rally Tripwire whistled happily as he strolled out of the jail cell. He knew it would happen   
  
this way. With no evidence, the police couldn't touch him. His boss didn't seem to share his  
  
good mood though. "Rally..." Boss Fujitsu growled as he escorted Rally out of the building.   
  
"You disapoint me." Rally flinched slightly, holding the front door for Fujitsu as a sign of   
  
good will. "What else could I do?" Rally whined as they walked down the steps together.   
  
"If that bitch had caught me with a shipment, it'd be bad for you too." Fujita put his hand on   
  
Rally's chest, stopping his movement. "That is entirely beside the point, and you know it."  
  
Fujita said sounding even angrier, yet calm. Rally was scared to death of his boss for that   
  
very reason. He'd never in his life met a man so composed, so cold. You wouldn't even know  
  
if he was going to get rid of you, until you woke up with a bullet in your head.   
  
Fujita began walking again, as a car pulled up in front of them. The back door opened, and out   
  
stepped Rally's sister Layla. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned as she motioned for him to   
  
get into the car. Fujita stepped ahead of Rally and got in first, as Rally gave his sister   
  
a weak smile and nodded. "Guess I screwed up pretty bad, huh sis?" He said apoligetically.   
  
Layla smiled back at him, shrugging her shoulders. "No one knows what will happen from day to   
  
day." She assured him. Rally took some heart in that, and got into the car. Layla circled around   
  
to get in beside him. Rally looked at her, confused as she shut the door and pushed him over.   
  
He was now tightly pressed bewteen the two other occupants, and feeling very nervous.   
  
A loud click made Rally turn to Fujita, who was looking at him with an eeire grin.   
  
Rally had taken his gun out, fearing the worst. But Fujita was unarmed, or at least  
  
his gun was still hidden. The click had come from his lighter as Fujita lit a cigar.   
  
Rally sighed with relief, and felt a hard object pressed against his other side.   
  
He turned back to his sister, horrified as she put the gun to his forehead.   
  
"Sis?" Rally whimpered, as Layla pulled the trigger. The last thing Rally heard was his   
  
sister's voice echoing in his mind, mixing with the gunshot. "No one knows what will happen,   
  
from day to day..." Rally slumped over onto his sister's lap, who cradled his head in her arms.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rally." She whispered, looking completely unmoved.   
  
  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes she put down the binoculars. "Some family." She remarked, looking over at   
  
Edward. The two had decided to stake out the prison and wait for Rally to be set free.   
  
But now there was no linking him to the drugs. Faye knew from experience that dead men yield   
  
no bounties. Faye stood up and took aim with a gun, something Edward had cooked up especially  
  
for this job. She fired a tracking bug at the departing car's fender, smirking as it stuck  
  
there. "Got the signal?" Faye asked Ed, ducking back behind the wall. "Yess! Loud and clear   
  
Faye-Faye!" Edward replied, not comprehending the meaning of 'stealth mission'.   
  
"Shhh.." Faye warned her, putting a finger to Ed's lips. "Be quiet, remember?" Edward nodded,   
  
pursing her lips together to show she wouldn't say anything else. Faye peeked around the corner   
  
again, making sure the car was out of sight. "Ok, let's go." Faye said quietly, watching Ed pack   
  
up her laptop. Faye got into the Redtail and took something from the dashboard.   
  
As Edward climbed inside Faye held out her hand, watching as Ed stared at the ring she held.   
  
"Take it, it's yours." Faye said gently, smiling as Edward slowly closed her hand around it.   
  
She looked completely mesmerized by it, as if it were a precious ruby. "You're giving this to   
  
Edward?" She gasped, never expecting a gift from Faye of all people. "It has a microphone   
  
inside, in case we get seperated." Faye explained. "I have one in my bracelet too, so if you   
  
get in trouble use that ring to talk to me. Ok?" Edward nooded, smiling slightly but still in   
  
shock from the gift. "Ed thanks you!" Edward cheered, hugging Faye tightly. "Shhh!" Faye   
  
reminded her, but hugged her back all the same. She wondered exactly when it was Edward  
  
had started to grow on her. On a ship with two grown men and a dog, they shared a certain   
  
kind of sisterhood. Faye never had a sister before, it felt kind of good.   
  
  
  
Fujita eyed Layla's curving figure as she went into the washroom to change. A grin formed on his   
  
face. Such a lovely girl, so in control of herself, not letting her feelings stop her ambition.  
  
Fujita wished she could take over for him now, and he could retire. But alas, that was not the   
  
way things went. He had to die, before she could replace him. And a fine replacement she would   
  
be, someone who would see his fluorishing company grow under her leadership.   
  
Fujita looked around the spacious mansion, admiring the glass windows surrounding him.   
  
A fitting symbol of his stature in the world. His time was near, he was certain of that. But he   
  
had no regrets. The old must make way for the young after all. Fujita grinned wider, feeling   
  
delicate hands glide over his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Layla..?" Fujita blurted out. Layla put her lips close to his ear, whispering a yes.   
  
Fujita was rather surprised at Layla's sudden action, but at his age he wasn't about to pass  
  
up a chance like this. The air smelled wonderfully of wet female skin, and damp fabric.   
  
Fujita breathed it in thankfully as he leaned his head back in the chair, anticiplating   
  
the sight of Layla's beautiful brown eyes. He only saw a flash of gleaming steel, as   
  
Layla drove the knife through his eye. Fujita screamed as he tried to escape from the chair,   
  
but Layla's other hand was holding him in place, and he only succeeded in making the wound   
  
worse. "I'm sorry, Goro.." came Layla's sweet voice again, and as before her face showed no   
  
emotion whatsoever. "Layla Tripwire." Faye said calmly, aiming her gun as she stood in the   
  
doorway.  
  
  
  
Layla turned around slowly, still holding the knife. The towel fell loosely away from her body   
  
as she stood, landing silently over boss Fulita's corpse. "Won't you please come quietly?" Faye   
  
asked, being as polite as she could to someone who had just murdered her brother and her   
  
benefactor in cold blood. "Who are you?" Layla asked, her voice taking a threatening tone.  
  
Faye thought she saw somwthing in Layla's hand, glistening with the moisture from her skin.   
  
Faye realized it was a string, but not in time. Layla cartwheeled to the washroom door,   
  
throwing the knife as she avoided the first gunshot. Faye saw the knife coming and rolled to the   
  
side, throwing herself at Layla. Faye landed on top of her, holding the gun to Layla's closed   
  
eyelid as she screamed in pain. "Eye for an eye, is that how it goes?" Faye hissed. She saw   
  
Layla flick her hand briefly, the string still tied to it. The knife flew towards Faye as she   
  
turned, and sank deep into in her shoulder. Layla shoved Faye off of her naked body,   
  
scrambling to her feet as she pulled on the string. Faye screamed aloud in pain and fell to her   
  
knees, forcefully pulling the knife out. She held it tightly in her grip, so she and Layla   
  
were in a of tug of war. Ever with her wound, Faye was winning. But Layla wasn't going to play   
  
fair. She reached over to Fujita's body, withdrawing a pistol from his trousers. "I'll ask   
  
again, who are you?" Layla said, leveling the pistol at Faye. "Shit!" Faye hissed, seeing her   
  
gun off to her left. Her shoulder refused to let her grab it, and without it she had no chance.  
  
  
  
Or perhaps, she had one. "My name.." Faye said, bringing her arm up to her face. Layla seemed   
  
that she would hold off shooting until Faye told her. "My name is EDWARD!!" Faye shouted into   
  
her bracelet, thrwoing the knife in an arc as she dove for her gun. Layla followed the move   
  
and fired as Faye ducked behind the washroom door. The door was only wood, lousy protecttion   
  
from bullets. Layla kicked the door in, finding Faye on the other side waiting. Faye's gun   
  
crossed Layla's and both women froze. It was now a standoff, but Faye didn't have use of her   
  
good arm. She was going to miss, was afraid she'd miss, thought that she would miss, and that   
  
would ensure that she did. A loud, buzzing noise made Layla turn, training her gun to the sound.   
  
Faye's jaw dropped as Edward came crashing through the glass on her motor scooter. Layla  
  
fired off the entire clip, and Edward dodged easily, striking poses that seemed almost funny.   
  
  
  
Layla screamed in frustration as her gun clikced empty, and could only watch as Ed zoomed past   
  
her, pressing the taser to Layla's arm. She fell to the floor instantly as Edward skidded to a   
  
halt, standing on Layla's body victoriously. "Ed!" Faye exclaimed, wincing as she gave her a   
  
thunbs up. "Faye-Faye!" Ed replied, grinning madly as always. "Edward heard you! Edward came!"   
  
Faye stepped over Layla's body, looking curously at the taser in Ed's hand. She was holding it  
  
over her head as if it were her sacred weapon. "But the taser..where did you?"  
  
"Jet-person gave it to Ed." She answered, holding it out for Faye to see. "Jet-person said it   
  
was only for emergencies. Was this an emergency?" Faye smiled, mussing Ed's hair with her good   
  
hand. "It sure was, you saved me." Faye said, looking at Edward thankfully. Ed laughed and   
  
nodded, jumping onto Faye's back. "Is she dead?" Ed asked cautiously, pointing the taser at   
  
Layla over Faye's shoulder. Faye knelt down and took her pulse, sighing with relief. "No, she's   
  
alive. But her skin's so hot..Must be from the water." Edward scratched her head, not   
  
understanding the connection. "Come on you, let's go." Faye suggested, giving Ed a piggyback  
  
ride to the ship. It hurt a little with the shoulder, but Ed was incredibly light. And she   
  
thought Ed deserved something for doing such a good job. Faye went back to the mansion for   
  
Layla, wrapping the towel around her again. She was only worth 50 thousand wulongs as Boss   
  
Fujita's heir, she had the pictures of both murders to prove that. All in all it hadn't been  
  
a bad deal. She just hoped the drugs wore off by the time she and Edward got back to the ship.  
  
  
  
Faye glanced back as she guided the Redtail skyward. Edward was sprawled on top of Layla, who   
  
was still out cold. She was stretching Layla's eyelids and letting them snap back, all the while   
  
looking at her new ring. She really seemed happy with it, Faye thought.   
  
"You can keep that you know." Faye informed her, smiling slightly. "All girls should have at   
  
least one good piece of jewelry." Ed blinked at her, confused. "What makes Ed's ring good?"  
  
She asked innocently, studying the ring. "It's a very good ring, it lets us stay close."   
  
Faye explained, wondering if there was anyway to explain such a thing to Ed. "Oh yeah, Edward   
  
can use it to talk to Faye-Faye! Ed can talk to Faye-Faye anytime Ed wants now!"   
  
Faye shook her head, she wanted Ed to know the real reason she had given her the ring.   
  
"No, that's not it Ed." Faye corected her, seeing the bebop looming in the distance.   
  
Edward blinked again, laughing nervously. "Can you keep a secret?" Faye asked her,   
  
knowing she couldn't. "Umm..Yes!" Ed answered, chewing on a few strands of Layla's hair.   
  
  
  
"Ok." Faye said, glancing back at Ed once more. "That ring is a gift, from you to me. It's   
  
something you can remember me by, even if I'm not around someday. Understand?" Ed frowned   
  
slightly, upset at the idea of Faye being gone. "That's why Ed's ring is good?" She asked   
  
slowly, setting the ring on her head. "Yes, that's right Ed." Faye told her, smiling. She did   
  
understand after all. "I don't want you to ever take it off. Always wear that ring ok?" Faye   
  
added, hoping she wasn't setting herself up for some annoyance later on. "OK!" Ed exclaimed,   
  
sliding the ring back onto her finger. "Ed won't ever take it off!" Faye nodded, feeling like   
  
someplace inside of her was brighter somehow. She liked having a little sister, insane or not.   
  
"Does Faye have a good ring from Spikey?" Ed asked, unaware of what she was implying.   
  
"No!" Faye quickly corrected, ending the conversation. But as she thought about the hot shower   
  
that awaited her, the steam and the relaxing sensations. She imagined Spike holding her again,   
  
making the sensations even better, caressing her body as he touched her hand and placed a ring   
  
on her finger. Or perhaps a neckalce, fitting perfectly around her neck. Faye came out of her   
  
fantasy quickly, shocked at herself again. She decided it would be best to shower alone, for   
  
now.   
  
  
  
SISTERS IN CRIME..............................  
  
  
  
  
JET:Aw damnit....  
SPIKE: Oh no, don't tell me.   
FAYE:...It's horrible...Terrible.  
ED:It's yucky!!!  
JET: Come ON people, it's not that bad!  
SPIKE:Oh, yes it is.  
EIN: *whine*  
ED: Ein thinks so too!  
JET: Fine then! Starve! I'll eat the whole damn thing!  
SPIKE: Not the food Jet...   
JET: Huh? What were you guys talking about then?  
SPIKE: Next episode, It's a hard knock life.  
FAYE: It's all so wrong!! 


	8. Cowboy Bebop-It's a hard knock life Pt.1

COWBOY BEBOP- IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE Pt.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER!! This fic contains many scenes which may offend some readers. It contains   
  
graphic violence, harsh language and questionable themes. It isn't for the faint of heart and   
  
anyone who is sensitive to this kind of material should stop reading now. Everyone else, buckle   
  
up your seatlbelts. We're going on a little ride...  
  
  
  
  
  
Jet Naratting: No matter who you are or what you do, life is never easy. The trials a person   
  
endures as their life progresses depend largely on the choices they make, where they've come   
  
from, and also on the people they meet along the way. But one thing is the same for everyone,   
  
adolescence. Growing up. Making that leap from childhood into adulthood. It's a transformation  
  
that's often comfusing, and sometimes it can be very painful. Not everyone is ready for that   
  
kind of change when it happens, even if they may feel ready. But it's a change that has to   
  
happen eventually, it's as inevitable as life itself. And the one constant in life is change. We   
  
may not always like it, or even want it. But it has to happen. This story is a good example of   
  
that fact. Altough it's certainly not a happy story, or even a funny story. It's a story that   
  
may make you angry, or sad, you might even cry. But not all good things seem good at first.   
  
Nothing that happens in this story is good, quite the opposite. But good things sometimes come   
  
from unexpected places.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye poked her head out of the galley, quickly surveying the corridor. Ed was nowhere to be   
  
found. "She's still not around." Faye reported, ducking back into the galley. "So far so good."   
  
Jet remarked, opening the oven. The cake looked pretty done to him. "I sent her on a little   
  
mission, she should be back in about half an hour." Spike explained to them, handing Jet the   
  
teal oven mitts. Jet put them on, struggling to fit the left one over his metal hand. "Just what   
  
exactly did you tell her Spike?" Faye asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. She wasn't sure Spike   
  
understood what was and wasn't safe for a kid like Edward. Spike smirked at her, lighting a   
  
cigarette. "Relax Faye, I just told her she'd get something good once she cleaned out all the   
  
ashtrays around the ship." Faye blinked, thinking about that for a second. "That'll take   
  
forever!" She exclaimed finally, trying to remember every place on the ship they smoked in.  
  
  
  
Spike took a drag of his cigg, peeking around the galley door himself. "Not as fast as she   
  
moves." Spike answered, kicking the oven door closed as Jet took the cake out. "I'd say she'll   
  
be done in about oh....Fourty minutes?" Jet narrowed his eyes at Spike's method of closing the   
  
oven. "Careful, Spike." Jet warned him, setting the cake down on the table. Spike shrugged his   
  
shoulders, walking over to inspect the cake. Faye did the same, looking at it curiously. "We're   
  
supossed to EAT this thing?" She questioned, frowning at the cake. Jet rested a hand on his   
  
head, he knew what was coming. He couldn't so much as cook french fries without being   
  
questioned by those two. "Yep, it's tradition." Spike put in, scratching his head. He didn't   
  
seem any more enthusiastic about the cake than Faye did. But at least he understood the reason   
  
for having a cake in the first place. Jet smiled at Spike and gave him a nod. Sometimes the   
  
hothead could be pretty cool about things. Faye scowled at them both, putting her hands on her   
  
hips. "I KNOW what a birthday cake is, Spike." Faye defended. She still faintly recalled her   
  
last birthday before the accident. A big yellow chocolate cake with red frosting and yellow   
  
icing. It had tasted delicious, she remembered. Although she didn't want too. Her past had no   
  
bearing on what happened here, in the present. "It just looks wrong." Faye explained, poking it   
  
gently.   
  
  
  
The top promptly collapsed inwards, as the cake sank. "Faye!" Jet cried, rushing over to his   
  
fallen creation. "It wasn't FINISHED yet!" He bellowed, growling deeply at her. Faye   
  
retracted her finger quickly, putting her hands behind her back. Jet looked solemnly at the   
  
cake. It was still edible of course, but the top layer was now the bottom layer. "Out, both of   
  
you." Jet said, as if Faye had killed his cat or something. Faye made no argument, as she and   
  
Spike made a quick exit. Jet watched them go, then took the icing gun from the counter. He   
  
perferred to finish the cake in solitude, to avoid any more accidents.   
  
  
  
Faye and Spike were staking out the hallway, each facing a different corridor. If Edward came   
  
by, they'd see her. "It's not MY fault it died on him, that cake had no backbone!" Faye whined,   
  
feeling a lot more guilty than she sounded. They had all gone through a lot preparing for Ed's   
  
15th birthday, and the cake was supossed to be one of the best parts. "Take it easy, Faye."   
  
Spike suggested, smiling as Faye leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sure Jet just wanted to make sure   
  
nothing else went wrong." Spike added. Faye glanced at him, her eyes thanking him for trying   
  
to put her at ease. Spike looked back to his half of the corridor, keeping an eye out. He   
  
understood why Jet was so testy today. It was today, after all. The big one-five for Ed.   
  
He and Faye had already finished their gifts to her, Jet's cake was all that remained.   
  
  
  
Faye had bought a gun, a shiny new glock 30 just like hers. She had gotten it customized   
  
so that it held four more rounds and so the recoil was as slight as possible. She planned to   
  
teach Ed how to use it. Spike had promised to teach her how to fight as half   
  
of his present, after Edward had become obsessed with his Bruce Lee movies. The other half of   
  
his present had been Jet's idea. Apparentely Jet had something big to give Ed, and Spike had   
  
agreed to help them with it. Spike still wasn't sure what it was, but as long as it didn't   
  
involve pets he could handle it. Faye tapped Spike's shoulder as she pointed down the corridor.   
  
Edward was skipping towards them, her hands full of ashtrays. There were more balanced on   
  
her head. "Spikey! Faye Faye!" Edward greeted, stopping as she reached them. "Edward has   
  
found all the smelly-smokey-cough jars!" She announced, skipping into the bathroom to   
  
empty them. Spike motioned quickly to Faye, who snuck into the gallery to see if all was   
  
ready. "Edward gets something good now! Spike-person promised!" Ed demanded, coming   
  
back out with the ashtrays all emptied and relatively clean. "It's in the galley." Spike   
  
directed, standing up and following Edward as she curiously poked her head into the doorway.   
  
  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Came the huge response from all three of her friends, as Ed open the galley   
  
door. Ein was there too, barking festively. Everyone was wearing funny cone hats and blowing on   
  
weird straws that made noise. Ed was momentarily shocked by the chaos, but became insanely   
  
happy when she saw the cake on the table. The orange frosting was complemented by yellow   
  
icing, which Jet has used to draw one of her custom hacker smileys. The fact that the top of the   
  
cake was sunken didn't even phase Ed for a second. "Cake for Edward! Hooorayy!" Ed   
  
cheered, diving face first into the cake. "Oh well, guess it didn't really matter how it looked   
  
after all, heheh." Jet chuckled, handing paper plates and forks to Spike and Faye.   
  
  
  
Spike took his eagerly, but Faye was a little hesitant. She hadn't expected it, but being part   
  
of a birthday party was bringing back more memories than she cared to have. She remembered being   
  
so excited, she had turned 20 that day. All her freinds had been with her, laughing and cheering  
  
as she blew out the candles. Back then, she had been a lot more energetic. Perhaps it was that   
  
youthful energy that made Edward so manic? "Oh, the candles!" Faye exclaimed, looking to Jet.  
  
Jet looked back at her, his face showing that he had completely forgotten. Edward looked up  
  
from the half of cake that she'd taken as her piece. "Candles?" She repeated, sounding   
  
confused. "Got it covered." Spike put in, reaching into his suit. He withdrew a handfull  
  
of chinese firecrackers from the pocket. He carefully counted out fifteen of them, placing them  
  
firmly in what was left of the cake. "Everyone's had a piece, right?" He asked, lighting the   
  
firecrackers. His mischievous grin was only a fraction of Edward's, as she watched the   
  
firecrackers spark. "WOW!!" She exclaimed, clapping and laughing. "Pretty pretty pretty candles  
  
for Edward!!" Spike stood back a bit, motioning that Faye and Jet should do the same.  
  
Jet was old enough to know what those things were, and backed himself up against a cupboard.  
  
  
  
Faye simply hid behind Spike. as the fuses burned shorter and shorter. "Better blow those out   
  
quick, Ed." Spike suggested playfully, knowing there was no real danger. They were far too   
  
small. But of course Jet and Faye didn't know that, which only added to the day's amusement.  
  
Edward did as Spike suggested, took a deep breath and let it all out on the firecrackers.   
  
She managed to blow out eight, as the fuses for the other seven were almost gone.   
  
"Spiiikee.." Faye whispered, holding onto him tightly from behind as Ed grinned. Faye sounded  
  
just a little worried, but that was the fun of it all. Now make a wish Ed!" Spike cheered,   
  
feeling more festive than he'd expected too. It was kind of fun, watching a kid get so much   
  
excitement out of one day. Edward thought for a second, closing her eyes. They popped open   
  
suddenly, bright as stars. "Ed wishes..." The rest was lost as the cake exploded all over   
  
Edward and Spike, with hot little bits landing on Jet's bald head. "Owww! That's hot damnit!!"   
  
He cried, as Spike and Edward both laughed themselves silly. Faye was relatively untouched by   
  
the prank, and smiled as she licked a single piece of cake from her arm. "Mmm, Delicious." Faye   
  
cooed, beginning to enjoy herself. Jet was largely unamused she saw, as he wiped a large wad of   
  
frosting from his head. Faye decided Jet was entitled to a laugh as well, and took the frosting  
  
from him. Jet cocked an eyebrow as Faye winked at him. She looked like she was up to something.  
  
Jet realized a moment later what it was, as Faye tapped Spike on the shoulder. The instant  
  
he turned around his face was covered in frosting. "Gah!" He cried, still laughing as Faye  
  
handed him a towel. Jet exploded with laughter, stopping only after his face had turned beet   
  
red. "Happy Birthday Edward!" Faye called to Ed, who was backstroking through  
  
the innards of her cake. It was everywhere now, covering the entire galley floor.   
  
  
  
"What'd you wish for Ed?" Jet asked, his face returning to normal color. "Shh!" Spike warned,  
  
picking bits of sugar from his hair. "It's a jinx if she tells us, Jet." He explained,   
  
tossing the last bit of frosting in Faye's direction. It sailed through the air gracefully,   
  
dropping bewteen her breasts with ease. "Lunkhead!" She screeched, not actually mad. It was the   
  
best day for things like this, after all. Faye walked slyly over to Spike, who was expecting  
  
a hard punch. Instead, Faye stopped toe to toe with him. "Now you have to go get it." She   
  
said playfully, taking his hand. Whatever else he was, Spike was still a guy. And she was still  
  
a remarkably well-developed woman. Faye saw that Spike was off guard, and pulled his hand   
  
towards her, tripping him as he lurched. Spike was perhaps not as off guard as all that,   
  
and grabbed her around the waist as his balance gave out. They both slipped down to the   
  
cake-laden floor, Faye landing on top of Spike. Faye expected him to be mad, but Spike  
  
just laughed and kissed her cheek. His smirk implied that he was happy she'd decided to join the   
  
fun, and that this indeed was the best day for these kinds of things.   
  
"Is it really a jinx if she tells?" Jet questioned, trying to remember. He wanted to know   
  
what Ed had wished for, on the off chance it was what he'd gotten for her.   
  
Spike was about to repeat his view on the subject, but Ed had apparentely grown tired of  
  
waiting.   
  
  
  
"Ed wished for a pretty spaceship like Jet-person's! One that goes really fast and has a big gun   
  
and makes lotsa cool noises and goes ZOOM! And POW! And CRASH! And GODDAMNIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!   
  
That's what Edward wished for!" Spike and Faye exchanged looks of utter shock.   
  
Did Edward really pay that much attention to what they all said and did? Jet smiled at her,   
  
proud that she wasn't afraid to set her sights high. Somewhere along the way, he'd become   
  
Edward's father figure. And what father didn't want the best for his child? "I guess kids really   
  
do pick up their parent's habits." Jet said shyly, scratching his bald head and grinning.   
  
  
  
"Parent?" Spike questioned. "Habits?" Faye asked, both still shocked. Edward cursing was one   
  
thing, but wanting an old tub of bolts like the Hammerhead? Spike just couldn't understand  
  
why Ed would want a ship like that, as opposed to a mono racer like his, or a police cruiser   
  
like Faye's. "Why would you want an old heap like that?" Spike blurted out, showing his complete   
  
lack of subtlety for the hundreth time. Jet turned his head sharply from where he sat on the   
  
counter. His eyes met Spike's and the message was received. If Spike didn't like their choice in   
  
ships, he could just float home. "Because!" Ed answered, licking the last of her cake from the   
  
plate. "Jet-person's ship is the coolest! Jet-person's ship doesen't break into pieces when you   
  
so much as sneeze on it! Jet-person told Ed so!" Spike and Faye both got up slowly, looking   
  
first at Ed, then at Jet. "I see." Spike commented simply. He was throughly unamused with having   
  
his ship so insulted. He could see Faye wasn't any happier, as she scooped up a piece of cake.   
  
Her intent was clear. "Yeah, take that you two!" Jet quiped, throwing his own hidden piece of   
  
cake before Faye had a chance. She swiftly jumped behind Spike, who once again found himself  
  
covered with frosting. "Gah..?" Spike's muffled voice spoke, as his hand swept the sticky cake   
  
hair from his eyes. "My hero.." Faye exclaimed cutely, planting a kiss on his lips for being   
  
such a good sport. Faye licked her lips, savoring the frosting she'd retained from his face.   
  
Spike let a smirk leak through the frosting, before swiping a handful from his face and smearing   
  
all over Faye's. "All in good fun, my dear." Spike commented, tracing his finger over her   
  
forehead. Jet laughed out loud, feeling younger than he had in years as he was reminded of   
  
the first meeting they'd had with Miss Faye Valentine. Spike withdrew his finger, smirking as   
  
the character for 'romanie' was now on Faye's forehead. Jet laughed some more, as Faye   
  
traced the character for 'gorgio' on his forehead. "Ok, you two." Jet directed, standing up as   
  
he walked over to Ed. "The fun's just started." Jet stated, lifting the birthday girl onto his   
  
shoulders. Ed nodded agreement and grinned madly. "Fun! Fun! More! More!" she cried happily,   
  
tracing gibberish on Jet's head with the remaining frosting in her hands.   
  
  
  
In the workroom, Faye was unveiling her present to Edward. "Oohhh..." was all Ed could say.  
  
The gun was so shiny and silvery. It was just like Faye's, only smaller and parts of it were  
  
different. "It looks like Faye-Faye's gun!" Ed cheered gleefully. "But it's a weird shape!"  
  
Faye took the gun out from it's stand, making sure it was empty before handing it to Edward.  
  
  
  
"That's beacuse I had it modified, specifically for you Ed." Faye explained, holding it out   
  
to Edward. She gasped as her hand slowly took it, feeling the weight carefully. "It's not   
  
heavy!" She cried, tossing it from one hand to other, then to her feet. "That's right, I had it   
  
custom-made, especially for you Ed." Faye repeated, wondering if it was getting through to her   
  
at all. Ed stopped suddenly, holding the gun in her palm. While basically the same size as   
  
Faye's glock, the barrel was slightly shorter, and the clip stuck out past the handle. And of   
  
course, it was painted silver. Faye had done that as an afterthought, knowing how Ed loved   
  
reflections and shiny objects. "This...Is Ed's?" Edward asked, amazed. Faye nodded to her,   
  
smiling as she took it back briefly. "When you feel ready, I'll show you how to use it Ed."   
  
Faye offered, watching Ed as her eyes lit up. "Faye-Faye will show Ed?" Edward cried, hugging   
  
her out of the blue. "Edward will be a real cowgirl!! Ed thanks Faye-Faye!" Faye hugged her   
  
back, a little worried about her enthusiasm. True she's space the lessons out, and keep the gun  
  
unloaded and locked up until Ed was ready. But after a while the gun would be hers, really and   
  
truly. Spike ahd already informed Ed of his gift, and had shown her one move in advance.   
  
  
  
It had been the night before, when Ed was too excited to sleep and wouldn't let Spike get any   
  
sleep until he agreed. Spike had only been able to come up with one move that wouldn't take   
  
forever to learn, a spin hook kick. Ed had picked it up fast, probably thanks to all the   
  
spinning and twirling she was always doing anyway. Spike had even invested in a heavy bag for   
  
the occasion, thinking they both might benefit from some practice.   
  
His jaw had dropped when Ed gave the kick a try. Even with her considerable lack of weight she   
  
had made the bag swing hard, harder than he ever had when he'd started training.   
  
The rest he'd teach her slowly, working the routines into a kind of everyday game. With Ed,   
  
Spike was sure that would be no problem at all. She really was almost a cowgirl. It wasn't   
  
far off at all.   
  
  
  
"There's one more thing that you're going to need, before you become a cowgirl Ed." Jet informed   
  
her. The big fatherly grin was on his face once more. Spike and Faye were both getting extremely   
  
curious as to what this big surprise could be."Come on Ed, let's go to the hangar." Jet   
  
suggested, hoistering her up on his shoulders once more. "The hangar?" Spike and Faye asked in   
  
unison, bewildered. What could Jet possibly have up his sleeve that involved the hangar bay?  
  
  
  
"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding." Faye stated as she stared in disbelief. Spike was standing   
  
beside her, lighting a cigg. He offered one to Faye, who took it without taking her eyes off  
  
the ship. "What's he going to do next, buy her a carton of smokes?" Spike asked   
  
sarcastically. They both could only puff on their ciggs and stare at the small sack fisher in   
  
front of them. It really was just like Jet's. Edward was pleased as punch, laughing and dancing   
  
around the ship while Jet tried to make her stand still. He wanted to point out all the finer   
  
things about the old ship. Basically it was a smaller version of the Hammerhead, complete with  
  
harpoon. Only this one had a special harpoon, with electronics inside. Jet explained to Edward  
  
how she could fire it into a ship, and then use her on board computer to hack it's system.  
  
  
  
Jet had actually gone through the trouble of installing a complete computer system onboard Ed's   
  
ship, compatible with everything on her tomato. The ship wasn't in the best mechanical shape,  
  
Spike guessed that was what he'd ignorantly agreed to help with. The thrusters were all   
  
inoperative. No weapons save the vulcan cannon on the nose, and the harpoon. The panelling on   
  
the right side was screaming to replaced, and the paint job had to go. But other than that it   
  
wasn't so bad a ship. Spike pictured Edward in the cockpit and his outlook darkened   
  
considerably. "When will Ed learn to fly?" She asked Jet eagerly. Ah, youth. So impatient with   
  
everything, Jet thought to himself. Of course, the lessons would be slow and far between, if she   
  
was as much of a natural as he predicted. He gauged she could fly the ship for the first time in   
  
oh, about three years? 18 is a good age to start getting around on your own. Jet came out of his   
  
thoughts, as he felt something poking his back. He turned to see Spike, looking less than   
  
thrilled as Faye went over to kept Ed busy. "Uh, listen Jet.." Spike began, looking more   
  
concerned than he got over his own ship. "What is it?" Jet asked. "You wanna back out of helping   
  
now? Well forget it Spike, a deal's a deal." Spike shook his head slowly, wondering if Jet was   
  
somehow picking up Ed's habit of not understanding things. "No Jet. It's the ship. It's Ed. It's   
  
everything really." Spike continued. He knew Jet wasn't going to like it one bit, but he had to   
  
at least try. "What're you getting at Spike?" Jet questioned irritably. Spike sighed brifefly,   
  
taking another drag from his cigg. "Look, I think it's real nice you trying to be a father for   
  
Ed, and you do a hell of a job too, better than I would. But.." Jet frowned slightly, not   
  
comprehending Spike's point. "But?" He asked, wanting Spike to continue. "But don't you think   
  
she's a little..Young to be flying a ship? I mean sure Faye's teaching her how to shoot but that   
  
won't come for a long time and..." Jet smirked slightly as understanding crept over him. Spike   
  
and Faye though Ed was too young to be piloting a ship. "You're right, of course." Jet admitted,  
  
nodding as he lit a cigg himself. "But it's not like I'm letting her have it now, I'm going to  
  
teach her very slowly how to fly. She probably won't take that thing off the deck until she's   
  
twenty, Spike. You guys don't have to worry." Spike took some heart in what Jet was saying,  
  
and nodded aproval. As long as she wasn't going to be flying the thing now. Whatever happened   
  
later on, happened.   
  
  
  
Faye was strapping the holster onto Ed's chest, showing her how to release the buckle  
  
quickly. "Now Ed, remember the taser Jet gave you?" Faye asked her, still a bit uneasy.  
  
Ed nodded, watching Faye's fingers as they moved mastefully over the holster.   
  
"It's the same with this gun, Edward. It's only for emergencies. Don't ever use it unless you   
  
have to, ok?" Ed nodded again, taking the gun a bit more seriously. "What if Ed dosen't know if  
  
it's an emergency?" Ed asked again. "What's an emergency?" Faye knelt down, locking eyes with   
  
Edward. She knew it was very important that Ed understood when she should and shouldn't use the   
  
gun. "If one of us is in a lot of trouble, or someone's trying to hurt you, Edward. That's an   
  
emergency. Understand?" Ed nodded seriously, looking somewhat stoic. Faye felt even more like   
  
she had a kid sister now. And with a bit of instruction and a lot of practice, Ed would  
  
be as much of a crack shot as she was someday.   
  
  
  
The Bebop's hangar bay shook violently as something impacted on the hull.  
  
"The hell?" Jet shouted, as warning lights flashed and alarms sounded. "That was no missile   
  
attack, somehting hit us. " Spike said, on Jet's heels as they ran to the bridge.   
  
Faye took Edward's hand, running after Spike as another impacted rocked the ship. Tools and   
  
spare parts were shaken loose and floated through the air, as the artificial gravity cut out.  
  
"Spike!" Faye called, swimming up to his side with Ed clutching her arm.   
  
  
  
"It's a hit and run!" Jet called back, easing himself into the command chair. He called up  
  
a diagnostic report, which showed heavy damge to a few of the Bebop's systems.   
  
"Just great." Spike commented, floating over Jet's shoulder. A ship had collided with them as it   
  
sped by, and they were losing power fast. "We have to land, there's not much time." Jet reported  
  
as he plotted a course. Spike studied the report, frowning as he saw Jet was right.   
  
"With all this damage, it's Titan or nothing!" Jet informed them, gripping his chair.  
  
"Grab hold of something!" Spike shouted to the girls, hanging onto the back of Jet's chair.  
  
Faye was clutching to a computer terminal, holding Ed under her protectively. "Faye-Faye! Edward   
  
is scared!" Ed cried, grabbing Faye's legs and shutting her eyes. The Bebop descended to Titan's   
  
atmosphere, picking up speed as the planet's gravity took hold of the ship.   
  
"We're coming in too fast!" Faye screeched to Jet, watching the planet through the viewport  
  
as it loomed before them. Jet gave no reply to Faye, but knew she was right. They were never   
  
going to make it at this rate. Spike watched the viewport gravely, gritting his teeth.   
  
There had to be some way.."Jet!" He called out, shouting to his partner. Even though Jet was   
  
right in front of him, Spike had to scream to be heard over the alarms and screeching of steel   
  
as the hull strained. Jet looked back at him, as if he'd been waiting for Spike to say   
  
something.   
  
  
  
True that Jet knew more about ships than him, but when it came to desperate solutions  
  
and crazy plans, Spike was the answer man. "Titan's surafce is covered with loose soil!"   
  
Spike continued, working out the plan as he spoke. "If I can get ahead of the Bebeop with   
  
my Swordfish, a cannon shot should make enough of a cushion to.." Jet locked eyes with Spike,  
  
feeling admiration for the young buck. Spike eyes met his, and Jet saw stoney determination  
  
there, the foolhardy optimism that comes from being too young to die and and too bullheaded  
  
to care. "Do it." Jet agreed, cutting Spike off. Spike nodded briefly, giving Jet a smirk   
  
before floating to the door. "Spike!" Faye called, shoving Ed off in his direction.   
  
"Take her with you!" She pleaded, her eyes showing concern for the poor girl. Spike had to admit   
  
it was a crummy way to spend your birthday. "But if the Swordfish gets caught in the gravity,   
  
it'll be more dangerous than staying here!" Spike protested. He could risk his own neck fine,   
  
but with Ed in the ship he'd have to be careful. "It's dangerous either way Spike!" Jet barked,   
  
taking Faye's side. "Chances are it won't work anyway, but if it doesn't you get her out of   
  
here!" Jet barked again, looking at Spike as if they'd never meet again. It was a pretty grim   
  
picture, Spike thought. But as Faye nodded her agreement with Jet, he understood. Spike had   
  
pulled out of worse situations than this before, and the Swordfish was always a mess aftewards.  
  
But his freinds were putting Ed's life in his hands, because he was the one that had the best   
  
chance getting out of this in one piece. This one time the odds were pretty even, staying on the   
  
Bebop was about as dangerous as being in the Swordfish trying to save the Bebop, but at least  
  
the Swordfish was undamaged. If worse came to worse he could call for help and set up a beacon.  
  
"Alright." Spike said, hunching as Ed clutched his shoulders desperately. He pushed himself over   
  
to Faye, who touched his cheek and gave him what could very well be her last kiss. Faye bit her   
  
lip as she watched Spike and Edward go. "Don't worry! They've got a pretty   
  
good chance at making it!" Jet called out assuringly. Faye nodded, and under her breath added   
  
"Yeah, pretty good for Spike."  
  
  
  
Spike guided Ed's body down to his lap, wincing as the Swordfish became insanely cramped.   
  
"Hold on Ed, we're going for a little ride." Spike told her, trying to keep her calm.  
  
"Are Jet-person and Faye-Faye gonna die?" Ed questioned, scared out of her wits.  
  
Spike looked at her, frowning as her eyes pleaded with him. He didn't know when they had all  
  
stopped being a crew and became a family, only that it had happened somewhere along the way.  
  
"No." Spike said at last, aiming the cannon. "Because we're going to save them. You and me Ed."  
  
Spike looked down at her, feeling the weight of his own words. They were damn well going to try  
  
at least. The cannon ripped through the hangar door, as Spike piloted the Swordfish into space.  
  
  
  
It was hell out here, Spike thought, fighting to keep the Swordfish from being caught up in the   
  
massive gravity of the planet. The engines whined pitifully as the Swordfish slowly gained on   
  
the Bebop. There was no way he could get ahead of it in time, it was all he could do to keep his  
  
ship from spiraling out of control. The G-forces were insane, forcing his body against the seat  
  
as Ed was pushed onto his chest. "Hang on, cowgirl." Spike warned her, taking careful aim with   
  
the cannon. There was no time for a second shot, it was all or nothing just the way he liked it.  
  
The cannon fired a second time, as the Swordfish picked up another ship tailing behind the   
  
Bebop. With the navigation offline, there was no way the others could see it. But Spike did.  
  
And it was the very ship that had collided with them. The cannon burst reached the surface, but  
  
not with the magnitude they'd hoped for. "Aw hell, it's a setup!" Spike growled, pulling as far   
  
away from the Bebop as he could. He had seen many traps sprung, hell he'd sprung quite a few   
  
himself in his time. And this was definetely a trap, no doubt about it.   
  
"Shit! Ed hold on, it's gonna get rough!" Spike called to her, cutting the engines down to   
  
minimum. He still had one more crazy ace up his sleeve to try. As the Swordfish began to fall   
  
prey to the atmospehere, Spike gunned the thrusters back up to full, spinning them around.   
  
Ed was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, and Spike was screaming on the inside.  
  
  
  
He knew they were crossing the line from crazy to downright suicide, but there was no other   
  
choice. With the Bebop and the Swordfish totalled, no one would be left to fend off whoever   
  
was in that other ship. "Damn, guess we take out chances alone, cowgirl." He remarked, targeting   
  
the unknown ship. The cannon fired a third time, as the Bebop slammed into Titan's   
  
surface. The blast caught the ship's underbelly as Spike predicted, sending the Swordfish   
  
away from the Bebop's descent path. Spike leveled out the Swordfish as they hit the surface,   
  
skimming the ground on it's tail as it jerked violently. Spike managed to keep them in the air  
  
a little longer, before the Swordfish crashd as well. They were down. They were alive. Spike saw   
  
it as a miracle composed of dumb luck and a lot of mad piloting. The world was spinning, as   
  
Spike blew the cockpit hatch. Ed was unconscious, but aside from a few scrapes and bruises she   
  
was unhurt. Spike realized he wasn't so lucky, as he looked at his left arm. It had broken when   
  
they'd hit the surface. Ed had been flung onto his left side, and he was sure at least one rib  
  
on that side was broken as well. "Fuck.." Spike grunted, trying to prop himself up.   
  
The Swordfish was at an angle, almost tipped over on it's right side. The right wing had been  
  
sheared off from the landing, while the left was badly bent. Spike dug into his pocket for a   
  
cigarette, and saw that Edward had thrown up. "Helluva job, cowgirl." Spike remarked, petting   
  
her head. The last thing Spike saw was a shadow, casted over to his right as he heard a   
  
gunshot and blacked out.   
  
  
  
The unknown ship, damaged from the cannon flew by in the distance. A smaller  
  
zip craft had landed near the crippled Swordfish. Two men got out, one grabbing Edward as the   
  
other put a bullet in Spike's back. "Bad day for the Bebop crew, eh Spiegel?" A gruff voice   
  
mocked. Ed sprang to life, awakening at the gunshot and grabbed her gun. She brought it crashing   
  
down on the hand of her assailant, standing as he staggered and fell to his knees. The spin hook  
  
caught him squarely on the jaw, as the other man rushed over. Ed pointed the gun and pulled the   
  
trigger, gasping as nothing happened. The man picked her up, throwing her down maliciously as   
  
her world faded to darkness.   
  
  
  
"Faye!" Jet called, grabbing the metal panel she was pinned under. Jet tossed it aside, as Faye   
  
slowly opened her eyes. "AAHHH!" She screamed aloud as she tried to stand. "It's broken." Jet   
  
said matter of factly, lifting her up. She had several gashes on her arms, as well as her right   
  
leg being broken. "Did they..." Faye began, trying to make words. Jet set her down in what was  
  
left of the command chair. He had managed to bring the emergency thrusters online, just long   
  
enough to slow the fall. The shot from the Swordfish and the thrusters had saved their lives.  
  
"Yes." He said plainly, examining Faye's leg. He bandaged the gashes, put a cold pack on the   
  
lump behind her right ear and knelt beside her. He had been lucky, his metallic left arm had  
  
taken most of the damage. Jet grunted as he removed the shards of metal from his legs and torso,   
  
then sat down on the deck. "Spike saved our asses." He told Faye, watching as she slowly began   
  
to wake up. "What about Ed?" she asked, wincing as pain flooded her body.   
  
"I think she's alright." Jet continued, catching the ice pack as Faye moved her head.  
  
  
  
He carefully placed it back on the lump, grimacing as Faye gritted her teeth and moaned   
  
with pain. "The Swordfish is wrecked, but I saw Spike open the cockpit. I guess they made it."  
  
Jet finished, putting Faye's hand over the ice pack. "Keep that there, you might have a   
  
concussion." Jet ordered. Faye did as she was told, slowly looking around the ship.   
  
  
  
They both jumped as they heard a faint gunshot, and Faye screamed as her leg spasmed again.   
  
"Oh my God, Spike!" She shouted, trying to move. "Stay here!" Jet ordered, taking his gun.   
  
He plowed through the wreckage of the ship, until he found a way outside. The Swordfish was  
  
to the right, not as far as he'd thought. A zip craft took off from the crash site as Jet  
  
sprinted over, firing at the ship as it escaped. "Damnit!" He growled, watching it go. Jet   
  
hoisted himself into the cockpit, looking for Spike. A blood trail led out of the ship and to   
  
the right, where Spike Spiegel lay. "Spike!" Jet cried, rushing over his partner's body.   
  
Spike's hand was reaching up at the zip craft, the gun trembling in his grip.   
  
"Ed.." Spike whispered, as the ship disappeared over the horizon. Spike barely stayed conscious   
  
as Jet picked him up. The bullet had missed anything vital from what Jet could see, but Spike  
  
was losing a lot of blood. Spike grunted weakly as his left arm was tucked under him.   
  
"It's BROKEN Jet! Geez.." Spike shouted as Jet carried him back to the Bebop.   
  
  
  
Edward woke up in a dark room, feeling pain and nausea wash over her.   
  
She tried to move, but she was tied down where she sat. "Hi there, little guy."   
  
A deep voice greeted. "Ed is a GIRL." Edward corrected, straining to talk through  
  
the pain. "Well damn you could've fooled me." The voice replied, chuckling slightly.  
  
Ed looked around, and saw three men standing in front of her. It was so dark she couldn't  
  
make out their faces. "Why is Edward tied up?" She asked, frightened as one of the men came   
  
closer. "We just have a few questions for you, that's all Ed. We can't have you running off   
  
before we ask them now can we?" The man was being unusually patient with her, but Ed could  
  
tell there was a lot of anger behind that voice. "Ed, why were you and the others going to   
  
Titan?" The man asked her, putting his hands behind his back. "Titan?" Ed asked, not knowing   
  
where she was or what happened to the others. "What's your business here? Why were you in this   
  
area? Are you here for the bounty?" Ed shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs. It was so   
  
dark in here. "Bounty?" She asked, trying to remember what had happened. "Ed likes bounties,   
  
Ed's a cowgirl." Ed was beginning to dread being tied up and unable to run away, and she was   
  
getting more scared by the minute. The man withdrew for a momemt, and talked with the others.  
  
  
  
Ed heard bits and pieces what they were saying. "They know about the base, they're here to shut   
  
us down." I don't think so, it's too weird." "We can't.." Yeah.." "She doesn't know anything."  
  
"She won't talk." "She's just a kid." Ed was beginning to remember that someone had tried to   
  
take her away, that they had all been in trouble and then she and Spike had crashed. She   
  
remembered someone had shot Spike too, and that he and Jet had been talking about someone   
  
crashing into them. "Are you the guys that hit us?" She asked, remembering what had happened.  
  
The man turned back to her, the polite tone was gone from his voice. "Why are you here?" He   
  
shouted, grabbing her by the shirt. "It's Ed's birthday!" She screamed back in shock. "Enough of   
  
this bullshit!" The man shouted back at her. He took something from his pocket, and slid it over   
  
his hand. "Talk! Are you here for a bounty or not!" The man shouted again, shaking Ed chair and   
  
all. Ed shook her head frantically, understanding that these guys had been in the ship that had   
  
hit them, and they were trying to hurt Spikey and Faye-Faye and Jet-person too. Maybe even Ein.  
  
"Ed won't say anything to meanies!! Ed won't let you hurt Spikey and Faye-Faye!!" She spat back,   
  
pursing her lips so that no words would escape. The man withdrew, talking again with the others.  
  
"Does she mean Valentine?" "..on't know if they're alive.." "....hip went to check for bodies."  
  
  
  
The man came back to Ed, cracking his knuckles. "Look kid, we need to know if the others   
  
are alive and why they were coming here. If you don't tell us..." Ed shook her head violently,  
  
eyes and lips shut tightly. "Do it." One of the men ordered. Ed felt a shockwave of pain,   
  
as the man started hitting her. She opened her eyes, and screamed as all three men were   
  
standing before her. They were all putting things on their hands now, and laughing. One of them   
  
swung at her, and she screamed again. More pain, as she felt blood trickle down her face.  
  
"Why are you here? What do the others know about us? TALK kid!!" They were all screaming at her   
  
now, asking questions Ed didn't understand. One of them picked up a long hard looking thing,   
  
and swung it at her feet. Ed tried to move but she was tied so tightly she could barely breathe.  
  
She felt much more pain now, and her legs wouldn't listen to her anymore. Ed screamed again as   
  
more pain came, all over her body. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want them to hurt   
  
her freinds. She closed her eyes and thought of Faye-Faye, and the ring she'd given her.   
  
"That ring is a gift, from you to me Ed." Edward replayed the words in her mind, trying not to   
  
cry. She still had the ring, she'd never taken it off. Her hands were tied behind her, and it   
  
hurt so much to move but she had to. Ed slowly reached her right hand around to her left, and   
  
found the ring. The button on the inner band was so small, it was hard to reach. Ed strained as  
  
more pain came. She wouldn't think about the pain, she wouldn't. Ed found the button, mashing it   
  
down with her finger. Then, a whoosing sound from the right and her arm wouldn't work anymore.   
  
The pain kept coming, and Ed was so scared she could barely stand it. She thought about   
  
Spikey and Faye-Faye, and Jet-person and furry Ein. The first real freinds she'd had. The only   
  
real freinds. Ed wished they would come for her now, but she knew they must all be feeling pain   
  
too. Maybe they were even dead. No. Ed shook the idea away. They were alive, Spikey never died.   
  
And he'd save Edward like he saved Faye-Faye. They would save her, she believed they would.  
  
Another excruciating wave of agony made Ed shake, then Ed felt nothing, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Anything yet?" Faye called fractically over the radio. Jet had taken off in the Hammerhead  
  
to look for Ed, and had seen nothing but dry land so far. "Nothing." Jet said, as he heard  
  
Faye screech in panic. "Jet!" She called again, sounding frantic. "What is it Faye? I'm busy   
  
here!" Jet barked, afraid he'd miss the one small clue that might lead him to Edward.   
  
"She's..Her Ring! The one I gave her! It has a homing beacon!" Faye cried, hope ringing in her   
  
words. "Give me the frequency Faye!" Jet barked back, trying all the radio channels. One of them   
  
was emitting a steady beep, that was getting louder as he headed south. The sound leveled off  
  
and got fainter as he passed a small structure down on the surface. Jet turned the ship around   
  
and landed it faster than he thought possible, looking at the building. There were  
  
marks in the ground all around the building. Jet thought they looked an awful lot like thruster  
  
burns. Most likely from a zip craft. Jet jumped out of the cockpit, gun in hand as he made his   
  
way inside. It looked like a warehouse of some kind, but it was empty. As Jet explored further,   
  
he saw a lone object in the corner. It looked like a chair, but it had been smashed to pieces.   
  
Jet gasped and dashed over to it, seeing something he couldn't believe, didn't want to believe.   
  
But there was no mistaking the small figure laying next to the broken chair.   
  
Jet put a hand over his mouth, as his eyes began to sting uncontrollably. As he turned Edward   
  
over, his legs gave out under him. He sank to his knees as he saw her face. This isn't   
  
happeneing, he told himself. This can't be happening. Faye's voice broke out frantically over   
  
his comm. unit. "Jet! Did you find her? Jet, what's going on?" Jet couldn't answer right away,   
  
and held the comm. unit tightly, bowing his head low. Wet drops began to color the floor, mixing  
  
with the red liquid already there. So much of it. Too much. It had to be a dream.  
  
"Jet?" Spike's voice called over the comm. unit, sounding just as frantic as Faye's had been.  
  
"Jet, come on! What's the story pal? Did you find Ed or not?!" Jet could only pick the limp body   
  
up off the floor as his tears came faster. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. "Jet?!"  
  
Spike's voice blared again, sounding far away as he walked towards the door. Jet could only find   
  
the strength for a few words as he stumbled towards the Hammerhead. The ship she'd admired so   
  
much. "I...I found Ed." Jet replied through the tears, before letting the comm. unit clatter   
  
to the floor.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE:.......  
FAYE.......  
JET:..Please God, no...  
EIN: *whines*  
SPIKE:.....Next episode, It's a hard knock life part two.  
FAYE:*cries* 


	9. Cowboy Bebop-It's a hard knock life Pt.2

COWBOY BEBOP- IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE PT.2  
  
  
DISCLAIMER!!: This fic contains violence, lots of it and boy is it ever graphic.  
Naughty words too, so if you can't take the heat get off my damn ship and stop reading   
right now!   
  
  
  
  
  
Jet trudged through a world that seemed so unreal, as he carried Ed's body to his ship.  
  
Everything was out of focus, even the Hammerhead that was right in front of him.   
  
Faye's voice was exploding from the comm.unit, frantically asking if Edward was ok.   
  
Jet gave no reply, leaving the comm.unit on the floor where it had dropped.   
  
"Ohh..Edward.." Jet's voice was almost a whisper as he squeezed out the words.   
  
He carefully set her down in the Hammerhead, catching another glimpse of her face   
  
as he did so. That brought more tears, as Jet climbed into the cockpit. She was   
  
always so happy, so sweet, so loving of life and everything else. A true symbol of  
  
what little hope was left in the world. Jet maneuvered the Hammerhead away, trying to   
  
think of how he'd explain this to them. What was there to explain? He had found her  
  
this way, and still had no clue as to who had attacked them. Jet was overcome as he  
  
reutrned to the crash site, feeling a hundred things at once. This was all so wrong,  
  
it didn't make any sense. Why had they been attacked? And why had the people responsible  
  
taken Edward instead of Spike? And why had they done this to her, instead of holding her  
  
hostage? Jet had a lot of questions, and no answers. It was apparent someone was after  
  
them for a change, but who? And why? Jet sped up as he neared the Bebop, suddenly  
  
uncomfortable with Spike and Faye being injured and alone.  
  
  
  
Spike flexed his left arm, frowning at the cast. He was bandaged up once again,   
  
and whoever had attacked them was unmistakably still out there. He looked back   
  
at the Bebop from where he stood outside. The old ship and been in worse shape,   
  
but never in a situation this grim. Faye was still inside, still trying to get Jet to  
  
respond. Jet had sounded really out of it, the few words he'd said. The way Jet had  
  
sounded made Spike sure that something had happened to Edward, something bad.  
  
And Spike felt responsible. He had tried to follow the ship as it took off, but he   
  
had been too badly hurt. Spike put his hand on the his chest. The bullet had gone clean  
  
through, missing his organs. Why was he always so lucky like that? Spike winced at the   
  
sunlight as he looked up, seeing the Hammerhead return at last. "Faye, he's back!"   
  
Spike called to her, walking back inside the ship. Faye came rushing out, hobbling on  
  
the crutches as she met him at the door. They both watched as Jet came towards them,   
  
carrying a motionless Edward in his arms. "Oh my God!" Faye cried, hopping over to  
  
Jet. Spike followed behind her, staring in disbelief. Jet moved past them both without  
  
a word or even a glance, as he carried Ed inside. "What happened? Is she alive?" Faye   
  
asked, hobbling after Jet. Spike remained outside for a bit, glad he'd finally gotten the   
  
Bebop's communications back up. It had been tricky, but watching Jet had taught him the basics.  
  
The emergency channel hadn't stayed open long, but he'd had time for one call to Doohan.  
  
He was on his way here now, but would anyone be left to greet him?  
  
  
  
Jet laid Ed down in the sick bay, thankful that it hadn't been as trashed as the rest of the   
  
ship. All the medical facilities were still online. Jet sat down heavily as the computer  
  
scanned her body, not daring to look at the reports as they came. He'd wait until the scan  
  
was complete. Spike entered slowly, with Faye peeking over his shoulder. They weren't  
  
sure if Jet wanted to be alone or not. "Don't just stand there, you two." Jet said softly,  
  
the gruffness still in his voice. Spike smirked weakly as he and Faye came into the   
  
sick bay. Jet stood bolt upright, as Ed monaed softly. Faye pushed past Spike, rushing  
  
to the bedside as Jet moved to follow. Spike dutifully took his place at the scanner,   
  
analyzing the reports. "I think she's gonna make it, tough kid." Spike announced, smiling   
  
in spite of himself. Jet knelt beside Ed, as Faye stood over her. Tears of joy streamed  
  
down their faces, as Edward's eyes opened. She cried out as she tried to sit up,   
  
laying back down as Jet held her. "Edward.." He said softly, looking her over. Her left eye  
  
was badly swollen, and couldn't open all the way. Her left arm was also broken, as well  
  
as both of her legs. Her right hand was broken in two places, and her face was covered   
  
with cuts and gashes along with the rest of her body. "Jet...Person." Ed sighed, looking around   
  
as much as her injuries would allow. "Faye Faye." She sighed again, reaching her hand out.   
  
Faye took it immediately, hiolding it to her cheek. "I'm here Ed." She answered, biting her lip.  
  
Ed smiled weakly, looking over at Spike, who nodded happily to her. "Welcome back, cowgirl."  
  
He said affectionetely, smiling as she grinned. He was just as relieved as the others to see her  
  
again, but someone had to make sure they weren't caught off guard. "Spikey.." Ed sighed again,  
  
resting her head again. "You guys, came for Edward? Ed knew you would." She said   
  
weakly, looking content to be back with them all. Ein came skittering in, standing on his   
  
hind legs as he poked his head up at Edward. "Ein!" She cried happily, wincing as the outburst  
  
brought more pain. She petted the dog's head as he carefully climbed onto the bed, licking  
  
her face as he whined. The scanner finsihed, as Spike grabebd the readout and handed it to Jet.  
  
Jet took it thankfully, looking it over. She had Spike's luck all right, the injuries weren't  
  
as bad as he'd feared. "Edward feels like shit, Ein." Ed told the dog plainly, wincing as  
  
Jet tested her limbs a bit. "We're going to need a doctor, Spike." Jet informed him, as Spike  
  
headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?!" Jet called after him, scowling.   
  
"I hotwired the emergency channel, Doohan's on his way." Spike answered, sounding angry and   
  
bitter. "Someone should be out there to flag him down." Spike added as he continued walking.  
  
Jet let him go, reluctantly. It was just like Spike to leave at a time like this. He wasn't the   
  
only one getting emotional over Ed, but he never let them see his feelings. Faye watched him  
  
go, looking from Ed to Spike and back again. "Stay with her, I'll go." Jet told Faye, getting up  
  
and walking out the door. He didn't perfer to be caught crying either, and Doohan would need   
  
more help than just Spike. Faye nodded, keeping a careful eye on Ed's condition. If they didn't  
  
get her to a hospital before nightfall, Edward could still die. Faye looked at Ed's hand,   
  
seeing the ring still there. Faye's tears renewed as she remembered giving it to Edward,   
  
watching her eyes light up with wonderment. Faye hoped with all her heart Ed would be that  
  
happy again someday.   
  
  
  
Spike tried his comm. unit again, grumbling as Doohan failed to answer.   
  
Jet came up behind him, clapping a hand on Spike's good shoulder. Spike turned sharply,  
  
wincing as the bullet wound ached. "No response?" Jet asked, searching the sky. "None, but   
  
Doohan said he'd be taking some old relic he rebuilt, doesn't have a radio." Jet nodded grimly,  
  
still fairly impressed that Spike had managed to fix the communications. Even if it was only   
  
one call, it was something. Spike picked up on Jet's thoughts, smirking as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Don't worry Jet." Spike assured his partner. "One call to Doohan is all you need." Jet nodded  
  
again, hoping he was right. Edward needed medical care as fast as she could get it.   
  
A low whine made them both turn, and Spike drew his gun as a zip craft flew low overhead.  
  
"Jet!" He called, shoving his partner aside as the zip craft's vulcun gun began to turn.  
  
Jet made sure Spike landed on top of him as he drew his own gun. He was the least wounded   
  
and didn't want Spike pushing himself too hard. A bigger, older looking craft swooped down  
  
as the zip craft opened fire. Spike and Jet ran for cover, as the older craft fired missiles.  
  
Spike fired at the zip craft, ducking behind the Bebop as a retaliation came. The other ship  
  
looked extremely old, older than his even. Spike let that sink in before coming to his   
  
conclusion. He took another peek out and grinned wide. "Doohan!" He shouted, as the missles  
  
slammed into the zip craft. It spiraled away and crashed near the Swordfish. Spike waved to  
  
the old ship, seeing it was a mono racer like his. The ship landed slowly, bucking to and fro  
  
as it touched down. It was the Swordfish I, Spike was sure of it. The sister ship to his   
  
Swordfish II. Spike had heard lots of stories, but this was the first time he'd actually seen   
  
her. And what a sight to behold. The design was older, with lots of different modifications  
  
from his ship. She was painted a dirty white, like a knight riding to their rescue, Spike   
  
thought. Doohan popped the cockpit hatch and jumped out, waving as Jet came out of hiding.  
  
Spioke ran over to meet him, grinning broadly at the old coot. He was without a doubt the   
  
toughest man his age. "The hell is this kid?" Doohan cracked, smiling back at Spike.  
  
"You only give this old man a call when you need something, eh?" Spike shrugged his shoulders,  
  
offering his old pal a smoke. "Doohan, you saved my ass AGAIN." Spike laughed, digging out a   
  
lighter as Doohan took the cigg. "You can call it even, in exchange for the cigarette and 20   
  
percent of the bounty." Doohan replied, giving Spike a knowing look. "Bounty?" Spike   
  
facefaulted, the cigg dropping from his lips. Jet caught it as he stood beside Spike, putting   
  
it back in his mouth as he lit one of his own. "How ya doin, Doohan?" Jet greeted the old   
  
mechanic, who smirked at Spike. "It's only twenty percent, Spike my boy." Doohan repeated,  
  
cocking an eyebrow at Spike's apparent shock. "Twenty percent, of what?" Jet asked, becoming  
  
confused himself. Spike ran back into the Bebop, heading for the nearest computer.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Jet called after him, looking back at Doohan apologetically. Doohan's eyes were  
  
fixed on Spike, who he'd known for a very long time. Spike never took off like that unless  
  
it was somethiing important.   
  
  
  
Faye saw Spike run back past the sick bay, wondering where he was going in such a hurry.  
  
Hey, what was that explosion?" Faye asked, hobbling to the door. "Spike!" She called, getting  
  
annoyed with him. "Was that Doohan? Is he here?" Spike glanced back at her, spotting a   
  
terminal that was working. "Yeah, he's here!" Spike called back, as Faye tried to catch up with   
  
him. Spike punched in their location, and called up a list of the bounties in that area.   
  
A only a few came up, mostly small fries. There were two that stood out as larger catches,   
  
however. One was all the way on Jupiter, way too far to be what he was looking for. The other,  
  
was a gang of weapons smugglers, believed to be hiding out on Titan. The pieces came together  
  
in Spike's mind as Faye came up behind him, smacking his head with the crutch. "Spike!"  
  
She screeched, pissed off that she'd made her chase him all this way. Spike turned, his face  
  
burning with anger. Faye was a bit scared, thinking he was mad at her. "Take a look." Spike  
  
said simply, gesturing to the terminal. Faye gave him a strange look and peered at the screen.  
  
"Think about it, Faye." Spike explained as she read the file. "They're hiding out here, into a   
  
lot of buisiness with sydicates, terrorists. Anyone that needs heavy artillery. Lots of clients  
  
you can't just screw up with and say you're sorry." Faye's eyes widened, understanding exactly   
  
what Spike was getting at. "So, they attack us as soon as we approach the planet, knowing we're  
  
bounty hunters. They were tailing you guys when the Bebop was going down, I knew it was a   
  
setup!" Spike exclaimed, flexing his hands. Faye looked back to Spike, rage filling her  
  
eyes. "But why go after Edward?" She questioned, narrowinhg her eyes. "Why not take one of us?"  
  
Spike lit the cigg between his lips finally, taking a long puff. He blew out smoke in a long   
  
hiss before answering. "Because." He said, looking angrier all the time. "They didn't know what   
  
kind of shape the Bebop was in, or what we had in here for weapons. They needed one of us for   
  
information. And they assumed I was dead.." Spike thought back to the gunshot, damning himself  
  
for not acting sooner. "So they took Edward, figuring a little kid would talk easier."  
  
Faye finished for him, gritting her teeth. Spike only nodded darkly, his eyes gleaming.   
  
Faye knew he was thinking just what she was. That this could not and wouldn't be forgiven.  
  
  
  
"But for her to be so terribly hurt.." Faye started, feeling even angrier. "That means, that Ed   
  
wouldn't tell them anything." Spike finished for her, feeling his heart jump. "She took it all,   
  
and never said one damn word." Spike added, closing his eyes slightly. Faye almost started   
  
crying again, thinking of how horrible it must have been for her. And how she had chose to  
  
let herslf be beaten almost to death, rather than risk the rest of them being hurt.   
  
Faye put her hand to her face, as she felt the tears coming. Jet came running up to them  
  
as Spike embraced Faye. Doohan was lagging slightly behind, surveying the damage.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, finishing the cigarette and stamping it out.   
  
Jet looked to Spike for an explaination, who only stared back with remorseful eyes.  
  
"Think we've got who's after us, Jet." He said, his voice wavering between anger and sadness.  
  
Jet's eys went wide as he clutched his metal fist and uttered a single, booming word.   
  
"WHO." He asked, his voice caryying to all parts of the ship.   
  
"Later, Ed needs a doctor." Spike replied, letting go of Faye as he led Doohan to the sick bay.  
  
"How's the old Swordfish doing?" Doohan inquired. Spike looked at him, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"See for yourself." Spike said, gesturing to the door. Doohan wandered around outside a bit,  
  
before seeing the wrecked ship in the distance. "Fucking shit Spike!" Spike heard Doohan  
  
shout, as he and Jet moved Edward out slowly. Jet took Ed carefully in his arms,  
  
as Spike went over to Doohan. "I know, I know I'm reckless." Spike said, shaking his head at the   
  
wreck. Doohan gave him a questioning look, laughing as he waved his hands. "Oh come ON now boy!"  
  
He shouted, looking a lot happier than Spike expected. "I've come to expect this kind of thing  
  
from you!" Doohan explained, gesturing to the battered Swordfish. "But what in the hell   
  
are you doing giving an old man like me tobacco? You trying to kill me before my time or   
  
something?" Spike burst out laughing, as Doohan gave his back a slap. "Arghhh!" Spike screamed,  
  
hunching over and holding his back. "I was shot, damnit!!" Spike yelled, shaking a fist at the   
  
old man. Doohan winced, scratching his head as he looked over at the others.   
  
  
  
"What are they putting the kid into my ship?" Doohan asked blankly, walking over to Jet and   
  
Faye. Spike narrowed his eyes, trudging behind. "You DID come here to help us out, right?"   
  
Spike questioned, getting a bad feeling. Doohan turned back to Spike, laughing again. "Oh Spike   
  
my boy, you think I could rescue anyone in the old Swordfish?" Spike's jaw dropped, as his fists  
  
clenched in anger. "Cut it out, Doohan!" Spike yelled as Doohan gave him another hearty slap on   
  
the back. Doohan stopped, remembering the wound. "Sorry Spike, old memory's not what it used to   
  
be you know!" Doohan explained, laughing again but refraining from any physical contact.   
  
"What I meant," Doohan continued, taking a radio from his pocket. "Is that I just came down here  
  
to check things out, see how you were doing. The ambulance is waiting up in orbit." Spike   
  
facefaulted again as Doohan gave him a smirk. "But admit it Spike, I had you going there."   
  
Doohan pointed out, calling the ambulance down. Spike stalked off, believing that the old man  
  
just lived to stress him out. Faye and Spike were both put into the ambulance with Edward,   
  
as Jet flew the Redtail. Faye had absolutely refused to let Doohan fly her ship, so he was stuck   
  
with the Hammerhead. Jet smiled wholeheartedly, as Doohan marvelled at his ship over the radio.  
  
Jet began to wonder if Doohan would perhaps consider a career change. Spike was having his   
  
wounds treated, as Faye stayed with Ed's stretcher. "Faye-Faye.." She whispered, sleepy from all   
  
the painkillers she'd been given. Faye leaned closer, squeezing Ed's hand. "I'm here Edward, you   
  
were very brave. We're all very proud of you." Faye assured her, smiling at the little cowgirl.  
  
"Ed didn't say anything. Ed wouldn't say anything." Edward continued, slipping back into sleep  
  
as she spoke. Faye touched Ed's forehead, feeling that Ed had proved herself beyond a shadow of   
  
a doubt. Spike had heard everything, and was looking at the girls from the backseat.   
  
His eyes met Faye's, as she rose her head up. They exchanged looks, and Faye nodded slightly.  
  
This most definetely would not be forgiven, and someone was going to pay dearly for it.   
  
  
  
Doohan had also brought an old freighter, which the Swordfish was loaded onto. The Bebop was in   
  
tow, looking much better from the outside. Almost all the damage had been internal, and Doohan  
  
had said she's be flying in a matter of hours. Jet was on the bridge, making final repairs to  
  
the navigation system. He decided to test it by calling down to the engine room, where Doohan  
  
reported that the thrusters and main drive were back. "They'rw only at sixty percent power,   
  
don't go chasing anyone in this thing just yet." Doohan cautioned, as Jet sighed heavily.  
  
"And I wouldn't trust it in hyperspace either." Doohan added, knowing what Jet and the others   
  
were thinking. As soon as they could, they'd be heading back to Titan for a bit of payback and a   
  
rather large bounty. "They brought this on themselves." Jet replied, trying to clear up a bit of   
  
static. "They attacked one of our crew." Doohan was silent for a while, then simply said   
  
"I know."   
  
  
  
Spike came into the rec room, regarding Jet as he sat on the couch. He didn't move an inch at  
  
Spike's arrival, as he continued to stare at the deck. Spike sat down across from him,   
  
rocking the new command chair to test it. "Ed was released an hour ago." Spike said at   
  
last, gazing at Jet. Jet held his gun in front of him, flicking the safety catch   
  
rhythmically. "Faye's leg is healed up too." Spike said, crouching as he tried to make Jet say   
  
something. "And my arm's feeling better.." Jet cut him off, slowly rasing his head. "Thanks for   
  
sharing." He growled distantly, still playing with the safety catch. Spike sighed, lighting a   
  
cigarette as he stood. "She wants to see you, ya know." Spike added, hands in his pockets. Jet   
  
lowered his head at that, turning away from Spike. "Doohan said he's stay with Edward when   
  
we.." Jet rose suddenly, standing toe to toe with his partner. Spike sized him up, the old dog   
  
was acting awfully strange for an adopted father. Jet glared down at him, waiting for Spike's  
  
next report. "I'm sorry Jet." Spike said, looking away. Jet's look softened, as he realized this  
  
whole thing was bugging Spike more than he thought. "For what?" Jet asked slowly, feeling  
  
awkward. "For screwing up, I was supossed to keep her safe remember?" Spike replied as he   
  
turned, walking towards the door. "Spike." Jet called, taking a few steps towards him as   
  
Spike stopped. He turned, looking at Jet guiltily. "You did good kid, you did real good." Jet   
  
offered, smiling as much as he could. Spike smirked back slightly, closing his eyes slightly  
  
as he chuckled. "Wasn't good enough though, was it?" Spike shot back, walking out the door.  
  
Jet watched him go, understanding at last. Spike was blaming himself for all of this, even   
  
though it was thanks to their combined efforts that any of them survived. And if Spike hadn't  
  
called Doohan when he did, they would've all been gunned down by that zip craft. Jet sat back  
  
down, once again playing with the safety on his gun. On, off, on again, off again. Jet closed  
  
his eyes as he held the gun to his forehead, feeling the cool steel against his flesh. Someone  
  
was definetely going to pay. Big time.   
  
  
  
Faye practiced walking, mavelling at the wonder of modern medicine as she stepped easliy. The   
  
leg still felt really stiff, but the bone was still healing. She could walk, she could run.  
  
That was all she would realy need. Ed was back with them, safe and sound. Or so they'd thought.  
  
She had been completely silent ever since Spike had picked her up from the hospital.   
  
Faye went to her room, knocking on the door and waiting a fwe minutes before going in.   
  
Edward was on her bed, sitting up. She rocked back and forth, humming quietly to herself.  
  
Not unusual behavior for Ed, but something was very wrong all the same. Faye thought she   
  
looked like she was extremely nervous, her eyes were bloodshot and her hands shook as she  
  
gripped her gun. It had been laying on the ground beside the Swordfish, Spike had found it  
  
as he and Doohan had loaded the Swordfish into the freighter. Doohan's ship had also gone  
  
in the freighter, because somone needed to fly the zip crafts back and there was no way   
  
she was going to let that crazy old man fly her Redtail. Faye walked over to Edward slowly,  
  
kneeling beside the bed. "It's late Edward, you must be tired." Faye reasoned, trying to get  
  
her to lay down. Ed simply turned and looked at Faye, her eyes really were bloodshot, and so   
  
cold. As if she was dead inside. Faye was beginnging to wonder if the wounds Ed's body had  
  
suffered were anything compared to what all this had done to her mind.   
  
"Ed." Faye tried again, trying to take the gun away. Edward gripped it tighter, pushing Faye  
  
away as she crawled under her pillow. Faye was shocked, it hadn't hurt much but Ed had never  
  
been violent before. With any of them. Ein was whining as well, standing at the doorway.  
  
Ed tapped the gun on the wall a couple times, which brough Ein running to her bed. He crawled  
  
under the pillow, which wasn't even big enough to cover Edward as she held Ein tightly.   
  
She stared at Faye with those eyes, the eyes of a child who has seen too much too soon, she   
  
realized. Hanging around with a bunch of bounty hunters, it was bound to happen. But not like   
  
this. Growing up wasn't supossed to be so harsh, was it? Faye remembered her life had been  
  
fairly easy, and she'd only grown up when she had been revived and everything she knew  
  
was gone. Faye left Ed alone, deciding it was best for her to be by herself now. The gun was  
  
empty, after all. On the way to her room, Faye met Spike in the hallway. He looked like  
  
he was in desperate need of sleep, perhaps even a hug or two. He stopped as Faye looked at him,  
  
and waved sleepily. Faye moved closer to him until they were standing toe to toe, and took his   
  
hand. She reached up and touched his cheek, giving his lips a gentle kiss. Spike embraced her  
  
suddenly, not passionately but firmly. It felt almost as if he was trying to release something   
  
that refused to go. "Come to bed?" She offered, starting to move him towards the door.   
  
Spike stood his ground, but continued to hold her. "I should have stopped them.." He said at   
  
last, resting his head on her shoulder. Faye was about to tell him it wasn't his fault, when  
  
he suddenly let go of her. He continued walking down the hall, his head hung low.   
  
"Spike?" She called softly, watching him go. "I'm not tired." Spike lied, feeling like he had   
  
been up for a week. Faye knew better than to try and stop him, her Spike was a very complicated  
  
man. She went into her room alone, slowly stretching out on the bed. She tried to sleep but  
  
only suceeded in laying awake, thinking of Edward and how different she seemed now.  
  
It just wasn't right, and they all knew it.   
  
  
  
Spike was making his third trip around the ship's hallways, trying to shake the guilt.   
  
He wasn't like this, he didn't feel guilt for things like this. Especially when he knew  
  
there was nothing he could have done. He'd taken a bullet in the back, he was lucky to be   
  
alive. But the guilt remained all the same. Spike replayed Jet's last words as they   
  
had parted ways. 'If we don't make it, get her out of here.' And he had, chances are she   
  
would have died if she'd stayed on the Bebop. Faye and Jet ahd both sustained some nasty   
  
injuries, and she would most likely have been tossed to pieces by the chaos.   
  
But it didn't change things for Spike. Not one bit. It had been his job to keep Ed safe as  
  
he desperately tried to get them all out of the mess in one piece. And he had failed to do  
  
that. Spike looked up as he rounded a corner. He heard small footsteps, coupled with   
  
the ticking of claws on the deck. He drew his gun on reflex, stepping around the corner against   
  
the wall. He pointed the gun as he looked down the hallway, and saw Edward in front of him. She   
  
was pointing her own gun at him, with Ein at her side. For a moment, Spike believed that she   
  
would shoot. That she agreed what she'd gone through had been all his fault. Spike stood there  
  
for what seemed like hours, before he and Ed put their guns down in unison.   
  
Spike sighed heavily, tousling Edward's hair as he walked by. He lit up a cigarette, glancing  
  
back as he heard footsteps again. Ed and Ein were following him, and when he stopped Ed just   
  
stood there, looking like a zombie. She hadn't said one word since she'd gotten back, and that  
  
was very unusual. The doctor's had been able to heal all but the broken right hand.   
  
There had been too many fractures there. Spike glanced at the cast on the broken hand, it would   
  
only be a matter of time before that healed too. But Spike knew something else had been damaged  
  
today, something no doctor could patch up. Ed had been maliciously beaten by big, scary   
  
shadowmen as she'd called them. And at only fifteen. It was simply too much for a kid her age.   
  
Spike had seen this kind of thing before, in the syndicate days. A few times they had atatcked  
  
a target in public, and every once in a while some kid would see the whole thing happen.   
  
Bodies burned, people shot mercilessly and left to die. It was a part of his life he'd been  
  
fighting ever since. It just wasn't right, and there was nothing Spike could do to erase his   
  
sins. But somehow, seeing the effects right in fron of him made it worse. She was one of their   
  
own, after all. A real honest-to-God cowgirl. Her actions today had proved that.   
  
Spike continued walking, and Ed continued to follow with Ein at her feet. It was like having   
  
a ghost following him around, he thought. And that's really what she looked like, not a sign of  
  
life in those eyes. Not like there had been just this morning, when she'd seen Spike blow her  
  
cake up and had found it hilarious. Spike felt the exhaustion and pain take hold of him,   
  
as he reached the rec room for the third time. He decided sleep would be best, nothing could   
  
make the gulit go away. Ed followd him in, and watched him sit down on the couch. She gazed  
  
up at him, he saw longing there. She wanted to talk, to be happy and sing and dance and be crazy  
  
like always. She just couldn't. "Aren't you tired?" Spike asked, yawning. Ed nodded slowly,   
  
letting her head dip all the way down before lifting it up again. Spike grimaced, understanding.  
  
Just like Faye, she couldn't sleep alone when scared. "Why does eveyerone find ME so   
  
comforting?" Spike questioned, half joking. He reached towards Ed, who fliched slightly then   
  
let Spike pick her up. He set her on his lap, having no idea what he was doing. It just felt   
  
right, like a gut instinct or a hunch. He didn't understand it he just knew it was right.   
  
Edward leaned against him, as Ein climbed onto the couch as well. Spike understood that too,   
  
although he didn't know how. Perhaps his left eye saw more than just the past, after all.   
  
Spike felt that Ein often understood things better than himself, Faye and Jet all put together.  
  
And he was Ed's constant companion. As much as the idea of having a mutt on his lap irked him,  
  
Spike couldn't turn the little welsh corgie away. He let Ein climb up on his left leg, shifting  
  
Edward to his right. She was pushed up against him so tightly. Like she was hiding from   
  
something. She shivered a bit, and something inside Spike gave way. Without even realizing  
  
it at first he put his arms around her, rubbing her arms gently with his hands. She stopped  
  
shivering for a bit, and then started again. Spike frowned as Ein nuzzled up to her, whining  
  
softly as he curled up on Spike's lap. Unnoticed, Faye stood in the doorway. She smiled as  
  
she watched the scene, the feeling of family growing as she snuck back to her room.   
  
She felt like curling up on the couch with them, but she knew Spike would leave if she came  
  
in. As sweet as he was, he wouldn't let her or anyone else see him curled up with a kid and a   
  
dog. Two of the three things he claimed to dislike. Women like her were the third, which only   
  
proved that Spike was a lot more caring than he gave himself credit for.   
  
  
  
Spike awoke suddenly, as the dream faded. He had been in a room with Ed, held back by invisible  
  
arms as she was hurt again and again. Spike looked down at her, sound asleep. So was Ein.  
  
He had fallen asleep like this? Spike smirked a bit, then frowned as Ed mummered something.  
  
He was trying to get up without disturbing either of them, but Ed had caught him and wasn't   
  
going to let him go. His arms stiil around her, Spike decided it wasn't so bad. It actually felt  
  
good in a way, he didn't feel guilty anymore. Edward started to shiver again, and this time  
  
sobs came along with it. Spike grimaced, sympathizing. It really wasn't right, what they had  
  
doen to her. He held Edward tighter, seeing that Ein had woken up too. He was regarding Ed  
  
with concern. Her sobs became louder, and Spike became angry. He looked down at the gun  
  
her left hand clutched, and that only made it worse. "Ed...thought Ed was going to die.."  
  
She sobbed, clutching his shirt as she cried more. As the words escaped her lips, something  
  
inside Spike snapped. He couldn't just sit here any longer. Something had to be done.   
  
He had to do something. Right now. Spike gently tore Edward away, laying her out on the couch.  
  
"Happy birthday cowgirl." He said as Ein nuzzled up to Edward. She held him tightly, sobbing   
  
into his fur coat.  
  
  
  
Spike heard pounding noises as he came out of his room. They sounded like they were coming   
  
from the room he used for workouts. Spike shouldered the new trenchcoat, taking note of all the   
  
goodies inside. He had bought it on a whim the last time they had been on Mars. A shop he knew  
  
there had trenchcoats with the deepest and most pockets he'd ever seen. Now it seemed, his new   
  
coat would get a test run. Spike poked his head into the observation room, following the   
  
pounding noise to it's source. There was Jet, grunting and muttering every four letter word  
  
in the book. Each curse was accompanied by a massive punch to Spike's heavy bag. It was swaying  
  
crazily but Jet still hit dead center with every blow. "Jet.." Spike called from the doorway.  
  
"Damnit." Jet muttered, throwing a hard right into the bag. "Jet, I.." Spike repeated, stepping  
  
closer. "Fuckers!" Jet shouted, throwing two lefts followed by a front kick that made the heavy  
  
bag swing so high it smacked the ceiling. "Hey Jet." Spike said louder, walking up to his   
  
partner."Goddamn fuckers! I'll rip your fucking LUNGS OUT!!!" Jet bellowed, putting all his   
  
strength into a powerhouse swing with both fists. The bag's chain snapped as it crashed against   
  
the wall. Sand bled out from the gaping hole as the bag slumped against the metal deck. Jet was  
  
standing over it, breathing hard and grinning. Spike knew that grin, and understood that Jet  
  
Black, his friend and partner was not here. The hulking, grinning beast that stood before  
  
Spike was none other than the black dog, who never lets go once he bites down.   
  
"I can't do it Spike, I can't wait. They have to pay NOW." Jet stated between huffs. He took a   
  
moment to notice Spike's outfit, and saw Spike couldn't wait either. His usual blue suit was  
  
hidden by a black, new-looking trenchcoat. The multiple bulges inside were too many to count,  
  
but if Spike had bothered to get another trench, then he was thinking the same thing Jet was.  
  
Spike was about to suggest a hunt, when Faye went sneaking by the door. Her red jacket was   
  
loaded with extra clips. She stopped short as she saw Spike, peeked into the room and saw Jet.  
  
Oh my, Jet. He had that grin again, the grin that meant death for someone, no matter what.  
  
She looked slightly embarrased, but took Spike's hand. She smirked up at him, her emerald  
  
eyes gleaming as gave his hand a squeeze. Jet looked at them both, the grin getting ever wider.  
  
"We're a famliy." Faye said to Jet, wanting him to hear the words from her own lips.   
  
Jet nodded back. "Damn right, Faye." He answered, grabbing the bag he'd set in the corner.   
  
In it were two shotguns, his magnum, two walther P99's and a ton of ammo.   
  
"What about Ed?" Jet asked as he loaded himself up. The tan suit filled out as always, while the   
  
fedora was tipped down in a sinister manner. "Doohan's watching her." Faye explained. "And I   
  
gave him a gun." Spike nodded. Doohan was trustworthy, that much he knew. He looked from Faye  
  
to Jet and back again, and could only think of one thing to say. He lowered his head, feeling   
  
the calm before the storm. It was time to end it. "Let's jam."   
  
  
  
The base was always busy, even in the dead of night. Spike thought that was a funny thing to   
  
call it, considering what the pricks were about to get. The Titan winds blew his trenchcoat  
  
around him, as Jet kicked in the front door and opened the gates of hell. The guards sprang to  
  
life, much too late as Spike rushed ahead. He launched a flying kick at the first, knocking him  
  
into the guard behind him. Both collided with the wall as Spike drew a beretta 9mm. The   
  
second guard was pinned down by Spike's foot, as he put the gun into the screaming man's mouth   
  
and squeezed the trigger. They split up from there, Jet going left and Faye going right. Spike  
  
chose the straight path, drawing a second beretta as more guards showed up. They were well-  
  
armed, but they WERE gunrunners after all. Spike blasted away at them, hugging the wall as   
  
guards began to fall. Three were running at him while the rest took cover. Spike emptied the  
  
guns into the first man, pushing him away as the other two came. He kicked through two teeth  
  
of the first one, knocking his gun away and bringing his elbow crashing down on the man's neck.  
  
The snap made Spike grin wildly, crouching over the fallen guard as the other came.   
  
Spike simply untwisted, spiralling in the air as he reached into the trench. His foot connected  
  
forcefully with the man's temple as a fresh beretta came out. Spike spun the reeeling man   
  
around, shoved his face into a wall and put three bullets into his head.   
  
The others were mad now, rushing him from all sides. Which suited Spike fine. He ducked behind  
  
a barrel as machine pisotls were fired at him. He kicked the barrel over as they reloaded,   
  
sending it flying to the men behind him as he hurdled it. He was seriously baddass tonight,   
  
throwing punches and kicks and everything else at the guards. Nothing was so bad that they  
  
didn't deserve it. He threw eight roundhouse kicks into a guard's stomach before the man could   
  
get his gun up, catching him with a spin hook from the left as the man tipped to the right.  
  
"That was for Edward." He growled, withdrawing a shotgun from the trench and dispatching  
  
three guards behind him. He whirled around as the guard tried to get up, kicking him down as he   
  
ground the man's face into the floor with his foot. "And this is for me." He added, pressing the   
  
shotgun betwween the man's butocks and firing twice. The screams only drove Spike on harder,   
  
as he threw two grenades at more guards and dove for cover.   
  
  
  
Jet was simply on fire, a shotgun in one hand and his magnum in the other. Guards were coming   
  
out of the woodwork, and Jet was laying them down just as quickly. The rage inside him was like  
  
an atomic bomb, exploding again and again with each shot he fired. Two men jumped on him,   
  
punching and kicking. Jet felt the blows as he would mosquito bites, and drove one of them head   
  
first into a wall. The man's head shattered, covering the tan suit with crimson streaks.   
  
Jet peeled the other man away effortlessly, holding him off the ground with his left arm as his  
  
right punched again and again. The man was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Jet   
  
was loving it. He swung the shotgun back into his grip, firing twice and throwing the man to the   
  
floor. Jet went down with him, hunched over as he kept punching the dead man's head. "Asshole!"  
  
he bellowed, crushing the man's skull. It wasn't enough, it would never be enough Jet knew.  
  
But more guards were on the way. Jet reclaimed the magnum and rushed at them, swinging and   
  
shooting as they fell before him.   
  
  
  
Faye was taking the road less travelled, a glock in each hand. A group of men showed up to her   
  
right and Faye made no attempt to duck but simply unloaded, each shot finding a head.   
  
There were more guards on the way, as Faye jumped up to the rafters. She swung up, laying  
  
down on her stomach as the guards came in. She waited until they had passed her, then hung down  
  
by her legs and punched the first two out. As the rest turned on her she emptied the clips,  
  
blood streaking down her sunglasses. She swung back up and let go, landing squarely on someone's  
  
back. She dug her heels in as she moved on, keeping a careful eye on who she killed. The two in   
  
charge they needed alive, and Jet would most certainly kill them if she didn't find them first.  
  
They showed up as she rounded a corner, and Faye had to duck back quickly to avoid being   
  
spotted. They were being escorted out by a large group, and Faye was about to pounce on them.   
  
Spike beat her to it, his shotgun roaring as a door gave way into the room. Four guards fell  
  
with it, spilling out into the room as Spike saw the group of men. Faye was pretty sure Spike  
  
would kill them just as quick as Jet, unless she got them first. She kneecapped the two   
  
bounties, putting four slugs into each leg. Spike tore the rest to shreds, kicking one of them  
  
so hard he flew into a volley from his comrade's rifle. Spike jumped clear over the body  
  
and brought his leg across the man's skull, bringing his hand around for a second hit.  
  
Spike kept spinning, right foot first then left fist, until the man was dizzy with pain.   
  
Spike caught him as he fell, stood him up straight and threw punches into his gut with amazing   
  
speed, screaming as the last one made the man vomit. Spike backed away, avoiding the mess and   
  
skipped back in close with a side kick. The man flew through the air, colliding with a door just   
  
as it was blown open from the other side. Jet stood, seething and grinning as the shotgun blast  
  
ripped through the man's back. The two bounty heads were on the ground, holding their legs and   
  
screaming. Jet pointed the magnum, as Faye waved him away. "Bounties, bounties!" Faye screamed,  
  
stepping in front of them. Jet pasued, almost fired anyway then decided it was good to have the   
  
bounties alive. Spike grinned at Jet, walking over to him as Jet grinned back. They stood side  
  
by side regarding the mess, then burst out laughing as Spike pointed to the man with the hole in   
  
his back. "Now THAT"S teamwork!" Spike exclaimed, laughing as Jet chuckled up a storm.   
  
Faye heard thrusters clsoe by, and went to investigate. Spike and Jet cut the jokes, looking at   
  
the two bounties. "Two guys right?" Jet questioned, as Spike looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we didn't miss a straggler or two." Spike replied. Faye was calling  
  
for them, yelling something about a ship heading for the Bebop. Spike and Jet looked at each   
  
other, and hurried after Faye.  
  
  
  
Doohan was looking around for Edward, the glock secure in his grip. "Kids.." He muttered,   
  
hearing the footsteps getting closer. A man appeared in the rec room, and Doohan put him down  
  
quickly. After all these years, he could still shoot the fleas off a monkey's balls.  
  
Doohan knew there were two more, and Edward was nowhere to be found.   
  
He heard a click behind him, turning quickly to see a large man, and Edward. Edward had just  
  
locked the clip into the silver gun she held. The man rasied his gun, aiming for Ed.  
  
Doohan rolled to the side, clearing Ed out of his sights as he fired three times. He looked back  
  
to make sure the kid was all right, and almost had a heart attack. There HAD been two men,   
  
one behind Ed and one behind him. Ed has shot the second man as soon as Doohan had rolled clear.  
  
The man was clinging to the couch, propping himself up and trying to raise his gun. Doohan took   
  
aim too slow, as Ed shot the man again, and again and again. Most were hitting wide,   
  
penetrating the legs or shoudler. The last shot found it's mark dead center in the chest,  
  
as the man finally dropped and Ed's gun clicked empty. Spike raced into the room, gun drawn.  
  
Jet and Faye were close behind, and they all stopped at the sight of Edward. She looked at them,  
  
her eyes no longer dead. They were bright as stars again, if not a hint of something more  
  
mature and deadly there as well. "Ed is a cowgirl!" She exclaimed as she stood, holding the   
  
smoking gun behind her back shyly. The grin returned, as zany as ever. Doohan patted her   
  
head, smiling approvingly and attempted to take the gun away. Edward swiftly grabbed his arm,   
  
throwing him off balance as he stumbled into a chair. "Ed's gun is Ed's own! She chided, wagging   
  
her finger at Doohan who broke out laughing in spite of himself. Jet and Faye both eyed Spike   
  
accusingly, as he scratched his head chuckling nervously. "Ok, so I taught her a FEW things..."   
  
Spike confessed as Ed grinned again, looking at the smoke curling from her gun. "Ed did a good   
  
job, right?" Ed asked, seeking approval. Faye smiled at her, feeling like her little sister   
  
really had grown up on her birthday. "You did GREAT." Jet assured her, picking her up on her   
  
shoulders.  
  
  
  
Edward laughed, holding her arms out like an airplane. And when it came time for Jet to tuck  
  
her in that night, the gun stayed in it's holster, hanging just within reach. Ed was a cowgirl,   
  
without a doubt. Jet smiled as he looked back at her, before closing the door.   
  
And between the three of them, they'd teach her so many tricks that anyone trying to kidnap her   
  
from now on, would be digging his own grave.   
  
  
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWGIRL ED.........................................  
  
  
JET: Where's Spike?  
ED: Spike is hiding!  
JET:Huh? Hiding? Where?  
FAYE:Good question, Jet.  
JET:Will someone please tell me what's going on?  
ED:Love is in the air!! Whee!!  
FAYE: It's the next episode, Strangers in the night.  
ED: Ed is in love!! 


	10. Cowboy Bebop- Strangers in the night

COWBOY BEBOP- Strangers in the night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye Valentine sat at the bar of the cafe, sipping her espresso as she waited.   
  
It was the most run-down cafe in the poorest section of Venus, not her first choice  
  
for breakfast. But Faye wasn't here for the food, she was here for money. And any minute it   
  
would come walking through the front door, she was sure of it. Faye frowned slightly as she   
  
dumped more sugar into her espresso. "How is anyone supossed to stay awake with a weak drink   
  
like this?" Faye whined, stirring it with a spoon. Faye watched the door as it opened, and saw a   
  
portly little man waddle in. He was wearing green overalls, and an old hat with lettering   
  
too faded to make out. Faye took another sip of her espresso, licking her lips as  
  
the man waddled past her. He took a few nervous glances around the cafe, before slipping  
  
into the bathroom. Faye stood up and followed him in, smirking as the waitress gave her an  
  
odd look. Faye winked at her and drew her gun, letting the door close quietly behind her.  
  
  
  
"Hands where I can see them, Walter Funeguen." Faye demanded, pressing her gun to  
  
Walter's unsuspecting back. He shrieked in surprise as his hands shot up, making a mess  
  
on the wall as he finished his buisiness. Faye frowned at the wall above the urinal, thinking  
  
that perhaps she should have waited until he had come back out. "Hurry up and zip it!"  
  
Faye shouted, pressing the gun against Walter harder. Walter did as he was told, shaking   
  
nervously all the while. "What is this all about?" He questioned, his voice shaking with mock  
  
ignorance. Faye smirked, motioning towards the door. "You and your brother really shouldn't   
  
rob so many banks so quickly." Faye suggested, staying behind Walter as they walked back into   
  
the cafe. "It makes you too easy to catch, you should try a little patience." Faye continued,   
  
escorting Walter to the front door. Walter glared back at Faye briefly, spotting her cup  
  
of espresso on the counter. The waitress was placing her bill under the saucer. "Fifteen   
  
wulongs for one espresso? That's nuts!" Walter cried out, stopping suddenly.   
  
Faye whirled around, and saw the check waiting for her. "You have GOT to be kidding!" She   
  
screeched, snatching up the bill. Walter bolted for the door, as Faye glanced at the total.  
  
It was only eight wulongs, she realized. Faye saw Walter run out the door and gave chase,   
  
promisng the waitress she'd pay later as she sprinted out of the cafe.  
  
  
  
Faye saw Walter disappear around a corner and hurried after him, cursing herself.  
  
She knew everything costed too much, but huge bills still never failed to enrage her.   
  
Money was her weakness, in more ways than one. But she'd have enough wulongs for   
  
twenty espressos when she caught this bounty. Walter was huffing and sweating, trying  
  
to get his large body over a fence. Faye got to him just as he tumbled over it,   
  
firing two shots at where he had just been. "Damnit!" Faye shouted, vaulting over the fence  
  
easily. Two trash cans were hurled at her, as Walter desperately tried to block her path.   
  
Faye ducked under them and fired again, the bullet lodging into a wall as Walter crossed the   
  
street. Cars swerved on either side of him as he reached the subway terminal.   
  
Faye was hopping from one car to another, keeping Walter in her sight at all times.  
  
She cursed under her breath as she saw where he was headed. She'd never catch him if  
  
he got on one of those cars! She reached the sidewalk and fired twice more, grazing Walter's  
  
leg as he stumbled down the stairs. He yelped in pain and tumbled down to the floor, rolling  
  
to the side as Faye jumped the rest of the stairs. She landed in front of him, putting her foot  
  
on his back as she caught her breath. "Thanks for the exercise, but you need it more than me."   
  
Faye quiped, reaching for her handcuffs. Someone pushed her down, knocking her gun away.   
  
Faye gasped and managed to land on her side, but Walter was gone. Whoever had shoved her was  
  
helping him onto a subway car. Faye sprang to her feet, picking up her gun as she ran for the   
  
car. It took off when she was still a good distance away, and all Faye could do was shoot  
  
at it in blind anger. "Damnit all!!" She shouted, scowling. She could only assume that had been   
  
Walter's brother, Reed.   
  
  
  
Edward sat cross-legged on the floor of the observation room, looking over at Spike with one  
  
eye open. Spike was sitting beside her, also cross-legged. He took a deep breath in through  
  
his nose, then slowly let it out. Ed did the same, mimicking Spike perfectly.   
  
"What do you see, Ed?" Spike asked, maintaining the slow breaths. "Edward sees Spike-person!"  
  
She replied, studying him carefully. Spike opened his eyes sharply, glaring at Ed.   
  
"You're supossed to keep your eyes closed Ed!" He chided, trying to hold onto his patience.  
  
"That's the whole point of meditating!" Ed blinked, looking confused. "But if Ed keeps her eyes  
  
closed, someone could sneak up on Ed!" She returned, darting her eyes around. Spike sighed   
  
heavily, trying to make her understand. "If you're doing it right, you won't need your eyes to   
  
see." Spike explained, knowing how confusing something like that must be for her.   
  
"Ed doesn't need her eyes to see?" Ed questioned, scratching her head. Spike got up slowly,   
  
eyeing Ed as she stood. "It's not seeing the world Ed, more like feeling the truth around you."   
  
Spike continued, seeing that it was simply too early to start the philosophy lessons.   
  
"The truth?" Ed questioned again, looking around for it. Spike nodded to her, holding his hand  
  
out to her. Ed came closer, eyeing Spike's hand cautiously. A cigarette appeared between his   
  
fingers, to Edward's amazement. "Spikey knows magic!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, grinning madly.  
  
"Teach Edward how to do magic!" She demanded, jumping up and down. Spike smirked as he  
  
placed the cigarette between his lips. "It's not magic Ed, just misdirection." Spike   
  
corrected, holding his hand out again. Ed watched in delight as he flicked his thumb sharply,   
  
suddenly a lit match was in Spike's grip. "Sometimes things aren't what they seem."   
  
Spike explained, holding the flame to his cigg. Ed clapped and laughed happily, dancing around   
  
him. "Misdirection? Show Ed!" She demanded again, flicking her thumbs rapidly. "Ed doesn't know   
  
how!" Spike chuckled at her enthusiasm. Maybe she didn't understand some things, but was she   
  
ever eager to learn.   
  
  
  
Faye came into the rec room, dragging her feet and looking distraught. "Did you catch him?"   
  
Jet asked from his seat, as he carefully gave each bonsai just the right amount of water.  
  
Faye gave him a tired look that said she hadn't, nor did she want to discuss it.   
  
Jet sighed and continued watering the plants, nodding slightly to himself.   
  
Faye sat down heavily on the couch, leaning back as she lit a cigarette.   
  
"Why does everything have to cost so much?" She said finally, frowning as she blew smoke.  
  
Jet chuckled at that, knowing just what she meant. As bounties became larger, things got more  
  
expensive. Jet guessed it was the world's way of maintaining balance.   
  
"Where's Spike?" Jet inquired, glancing over at Faye. "How should I know?" She shot back,   
  
feeling too tired and discouraged to go looking for him. "Well you are his girlfriend, right?  
  
I need to talk to him." Jet returned, still focused on his bonsai. Faye glared at Jet angrily,  
  
unhappy with his choice of words and the fact that he was trying to make her do something.  
  
She didn't like the idea of being anyone's 'girlfreind' or 'woman'. She loved Spike, and he knew  
  
it. There was no need for annoying little pet names. "Why don't you go find him then?" Faye  
  
suggested, still glaring. I'm busy." Jet replied simply, not looking up from the plants.   
  
Faye sighed heavily, deciding Spike would show up on his own at some point. He always did, even   
  
when he was supossed to be dead. The room was enjoyably quiet for a few minutes, then Jet spoke   
  
again still not looking up from his work. "He might be off with some hussy, better go find   
  
him." Jet teased, the slightest bit of humor in his voice. Faye's eyebrow twitched, as her gun  
  
came out. A single shot rang out as a bullet grazed one of the bonsai. "Shit Faye!" Jet   
  
exclaimed angrily. "Might want to give that one a little more water Jet, it looks unhealthy."  
  
Faye teased, smirking evily as she went to find Spike. Jet's muttering could be heard as she  
  
started down the hallway, feeling that they were even now. Faye peeked into the observation  
  
room, and saw Spike and Edward going through one of his many routines. Ed was improving, even   
  
she could see that. It was strange to see all of Ed's manic energy focused on something, she was   
  
amazed Spike hadn't given up yet. "Oh look, it's clumsy monkey and his faithful apprentice."  
  
Faye called from the doorway, grinning as Spike faltered. Edward didn't miss a step, as she   
  
turned and waved happily to Faye. Spike eyed Faye sarcastically, smirking in spite of himself.  
  
His eyes suggested he was about to get her back, as Ed finished the moves. "Come here, Ed."   
  
Spike called, walking over to Faye. He stopped in front of her as Ed ran over, watching Spike   
  
closely from behind Faye. "Time for a lesson." Spike told Ed, smirking wider at Faye. "What are   
  
you gonna do.." Faye asked slowly, backing away. Edward was behind her though, there was no   
  
escape. "Pay close attention Ed." Spike said, holding Faye gently. "Spike..?" Faye squeaked,   
  
before Spike gave her a kiss full on the lips. Ed paid close attention, grinning as Spike   
  
withdrew. Faye was turning several shades of red, and trying her best to hide it. "Faye-Faye is   
  
red-red like a tomato!" Ed exclaimed, laughing as Faye scowled at her. Spike turned back to Ed,   
  
showing her what was in his hand. Ed and Faye both looked curiously, as Faye's glock was   
  
in Spike's grip. "Now, you see how Faye was so distracted, she didn't even realize I took her   
  
gun?" Spike asked Ed, who nodded as she grinned. "That's misdirection." Spike explained,   
  
smirking wide as Faye's eyebrow twitched. "Jet wants to talk to you, lunkhead." Faye countered,  
  
still trying to hide her face.   
  
  
  
Jet was still nuturing his bonsai, as Spike came into the rec room. He muttered a greeting to  
  
Spike as he finished clipping, and set the shears down. "What's up Jet?" Spike inquired,  
  
stretching out on the couch. "Got a bounty." Jet replied, making some last minute nitpicks over  
  
the bonsai plants. "Ah, I suspected as much. So let's hear it." Spike replied sarcastically.  
  
Jet eyed Spike as he got up, fighting off his urge to lecture. "For someone so eager, you sure   
  
took long enough getting down here." Jet pointed out, bringing up the file on his computer.  
  
Spike peered at the screen, lighting a smoke as the picture loaded. "That's HIM!!" Faye   
  
shrieked, pointing at the screen from the doorway. Spike almost fell off the couch in surprise,  
  
regaining his balance at the last second. "Who?" Jet asked, alarmed at Faye's sudden outburst.  
  
"Walter Funeguen! I almost caught him today!" Faye continued, her voice getting louder with   
  
every word. Jet's jaw dropped as he stared at Faye. "You did?" Jet asked, not believing   
  
Faye had gotten to a bounty before they did. "Yeah! I had him too, until his scumbag brother   
  
came along and.." Jet's eyes widened and his voice boomed over Faye's. "You mean you had both   
  
Funeguen brothers right there and you let them get away?!" Spike winced at the noise, covering   
  
his ears with his hair. Faye was at a loss for an explanition. She wasn't about to tell  
  
them how Walter had gotten away from her. "The bounty's triple if you catch them both Faye!"  
  
Jet continued, too shocked to be angry. Faye's eyes widened this time, as she realized just how   
  
badly she'd screwed up earlier. She looked at the bounty file, 30,000 wulongs times three was 90   
  
thousand wulongs! Faye sunk into the couch, as Spike quickly moved his feet. "I could have had   
  
them.." Faye sighed, looking extremely depressed. Spike slowly sat up, smirking. "We'll get them  
  
don't worry." He offered, giving Faye a nod. She lightened up a bit, but was still down on   
  
herself. She'd fallen for such an old trick, after having caught him so easily.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jet put in, looking at his two lazy partners. "There's only one  
  
bank on Venus they haven't hit, you guys." Faye's eyes lit up a bit, as she realized she knew  
  
where that bank was. "They were on a subway car when I lost them." Faye said, thinking only  
  
of the money they'd get. Jet's eyes lit up as well, as he brough up the subway plans.  
  
"That track's incomplete, there's only one place they could've gone from there." Jet announced,  
  
as the computer gave possible places the brothers could be hiding.   
  
"Shit, there's a hundred places to hide in that area.." Jet grumbled, his enthusiasm draining  
  
away. Faye studied the screen, thinking back. That section of Venus was really crummy,   
  
most of the streets on the west side were being repaired or blocked off. Faye remembered that  
  
she had seen Walter come in from the east side, and had run out that way too.   
  
  
  
"I'm sure they must be in the east side of that town." Faye said suddenly, looking over Jet's  
  
shoulder as he eliminated the places on the west side. "And they'd need somplace big." Spike  
  
put in, standing up. "Someplace they could hide that huge truck they keep making getaways in."  
  
Jet nodded, eliminating more buildings. Faye thought back some more, the letters on the hat  
  
Walter wore, had been illegible. But the overalls had been from a laundry service.   
  
"He was wearing overalls from some laundry place." Faye offered, as Jet eliminated more   
  
places. "There's two around there, any idea which one it is?" Jet asked, as Faye and Spike  
  
crowded in over his shoulers. "None whatsoever." Faye admitted, hanging her head. "Then we go to   
  
both." Spike suggested, walking towards the door. Edward came running in, begging to come along.  
  
Her gun was shining in it's holster, also begging for some action. "Sure Ed, you can come." Jet   
  
assured her, wondering how long it would take for him to regret his decision.  
  
  
  
Spike was staking out the street to the east, while Jet was inside the bar asking about the  
  
brothers. Spike looked across the street as Faye tried to keep Edward under control. Ed had   
  
spotted lolipops for sale, and refused to leave without one. Spike smirked and shook his head,  
  
looking at the spiffy clean laundry service to his right. The other laundry service was   
  
up a few blocks, but they had spotted no trucks parked there. Spike gazed at the laundry truck  
  
just barely visible from one of spiffy clean's windows. Anyone who wasn't looking for a truck  
  
wouldn't even see it. If Faye hadn't remembered the overalls, they would never have found   
  
the place. Faye finally gave up and decided to buy a grape lolipop for Ed, as well as a cherry  
  
for herself. They waited there across the street, as Jet finished talking with the bartender.  
  
Ed was licking the lolipop noisily, as she watched people walk by. A small boy with vivid   
  
streaks of purple in his black hair passed her, giving Ed a long glance. Edward stared back,  
  
feeling something strange inside her. She looked up at Faye, who was taking small licks from her   
  
lolipop. She flicked her tongue after each lick, her eyes slightly narrowed with one eyebrow  
  
cocked. Edward mimicked Faye's method of eating a lolipop as she followed the boy. He took   
  
a few nervous glances back, seeing Ed behind him each time. Spike saw Ed leave Faye alone,   
  
and wondered where she could be going. Spike shrugged his shoulers at Faye, who shrugged hers   
  
back at him. Spike took a peek in the bar, saw that Jet was coming out. Which meant he was free  
  
to follow Edward. Spike crossed the street, curiously turning the corner Ed had disappeared  
  
around. Faye was behind him, eyeing him curiously. "Where'd Ed go?" Spike asked, thinking she   
  
might have informed Faye of where she was heading. "I don't know, she was right here with me a   
  
second ago." Faye answered, not very worried. Ed was extremely self-reliant, especially now.   
  
Spike's curiousity got the better of him, as he kept walking down the street. He knew catching  
  
and holding Edward's attention was a difficult thing, she had to have seen something pretty  
  
amazing. Spike turned a corner and stopped short. There was Ed, sitting on an old bench with   
  
another kid. He couldn't have been older than twelve, Spike was guessing ten.   
  
Edward was sharing her lolipop with him, and staring at the kid in a really weird way. Really   
  
weird for Ed at least. She was watching the kid's every move, and everything he said seemed  
  
to strike Edward as funny. The little guy had dark black hair almost as big as Spike's,   
  
augmented by painfully bright streaks of purple. He was wearing tattered green pants and   
  
a white shirt riddled with holes. Spike covered his mouth to stop the laughter, as Ed and  
  
her new freind went for the lolipop at the same time. Their hands touched as Ed grinned  
  
shyly, scratching her head. The kid was doing the exact same thing, his grin almost as manic  
  
as Ed's own. Spike got in inkling as to why Ed had run off, although the idea was almost   
  
inconcievable. Faye tapped Spike's shoulder, coming up behind him curiously. Spike turned back   
  
around the corner, as Faye gave him questioning eyes. "Didya find Ed?" She asked, looking   
  
confused as Spike motioned for her to be quiet. He pointed around the corner, peering back   
  
around it with Faye close behind. Spike almost broke out with laughter again, as Faye could only   
  
stare. Edward was holding the kid's hand, her cheeks redder than usual. They looked at each  
  
other in perfect harmony, and the kid leaned towards Ed. "Oh my.." Was all Faye could say, as   
  
Edward received her first kiss.   
  
  
  
"What's with you two?" Jet's gruff voice asked, as Spike and Faye ducked back behind the   
  
corner. Jet was standing there, hands on his hips and giving the two a critcal stare.   
  
"We have to get moving people, where's Edward?" Jet asked again, as Spike grinned and   
  
pointed. Jet peeked around the corner, and almost lost his balance from shock.   
  
He stood agape as Ed kissed some little kid with purple and black hair. Their hands were  
  
stuck together by what was left of the lolipop. Spike realized that's what must have been  
  
so funny to her, as he peered out at the scene again. Faye was close behind.   
  
"Edward!!" Jet barked, storming over to the two of them. Spike's eyes went wide, as he   
  
realized how that must have lookd to Jet. Along with the adopted father gig, came the   
  
paranoia and constant worry that the kid might mess their life up if they're left unwatched.  
  
Ed looked up, blushing as Jet eyed her and her friend. "Jet-person!" She cried, grinning   
  
and laughing sheepishly as Spike and Faye came up to join the scene.   
  
"Ramses, this is Jet-person, Spikey and Faye-Faye! They are Ed's family!" Ed introduced,   
  
pointing to each of them in turn. "I'm, uh..pleased to meet meet you all?" Ramses stuttered,   
  
grinning just as sheepishly as Ed and shaking Jet's metal hand. Jet pursed his lips, looking   
  
from Ed to Ramses and back to Ed. "What are you two doing?" Jet asked, his gruff voice sounding   
  
very un-friendly. "Edward loves Ramses!" Ed exclaimed, hugging Ramses tightly.   
  
Spike couldn't hold the laughter back this time, as Faye giggled with him. It really was   
  
a funny scene, with Edward and what seemed to be her very first boyfriend, and Jet standing over   
  
the two like a protective papa bear. "WHAT!" Jet said, his eyes bulging as his temper rose.   
  
"Oh man, we better intervene." Spike suggested to Faye, stepping between Jet and the kids.   
  
Faye walked around them to Ed, standing over her and smiling a bit. "Love, huh?" Faye asked  
  
Edward. Ed grinned and nodded, still holding Ramses. Ramses looked like he was   
  
having trouble breathing. "Kid, Ramses, whatever your name is. Get LOST." Jet commanded,   
  
glaring at the boy as Ed hugged him tighter. Ramses was most definetely having trouble   
  
breathing, Faye saw. "Don't be mad, Jet-person! Ramses is Ed's cowboy!" Spike took Ed's arms  
  
gently away from Ramses, allowing the poor kid to breathe. Ed looked worried as Faye assured her   
  
it would be alright. Ramses swallowed hard before standing up on the bench, Even with the   
  
added height he was an insect comaprd to Jet's girth, and Jet glared down at him as such.   
  
"So your name's Jet Jet? A pleasure to meet you sir, my name name is Ramses!" Ramses  
  
announced, holding out a sticky hand. "He's polite." Spike pointed out, trying to inch Jet  
  
away from the two. "Such a little gentleman." Faye added, trying to soften Jet up.  
  
"He's a punk." Jet returned gruffly, looking the kid over. "Just look at his hair." Spike   
  
took light offense to that, glancing up at his own greenish-brown hair.   
  
"Ed thinks it's pretty! Ramses is Ed's cowboy!" Edward defended, standing up on the bench  
  
beside Ramses. "Your cowboy, huh?" Jet said dryly, looking at Faye. His face suggested this was   
  
all because of her influence. Faye looked back innocently, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Ramses could tell he wasn't going to win against Jet, and looked to Edward. "I should should  
  
be on my way, Ed." Ramses told her regretfully. "Ed wants you to stay!" Edward pleaded,   
  
glaring at Jet. It was the angriest Spike had ever seen her, and he knew just how Jet would  
  
take it. "She is fifteen, after all Jet." Faye defended, looking at the couple. They really  
  
did look cute together, although the oppsing speech impedements made her head hurt.  
  
Jet glared at Faye, as if suggesting fifteen was old enough had been as bad as calling the bebop   
  
an old rustbucket. "Ed, when we get back to the ship you and I are going to have a little talk."  
  
Jet warned, looking back at Ramses. "And didn't I say to get lost?" Jet repeated, clenching  
  
his fist. Ramses shrunk under the harsh words, frowning as he looked from Ed to Jet.   
  
Spike decided someone had to keep Jet from killing the poor kid, and pulled Jet forcefully  
  
aside. Faye took the chance and led Ed and Ramses away from the two men. "Is Jet mad at   
  
Edward?" Ed asked worriedly, frowning as she held Ramses' hand. Faye held her head for a moment,   
  
not knowing what to make of the whole mess.   
  
  
  
Spike and Jet glared at each other, toe to toe. Spike was intent on defending Ed the best he  
  
could, but Jet seemed unwaivering in his opinion. "Look Jet," Spike began, as Jet kept  
  
glaring. "She's fifteen, she's learning how to shoot a gun and catch bounties just like the rest   
  
of us. And she's a genius, or insane, maybe both. She's different from most people, she  
  
doesn't understand a lot of how things are. I think it's good she found someone she can relate   
  
to, don't you?" Jet's eyes narrowed as he answered, his glare getting more severe.   
  
"Spike, she has no idea who that kid might be, and neither do I. Yes I agree she needs someone  
  
to relate to, but thre's Ein.." Spike sighed heavily, cutting into Jet's repsonse. "Ein is a   
  
DOG, Jet. She can't grow up and marry a dog, the dog can't teach her how to live happy and find  
  
what she wants in life. Besides, there's no harm in them being friends." Jet grinned a bit, but   
  
not because he agreed. "Oh I see," Jet countered. "So we're friends right Spike-o? Can I have a   
  
kiss?" Jet asked, leaning closer, the grin getting wider. Spike stepped back and frowned, seeing  
  
his point. "Ok, so they're more than just freinds, but so what? Ed's never been treated as kid   
  
with us and you know it. She's proved herself to be just as capable as any adult, you can't   
  
just start telling her what she can and can't do now." Spike didn't know why he was fighting so   
  
hard, he wasn't one to stick his neck out so far. But he cherished freedom above all else, and  
  
that was all Ed was asking for. Jet thought for a minute, never hearing Spike defend something  
  
quite this strongly before. He looked back over at Ed, who was holding Ramses hand and looking  
  
worried. Had he caused that? Had everything really been ok until he'd come storming in?  
  
And Ramses, he was still standing right there. Even after being threatened by a man as large and   
  
imposing as Jet was. He had guts, that was apparent. "He's not coming back to the ship.."  
  
Jet grumbled, giving way slowly. Spike nodded in agreement, wanting double of Ed's special blend   
  
of insanity and annoyance about as much as a shaved head.   
  
  
  
Faye looked over at the laundry building, gritting her teeth as the truck sped away.   
  
"Jet, Spike!" She cried, pointing. Spike looked over just in time to see the truck disppear.   
  
"If they get away this time.." Jet started, frowning. "That's the last bank on Venus, they'll  
  
just sit back and retire." Spike finished, sighing heavily. Jet came over to Faye, giving Ramses  
  
one last look, then smiling slightly at Ed. "Sorry I overreacted, Edward." Ed's eyes lit up  
  
as she grinned. "So Edward can be Ramses' cowgirl?" Edward asked excitedly, hugging Ramses   
  
again. Jet sighed at the term she chose to use, but he knew Spike was right. Ed was no ordinary   
  
teenager, and everything she heard and saw was a result of her being with them.   
  
"We have to get them before they hit the bank." Faye said simply, as Jet nodded.   
  
  
  
Reed was holding two handguns on the people, as Walter blew open the safe. Just this one last  
  
job, then they'd be living it up. The police were surrounding the bank, but Reed wasn't worried.  
  
Walter had set a large number of explosives as they had come in. The police were out there  
  
because they didn't dare send someone in past all those mines. "Here's the plan." Jet informed  
  
the crew. Ed was riding in the Redtail, while Ramses was in the Hammerhead with Jet.   
  
Spike and Faye had agreed that it would be a good chance for them to 'bond'.   
  
Jet wasn't happy about it, but Ramses was a little less chatty than Ed. He was peering out at  
  
the scene, his face stoic. "Faye, you stand guard outside in case they run for it." Jet ordered.  
  
"I'll hold off the police while we nab them." Jet continued, surveying the bank. The police were   
  
out in force, but Jet knew all their moves for a situation like this. It'd be easy to buy them   
  
enough time. "Do we have to have a plan? Let's just go for it." Spike suggested, sounding   
  
extremely bored. "Oh, you'll like this plan Spike." Jet assured his partner. "You get to run in   
  
and grab the bounties." Spike's outlook brightened a bit. "A run through the gauntlet huh?"  
  
Spike mused. "How exciting. It's just that when you have a plan things go wrong, if you just do   
  
it you can plan as you go." Spike's reply made Jet chuckle, as if his bullheaded stunts didn't   
  
cause most of the problems in their plans. "But how do we know where the mines are?" Faye asked,  
  
sounding skeptical. "We don't, that's just it." Jet said solemnly. "Good luck Spike." He added,  
  
hoping Spike used his head just this once. "Ed can see them!" Ed announced, wiggling her bare   
  
toes as she fiddled with her laptop. "You can?" Jet asked, a bit shocked. With all the repairs  
  
going on around this area, there were explosives all over for demolition. "Those are just the   
  
charges for the road work, Ed." Jet corrected, as Ramses leaned over to the radio. "Ed, can can   
  
you send the images to to Jet's ship?" Jet looked at Ramses, surprised at his sudden action.  
  
"Ed can! Ramses knows which bombs are good and which are bad?" Ed replied, sounding impressed   
  
herself. "Sure sure, I know all kinds of bombs Edward!" Ramses replied cheerfully. Jet blinked,  
  
suspecting the kid even more now. How could a ten year old kid know so much about explosives?  
  
"Ramses is a genius! Ed loves Ramses!" Ed's voice chimed over the radio. Jet frowned, reminding   
  
himself to have that talk with Ed later. But if the kid could do it, Spike would get in a lot  
  
easier. Theromographics came on the Hammerhead's screen, showing a ton of buried mines around  
  
the bank. Ramses studied each one carefully. "I'm goin in." Spike informed them, landing   
  
the Swordfish nearby. Jet landed as well, jumping out as policemen swamped over to him.   
  
It was time to start spinning stories. Spike took his headset from the cockpit, putting it on as  
  
he headed towards the bank. It was twilight, he realized. He could barely see anything. "Talk to   
  
me kid." Spike ordered, as Ramses' voice crackled over the headphones. "There's one to your   
  
right!" Ramses' shouted, as Spike lept to the left and kept running. "About three steps ahead!"  
  
Ramses called again, as Spike lept over it. "Left and right! Two more up ahead!" Ramses called,  
  
as Spike jumped, spun in the air and landed sideways. "How far ahead?" Spike asked,   
  
feeling like a rat in a maze. "One one right in front of you, two more about a yard yard away!"   
  
Ramses answered, as Spike deftly hopped past them. "One next to the door and you're clear!"  
  
Ramses called, as Spike grabbed the front of the doorway, swinging in through a window.   
  
Reed was right in front of him, and turned the handguns on Spike. Walter saw Spike crash in  
  
and ran out the back, taking the money with him. Spike diarmed the thin Reed with a few swift   
  
kicks, then took off after Walter. Spike was almost blown off his feet as thursters roared.  
  
The truck's sides has fallen away, revealing a zip craft inside. Walter was in the cokcpit,   
  
waving as he flew the craft away.   
  
  
  
"Shit, Faye! Walter's in a zip craft heading south!" Spike yelled into his comm. unit, getting   
  
back into the bank just as Reed attempted to take a hosatge. Spike vaulted the counter and   
  
puhched Reed's face down to the floor. "Let's not make things complicated, Reed." Spike quiped  
  
as Faye's voice came over the comm. unit. "I've got him in my sights!" She shouted, obviously   
  
miffed that Walter evaded her once already. "Just don't kill him, Faye." Spike cautioned.   
  
Faye put the Redtail neck and neck with the slower craft, and rammed it a few times. Walter   
  
was forced to land as Faye gave him a grin. Spike circled around the back of the bank,   
  
as Jet ran out of stories to tell the police chief. "I don't care if you are some special   
  
unit, you're interferring with police buisiness!" The chief roared at Jet. Jet shrugged as he  
  
backed away, setting off two flash grenades as he put on sunglasses. The police were blinded  
  
just long enough for the Hammerhead and Swordfish to take off, flying out of sight as the   
  
police chief were left with no situation to screw up.   
  
  
  
Jet was sitting outside a diner on Ganymede, taking nervous looks inside. Faye was inside as   
  
well, using some of Jet's share of the ninety thousand to buy Ed and Ramses lunch.  
  
Jet had refused to go in with them, but insisted that Faye go in and use his money to buy them  
  
lunch. He felt rather silly, sitting outside while Edward was having her first date. But he   
  
wasn't sure his temper would hold if he were to see what they were doing. Spike walked by,   
  
taking a moment to study Jet sitting on a wodden crate before he crouched beside him.   
  
"They'll be fine, Faye's in there with them." Spike assured Jet, who only frowned and sighed.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better, Spike." Jet answered, taking out a cigarette.   
  
"Ed thanks you for the ring!" Edward's voice exclaimed from inside the diner. Jet sprang to his   
  
feet, scowling madly. "Onion rings, Jet." Spike explained, clapping a hand on Jet's shoulder.  
  
Jet looked at Spike, who smirked back, amused. He slowly sat back down, lighting the cigg and   
  
smoking furiously. Spike chuckled at his friend, and hoped someday he'd loosen up. But having  
  
Jet as he was balanced the rest of them out anyways. Someone had to keep a cool head, after all.  
  
  
  
PUPPY LOVE..............................................   
  
  
JET:*blushes* Why are you all staring at me like that?  
FAYE: No reason.  
SPIKE: I just think it's neat you can turn colors.  
ED: Ed thinks red is pretty!  
JET: Would you guys back off! It's not like that..  
SPIKE: You're right, it's worse.   
JET: Spike! You're being obnoxious!  
FAYE: Next episode, Old timer's Waltz.  
JET: I'm NOT old! 


	11. Cowboy Bebop- Old Timer's Waltz

COWBOY BEBOP- Old Timer's Waltz  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike slouched in boredom, as he surfed through a hundred channels. There was absolutely   
  
nothing on the T.V. Annoying, loud commercials, boring news reports and idiotic people selling   
  
even more idiotic merchandise. Spike stretched out on the couch, glancing at the wall clock as   
  
he leaned back. He had another hour until Big Shots, it seemed best to sleep for a bit.   
  
Spike's eyes started feeling heavy, as he began to nod off. He was still awake enough to hear  
  
faint gunshots a few decks below, Ed was starting her gun lessons today. He and Jet had helped   
  
Faye convert yet another newly discovered room, it was now a shooting range of sorts.   
  
Spike wondered briefly how she was doing, and thought about going down to see. But he was  
  
much too comfortable at the moment, he could just go down later.   
  
  
  
Jet's metal boots awoke Spike, as his partner slowly entered the rec room. Spike craned his   
  
neck to watch Jet, as he trudged over to the viewport. Jet lit a cigarette and sat down heavily   
  
in a chair. He gazed out into space as Spike continued watching him. Jet glanced over at Spike   
  
briefly, as if he wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. Spike blinked, scratching his   
  
head. Jet was acting really strange, almost depressed. He couldn't even remember the last time   
  
Jet had come and found him without having a lecture or a bounty ready. Jet continued staring at   
  
the viewport, looking genuinely depressed. The silence lasted for a few minutes, until Spike   
  
finally stood up, lighting a cigg as he spoke. "Hey Jet," Spike greeted, walking over to his   
  
friend. "Sorry if I woke you." Jet mumbled back, as Spike sat down next to him. Spike shook his   
  
head, indicating that it wasn't a problem. Spike gazed out of the viewport as well, trying to   
  
think of something to say. Jet glanced at him again, sheepishly this time. Spike met his gaze,   
  
smirking slightly as he prepared to speak. Jet spoke first, turning himself towards Spike. "Hey   
  
Spike?" Jet asked, sounding unusually hesitant. Spike cocked an eyebrow, indicating that he was   
  
listening.   
  
  
  
Jet smiled a bit, seeming more relaxed as he began. "Did you ever...I mean before you came   
  
back, did you ever think that maybe Julia wasn't for you?" Spike's eyes narrowed, as memories   
  
flooded his mind. He turned back to the viewport, the smirk fading. "That's an odd question   
  
coming from you." Spike replied, lighting another cigarette. Jet frowned slightly, he felt   
  
uncomfortable as hell asking Spike anything about his past. Out of all of them, Spike's past had   
  
been the hardest to bury. It had come back to consume him more than once, and almost   
  
suceeded. Jet knew he had no right to ask Spike to remember that time, but there   
  
was no one else. "And, yes." Spike answered at last. He was gazing stoically at the stars   
  
whizzing by outside. Jet blinked in surprise, Spike had always been so steadfast in his search   
  
for Julia. It seemed unthinkable that he would've been that devoted to someone unless he was   
  
certain of her love. "Oh.." Jet stated plainly, lighting another smoke as he leaned back in the   
  
chair. "So then, why.." Spike turned back to Jet, his face rigid with hidden emotion. "Why did I   
  
chase her through half the galaxy, you mean?" Spike cut in, knowing what Jet was getting at.   
  
Although he still didn't know why Jet was interested, or why he seemed so down. Spike took a   
  
deep breath, preparing to spin another of his stories. It seemed that whenever he and Jet talked   
  
about things, they were always sitting right here, gazing out at the heavens. Jet nodded   
  
slightly, and waited for the story. "It was because...I needed to know she was alive. Not that   
  
she wasn't dead, but that she ever existed at all." Spike began, taking glances towards the door   
  
every few moments. He'd hate it if anyone happened to walk in on such a conversation.  
  
  
  
"It was the only way I could seperate reality from illusions, she was the only real thing I'd   
  
ever known back then." Spike continued, taking long, slow drags between sentences.   
  
"I thought that if I could find her, actually see her again, touch her skin, hold her in my   
  
arms. I thought that would mean she was real, and that I was real. That there was one thing,   
  
just one goddamn good thing in my life that I hadn't lost when I left the syndicate." Jet   
  
nodded a bit, understanding just enough to follow Spike's meaning. "But it was never even her I   
  
was looking for. I loved her, she loved me, and I thought that simple fact could save us. I   
  
thought nothing could be wrong if we were together. But seeing her again didn't make everything   
  
better. It just reminded me of what I'd left behind,the life I'd given up for this one. And then   
  
I realized that it wasn't even about Julia anymore, because when she died I knew nothing would   
  
bring her back. But I still had to go, I know now that Julia was never what I needed, what I   
  
needed was to move past her, past all of it. I needed to know why she never came to meet me, and   
  
what had happened after I'd left. It was never me that couldn't let go of the old life, Jet. I'm   
  
the one that left after all. It was my old life that couldn't let me go. After Julia was gone it   
  
was all about Vicious, the things he'd been doing, the lives he was ending just to lure me to   
  
him. I realized I could never get rid of that old life, if I hadn't destroyed it, it would have   
  
destroyed me, maybe you guys too. That's how I could finally face him and win, for the first   
  
time I cared about someone besides me."   
  
  
  
Jet grimaced a bit, he could tell Spike was dragging up memories he didn't want anymore.   
  
"Spike, I'm sorry I'm making you remember all this." Jet apologized, casting his eyes   
  
downwards. Spike smirked a bit, thinking Jet looked like the biggest aologizing kid he'd ever   
  
seen. "It's ok, Jet. What's the problem?" Spike asked, giving Jet a knowing glare. Jet chuckled   
  
slightly, seeing that he wasn't fooling Spike. "I just, wanted to ask you.." Jet began, acting   
  
sheepish again as he rested a hand on his head. "Yeah?" Spike asked again, growing impatient.   
  
He was ok with swaping stories, as long as he wasn't the only one telling them.   
  
"How, do you know Julia wasn't for you, and that Faye is?" It was Spike's turn to chuckle, as   
  
he realized why Jet was looking so blue. The old dog was actually getting a little lovesick.   
  
"What's so funny?" Jet demanded, looking embarrased as he saw the jig was up.   
  
"Oh nothing at all, and as for the question.." Spike answered, lighting yet another cigarette.   
  
Jet did the same as they watched the stars for a moment, before Spike spoke again.   
  
"I know now, because Julia's dead and Faye's not." Spike replied simply, leaning his chair   
  
back. Jet raised an eyebrow, his eye twitching slightly. "That's ALL?" Jet asked, obviously   
  
disapointed with Spike's answer. "Well, that's just how things happen, Jet." Spike explained,   
  
smirking at Jet's reaction. "I mean sure I thought about Faye evrey now and then, I knew how   
  
she felt. And there were times I thought Julia was lost to me, and that searching was   
  
pointless." Jet nodded again, crossing his arms as he repeated his question. "So how did you   
  
KNOW, Spike? What made you sure?" Spike held back more chuckles, as he tried to put his answer   
  
into simpler terms. "I didn't, I don't think anyone does. You never know who's wrong until the  
  
right one shows up, then if you just keep doing what you think is best, things just work out.   
  
It's like karma." Jet tapped his finger on his leg, looking slightly annoyed. "So basically what   
  
you're saying Spike, is that you have to meet the right woman before you can know which ones are   
  
wrong for you?" Spike nodded, a goofy smirk on his face. To a logic-worshiping hardass like   
  
Jet, that kind of thing was just plain ludicrous. But that was life, some things you just have   
  
to feel your way through. "That's ludicrous." Jet stated, shaking his head. Spike shrugged his   
  
shoulders, looking back out at the stars. "The reason I ask, " Jet said quietly, getting up. "Is   
  
because I think I missed mine." Spike blinked in surprise, as he realized he'd been right.   
  
  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed you." Jet apologized again, walking towards the door. "Jet." Spike   
  
called after him, still sitting in the chair. Jet said nothing, but stopped all the same. "Let   
  
me explain one more time. You know how I like strong women right? The kind that can survive on   
  
their own without needing someone to do every little thing for them? I've always wanted one of   
  
those, with a lot of skill. And tough, strong enough so that if either of us were in trouble,   
  
one of would always be able to bail the other out. Julia wasn't like that at all, but she loved   
  
me. She seemed so alive to me, so happy to know me. I wanted to live so she would be happy   
  
forever. But she was in over her head at the syndicate, she couldn't handle herself well enough.   
  
I'd decided to settle for someone who loved me, and forget the dream of having the perfect girl   
  
for me. Then Julia died, and I realized I couldn't have protected her, there was nothing I could   
  
have done. That's why I wanted a strong woman in the first place. To prevent that kind of pain.   
  
As sson as Julia was gone, and then Faye broke down when I left...I knew then that she loved me,   
  
and I loved her too. But I had to go and become a real person first. I had to make sure I was   
  
free to live my new life, by burning away the old one."   
  
  
  
Jet glanced back at Spike, who hadn't moved from his chair. He looked even more annoyed now.   
  
"Spike, I understand that's how it went but it doesn't help me at all." Jet grumbled, opening   
  
the door. "Sure it does, you're just taking it all wrong." Spike quiped back."Forget it, I   
  
don't know what made me think you'd be any help. I must be really desperate." Jet growled as he   
  
walked out. "You wanna know how to find the right girl, Jet?" Spike called again, standing up   
  
as he continued to gaze out the viewport. Jet stopped again, having enough patience for one more   
  
stupid piece of advice. "Do what you need to do, to be ready for her. And she'll present   
  
herself." Spike said, sounding more thoughtful and serious than he had just a few seconds ago.   
  
The words stayed with Jet as he walked down the corridor. Spike smirked, seeing that Jet had   
  
finally seen what his point had been. It was time for Big Shots too, as Spike sunk into the   
  
couch and turned the T.V. on.  
  
  
  
Faye watched approvingly as Ed reloaded her glock. She had already mastered the process of   
  
ejecting an empty clip, replacing it with a fresh one and chambering the first bullet. She was   
  
still having a bit of trouble with the safety catch, but that was all. "You're a natural,   
  
Edward." Faye complimented, looking at the shredded target. Almost every shot was in the center   
  
zone, a few had strayed off when Ed had sneezed suddenly but the rest were excellent.   
  
Spike came in briskly, looking excited. "We've got a new hit, a big one." He informed Faye,   
  
looking over her shoulder to admire the target. "Really? Great." Faye answered eagerly.  
  
"Can Edward come too?" Ed asked, anticipating a chance to test her skills in real combat.   
  
"Sure, we might need you." Spike assured her. "There's been an attack at one of the warp   
  
gates near Earth, a lot of ships were damaged or taken out." Spike explained to Faye, as   
  
Edward collected three clips and put them in her knapsack. "Well they must have some idea  
  
who did it, otherwise they can't put a bounty on anyone right?" Faye pointed out, giving Spike  
  
a cynical look as she put her lucky red jacket on. "Actully they have no leads on that." Spike  
  
said, scrathcing his head. He'd meant it when he said they might need Ed. Faye blinked,   
  
confused about how they could collect a bounty when there was nothing to go on. "So then,   
  
how can we possibly find the bounty?" She asked quizzically. "Because we've got an inside   
  
track." Spike explained, smirking wide. "VT was on a supply route to Earth, her ship wasn't   
  
hit that bad but she's there with a few other truckers. They're helping the police clean up the   
  
mess." Ed turned towards them, interested in the story. "And?" Faye asked critcally, searching   
  
for a point in all this information. "And, she just called. She says she saw two ships pull away   
  
from the gateway just before she would have gone in.   
  
She's got a positive ID on the owners, but she's been getting almost no work lately.."   
  
Faye's eyes lit up as she realized what a chance they'd been handed. "And she told the police   
  
she couldn't ID the ships in time, right?" Faye offered, grinning as Spike nodded. "She's   
  
sitting on the rest, she'll give the info to us for sixty percent." Faye's grin faded as she   
  
gritted her teeth."Sixty? That's too much!" She shrieked, expecting they'd have just enough to   
  
keep themselves going, no spending money for Faye this time. "Well without her we'd have no   
  
chance, and forty percent of ten million wulongs is still worth a shot. "Ten MILLION?!" Faye   
  
shrieked again, her grin reappearing and doubling in size. "That's still four million   
  
wulongs!!" Spike nodded again, grinning as well. "It's going to be hell finding them, but   
  
what else do we have to do?" Spike remarked, seeing Ed eagerly waiting for them at the door. Her   
  
knapsack was tightly strapped to her back, she was ready to go. "Let's get to work then." Faye   
  
suggested, grabbing an extra glock just in case.   
  
  
  
Jet was in the hangar, tuning up Ed's ship even though there was nothing wrong with it.  
  
It was busy work, a task Jet had given himself so that he wouldn't have to think about what   
  
Spike had said. Was Spike right? Was he somehow not ready for a relationship, even at his   
  
age? "Damnit, this is stupid!" Jet shouted, tossing the wrench away. It floated through the air,   
  
coming to rest near the Redtail. Jet knew he wasn't really lonely, just old. He was afraid he   
  
was too old to be attractive to anyone anymore. That's all it was. Jet tried to believe that,   
  
but couldn't. He had been thinking about Elisa more than usual lately, a lot more. She had been   
  
the core of his life, he had been able to endure anything as an ISSP officer, even the blatent   
  
corruption as long as he could come home to her at night. And in the end it had been his   
  
own overprotective ways that had made her leave. Jet thought about that for a minute,   
  
and applied it to what Spike had told him. Spike had always wanted a strong, capable woman,   
  
someone who he could leave alone knowing she could take care of herself. Elisa had been that  
  
kind of person, she was very strong and had always enjoyed doing things on her own. He had   
  
made it hard for her to do that, always providing everything for her, never thinking that she   
  
might be unhappy because if it. That really hadn't ever occured to him. He was brought up to   
  
believe that a man takes care of his woman, that it's his job to keep her safe and happy.   
  
Yet Spike seemed to make Faye extremely happy, as happy as she got at least. He never   
  
checked up on her, they weren't some inseperable item. Faye still had her own life just as Spike   
  
had his, and they never invaded the other's privacy. Jet crawled out from under the sack fisher,   
  
letting himself free-float to the hangar door. His thoughts were jumbled as he restored the   
  
gravity and opened the door. He found himself wandering the halls, thinking more than he   
  
probably should have been. If Spike was right, then the problem was within himself and   
  
nowhere else. Elisa had been independant, and being so shielded and protected had made her  
  
unhappy, to the point where as much as she'd loved him, she had to leave. Which meant that  
  
He had never wanted that kind of woman. His kind of woman wanted to be secure, to feel that  
  
she was taken care of and protected. Elisa had not been his ideal woman by any standards,   
  
he'd loved her for many other reasons but the kind of woman she was didn't fit the kind of man   
  
he was. So his recent thoughts of Elisa being his one love, and that he'd somehow screwed up  
  
wwere wrong. It would have happened sooner or later. And she had always lectured him on   
  
loosening up, saying that he was too hard on himself and others. She had told him once that  
  
he'd put himself in an early grave if he didn't learn to relax and stop trying to control every   
  
little thing that happened. Jet found new meaning in her words now, and maybe he was too   
  
uptight. But it was a good thing, with the company he kept. If he wasn't so serious, then that   
  
would leave Ein as the sole source of practical sense.   
  
  
  
Jet was jolted out of his thoughts as Faye came running up to him. "We've got a new bounty,   
  
come on!" She shouted, running past him as Spike entered the hangar. Edward dashed in   
  
behind him, cheering wildly. Jet chuckled and followed closesly behind Faye, hoping this bounty  
  
would take his mind off things. He understood now that he'd have to loosen up a bit if he was   
  
ever going to handle a relationship with anyone. Perhaps that's what he needed to change,   
  
before his dream girl came into the picture. Jet hoped against hope that Spike knew what he   
  
was talking about for a change, and hadn't gotten his advice from some samurai movie again.  
  
Jet climbed into the Hammerhead as Spike's voice crackled over the radio, promising to   
  
fill him in on the way to Earth. "This sounds big, Spike." Jet said plainly as the Hammerhead   
  
lifted off. "Four million wulongs if we pull it off." Spike replied, sounding as enthusiastic as   
  
Ed was. Edward was sitting beside him, bouncing up and down as she cheered about the exciting   
  
adventure. Jet looked around as they left the Bebop, Earth was looming below, with a ton of   
  
wreckage around it. "What a mess." Jet remarked, surveying the chaos. Freighters and police   
  
cruisers were everywhere, and several medical ships were making trips back and forth to a   
  
temporary gate that was standard procedure for something like this.   
  
Spike and Faye veered off towards one of the freighters, as it slowly moved away from the   
  
wreckage and headed towards the emergency installation. As Jet followed them, he heard   
  
Spike and Faye conversing with someone over the radio. It was V.T. What did she have to do   
  
with all this? Jet thought now wouldbe the perfect time to practice not worrying about things,   
  
and figured he'd find out at some point.   
  
  
  
VT greeted them at the station's hangar bay, waving to Jet as he entered last. "Long time no   
  
see, old timer." She joked, offering a friendly smile. "Compared to you, I'm not that old at   
  
all." Jet returned, laughing along with her. VT led the way to a small conference room, where   
  
she explained to Jet and Faye exactly what they were going to be attempting. "They're on Earth   
  
now, only we don't know where for sure." VT said, puffing on a cigg with the rest of them.   
  
"So, we've only got the ID's on the ships to go by? That's not much.." Faye put in, hoping that  
  
this really would be worth the trouble. "It'll be enough, the trick is that we have to prove it   
  
was them." Spike commented, crouching down in one of the small folding chairs that were the   
  
only things to sit in on the station. "My ship has the record of their ships taking off right   
  
before the explosions." VT explained. "So as long as we can prove they were in those ships at   
  
the time of the attack, we're home free." Faye put in, looking suspiciously at the drink pouch   
  
she'd gotten from the vending machine. Spike looked at Jet breiefly, expecting the usual rant on   
  
how stupid and unplanned all this was going to be. To his surprise Jet said nothing, but looked   
  
to VT and said "Sounds like a plan, let's do it." VT nodded back at him, then looked over   
  
at Faye. " I wouldn't drink that if I were you." She warned, as Faye stuck a straw into her   
  
drink pouch. Faye looked up at her quizzically, feeling thirsty enough to drink almost anything.   
  
"Those things will give you the worst case of the runs you'v ever had." V.T warned again, as   
  
Faye's eyes widened. She promptly threw the pouch into the trash bin, deciding it was better  
  
to wait. Ed sat on the floor and looked up as the pouch was thrown away. "Wasteful wasteful!"  
  
She cried, pointing at Faye accusingly. "Sometimes it's better to waste than to risk your   
  
health." Faye shot back, lighting a cigg. Ed frowned as she poined again. "But Faye Faye smokes!   
  
Smoking is bad for Faye Faye's health!" Edward accused, as Faye glared at her. "Just let it go   
  
Ed, it's no big deal." Jet said, leaning back in his chair. Spike and Faye both looked at Jet   
  
like he was crazy, their eyes wide. Jet was taking things easy and refusing to nitpick anything.   
  
It was creepy, just plain creepy. Jet blinked as he saw their reaction, and simply shrugged his   
  
shoulders and smirked. "We should get headed out, before the cops start searching Earth   
  
themselves." VT suggested, standing up and looking down at Ed. Zeros was held tightly in her   
  
grip, purring softly as Ed nuzzled the cat. "Come on, Zeros." VT commanded, gently lifting  
  
the cat up. "Zeros is cool! Edward wants a kitty too!" Edward exclaimed, grinning as Spike   
  
frowned. Having a cat on the ship would be total chaos, the mutt was bad enough.   
  
  
  
Spike stopped walking as he spied a bench, and pronptly sat down on it. He lit a cigarette as  
  
his head ached, this job was giving him a bad feeling. There was far too many things that could   
  
go wrong, and too little info to have any real chance at catching the guys. They had all split   
  
up after touching down on Earth, deciding it was the best way to cover a lot of area fast.  
  
Surprisingly, Jet hadn't said anything about the plan, but had simply started off to search.   
  
They needed to find either of the ships VT had seen, preferrably both. It was a total needle   
  
in the haystack deal, and Spike was getting sick of it. The four million wulongs was his sole   
  
ambition, barely keeping him from calling it quits.   
  
  
  
Jet was about to give up as well, as he walked down yet another empty street. This planet seemed   
  
so dull at times, where was everyone? Jet lit a smoke and withdrew his comm. unit, trying to  
  
reach one of the others. "You're wasting your time, Jet." VT called from behind him.   
  
Jet turned around and saw her, with Zeros clinging to her shoulders. They both looked as bored  
  
and ready to quit as he felt. "The gateway took some nearby satelites with it, it's impossible   
  
to send transmissions down here right now." VT explained, lighting a cigg as she leaned   
  
against the alley wall. Jet looked at her, grinning slightly. She wasn't too worried about any   
  
of this, and she was older than him. Was it really so much better to just ease up and relax?  
  
"So how do we reach the others?" Jet asked, feeling even more like giving up now.   
  
VT crossed her arms, smirking a bit as she looked at Jet. "They'll show up sooner or later,   
  
we should just find a place to wait." VT suggested, looking up and down the street to see if   
  
anyone was coming. "That's it?" Jet questioned, no longer able to continue 'taking it easy'.  
  
"We don't try to find them or reach them at all? We just wait?" Jet continued, feeling the   
  
anxiety creeping back. VT blinked at him, surprised by the outburst. "What else is there?"   
  
VT inquired, confused as to how someone who'd been laid back until a few seconds ago was   
  
suddenly so worrisome. Jet thought about that for a minute, there really wasn't anything  
  
to do. With no way of knowing how the others were doing, they had no new info at all.  
  
"Let's go over what we've got so far." Jet suggested finally. VT slumped, not wanting to do   
  
anything right now. "What could that possibly do to help?" VT answered, wishing that either   
  
the crew or the bounties would show up soon. Jet sighed, seeing that his usual logical self   
  
wasn't sitting well with VT "It'll kill some time, if nothing else. You said yourself we   
  
should wait, right?" Jet offered, not knowing how much time they could kill with such small   
  
amounts of information. "Ah what the hell, sure." VT agreed at last, walking over to a   
  
small patio cafe. It was blazing hot out, and the shade of the tarp roofsmade Jet feel  
  
a bit better as he followed VT They sat down at a table as Jet tried his comm. unit again.   
  
"You just don't give up, do you Jet?" VT asked dryly, smiling all the while as Jet messed  
  
with the control knobs. "It's the company I keep, they're contagious." Jet replied, chuckling   
  
as comm. unit hissed static. VT smirked jokingly as she nodded, contagious was a nice word  
  
to use for his crew, in her opinion. Sometimes they seemed totally insane. Jet was different   
  
though, not that he was normal but at least he made good sense.   
  
  
  
VT wondered for a minute how a man like him could be hopping galaxies with the likes of Spike   
  
and Faye, and not have found himself a woman by now? "Say Jet, lemme ask you something." VT   
  
said as Jet gave up on the comm. unit. "Sure, what is it?" Jet asked, a bit taken by VT wanting   
  
to know anything about him. "You don't have a girl, do you?" VT asked, resting her elbows on the   
  
counter. Jet blinked as he stood straight up,his jew dropped as his mind tried to find a reason   
  
why she'd ask something likw that. he could only think of one. "Uhhh no, I don't. I used to, but   
  
not for a long time now.." Jet answered, keeping his eyes fixed down on the table. "Why'd you   
  
ask?" Jet inquired, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. VT cocked an eyebrow as her smirk   
  
widened,she realized what Jet thought she had meant. "I was just wondering why an old timer like   
  
yourself hasn't found himself a good woman by now, that's all." VT explained, laughing as Jet   
  
realized he'd been way off. "Just haven't found the right one I guess, I'm kind of picky."  
  
Jet continued, smiling a little. VT was rather fun to talk with, even though they'd never  
  
met in person before today. She was old like him, but she didn't let it get to her like he did.   
  
She didn't look much older than 30, it was more that her features weren't very feminine.   
  
That was largely due to the way she dressed, in Jet's opinion. There wasn't really anything   
  
wrong with her figure either, a little husky but he guessed that came with the territory.   
  
"What is it, Jet?" VT asked suddenly. Jet snapped out of his thoughts and saw that VT was  
  
tapping her finger on the table, looking throughly unamused. He realized he must have been   
  
staring at her that whole time, and looked away sharply. "Nothing I was just, wondering how old   
  
you are VT. I'm not too good at judging age." Jet lied, hoping it covered him well enough.   
  
VT smirked a bit more, leaning closer to Jet. "How old do you think I am?" VT asked plainly,   
  
smiling as Jet rubbed his bald head. "Oh, I dunno. I'd say maybe..38?" Jet stammered, trying  
  
to sound like he believed it. He thought she must be more like thirty two, thrity five at most.   
  
VT burst out laughing, almost throwing Zeros off of her. "You're right Jet, you're terrible at  
  
judging age. If you were a handsome young guy I'd say you were trying to flatter me!" VT   
  
exclaimed, laughing heartily as Jet scratched his head. It looked like his cover was safe, at   
  
least. "How old ARE you then?" Jet asked, deciding he really would like to know. VT rested her  
  
chin in her hand, looking at Jet with a smile. "Promise not to tell?" VT asked, cocking an   
  
eyebrow. Jet matched smile and nodded, leaning closer. "Forty two." VT said plainly, smiling   
  
wider as Jet almost fell over. She really didn't look a day over 30, in Jet's opinion. How could   
  
she be over forty? She was almost ten years older than him, and she looked and acted a great   
  
deal younger than he did. "Guess Spike was right after all." Jet admitted slowly, lighting   
  
another cigg. "How's that?" VT questioned, looking suspicious. Had Spike been running his mouth  
  
about her age? "He was trying to tell me earlier, that I need to stop acting so damn uptight and   
  
relax a little. I guess he was right." Jet explained, chuckling a bit. "I mean I'm not even   
  
forty yet, and I act a lot older than you do. You're lucky VT, you're very young at heart. I'd   
  
go crazy throwing caution to the wind as much as the others do. You should be glad you're not   
  
uptight and grumpy like me." Jet continued, smiling at the last sentence. VT smiled back,   
  
a smile that belonged on a much younger woman. VT was somehow so enjoyable to be around,   
  
he felt his tension lighten with every joke they told. And unknown to him, VT was thinking  
  
that Jet was just as enjoyable to be with. He was the old-fashioned kind of man that was in  
  
very short supply these days. In spite of herself, VT was beginning to think that perhaps  
  
there was such a thing as romance after her husband.   
  
  
  
Thw Swordfish glided low to the ground, as the Redtail soared high above it. Faye was  
  
getting extremely tired of looking for these so-called getaway ships, and longed for a shower.  
  
Even Ed's enthusiasm had drained away, as she mummered nonsense and balanced the laptop on her   
  
head. She hatd being cramped up in such a small space, and wanted to run around outside.   
  
The run-down shelter that used to be Ed's home passed by slowly, as Edward gazed out the window.  
  
She'd been utterly bored and lonely all by herslf on Earth, she liked being on the Bebop so much   
  
more, where Ein was always there to play with.   
  
"I'm picking up another ship." Spike's voice crackled over the radio. The reception had been  
  
terrible ever since they'd gotten down here, and the comm. units weren't working at all.   
  
  
"It's probably just another civillian." Faye sighed, refusing to get her hopes up.   
  
"Have Edward run a check, this could be rhe one." Spike's voice demanded.   
  
Faye frowned wearily at the radio, but there was no harm in making sure, after all.   
  
"Can you ID that ship on the radar?" Faye asked, as Edward stared at her blankly.   
  
"Sure, sure. Ed will check." She replied sleepily. An insane grin formed on her face as  
  
she typed away. "It's a match! spikey found a match!" Ed exclaimed, calling up the data.  
  
"Alright! Finally!" Faye agreed, informing Spike. "That's the one, it's about time!" She   
  
cheered, hearing Spike's eager voice respond. "Ok, I've got this one. You guys go and find Jet,   
  
there's still one more out here somewhere." Faye looked confused, not wanting to go on another   
  
search and miss all the fun. "Why do I have to go?" Faye whined, dreading the though of more   
  
boredom. "Because this guy's going to see us following him, it'll be less suspicious with just   
  
me. And as soon as he sees what's up he'll tell his friend, and then we'll never find the other  
  
one." Spike explained, although he was glad it wasn't him that had to go and find the others.  
  
"No way! You go find Jet!" Faye argued, gritting her teeth. "Do you think you can follow this   
  
one without going overboard?" Spike's voice asked. Faye was angered by his insinuation, but   
  
didn't have the energy to argue and simply growled at him, turning off the radio.   
  
The Redtail pulled away as Spike smirked. She'd never keep herself from running the guy down  
  
anyway. As he neared the ship, Spike weaved from side to side, slowly cutting the engines  
  
down to minimum. He pushed the Swordfish into a dive, pulling up at the last second as the   
  
Swordfish made a rough landing. As he'd hoped, the other ship landed soon after. A tall man  
  
with wirey glasses and long blonde hair got out of the ship, cautiously approaching the   
  
Swordfish. Spike opened the cockpit, grabbing his headphones and setting them to record.   
  
He put them on and jumped out of the cockpit, startling the tall man as he began to stumble  
  
around. Spike muttered things to himself in a slur, as he took wide staggering steps to the   
  
other man. He stumbled past him, and let out a huge burp as he fell flat on his face.   
  
A letter was in Spike's motionless hand, addressed to the owner the ship's ID had given.   
  
Spike stayed that way until the man bent over him, inspecting Spike's motionless body  
  
and then the letter. "You alright guy?" the man asked. "Got a letter here, for.." Spike   
  
mummered, holding the letter out slowly. The man took it, peering closer at the address.   
  
Spike held his hands over his head, gently pushing the record button on his headphones.   
  
"It's for, Charlie Vernon, it's important.." Spike mummered again. The man scratched his head,  
  
looking the letter over. "Well that's me, I guess I'll take it. had a bit too much to drink?"   
  
Charlie replied, bending over to inspect Spike again. A gun was in hand this time, he wasn't  
  
all that stupid. But Spike already had the evidence he needed, a positive ID had been made.  
  
Spiek sprung to life, kicking the man's gun away as he cartwheeled to his feet. Two hard  
  
punches knocked the man out cold, as Spike stood over him smirking. The radio in Charlie's  
  
ship sparked to life, as someone's voice called for him. Spike grabbed the radio, mimicking  
  
Charlie's low, gravely voice as best he could. "Where are you? The police are searching Earth   
  
we've gotta split!" The other man shouted. "I know." Spike replied, not sounding very much like  
  
Charlie, but with the reception being so bad it wuldn't matter that much. "Two of them were on   
  
my tail just now, I had to lose them. Where are you?" Spike asked, hoping that Charlie's partner  
  
was as dumb as he had been. spike wasn't disapointed, as Charlie's partner gave his location and  
  
advised him to hurry. Spike would most certainly do that, as he climbed into the Swordfish and  
  
and picked up the radio. "Faye, did you find Jet?" Spike asked as the thrusters lifted   
  
him back into the air. There was silence, then came Faye's dismayed voice. "Yeah, but the other   
  
ship's getting away!" Faye cried. Spike frowned, realizing he hadn't fooled Charlie's pal  
  
one bit. "Jet and VT saw him take off, I'm going after him! Did you get the other one!"   
  
Faye's voice screamed, as Spike heard the Redtail taking off over the radio.   
  
"Yeah, I got him." Spike answered, looking at the uncoscious man next to him. "And a record of   
  
him admitting his ID. Don't let the other one get away!" Spike shouted to Faye, speeding up as   
  
he saw a ship in the distance. It was pretty high up already, catching it would be a challenge.   
  
  
  
Faye looked back at the Hammerhead behind her, hoping Jet's old ship could keep up with her.   
  
There was no way she was going to let this bounty slip away, she hadn't spent all day in   
  
the scorching heat for nothing. The ship accelerrated away from her, leaving a trail of small,   
  
metallic spheres. The ship's computer warned her that they were explosives, as Faye scowled and  
  
veered away. The Hammerhead followed suit, as one of the spheres brushed past the hull.   
  
VT gasped as the explosion rocked the ship, and looked over at Jet, who was stoically   
  
fighting to keep the ship steady. "Why is it that everytime I see you guys, something gets  
  
blown up?" VT asked, sounding more sarcastic than concerned. "Just lucky I guess." Jet countered  
  
dryly, as he aimed the harpoon. In a few seconds the ship would be out of his range, and Faye's  
  
ship was behind his now. It was now or never. The computer was taking it's time getting a lock  
  
on the ship, and with all the spheres floating around them, it was too dangerous to aim   
  
manually. If the harpoon hit even one of those spheres, there would be no more harpoon. Maybe  
  
no more Hammerhead either. He had one shot. Jet glanced over at VT, who was looking at him with  
  
narrow eyes, as if he was taking entirely too long. Jet remembered what Spike had said, and  
  
how VT seemed so much more youthful than him even though she was years older. Jet took a deep  
  
breath, and decided he couldn't do it. There was too much risk, if he just took the shot,   
  
he'd miss and they'd be out four million wulongs. "Guess there's really no hope for this old   
  
dog." Jet muttered, as the computer lost the ship again. VT suddenly lunged over, grabbing   
  
Jet's hand. "Just go for it!" She shouted at him, bringing his hand and her own down on the   
  
trigger. The harpoon shot clean through the field of spheres, imapling the ship's hull. It had   
  
barely missed the engines, and the ship was losing speed. If it came any closer, the ship would   
  
hit it's own mines and they'd be toasted along with it. Jet looked at VT in shock, as she   
  
smirked knowingly at him. "You just have to go for it sometimes." VT lectured, nodding at Jet.   
  
Jet blinked as he smiled back at her, seeing that she still held his hand.   
  
Faye was slowly manuevering through the spheres, reaching the ship without incident.   
  
Jet looked at his hand, on top of VT's own, then at the harpoon. It had been a helluva shot,  
  
betterthan he could have hoped for if the computer had aimed for him. But they were stuck now,   
  
reeling the harpoon in would certainly detonate one of the spheres, and Faye couldn't bring the   
  
ship down without doing the same. "Well, this should be interesting." Jet commented, sighing as  
  
Faye's voice came over the radio. "Jet! I can't get him down, there's mines everywhere!"   
  
Faye whined, sounding completely out of ideas. So was Jet. VT shrugged her shoulders, indicating   
  
that she was fresh out as well. Jet grimaced and looked out the window. Where the hell was   
  
Spike?   
  
  
  
Spike arrived just in time to see the harpoon launch, whistling as it found it's mark.  
  
"That's a nice one Jet." Spike mused, surveying the situtation as he brought the Swordfish   
  
alongside the Hammerhead. He waved to Jet just as Jet looked out his window, pointing  
  
up to the spheres. Spike nodeed, set the autopilot and popped the hatch. It was a good thing  
  
the ship hadn't made it out of the atmospehere, his floating act would be useless in this   
  
situation. Spike deftly stepped onto the Hammerhead's hull, and proceeded to climb up the   
  
harpoon cable. The mines were everywhere, one wrong move and he'd be toast.  
  
"Oh well, least I'm not bored anymore." Spike quiped, climbing up to the getaway ship.   
  
The cable was swaying back and forth, swinging him dangerously close to the spheres.   
  
Faye was watching him from her ship, her face showing heavy concern. Spike kept thinking  
  
about the money, the generous amounts of money they'd get when this was over. All he had to  
  
do was get to the ship, and detatch the harpoon. Spike reached the top of the cable, as Faye's  
  
cockpit opened. She stood ready to help, as he climbed onto the other ship.   
  
The bounty decided to make a break for it, his ship was furthest from the mines. The thrusters  
  
fired as Spike was shaken off the hull, falling back towards the spheres. Faye grabbed his leg  
  
and held on tight, lifting him up to the Redtail. They both jumped inside and   
  
Faye flew the ship away from the mines, looking back as the Hammerhead was pulled into them.   
  
VT's jaw dropped as the spheres drew closer, this was it. "Aww damn, to hell with it!"   
  
Jet announced, popping the hatch as reached for his gun. "What are you gonna do?" VT exclaimed   
  
in shock, as Jet fired the gun. "I'm gonna just go for it." Jet answered, emptying the gun  
  
as he shot holes around the harpoon. It was dislodged as Jet ran out of bullets, and fell back   
  
towards then as Jet cut the engines. The Hammerhead fell away as the harpoon set off the mines,   
  
explosions were everywhere. VT stared at Jet in disbelief as he grinned at her, reloading the   
  
gun. The getaway ship fell as well, catching several mines on the way down. The pilot opened the   
  
cockpit and jumped as his ship exploded behind him, landing heavily on the Hammerhead as Jet   
  
brought the thrusters back up, stopping the ship inches from the ground. The man looked scared  
  
out of his mind, and he had some cuts and bruises but he was alive. the bounty was all theirs.  
  
VT grinned at Jet, giving him a thumbs up the Hammerhead touched down. Spike and Faye were  
  
runnning over to meet them, as Jet opened the cockpit and gave Spike a nod. It had felt great,   
  
really great to let go like that. It had been crazy, but maybe that's what Jet was missing.  
  
A little bit of craziness could do him good. Jet took VT's hand as they stepped out of the ship,   
  
watching Faye cuff the frightened bounty. VT gave him a warm smile, and Jet suddenly saw what  
  
Spike had been talking about. VT, who was as reckless as any young person, was exactly the kind   
  
of woman who could show him how to kick back and relax. He hadn't known before that's what he   
  
needed, but he knew now.   
  
  
  
Faye laughed gleefully as her share of the bounty was handed to her. It had most definetely  
  
been worth it, she thought. Jet waved as VT's freighter pulled away from the Bebop, handing   
  
a money card to Spike as well. "Well, that's that." Jet stated plainly, walking off the bridge  
  
with a grin on his face. "What's he so happy about?" Faye inquired, giving a confused look   
  
to Spike. "I have no idea, but be thankful he's happy." Spike answered, smirking as he   
  
regarded the money card.  
  
  
  
Jet walked to the hangear bay full of youthful spirit, he felt great. And it was going to get  
  
better, he thought. He went into his room quickly, snatching up his tan suit and fedora as  
  
he glanced around. He didn't want Faye or Spike to know about this, he'd never hear the end of   
  
it. he changed quickly and went into the hangar, climbing into the Hammerhead as he began  
  
humming. As he lifted off, he wondered what she would be wearing, if she remembered where to   
  
meet, and if he really had a chance at making this one last. Jet flew the ship down to  
  
Venus, making sure he had enough time before the Bebop left orbit. It would be at least an hour,  
  
plenty of time for a chat and maybe a few drinks. He landed the Hammerhead near  
  
the water fountain, checking himself over nervously as he waited. The restaurant was right  
  
across the street, now she just needed to show up. Jet began to doubt that she would,  
  
shaking the ideas from his head as he waited. Jet looked down at his watch, and when   
  
his gaze shifted back to the restaurant, there she was. The overalls replaced by a long skirt  
  
and a sleevless top with leopard spots printed all over it. Her hair was hanging down,   
  
no longer tucked under the hat she always wore. A single necklace graced her body, shimmering  
  
in the fading light as nightfall came. "Hey there, old timer." VT greeted, smiling as Jet  
  
walked over to her. "Hello yourself, young lady." Jet replied, smiling back as she took his  
  
arm. "Can I offer to treat you to dinner? Although I can't imagine what you'd want with an old   
  
guy like me." Jet asked, grinning as VT cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sure I'll find something, and   
  
yes, you better." VT said, as they strolled into the restaurant together. Jet breathed a   
  
silent sigh of relief, glad that she'd shown up. Asking her to meet him in the first place  
  
had been difficult, but it was getting easier with every passing moment. All he had to do was  
  
relax, and not worry so much.   
  
  
  
  
YOU CAN TEACH AN OLD DOG NEW TRICKS........................................................  
  
  
  
SPIKE: This is just perfect...Hey Jet, did you hear?  
JET: Hear what?  
SPIKE:About the next episode, we dont' get to do anything!  
JET: What? You're kidding! Then what's it going to be about?  
ED: It is a secret!   
FAYE: That's right Edward, don't tell anyone.   
SPIKE: Come on Faye! Just a hint?  
JET: Yeah, you can tell us that at least!  
FAYE: Ok, here's a hint. It's all about me!  
SPIKE and JET: HUH?  
ED: The next episode is, Amnesia girl blues, part one!  
FAYE: Finally, I get my own episode! No one's allowed to miss it! 


	12. Cowboy Bebop- Amnesia Girl Blues pt. 1

COWBOY BEBOP- Amnesia Girl Blues pt.1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. She turned on her side and gazed at the glowing green   
  
display of her clock. It was almost four in the morning. She wanted to sleep, desperately. Her body   
  
longed for a rest. But her mind was alive and buzzing with questions. Who am I really? Why did I   
  
survive the accident? Who rescued me? Was it someone I used to know? Faye turned on her other side,   
  
looking at the clock would only make her want sleep more. "After all this time, I still don't   
  
really know anything..." She sighed, curling herself into a ball. A knock at the door made her sit   
  
up, as Spike's nonchalant voice called to her. "Faye?" He asked, as she opened the door for him.   
  
Spike was standing there with two steaming hot mugs, the usual smirk etched on his face. "I thought   
  
you could use one of these." He explained, offering a mug to her. She smiled warmly and took it,   
  
sitting back down on the bed as he closed the door behind him. Spike leaned against the wall,   
  
watching Faye as she sniffed the drink cautiously. "What is it?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
Spike took a large gulp from his mug,and sighed contentedely. "It's an old family secret,   
  
guaranteed to help you sleep." He answered, smiling slightly as Faye sipped her drink slowly. "It's   
  
good, what's in it?" She asked him, feeling an immediate calming sensation. She was certain at   
  
least some of it was alcohol, rum maybe. Spike closed his eyes for a second, the smirk widening.   
  
"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Faye laughed lightly, seeing his   
  
point. She took another sip of the mystery drink as Spike sat down beside her, facing away.   
  
  
  
"You know, I had trouble sleeping as a kid" He admitted, looking nostalgic. Faye blinked,   
  
surprised at his sudden openness. "My mother used to sing a lullaby to me." He continued, gazing at   
  
the floor. Faye finished her drink and set the empty mug on the floor, laying back on the bed.   
  
"So, you're going to sing me to sleep? How sweet." She said jokingly. Spike chukcled softly, then   
  
continued. "I only know one lullaby, and I doubt it'd help." He said. He layed back with Faye,   
  
resting his head on her stomach. She gently stroked his hair, and against his wishes his mind   
  
replayed that lullaby. The first time they had been alone together. That shootout had almost been   
  
the end of him, but back then such a thing didn't exist. There was no beginning or end to that   
  
life, only day after day of blooshed, and eternal torment that he longed to be free from it all but   
  
had neither the means nor the will to escape. He was where he was, that was the way he used to   
  
think. Then he had awoken, in that soft bed. The same lullaby his mother used to sing filling the   
  
room. It was her, Julia. His first love. He found her, and at the same found both the means and the   
  
will to be free of the syndicate. He had awoken the same way again, with the lullaby ringing in his   
  
ears. It had been Faye that time, and that was when he first knew she was falling in love with him.   
  
Just days before, she would have cut and run after being rescued, instead of watching over him for   
  
three days and nights. Spike's nostalgia ended as Faye tapped his nose playfully. "So what was it   
  
then?" Faye asked, as Spike's mind returned to the present. "What was what?" Spike asked back,   
  
blinking. Faye sighed and roller her eyes. "What helped you get to sleep? You said the lullaby   
  
didn't help." Spike smirked again, looking back at her emerald eyes. "Well, my mother would lay   
  
down with me, and hold me close as she sang. It was comforting to have her there, and hear her   
  
voice." Faye smiled at him. She liked him when he was like this, and found it interesting to know   
  
that even he was once a vulnerable child. "So it was the comfort?" She asked, feeling his light   
  
stubble as he spoke. "No, not really." Spike replied, sitting up.   
  
  
  
Faye blinked, confused. "It's all in your head you know." He said, lighting a cigarette.   
  
Faye studied his face, as he looked at her. "That's what my father used to say." Spike   
  
continued. "He used to say 'Spike, you dumb kid. Insomnia is just a state of mind, it's all in your   
  
head.' " Faye cocked an eyebrow at him, sitting up. "So, your dad thought that if you believed you   
  
could sleep, it'd happen?" She asked, lighting a cigarette herself. Even if sleep wasn't in the   
  
cards tonight, it felt good to be have Spike here with her. Spike smirked, chuckling a bit. "Sort   
  
of, he thought that when people couldn't sleep it was because their heads were too full of other   
  
stuff. He told me that I should just forget everything except sleeping, and not think of   
  
anything." As he finished explaining, Spike locked eyes with Faye, giving her a knowing look. Faye   
  
looked away slightly, wondering how he read people like he did. A few minutes of chatting and he   
  
could tell you exactly what you needed. "I think he was right." Faye said finally, taking a slow   
  
drag from her cigg. Spike blew smoke and nodded, smirking as he watched her. "I know he was, I've   
  
never had troube sleeping since." He replied, standing up.   
  
  
  
"Spike.." Faye called softly, as he picked up the empty mugs and headed for the door. Spike turned,   
  
smiling gently. "You want a refill?" He offered. Faye shook her head slowly, smiling. "No it's not   
  
that." Faye said, looking at him. Spike was standing there, waiting. "Spike I...can't stop thinking   
  
about it, about my past. I want to remember it more than anything, but I just can't." Spike nodded,   
  
leaving the mugs near the door as he sat back down on the bed. "I can't tell you it'll go away,   
  
Faye. I wish I could."He said, touching her cheek. Faye took his hand in hers, holding it tightly.   
  
"What about you, Spike? Do you still think about it?"She asked cautiously. He had already spun a   
  
tale about his past, she didn't want to make him say more. Spike only looked at her, with eyes that   
  
were both sad and hopeful. "All the time." He answered simply, giving her lips a loving kiss as he   
  
got up and left.Faye watched him go, giving Spike a smile as he closed the door. She lay awake for   
  
a long time, trying to clear everything from her mind. The questions refused to go however, and   
  
only grew louder as she tried to push them out. "Am I going to be like this forever? An incomplete   
  
woman?" She asked herself through the tears. She was realizing more and more that couldn't be, she   
  
wanted to remember things. She longed to be nostalgic and remember good times and bad, the way   
  
Spike had. She wished she could recall what life was like when she was an aspiring college student,   
  
before she had become the indebted, tough cookie huter known as Faye Valentine. She decided that it   
  
might come in time, as bits and pieces already had. Faye gave the questions a final shove, and this   
  
time they stayed out. She though of nothing, and the rum from Spike's secret remedy helped ease her   
  
into slumber.   
  
  
  
Spike walked into the galley yawning, and hunted up some old cereal and leftover   
  
chinese food. Finding no milk for the cereal, he opted to sprinkle it onto the fried rice and top   
  
it all off with some soy sauce. Leaving with his breakfast, Spike took a glance at Jet, who was   
  
coming into the galley for some food as well. Spike quickened his pace, not wanting to be there   
  
when Jet found there was no food left. A nice fat bounty would be nice right about now, Jet   
  
thought. He chuckled to himself as he removed the sandwich fixings from their hiding place. "Spike,   
  
you need to get up a lot earlier if you want to fool this old dog." Jet joked, as he made himself a   
  
turkey on rye. Spike plopped down on the rec room couch, fliping through tv channels as Faye came   
  
in.He saluted her with his chopsticks as she smiled sleepily.   
  
"Did it work?" He inquired, deciding to stick with a news   
  
channel. With any luck they might hear of a criminal that needed catching. "Like a charm,   
  
cowboy." Faye answered affectionately, tousling his hair as she walked by. There had been a time   
  
when he hated anyone doing that, but with Faye he didn't mind.   
  
  
  
A reporter interrupted the weather forecast, announcing breaking news. Spike's mood brightened as   
  
he turned up the volume. He brought his fist down on the set to clear up the picture, as Faye sat   
  
down next to him. His attention shifted to Faye, as she began hungrily eating a sandwich. Faye saw   
  
him staring and smiled sheepishly. "Jet gave it to me." She explained. "He said you had eaten   
  
already." Spike looked at the sandwich, overflowing with ham, then down at his own food. He hung   
  
his head, cursing himself for not looking harder. Faye laughed, plucking a shred of ham from her   
  
sandwich and placing it on top of his rice. "There you go boy." She teased. 'Arf." Spike replied   
  
grumpily, snatching up the ham with his chopsticks as Ein came by, looking up at Spike's plate. The   
  
news report was about a flight that had mysteriously exploded. No suspects, no leads. Faye gawked   
  
at it, a piece of the sandwich suspended in her mouth. Spike thought it must have reminded her of   
  
the accident, and picked up the remote. "Sorry." He apologized through a mouthful of cereal and   
  
rice. "Leave it!" She demanded, still dumbfounded. It looked to Spike that she might be remembering   
  
more. He didn't know if that was a good thing, but complied.The broadcast ended, and Faye got up   
  
abruptly. The unfinished sandwich left behind, was greedily eaten by Ein as he took Faye's place   
  
beside Spike. "Mongrel." Spike grumbled. He had intended to eat the sandwich himself.   
  
  
  
Faye walked down the corridors of the bebop, unaware that they even existed. Her consciousness was   
  
turned inwards as memories came flooding back to her. She remembered that day, the last day of her   
  
life as a normal girl. She remembered the shuttle that had taken them to the spaceport, it had   
  
smelled of smoke and diesel fuel. The shuttle had a gas leak and the driver had been covered in   
  
fuel after fixing it. Even so the idiot lit up a cigarette and kept driving. As they neared the   
  
spaceport, she looked out her window and saw the ship. She remembered being so excited then. The   
  
ship was so big, just as she imagined it would be.  
  
As the shuttle doors opened, she had smelled the fresh air and jumped down off the shuttle   
  
intead of using the steps. She stood there in awe as the ship loomed before her. One of the first   
  
trips to another planet, and she was getting on it. She had ran towards it, ahead of everyone else.   
  
She was so excited in fact that she didn't even notice the gatekeeper in front of her until she ran   
  
into him. She bumped into him and stumbled onto her back. As she remembered this, she felt herself   
  
falling for real and saw the metal deck of the Bebop rushing up to meet her. Her hands caught her   
  
as she fell headlong to the floor. She looked back to see Edward, who was slumbering heavily on the   
  
deck. Faye had failed to see her and had tripped right over the sleeping teenager. Miraculously she   
  
didn't wake up, but turned over in her sleep and mumbled something about ice cream cones.   
  
Faye breathed a sigh of relief and picked herself up, continuing to walk as the memories became   
  
clearer. The gatekeeper hadn't been mad, he had actually laughed and helped her to her feet before   
  
asking to see her ticket.   
  
  
  
She'd then had to empty out all her pockets nervously, finally finding   
  
the ticket in her baggage. The man had smiled and taken it, warning her that being so careless when   
  
on the ship could cause trouble. She had barely heard his words, as she ran past him and into the   
  
lift. She had been so impatient to get onboard, wishing that the lift would go faster as she   
  
watched the floor numbers climb. When the lift stopped and the doors opened, she had been greeted   
  
by such wonderful smells. The scent of new carpeting, new paint, new everything. She remembered   
  
thinking it was like a new beginning, she would go to another place and forget this boring world.   
  
The mean teachers, the other students, she'd forget it all and when it came time to return to Earth   
  
she'd have such incredible things to share with Susan and all her freinds.She had walked down the   
  
hallway and into the ship, so lost in the grandness of it all that she'd almost collided with   
  
another man. She had weaved around him as he went past, and looked back just for a second. Just   
  
long enough to get a good look at his face,a tanned, weasely face with dirt and grease covering his   
  
overalls. It must have been one of the ship's mechanics, she thought.   
  
  
  
Faye had seen that same face, only a great deal older a few minutes ago on the news. He was a   
  
dectective now, investigating the unexplained crash. She could barely believe it, but someone from   
  
that day was still alive. Someone who had been there and even worked on the ship. She didn't know   
  
why but somehow she knew that he could answer some of her questions, help her piece together what   
  
had happened that day. Faye reached her room, out of breath from all the running. She hurridly   
  
grabbed her red jacket and ran to the hangar, feeling excited. As excited as she'd been all those   
  
years ago.   
  
  
  
Spike yawned as an old drama ended on channel 234, and noted that Faye had gotten up and left about   
  
three hours ago. He wasn't worried, only curious as to what had made her go so quickly. He decided   
  
to go find her, and walked off. His breakfast now just an empty plate. Spike ran into Jet on his   
  
way to Faye's room. The old guy looked angry, very angry. "What's up Jet?" Spike asked, stopping   
  
him in the hallway. Jet grumbled, "Where's Faye? Have you seen her Spike?" Spike blinked,   
  
smirking at the irony of both of them looking for Faye. "I was about to ask you the same thing,   
  
pal." Spike answered, scratching his head."She took off about two hours ago, any idea where she   
  
went?" Jet asked, looking more confused than angry now. "No idea Jet, she saw a news report about a   
  
shuttle explosion and freaked out. That was about three hours ago." Spike returned, lighting a   
  
cigarette."Shit, she beat us." Jet growled, clenching his fist. It was Spike's turn to look   
  
confused now. "What? You're not making any sense Jet." Spike demanded, his curiousity growing now.   
  
"That shuttle explosion, I just got a lead from the ISSP. They have several suspects. I'll bet that   
  
minx went after one on her own." Spike cocked an eyebrow, thinking about that for a moment. It was   
  
impossible that Faye could have known about that when she left, they hadn't announced any suspects.   
  
"Jet, they didn't have any suspects OR leads when they ran that broadcast." Spike informed his   
  
partner. They exchanged confused looks, and came to a common solution. "Unless.." Jet started. "She   
  
knows something we don't." Spike finished. An inside track? Someone she knew?  
  
Whatever it was, Faye's disappearance was awfully strange. And the possiblity of her being after   
  
one of the suspects was at least worth checking. "Ok, where are these jokers?" Spike asked, walking   
  
with Jet as they headed towards the hangar.Jet recalled the info on his comm. unit, studying the   
  
file carefully. "We've got three, a nomadic terrorist on earth, some crazy bomber freak on Mars and   
  
an ex-cop turned asassin who they think is on Jupiter." Spike analyzed each one thoughtfully as he   
  
puffed on his cigarette. Jet lit one as well, seeing Spike's smirk form. "Ok, give me the mad   
  
bomber I know Mars like the back of my hand." Spike insisted.   
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll take the ex-cop. He should   
  
be easy with my connections." Jet said. "And if it's neither, we meet up on Earth and grab the   
  
third guy." Spike finished, it was a pretty good plan. "But Spike, what if he's gone by the time we   
  
check out the other two?" Jet pointed out. Spike had to admit that wouldn't do. The answer   
  
presented itself, as they both heard Edward snoringloudly at the end of the corridor. "She IS from   
  
Earth after all." Jet offered. 'Yeah, should be easy enough just to find a guy and call us if he   
  
moves." Spike agreed. Jet crept over to Ed and moved her gently. "Edward, we've got a job for   
  
you." He said softly, shaking her more forcefully. Ed slowly awoke, her eyes sliding open. "..Ice   
  
cream cones?" Ed mumbled, still half asleep. "No Ed, a bounty." Spike told her, hoping she wasn't   
  
too sleepy to go. "Bounty? Edward liked bounties!" Ed cheered, coming alive all at once. She jumped   
  
up and skittered down the hall to her room. "Guess we should hit it." Jet said, shrugging. Spike   
  
smirked as they went to the hangar. Ed came soon after, her gun and laptop all packed and ready.   
  
  
  
Faye was getting tired, as she wandered down the streets of Ganymede. She knew the police precinct   
  
was at the end of this block,and hoped he would be there. She saw him, just for a second as she   
  
approached the door. He threw it open, almost hitting her in the face with it. He was yelling into   
  
his radio as he jumped into a car. 'Wait, I need to talk to you!" Faye screamed, watching as the   
  
car sped off dangerously fast. "Some cop.." She said, downcast. Another cop, this one in uniform   
  
came out the door. He held a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched the car disappear. "Damnit.."   
  
The cop exclaimed, shaking his head. Faye studied him for a second before realizing he had wanted   
  
to talk with the detective as well. "Excuse meee." Faye said, turning on her charm. "Y-yes?" The   
  
officer stammered, looking her up and down. "You wouldn't happen to know a Detective Brentely would   
  
you? I need to see him as soon as possible." Faye had her cuteness factor all the way up, as the   
  
cop finally stopped staring and said something.   
  
  
  
"Just missed him, I'm afraid. He can get his own damn coffee if he's going to take off like that,   
  
shit." Faye blinked, realizing she was in luck. This guy had to have known Brentely well to be   
  
talking about a superior like that. "Can you tell me where he went?" Faye asked politely, hoping   
  
the cop wasn't a hardass about information like most. Thankfully, he wasn't. "There's some big   
  
ruckus uptown, some big shot he's been after I guess. Maybe you should wait for him in my office   
  
lady, if you stay out here someone's going to think you're a hooker." The cop looked her over   
  
again, an amused look on his face. Faye's eyebrow twitched as her anger rose. "Thank you SO much   
  
officer." Faye hissed, jamming the heel of her boot into the man's ankle. "Aww shit!" the cop   
  
shouted, as the coffee spilled down onto this pants. Faye smirked evily as she walked away, fuming   
  
at the idea of being a hooker. She got back to her ship and tuned in the police scanner. She sat in   
  
the cockpit and listened in, until she heard a detective in pursuit of a suspect requesting backup.   
  
She powered the ship up and lifted off to intercept them. Helping the police wasn't her style, but   
  
it might convince him to listen to her story afterwards.   
  
  
  
Spike landed the Swordfish a few blocks away from his destination. He didn't want his prey   
  
expecting him. The address Jet had given was in a run down neighborhood where landing his ship   
  
could mean misssing the bounty.   
  
He jumped from the cockpit and took a moment to breathe in the air. "Mars always smells the same."   
  
He mused, walking down the street inconspicuously. A couple people must have recognized him, as   
  
shutters and windows were closed at his arrival.   
  
The apartment building was old, even for this neighborhood. Spike chose the catwalk over the stairs   
  
inside, in case he'd been noticed already. He saw that he hadn't, as he ascended the cat walk and   
  
peeked in a window. There he was, the mad bomber everyone called 'Crazy Ross'. He was rummaging   
  
around in a large closet, where various bombs and grenades sat on shelves. It seemed unlikely that   
  
he would have sabotaged a space liner with that hardware, but the heavy stuff could be hidden   
  
somewhere else. It was also possible he'd ordered something specifically for the job, to keep his   
  
profile as low as possible. Ross came out of the closet as Spike moved away from the window, his   
  
hands laden with a vest full of C4. Spike cautiously peeked into the room again, as Ross set the   
  
vest down on a worktable. There were a bunch of rolled up documents around the table, and one   
  
flatened out on a desk in the adjoining room. "Maybe I got the right guy after all." Spike said   
  
quietly, as he withdrew a knife and slowly worked it into the windowpane. The blade found it's   
  
mark, as the lock released with a click. Ross was in another room, and as soon as Spike slid the   
  
window open he heard a trickling sound, and humming. He crept slowly through the room, and spied an   
  
open door. The sounds were coming from just on the other side, and it sounded like Ross was almost   
  
done his buisiness. Ross shrieked in shock as the bathroom door was forcefully shut with him   
  
inside. Spike grunted as he shoved the old desk in front of the door, smirking. Now he could   
  
explore Ross' belongings unhindered. Spike took a look at the blueprint on the desk,seeing that it   
  
was a bank. He grimaced and moved back to the room where he'd entered, taking the rolled up   
  
blueprints and looking at them one by one. There were several more banks on various planets, a post   
  
office and what looked like someone's house.   
  
  
  
"Small fry." Spike growled, realizing that Ross wasn't the one they were looking for. He didn't   
  
have the scope or the smarts, from what Spike could see. He was sure they might find themselves   
  
catching Crazy Ross sometime though, at least Spike knew where to look now. As he went back to the   
  
window, Spike thought about moving the desk and letting the poor guy out of the john. He then   
  
though better of it, figuring he may inadvertantely save a few lives by keeping him locked up.   
  
Spike went back out the window as quietly as he'd come, and shut it behind him. Once he was back   
  
down on the street, he called Jet to see if he'd had better luck. "It wasn't him, this guy's   
  
smaller than small." Jet's voice crackled to life as Spike hopped into the Swordfish. He sat in the   
  
cockpit for a minute, lighting a cigarette and nodding, a frown on his face. "Mine too, guess I'll   
  
see you on Earth then?"Spike informed his partner, blowing smoke lazily as he pulled his gloves   
  
over his hands. "Don't bother, Ed's been on that guy for hours and he hasn't moved." Jet repiled,   
  
his gruff voice heavy with disapointment. "If it's him, he'd have moved by now. There's too much   
  
heat, even on Earth." Spike agreed, starting the Swordfish as he sighed. "It looks like a wild   
  
goose chase, Spike. Might as well head back." Jet suggested, his eyes showed that he'd had enough   
  
pointless searching for one day. Spike was about to agree as he left Mars, but stopped abruptly.   
  
His radio was picking up a report of a dectective in pursuit of a known felon, with an old police   
  
zip cruiser as backup. "Jet!" Spike called into his comm.unit, switching over to ship to ship   
  
radio. "What, you got something kid?"Jet asked, his mood lightened at a chance to get paid after   
  
all. "Get Ed and go back to the Bebop, meet me on Ganymede and keep  
  
the Bebop in close orbit." Spike demanded, turning his ship around as he headed for Ganymede.   
  
"What? Why?" Jet asked frantically, not understanding what Spike was up to. "Just do it, Jet."   
  
Spike repeated, then shut the radio off. If Faye was helping the cops, there HAD to be a bounty in   
  
this somewhere.   
  
  
  
Faye brought the Redtail hovering low over the suspect's car, until her retro thrusters were   
  
scalding the roof. The car swerved crazily, trying to shake her. "Sorry, nothing personal." Faye   
  
said, bringing her ship down on the car even harder. The suspect jumped out as the car collided   
  
with a guardrail, followed closely by Brentely's car. The man tried to run, but Brentely's car   
  
swung around to block his path as the detective got out and pointed his gun.   
  
Faye smirked to herself, picking out a decent place to park as Brentely made his arrest. She walked   
  
over to the scene, inspecting the mess. "You, who ARE you?" Brentely asked, eyeing her with shock   
  
as she approached him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Faye answered, looking him over. He   
  
looked about 30 years older than when she'd first seen him, but it was definetely the same man.   
  
"Are you crazy? Or is running people off the road part of your everyday life?" Brentely asked her   
  
gruffly, shoving the cuffed man into a waiting police cruiser. "Only when they're criminals,   
  
Detective Brentely. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Faye replied, feeling rather exposed. There   
  
were a lot of police cars showing up now, and she didn't want to be recognized. "How do you know my   
  
name?" Brentely asked, his voice even more gruff. It almost reminded her of Jet giving a lecture.   
  
"I'd rather not say anymore out here, do you have a minute?' Faye insisted, grabbing his arm.   
  
Brentely looked at her, his old greying eyebrows raised in surprise. "I guess so, sure..Since you   
  
just helped me catch one of the most noted arsonists on Ganymede I at least owe you lunch." Faye   
  
nodded gratefully, as Brentely opened the passenger door of his car. Faye stepped quickly inside,   
  
glancing around to make sure the officer she'd kicked wasn't around. As Brentely got into the car   
  
and drove off, the Swordfish arrived at the crash scene, followed closely by the Hammerhead.   
  
"Shit!" Spike shouted, surveying the area from his cockpit. "I don't see her anywhere, but the   
  
Redtail's right over there." Jet noticed, looking at the wrecked car standing on it's front end.   
  
Faye's ship was parked near it, the cockpit was open.   
  
"What is she thinking?" Spike wondered aloud, opening the cockpit as he jumped to the   
  
ground. He grabbed the first officer he saw, one who had dark stains covering his royal blue pants.   
  
"Have you seen a girl with dark hair and green eyes?" Spike asked him, feeling almost worried now.   
  
"Wearing a yellow top and shorts? Probably a red jacket too?" Spike continued describing Faye, as   
  
the officer seemed lost. His face suddenly twisted into a mask of rage, as he shrugged free of   
  
Spike's grip and began shouting. "That crazy bitch?" The cop exclaimed, his face turning red. "If   
  
she's anyone you know, you better damn well keep her on a leash before I find her and throw her   
  
into lockup, you hear?" Spike closed his eyes, nodding as he understood. Only Faye could get   
  
someone that pissed off so quickly. "Do you know where she went?" Spike asked the cop again,   
  
putting a much firmer grip on the uniform this time. The officer seemed ready to throw Spike in   
  
jail as well, and sharply answered the question as he stormed back to his car. "She went with   
  
detective Brentely, he said she was a material witness." Spike gritted his teeth. Material witness?   
  
What the hell was going on?   
  
  
  
Faye slowly drank her coffee, a slight smile forming on her face. Brentely hadn't thought she was   
  
crazy at all, at least not for her story. In fact he seemed interested in helping her, more than   
  
she would have expected from an old cop. "Yes, you're right. I was a mechanic around then, only a   
  
grease monkey mind you it never was my cup of tea. But I remember that ship very well."Faye's eyes   
  
widened, she felt as if this was meant to be. The diner was practically empty, just the two of   
  
them. He didn't seem to be touching his coffee tough, perhaps all this was bothering him more than   
  
he was letting on. "In fact," Brentely continued. "That accident was what made me want to be a   
  
detective. I knew the head mechanic that worked on her, the two of us did the final check on her   
  
ourselves. He was a master, a real man of his trade. I could never believe he'd miss anything that   
  
would cause the ship to explode like that." Faye remained silent, but nodded as he continued.. "He   
  
and I checked into it , didn't get anywhere. The big wigs in charge actually threatened his job,   
  
like they were hiding something. He gave up and got reassigned. But I kept pushing, couldn't leave   
  
it alone something just felt so wrong about it. The last thing the basatrds in security said to me   
  
before canning my ass was that I'd do better as a detective, so here I am." Bretenly finished,   
  
taking a small sip of coffee. Faye nodded again, amazed that he'd gone so far just because his gut   
  
told him it hadn't been an accident. "But other than that, afraid I can't help you. You know, your   
  
memory and all. These days it's all I can do to keep the people on this planet from killing each   
  
other."   
  
  
"I don't think anyone can, it's alright." Faye sighed, deciding she had to give up for now. "Now   
  
what about you, you said you were about 20 when that accident happened? I wish I knew your secret   
  
to aging gracefully." Brentely chuckled, but Faye could tell the question had been serious enough.   
  
"I, was on that ship actually. I almost bumped into you when we were boarding." Faye admitted,   
  
feeling very odd all of a sudden. She was telling more than she wanted to, and feeling unusually   
  
relaxed and chatty.   
  
  
  
"What?" Brentely asked, shocked at the truth about his mystery woman. "Then you were actually   
  
there! How did you survive? "Faye was becoming aware that she definetely was not ok, she felt sick.   
  
Maybe talking about all this was affecting her more than she'd realized? "I..was   
  
frozen..Cryogenically..They couldn't save me with the medical techniques of the time so.."   
  
Brentely nodded, his eyes gleamed with understanding. "I get it, they put you in the freezer for a   
  
while until they could find a way to patch you up right?" Faye could only nod, as she slumped back   
  
in her seat. She wanted to call the Bebop and let Spike know where she was, but she'd left her   
  
comm. unit in the Redtail. "Well Faye, I must say it's quite odd the two of us meeting like this."   
  
Brentely said, leaning closer as Faye slid even further down in her seat. "When I first made   
  
detective, I fought to keep that case open.But no one wanted to listen and they closed the file. I   
  
could reopen it, with your help. We could both finally know what really happened that day. Will you   
  
help me?" Bretenly pleaded, catching Faye's arm as she fell completely out of her seat. "I..don't   
  
feel so good, I think I'm sick." Faye mummered, her eyes fluttering. "I think you're right, you   
  
don't look too good Faye." Bretenly agreed, helping her stand. "Why don't we go to my place and you   
  
can rest for a bit? I still have all the files on the accidenton my computer there." Faye shook her   
  
head, trying to resist his grip. She never got sick like this, she'd gotten lots of sleep.   
  
Faye knew that he must have drugged her, but why? Did he really believe what she'd told him? Did he   
  
think she was crazy?   
  
  
  
  
Faye saw that Brentely was grinning, evily at that as he picked her up and carried her outside.   
  
"Who, are you.." She mumbled, fighting to stay awake as he put her into the back seat of his car.   
  
Brentely only looked at her, his weasely face grinning. His grey beard twisted with effort as she   
  
resisted him as much as she could. Brentely closed the door and started the car, driving heroff to   
  
God knows where. The last thing she saw was his right hand on the shift stick, as he called the   
  
precinct and said thathe was taking a witness to his place for safekeeping. A long, black scar   
  
graced the back of his hand in the shape of a cross. And in that instant before she blacked out she   
  
realized just who he was, and hoped with all her heart that Spike and Jet were coming.   
  
  
  
Spike waited outside the diner while Jet questioned the employees. He was too confused and angry to   
  
be any good at it right now. He lit another cigarette as he peered through the glass window. Jet   
  
was talking with the manager now, looking distraught.Spike's gut came creeping up on him, as he   
  
began getting a very bad feeling. Jet came back out, frowning at Spike almost sheepishly. That   
  
could only mean he'd still found no leads on where Faye was. "So?" Spike asked anxiously, turning   
  
to face Jet. "The manager said he was cashing out, and saw Faye and that detective talking over   
  
coffee." Spike's eyes narrowed, as thoughtsof another man came into his head. Spike drove them   
  
away, she wouldn't do something like that. Not in a million years."And?" Spike asked again, his gut   
  
feeling getting worse. "And nothing." Jet replied gruffly. "He says she felt sick, and the   
  
detective took her home." Spike's fists clenched as the feeling peaked. He looked back into the   
  
diner, as a waitress cleared the table Faye had been at. Around the mug that would have been   
  
Faye's, there was a dark ring. Spike threw down his cigaretteand sprinted into the diner, snatching   
  
the mug from the waitress's tray. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" the waitress screeched at   
  
him. Spike turned and gave her a look that said she should just take her tray and get lost. Jet   
  
came through the doors, confusedand angry at Spike's brashness. "What gives, Spike?" He asked, as   
  
Spike sniffed the mug carefully. He ran his index finger around the mug, and it came away dark with   
  
powder. Jet blinked at the dark substance, then gave a knowing look to Spike who went over to the   
  
counter. The manager was obviously sick of their questions, but Spike had a few more anyway. 'The   
  
detective you said she was with. What did he look like?" Spike asked not very nicely. Jet thought   
  
it seemed more like an interrogation.  
  
  
  
"If you guys aren't going to buy anything.." The manager started. Before the sentence was   
  
finished, Spike had reached over the counter and grabbed the man with his right hand. His left   
  
tossed the mug to Jet, who barely caught it. Spike reached into his pocket, drawing out a few bills   
  
while his right gripped the man tighter. He threw the bills on the counter as the manager saw   
  
murder in Spike's eyes, and decided to talk. "Spike.." Jet growled, putting the mug down. Spike   
  
held his free hand out to Jet, meaning that he should keep out of it. "Alright, alright." The   
  
manager caved in at last. "He's a big shit detective around here, catches all the major bad   
  
guys.He's pretty tall, thin. Young looking at least for his age. Big ass scar on his right hand,   
  
shaped like a cross.." Spike's look intensified at that, and he looked to the bartender briefly.   
  
"Four tequilla shots, one glass." He demanded, shoving the bills towards the frightened man. "Look,   
  
they came in, they had coffee, she wasn't feeling good so they left I swear that's all I know!   
  
Shit!" Spike released his grip, but kept his eyes locked with the manager's. "Name." He demanded   
  
simply, snatching up the glass of tequilla. "Brentely, Detective John Moses Brentely." The manager   
  
said, fearing for his life. Spike's eyes widened, then narrowedeven more as he downed the glass all   
  
at once. Spike slammed the empty glass down on the counter, and left without another word.Jet   
  
apologized to the manager and the bartender, then hurried after Spike. "What the fuck was that in   
  
there, you idiot!" Jet exclaimed as soon as they were outside. Spike was walking quickly back to   
  
the ships, and Jet had to run to catch up. Spike didn't answer, but held out his finger. "That's   
  
powdered blackweed Jet, a drug that activates when mixed with sugar. We used it all the time in the   
  
syndicate. He must have slipped her some." Jet's eyes narrowed too, as the picture began to form.   
  
Spike, you don't think she..." Spike said nothing, but jumped into the Swordfish and started it   
  
up. An old man, scar in the shape of a cross on his right hand. Spike pushed the feeling back down   
  
into his gut as it threatened to make him vomit. "Alright Faye, now I'm worried."   
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........................   
  
  
SPIKE: She's gone and done it now.  
JET: She sure has.  
FAYE: I finally know the truth....  
JET: Next episode, Faye faces her past.   
FAYE; Hurry up guys! 


	13. Cowboy Bebop- Amnesia Girl Blues pt.2

COWBOY BEBOP- Amnesia Girl Blues pt.2   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike raced out of the hangar ahead of Jet, as he began to understand why Faye  
  
had run off so suddenly. Jet was right behind him, asking time and again   
  
what was going on and why Spike had insisted they come back to the ship, instead  
  
of going after Faye. Spike heard every question, but didn't want to answer until  
  
he knew more. Edward was in the rec room, balancing Ein on her head as she stood  
  
on one foot. The other was stretched out in front of her, slightly below eye  
  
level. "Spikey look! Ed is practicing!" She exclaimed, fishing for compliments.  
  
Spike rushed past her, jumping into Jet's chair as he booted up the computer.   
  
"That's great Ed." Spike assured her, searching through the database as Jet watched  
  
over his shoulder. "Spike, what the hell are we doing back here?" Jet asked  
  
for what seemed like the hundreth time. Spike remained silent, as he found what he was  
  
looking for. "Shit!" He shouted, resisting his urge to punch the monitor.   
  
  
  
The information they needed was heavily encrypted, way beyond Spike's knowledge  
  
of computers. "We need to get into this file Jet, and fast!" Spike said, looking at   
  
Edward. Jet picked Spike up and hoisted him out of the seat, grumbling all the while.  
  
"Let me handle this, it's too much for a kid like you Spike." Jet smirked as he   
  
finished the sentence, knowing Spike was desperate enough to let it go.   
  
Spike did let it go, and lit a cigarette as he watched Jet plow through the   
  
file's security. "This guy doesn't even exist anymore, Spike." Jet said at last,   
  
reading through the file. Spike blew smoke in frustration as he read over Jet's  
  
shoulder. "Find a picture, I need to see what he looks like." Spike insisted,   
  
tapping his foot impatiently. If his hunch was right, they didn't have much time.   
  
And since Faye had left her comm. unit in the Redtail, there was no way to warn her.   
  
"Hold on, I'm getting it." Jet growled back, barely holding his temper about Spike's  
  
sudden insanity. Spike leaned closer to the screen, as an image began to download.  
  
  
  
Jet read from the file, as the image neared completion. " John Moses Bretely,   
  
age 24. Notorious arms dealer, suspect on multiple counts of terorism, three arrests but  
  
no convictions. Heavy suspicion of syndicate connections, no evidence though. Believed   
  
dead, no body recovered." Spike's eyes widened as the image finished loading,   
  
the scar was there just has he'd remembered it. Along the back of the right hand, in the   
  
shape of a cross. "Someone you knew Spike?" Jet asked suspiciously, giving Spike   
  
a sarcastic look. "Way before my time Jet, but not Faye's." Spike replied,   
  
narrowing his eyes. "Remember what the the manager of that diner said? The guy Faye left   
  
with had a scar just like that, exactly the same." Jet lit a smoke himself, raising his  
  
brow in surprise. "Spike, it's impossible." Jet coutered, shaking his head. "This guy  
  
was big in the 20th century, he bit the dust a long time ago." Spike smirked, looking  
  
at Jet critically. "They never found the body, Jet. How many times have I pulled the same  
  
gag?" Jet's brow rasied even more, as he saw Spike had a point. Before Jet could say   
  
anything in response, Spike decided to start explaining. "I'm telling you Jet, it's him.   
  
When I was with the Red Dragons, we had a really good source on Ganymede. Someone inside   
  
the police. We'd order weapons, drugs you name it. And he always delievered. He even let   
  
our guys slip in a few times when there were witnesses being protected."   
  
  
  
Jet was giving Spike a completely diferent look now, one that said he should hurry up and   
  
get to the point, so they could find Faye. "His name, was Detective John Moses Brentely."   
  
Spike finished, as Jet caught the connection. The same detective Faye had run off with.   
  
"But, how Spike? How could a guy that old still be alive? Let alone the amount of stuff  
  
he's wanted for. I know the ISSP is slow, but even they would've caught him by now."   
  
"Not if they forgot him." Spike countered, his eyes gleaming with excitement. This   
  
was going to be a challenge, the kind of bounty Spike liked best. "It would be a simple  
  
matter to have someone erase your records, while you faked your death and laid low for   
  
about fourty years." Jet admitted, trying to find a plausible solution.   
  
Spiek nodded his agreement, slapping a fresh clip into his Jehrico and twirling it with  
  
his finger. "The trick would be staying under that long, wtihout anyone knowing."   
  
Jet continued. Spike nodded again, seeing that Jet almost had the whole picture now.   
  
"And let's not forget, Faye led us right to him." Spike concluded, holstering the Jehrico.   
  
Jet stroked his beard thoughtfully, as Spike deciced to put it all together for him.   
  
"And when she took off this morning, it was during a news broadcast about that ship   
  
explosion. I'll give you one guess at who the detective in charge was." Jet's eyes went  
  
wide as he finally understood. "She knew him, didn't she Spike? Way back when she was a   
  
kid?" Spike looked stoic, frowning slightly. "Dunno, could've just been someone   
  
she saw out of the corner of her eye on the street. The point is, Faye is the only one  
  
that knows he was even around back then. That makes her more dangerous to him than anyone   
  
in the solar system." Jet showed his agreement by standing up and grabbing his gun,   
  
plotting a new course for Ganymede.  
  
  
  
Faye slowly came back into the world, feeling sick and lightheaded. Her mind began   
  
recalling what had happened and she remembered realizing who it was she'd actually  
  
shared a cup of coffee with, if that's even what it had been. She sat up all at once,   
  
causing her head to seize in pain. Her gun was gone, her comm. unit still in her ship,   
  
and there was a good chance Brentely planned to kill her. But Faye was still far from   
  
defenseless. As her vision cleared, she obsevered her surroundings and looked for a   
  
weapon. The room was large and very spacious, due to a complete lack of furniture save   
  
the small bed she was on. No chairs, no tables, nothing she could break or swing at all.   
  
Brentely may have left her alone, but not carelessly for sure. Her hope was still with   
  
Spike and Jet, knowing that by now at least one of them would be searching for her.   
  
If it was Spike, she was sure he'd be here soon. The door's handle rattled, as the lock  
  
was undone fron the other side. Faye quitely hopped off the bed, pressing herself up   
  
against the wall to the right of the doorway. If it was one of the guys, she could just  
  
apologize once they were all back on the ship. The door swung open, and Faye saw her   
  
own gun being slowly pointed into the room. She grabbed for Brentely's arm as he   
  
moved forward, and sucessfully threw him to the floor. The gun bounced along the soft  
  
carpeting, stopping just outside the room. "Faye, you don't disapoint." Brentely chuckled,  
  
apparentely amused at Faye's actions. Faye bent down, straddling Brentely as she socked   
  
him forcefully in the jaw. "You're a disapointment to the whole human race." Faye shot  
  
back, squeezing with her thighs as she pressed her elbow into his chest. "I know who you   
  
are, and what you did." She continued, feeling the adreneline peak as she pressed down   
  
harder. Faye now knew he'd never worked on that ship, maybe he was never even a mechanic at   
  
all. "John Moses Brentely, one of the most wanted terrorists of the 20th century."   
  
Faye hissed, she was so angry she wanted to kill him more than anything in the world.   
  
  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You blew up that spaceship, and killed all those people!" She   
  
screamed at him, pressing her elbow into him as hard as she could. Brentely grinned   
  
slightly, his eyes betraying the truth. They were killer's eyes, the eyes of someone  
  
who sees human life as nothing. She hated those eyes, as she remembered his weasely face  
  
from all those years ago. His appearance had bothered her, it was probably the only reason   
  
she'd recalled him at all. He had the eyes of a murderer, even back then.   
  
Brentely showed no sign of pain, and suddenly Faye was thrown across the room. She   
  
hit the wall hard and saw stars, the dizzyness returning. "A very good deduction, just   
  
what I'd expect from a bounty hunter. Now let me try." Brentely said, retrieving her gun   
  
and standing over her. The barrel was only inches from her head, and if Brentely was in   
  
any kind of pain from Faye's attack he was hiding it extremely well.   
  
  
  
"Faye Valentine, twenty three years old. Though it's more like seventy isn't it Faye?  
  
Come on now, be honest. I must say you look ravishing for your age, a beautiful woman  
  
in any century eh?" Faye scowled at him through squinted eyes, putting a hand behind her   
  
head as it ached. "How." She asked finally, getting slowly to her feet. Brentely kept her  
  
gun trained on her as she stood, watching her every move. "You mean you haven't figured  
  
it out? Shame on you Faye, you of all people should know what cryogenics can do for the   
  
aging process. Though in my case it was more of a disappearing act really, you can't  
  
become the world's most popular criminal without catching someone's attention."   
  
Faye's eyes went wide with shock, as she cursed herself for not realizing that he must  
  
have had to hide out for a long time. Cryogenic freezing was the best way to make  
  
everyone forget about you, for sure. "So you couldn't take the heat, and put yourself  
  
to sleep for about 40 years, then started over as a rookie cop am I right?"   
  
Brentely said nothing, but nodded slyly as a reply. "And since then, I've become twice  
  
the popular fellow I was before. Being a chief detective is a wonderful cover for  
  
criminal activity, especially here on Ganymede. The ISSP has gotten so bad that even if   
  
someone did find me out, I could simply cut them in for a profit and arrest them later.   
  
I'm not the most decorated officer in the force because I do my job Faye, it's all   
  
politics now." Faye judged from his speech that Brentely was definetely going to kill her.  
  
He hadn't survived so long by revealing things to people and then letting them go.  
  
  
  
Brentely picked up on Faye's thoughs, and grinned wider. "Yes, I guess you're right Faye.  
  
I can't exactly let you go after telling you all that, can I?" Brentely cocked back the  
  
gun's hammer, as Faye searched frantically for some way out of the mess.   
  
  
  
Spike milked the thrusters for all they were worth, as the Swordfish roared only inches  
  
above Ganymede's surface. Jet had reached the ISSP and given him Brentely's address,   
  
as well as calling every officer in the area into action. The city would be swarming with   
  
police, which meant he and Faye would have to escape quickly. As Spike spotted the house,   
  
he threw the ship into a dangerously fast turn, and landed a few yards away. He knew Faye  
  
could handle herself, but Brentely was a big leaguer and hadn't come so far by being   
  
stupid. He was certain that Faye would need his help. Sprinting onto the lawn, Spike   
  
reached the house and kicked the door down heavily. The Jehrico in his hand, he quickly   
  
made his way through the first floor and up the stairs. A gunshot rang out as Spike  
  
ran faster, reaching the second floor in three steps.  
  
  
  
Faye cringed as a smoking hole appeared in the wall beside her. Brentely had   
  
intentionally missed, and Faye knew it wouldn't happen again. "You bounty hunters  
  
are so full of shit." Brentely growled, sneering at her. "You capture people for money,  
  
though you seem to kill them more often then not before you can collect. The only   
  
difference between someone like you and me, is that I get paid more."   
  
Faye scowled at him hatefully, standing tall as she faced him. "I'm nothing like you."  
  
She countered, clenching her fists. They had both heard Spike's entrance, she   
  
had to keep him talking just a little longer. "Oh please Faye." Brentely spat back,   
  
the gun coming even closer to her head. "We're exactly alike! We use people's lives  
  
to make a living, but that's just the tip of the iceburg. We're both foreigners to this  
  
century, hell we even disappeared for the same reason! How can you think we're at all  
  
different?" Brentely seemed angry, angry enough not to notice Spike as he appeared   
  
behind the burly man. "The difference, is that you're going to jail Johhny boy."   
  
Spike's wiseass voice answered, as Brentely was taken off his feet. Spike grabbed his   
  
gun hand and twisted it brutally, sending the gun back towards Faye as Brentely crashed  
  
to the ground. Spike kicked the man's ribs for good measure, then looked over at Faye.  
  
She nodded back at Spike, reclaiming her gun as she rubbed her head delicately.   
  
"Did he hurt you?" Spike asked stoically, frowning. Faye shook her head, removing her   
  
hand. "It's not bad." She replied, holding the gun on Brentely. "After all these years,  
  
you should know better than to hurt a lady." Spike growled, burying his knuckles into  
  
Brentely's skull. To Spike and Faye's surprise the man didn't budge, but stood himself   
  
up and sneered at Spike evily. Spike had put men twice Brentely's size down with a   
  
blow like that, but he didn't even seem to feel it. "Oh yes, one other thing Faye."   
  
Brentely said, as he swung his right arm into Spike's gut. He buckled against the wall  
  
but remained standing, the jehrico uneasy in his grip. "We're also alike, because   
  
you had an accident that caused you to be frozen. I on the other hand had an accident   
  
during cryosleep, my nervous system was damaged and now I can't feel pain." Faye blinked,   
  
aghast as Spike approached Brentely again. That explained him getting up so quickly,  
  
after they both severly injured him. Spike threw a kick combination into Brentely's gut,  
  
which the man only grinned at. He caught Spike's leg and threw him against the wall   
  
hard enough to crack his skull. "Spike!" Faye shouted, running over to him.   
  
  
  
Spike was still conscious, and slowly rose once more. "This is could get interesting."  
  
He quiped, locking eyes with Brentely. "Yes. It could." Came a gruff voice from  
  
the doorway. Brentely whirled around, the jehrico in his grip. Spike saw the opening  
  
and threw himself into a flying kick, sending Brentely into the waiting arms of   
  
Jet Black. Jet caught Brentely in a sleeper hold, choking the man as the jehrico fell  
  
from his grip. Jet kicked it to Spike, who picked it up without taking his eyes off  
  
Brentely for a second. "There a bounty on this one?" Jet asked suddenly, as Brentely  
  
gasped for air. Pain or no pain, no one could stay standing without oxygen.   
  
Faye looked at Spike, who returned her blank look. "Guess not." Spike said,   
  
shrugging his shoulders. Jet grinned at Brentely viciously, tightening his grip.   
  
"Then there's no reason not to kill him." Jet concluded, as something in Brentely's  
  
neck began to crunch. He grunted and struggled for all he was worth, but Jet   
  
didn't let up. Faye suddenly stepped forward, motioning for Jet to stop. "He's got  
  
files in his computer, everything he's done must be in there. At least enough to skip  
  
the court system." She informed them, glaring at Brentely. Killing him just wouldn't do,  
  
Faye wanted him destroyed, utterly broken down so that all he could do was sit in his   
  
cell and sulk. Spike saw the way she looked at Brentely, understanding that there  
  
was indeed something personal between them. "I'm sure the ISSP would give us a wad of   
  
wulongs for rooting this guy out of their midst." He agreed, nodding to Jet.   
  
Jet looked thoughful, then released his grip on Brentely. The man fell to his knees,   
  
coughing and vomiting. Spike held the jehrico an inch from Brentely's face,   
  
as Jet broke into his computer. "You guys wouldn't believe the shit he's been pulling!"  
  
Jet exclaimed, as the printer began spitting out documents. Brentely faced the floor  
  
in defeat, as Faye walked up to him. She forcefully brought his head up to meet her  
  
glare, griting her teeth. "Did you feel that?" She asked, pushing his head back down.   
  
  
  
Jet cam back into the room, a folder full of papers in his hand. "That's your ass,   
  
scumbag." Jet told Brentely, holding the folder out for him to see. Brentely was silent,  
  
even as the ISSP officers escorted him to a cruiser. The shackles cut his wrists, as   
  
a shocked and enraged officer pushed his body further in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The folder was in his hand, as he stoically read each page inside. The mystery  
  
captors were nowhere to be found, but as he continued flipping through pages the officer  
  
saw a single piece of paper fall out. As he bent down to pick it up, he saw that it   
  
had something written on it. In large bold letters, it read "Keep it clean, or else.   
  
Signed The Black Dog." The officer smiled to himself, pocketing the note. He remembered  
  
a story or two about the black dog from way back, and the young cop found it comforting  
  
to know he was still around.   
  
  
  
Faye roused dreamily from sleep, as she heard a knock at her door. She made her way   
  
out of bed, realizing she was almost topless. The Bebop was unusally hot, and Jet   
  
had said that it could wait until morning. She shielded herself with the door as she   
  
opened it, and there was Spike. Two steaming mugs occupied his hands, as he smirked   
  
widely. Even with the door in front of her, he could see her bare shoulder quite clearly.  
  
"Up for some more therapy?" He ventured, as Faye smiled and let him in. Spike couldn't  
  
help but take a glance at her as he walked by, her full breasts only partially hidden  
  
by the red bra. He understood why she was dressed that way, he was shirtless himself.   
  
The Bebop was ungodly warm, and Jet had told him that if they couldn't handle it for one  
  
night, they could damn well fix it themselves. "Looking good Spike." Faye commented  
  
slyly, eyeing his naked chest. "You too." Spike answered, handing one of the mugs  
  
to her. Faye took it, and his mug too. She put them down on the floor and embraced  
  
Spike tightly. "I'm already burning up, Spike." She explained, as he held her close.   
  
Spike smiled at her, kissing her lips. She returned the kiss hungrily, as if they'd been  
  
apart for months. "So, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, cocking an   
  
eyebrow at her. Faye nodded slightly, resting her head on his bare skin.   
  
  
  
"As soon as I met you, Spike Spiegel." She said softly, closing the door as he   
  
kissed her neck gently. She was a complete woman now, not because she'd found the  
  
person responsible for her accident and brought him to justice. She was complete  
  
in Spike's arms, where she wished to stay for eternity.   
  
  
  
ARE YOU COMPLETE?................................  
  
  
  
SPIKE: Oh man, count me out of this one.  
JET: What's the problem Spike?  
SPIKE: This is beneath me.   
FAYE: It is pretty low.   
JET: Come on people, a job is a job.  
SPIKE: Yeah, but...  
FAYE: Next Episode, the crew hits rock bottom.   
EDWARD: Ed wants ice cream! 


	14. Cowboy Bebop- Bottom Feeder Backbeat

COWBOY BEBOP - Bottom Feeders Backbeat  
  
  
  
Ed stood on the street corner, calmly sucking on a lolipop. The earpiece was so small that her hair  
  
completely covered it. She watched the man carefully from across the street, as he stared back at her  
  
with stars in his eyes. Edward saw he'd taken the bait, and began licking the lolipop just as Faye had  
  
taught her. It seemed to be working, the man almost lost his balance as he started towards her, practically  
  
stumbling across the street as cars honked and their drivers shouted profanity. Ed smiled slightly, putting  
  
even more sensuality into the act. She really loved doing this, luring a bounty to her with something so  
  
simple. Faye had been right, men were easy to control. "He's coming over to Ed." She whispered,  
  
as Jet's voice crackled over the transmitter. "That's great Ed, just remember the plan." Jet replied,  
  
sounding more than a little pleased with Ed's sudden eagerness to help catch bounties. The truth was  
  
that she'd always wanted to help, and the mere thought of catching bad guys made her feel more grown up.  
  
She loved being with them all, on the Bebop. She loved the life of a hunter, it suited her. And the things  
  
Faye had been teaching her about boys made it all even more exciting, she never dreamed it could be so much fun.  
  
The man reached her finally, his eyes still looking her up and down. Ed winked at him playfully, as she slowly  
  
walked away. She glanced back at him, making sure he was following. The man stopped abruptly, suspecting  
  
just a little bit. Edward looked back at him, with what Faye had called 'bedroom eyes'. Ever so gracefully, she  
  
reached back with one hand and moved her index finger, beckoning him closer. He complied just as she knew  
  
he would, taking her hand in both of his. "Hello, little lady," The man said, grinning as his eyes continued to  
  
undress her. "Hello there, you naughty man," Edward said back, her voice dripping with sensuality.  
  
Faye had told her that when you spoke to a boy that way, he would do whatever you wanted him to.  
  
"Do you have a minute? I'd love to show you something.." Ed continued, putting her hands behind her back  
  
in a girlish pose. She kept the lolipop in her mouth, moving it around with her tounge just like Faye had shown her.  
  
"I always have time for a pretty girl." The man answered, moving closer. Ed backed herself up against the wall,  
  
smiling playfully at her target. The man reached out for her, his hand nearing her shoulder. As soon as it touched  
  
her, Edward's hands shot out from behind her back and grabbed it forcefully. She threw the man to the ground,  
  
stepping on his chest as she aimed the silver glock. "Silly ol' man." Ed laughed, grinning childishly as Spike and Faye  
  
appeared from around the next corner. "Little girls are innocent, you should be ashamed." Faye remarked,  
  
her own glock pointed at the man. "Yurino Takagi, wanted for one hundred and thirty two cases of statutory rape."  
  
Spike addresed Yurino, smirking as Ed kicked him in the face. Yurino blacked out instantly, as Ed grinned wider.  
  
  
  
"Nice work, cowgirl." Spike complimented, nodding to Ed approvingly. Ed turned to Spike and Faye happily,  
  
thrilled at having bagged her first bounty. "Was Edward seductive?" Ed asked, remembering all the times Faye  
  
had said that seduction is key if you want to catch bounties. "Yeah, you were perfect!" Faye exclaimed, looking  
  
at Ed as if she was the sister Faye never had. Ed laughed, scratching the back of her head basfully.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean he's not wanted?!" Faye shouted, standing straight up and banging her fist on the chief's desk.  
  
The police chief winced, bewildered by the woman's mood swing. "Well, as it turns out none of the other girls will  
  
testify." He explained dryly, loosening his tie. This woman was scaring him just a little bit, she had been quiet  
  
up until now. Spike banged his head on the office door, chuckling in spite of thier situation. "But they were minors! The law is the  
  
law!" Faye screamed, pounding her fist on the desk again. Jet stood next to Spike, patting his partner's shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"He was going to molest Ed!" Edward cried, standing next to Faye and pounding her own fist on the desk.  
  
Look, people." The chief stammered, toying with the notion of calling secutiry. Cowboys were all the same, wanting  
  
only money and not caring about the people involved in any given incident. "I'm grateful for you bringing him in,  
  
there'll be a trial of course, the usual red tape. But without a testimony from one of the other girls, I'm afraid there's  
  
no case. The bounty has been withdrawn." Jet shook his head, smiling slightly at the irony. "Ok, well thanks for your time  
  
anyways." Jet stated apologetically, grabbing Spike's jacket and dragging him out the door.  
  
Faye and Ed followed slowly, thier heads hung in defeat. "Did Ed fuck up?" Edward asked Jet, walking up to the  
  
tall man. "How many times have I told you not to use that language?" Jet lectured, tousing Edward's hair.  
  
  
  
"It's not your fault, Ed." Spike offered, smiling as much as he could seeing as how the crew had been broke for  
  
a solid week now. Faye took Ed's hand, walking with her in an almost motherly fashion. "Spike's right."  
  
She assured Ed. "It's not your fault the cops are all horny old men these days, there's no justice for women anymore."  
  
Spike looked at the two of them, smirking at Faye's recent attitude change. It was almost like she was practicing  
  
for the real thing. "So what now, Jet?" Spike asked, as they passed a clock in the lobby. With any luck, they could  
  
still find another bounty head and at least start some research on their next hit. "That's it, we're fresh out of leads."  
  
Jet answered, frowning. "And we don't even have enough cash to make it through the next warp gate." Jet added,  
  
as the crew left the police station. "If we don't find something here on Venus, we're stuck." Jet finished,  
  
putting their grim situation in painfully blunt terms. Ed's stomach growled at her, as her body sagged.  
  
"Ed is fucking hungry..." She exclaimed, laying out flat on the ground. "Edward!" Jet bellowed, glaring back at  
  
her. It made him uncomfortable to hear Ed repeating all the less tasteful words that escaped the crew's lips.  
  
"Sorry, Jet-person." Ed apologized, staying as limp as possible while Jet put her on his massive shoulders.  
  
Spike frowned at the scene, they were all hungry, and tired and disapointed. Lately it seemed like every  
  
bounty had some kind of hitch attached to it. "If we don't catch a break soon, we'll have to cook Ein."  
  
Spike joked, putting his arm around Faye as she leaned on him. She seemed as weak as the rest of them, perhaps  
  
weaker. She'd always had a big appetite, but lately it seemed to have almost doubled. "That's a good idea."  
  
Faye offered, closing her eyes briefly. "Hey, you two!" Jet spat out, carrying a sleeping Edward on his shoulders.  
  
"Eating the dog is NOT an option. Don't forget he finds most of these bounties people!" Spike laughed,  
  
assuring Jet that it had been temporary insanity brought on by hunger.  
  
  
  
"Alright, this officially sucks." Jet admitted, stitting slouched at his computer. There was nothing, absolutely no  
  
wanted persons anywhere on Venus or the surrounding area. "Heh, want me to go find the mutt?" Spike offered,  
  
stretched out on the couch with Faye laying on top of him. She was sound asleep, Spike realized as he  
  
smiled at her. Ed was playing with Spike's hair, tying some of it's many strands into locks. "Ed, these will come out  
  
after, right?" Spike checked, not wanting to have to pick knots from his head all day. "Sure they will!" Ed replied,  
  
laughing as she finished another one. "Any ideas, Spike?" Jet asked, turning around in his chair to face the others.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should eat the dog." Spike answered, a wide smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"I mean about finding work!" Jet growled, annoyed that Spike was taking the joke so far.  
  
"Ein is -not- food!" Edward declared, yanking back on one of the locks she'd made in his afro.  
  
Spike grunted in pain, sitting straight up and catching Faye before she slid off the couch.  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelled at Ed, holding his hair protectively while the other arm held Faye's slumbering form.  
  
Jet laughed at Spike's hair, there were three of four parts of it near the top that were tied neatly and sticking straight up.  
  
He looked to Jet like some kind of giant bug, or maybe an alien complete with antennea.  
  
"Spike, sit over closer to the TV, the reception's gone bad." Jet joked, laughing as Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
He felt the top of his head cautiously, his eyes going wide as he reached the locks.  
  
"I'm gonna go find a mirror..." Spike said in defeat, slowly laying Faye out on the couch as he got up.  
  
"She looks wiped out, must be lack of food." Jet commented. Spike looked at Jet stoically, then shifted  
  
his gaze to Faye Valentine. "Yeah, must be." He lied as he walked out the door.  
  
Spike though he knew exactly what was with Faye recentely, and it wasn't just hunger.  
  
  
  
"Aww hell." Jet grumbled at last, going to another site on his computer. "It's hopeless, there's no one  
  
to catch around here right now." Ed walked over to Jet, watching him as he surfed through the internet.  
  
"So what do we do?" Faye asked sleepily, finally waking up. "Only one thing we can do." Jet answered,  
  
turning to face Faye. "We get actual jobs. Real work." Faye rubbed her eyes in shock, not believeing what  
  
she was hearing. "I must still be dreaming." Faye concluded, laying back down. "There's a crackshot  
  
contest tomorrow, Faye." Jet informed her, disrupting the illusion that it was all a dream.  
  
"A shootout? Like marksmanship stuff?" Faye asked, suddenly very interested. "Yeah, and it's paying  
  
5.000 wulongs. In a pinch that will at least get us to a warp gate, and some food." Ed climbed onto Jet's desk,  
  
staring at the computer screen. "What does Ed get to do?" She asked enthusiasitically, thinking that having a  
  
job would get her that much closer to being a real grown up. "There's a gymnastics competition tonight, Ed."  
  
Jet told her, reading the details. "It says independant competitors are encouraged, think you can handle it?"  
  
Edward nodded vigorously, grinning in her usual insane manner. "It's 800 wulongs if you win." Jet continued,  
  
trying to find a job that Spike couldn't possibly screw up, if such a thing even existed. "Hey! There's a  
  
bonsai-trimming contest the same day!" Jet exclaimed happily, anticipating a chance to prove he knew what he  
  
was doing with those little trees. That would put a stop to Spike's jokes if anything could.  
  
*400 wulong cash for first place, not bad." Jet continued, having trouble finding anything he could picture Spike  
  
suceeding at. "What about Spike?" Faye inquired, voicing the question that Jet was trying to answer.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know Spike, he's bullheaded." Jet replied, searching down to the smallest jobs available on Venus.  
  
Faye nodded whimsically, stretching as she stood up. "Aha! This might be good, oh..." Jet stopped midsentence,  
  
reading the job's requirements. "What did you find?" Faye asked suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow as she  
  
lookied over Jet's shoulder. "Ummm well, it's definetely something he could do." Jet explained slowly,  
  
nervous that Faye was so close to him. He doubted she'd approve, but it was a sure thing for Spike.  
  
"Male escort, 200 wulongs a night." He said finally, expecting to be smacked for even suggesting it.  
  
But for the moment, food and fuel were more important than Faye's paranoia about Spike.  
  
"That's definetely somehting he could do." Faye agreed quietly, walking off. Jet was relieved no violence  
  
had resulted from his discovery, but worried all the same. Spike seemed truly commited to Faye, but  
  
with Spike you never knew what he'd do next, until he'd already done it. "It's just for a night or two, right?"  
  
Faye questioned, stopping at the door. Her voice held genuine concern, but no actual fear of what would happen.  
  
"Yeah, of course Faye." Jet assured her, rubbing his temples. His headaches seemed to be premontions that  
  
someone on the ship was about to cause trouble. "As soon as we have enough to leave orbit, we're gone."  
  
Jet added, hoping Faye wouldn't worry about it. "Ok, I'll go tell him." Faye stated, walking through the door.  
  
Jet stayed seated, beathing heavily as he got a very bad feeling. "Please, just this once." Jet pleaded to Buddah.  
  
"Just this once let nothing go wrong."  
  
  
  
Faye squeezed the glock's trigger again, smiling slyly as the last bottle was shattered. A perfect score,  
  
something only one of the other contestants had managed to get. It would come down to the two of them,  
  
and some other test of skill. Her opponent wore a cowboy hat, which clashed horribly with his red sequenced  
  
shirt and ripped blue jeans. As he tipped the cowboy hat up with one finger, his eyes peered out at  
  
Faye strangely. It was as if he was complimenting her skill, and at the same time assuring her that she could not  
  
win against him. "Bang." Faye whispered, pointing her index finger at him. The challenge was on, just her  
  
against Mr. Cowboy. Across the city, Edward was awaiting the results of the gymnastic finals.  
  
Everyone had been so talented, but she had gone the extra mile and done backflips across a balance beam  
  
as thin as she was. Ed was confident that she'd at least win the second prize of 400 wulongs, which would have to do.  
  
Jet had been eliminated in the trimming contest, clipping his first attempt too close to the roots. The little tree had  
  
died, and Jet was sent away as hungry as when he'd arrived. "I sure hope the others do ok." Jet lamented,  
  
spotting a bar about a block away. Spike was putting his looks to good use, charming the pants off every woman  
  
who called. He had ditched his usual blue suit for a tux, bow-tie and all. He hated it and felt like a big hairy penguin,  
  
but they needed money badly. Spike shot a glance at his watch, as his current date put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
It was three in the morning, the others had to have been done by now. He wouldn't need to hang around after this last woman  
  
was done with him. Of course he'd avoided sex or anything close, Faye would have his hide for that and who knew what  
  
kind of things women this loose could have? Spike suspected he might be enjoying the ease of his assignment a bit too much.  
  
Most of the women he'd 'escorted' throughout the night had been at least decent looking, but this one was a total  
  
knockout. Long muscular leags, gorgeous features, breasts that weren't huge but incredibly rounded just the same.  
  
And she radiated a sense of complete independancy and strength, as if she only did this kind of thing for fun and didn't need  
  
a man for anything. Spike was oddly attracted to her, just a little. It was almost as if they had something in common, some  
  
obscure detail their lives shared. Spike couldn't put his finger on what exactly,and he didn't really care. All he cared about  
  
was getting paid and the hell off this planet, and going someplace where they sold food with meat in it. As the car took a  
  
sharp turn, the girl was suddenly thrown into Spike's lap. "What the hell are you doing?" Spike shouted to the driver, banging  
  
on the shilded glass between the front and back of the car. The car was stopped abruptly, as the driver got out. Spike could hear  
  
other cars, screeching to a halt just outside. The woman looked scared, terrified even as she buried her head in Spike's  
  
chest and shivered. "Hey, what is it? Are they after you?" Spike asked her, moving her head as he grabbed the jehrico tucked in his  
  
pants. No matter what, Spike could never, ever do anything normal without something going wrong.  
  
  
  
The back door creaked open, as an armed man poked his head inside. "Virtue? what are you.." The man had no time to finish,  
  
before Spike kicked the door into his face, swinging it wide as he jumped out of the car. The woman was in tow, clutching  
  
Spike's arm as if it were life itself. More men were waiting outside, at least twenty from what Spike could see. Some were unarmed,  
  
and sported white coats. They looked almost like doctors, and they were watching the woman very carefully.  
  
"It's time to go, you must come back with us." One of the white coats insisted, grabbing the woman's arm. She swung violenely  
  
at him, as if she were an animal fending off a vicious predator. Spike kicked the man's chest, before one of the others  
  
bashed his head with a gun butt. "You shouldn't interfere, just take a walk pal." The man warned Spike, holding  
  
a fairly nasty submachine at him. "Oh, BIG mistake guys." Spike shot back, kicking the man's gun away as he sprung to  
  
vibrant life. He took out the labcaot wearer that held the woman first, yelling for her to run while he held off the goons.  
  
It was obvious this lady was in a heap of trouble, and ladies in distress were Spike's weak spot.  
  
  
  
To his surpirse, the woman didn't run, but attacked the first man she saw and grabbed his gun. She mowed down  
  
one afte ranother, her face growing into an ever intensifying mask of rage. Between her and Spike, the men were simply  
  
outgunned, wounded and half-dead alike ran off into the night. Spike turned, meaning to ask if the poor woman was alright.  
  
He was met unexpectadly with a kiss, a very mature, very strong kiss. "Thank you." The woman said simply, before  
  
running off before Spike's very eyes. As she left, Spike caught a glimpse of her torso, the spandex of her shirt torn by a  
  
bullet. The wound underneath did not bleed, or at least it was not like any kind of blood Spike had ever seen.  
  
Spike hadn't come out of the fray undamaged either, one leg was bleeding badly at the thigh. He limped over to one of  
  
the abandoned cars, and climbed inside. His brain said to go find Faye and the others, before he bled to death. His  
  
instincts, the things he always ended up obeying, said to follow the girl.  
  
  
  
Jet was more than just a little distraught, as he swooped in low with the Hammerhead. The whole street was covered  
  
with damaged cars, dead bodies and a lot of shell casings. Whatever had gone on here, Jet knew Spike had somehow  
  
been involved. He was supossed to meet the others right here on this street. "Damnit, here we go." Jet grumbled,  
  
slowing the ship down to a crawl as he followed a blood trail. If it was Spike's, there wasn't much time. That much blood  
  
meant bad news for whoever was losing it. "Did you find him?" Faye's voice boomed over the ship radio, she sounded  
  
more curious than worried, but Jet knew better. "I think so." Jet said plainly, seeing a hunched over form down below.  
  
  
  
"What were those guys after?" Spike asked, as the mysetery woman stared at him blankly. There were a few wires and  
  
a purple gel visible from the hole in her body, which leaked out slowly. She seemed to be in no pain, but it could be  
  
she was just too scared to feel anything right now. Spike could see she wasn't human exactly, her head and arms  
  
had small lines in a few places. Most likley access panels of some kind, she was an android. "They want to take me back."  
  
The woman said suddenly, her voice carrying a sultry monotone quialtiy to it. "Back to that place..They want to hurt me  
  
again, to punish me." Spike blinked, not understanding any of what she'd just said. "Take you back where? What did they do?"  
  
Spike asked, taking glances from side to side as he leaned against the wall. His leg had stopped hurting and gone numb,  
  
and he coudln't see so well anymore. "You are injured." The woman spoke again, crouching to inspect Spike's leg.  
  
"No, it's ok.." Spike lied, trying to turn away. The woman ripped the spandex shirt from her body, exposing her naked  
  
chest. "Hey, don't do that I'm fine." Spike protested, trying to push her away. The woman pushed back hard, pinning  
  
Spike to the wall as she wound the shirt around his thigh. "The bleeding will stop now." The woman assured him, standing up  
  
again. Spike turned away sharply, as the Hammerhead's running lights flooded the dark street. When Spike looked back  
  
to thank the woman, she was gone. "Spike!" Jet's voice boomed over the ship's speaker. "I'm alright!" Spike called back,  
  
still feeling woozy as he limped to the ship. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the woman that wasn't really a woman at all.  
  
  
  
Faye marched proudly out of the hangar, brandishing crisp looking bills. "Well well, what do you know boys?" Faye  
  
teased, as Edward trotted beside her, grinning as her hands showed bills as well. "Looks like the only ones who can earn  
  
real money around here are the ladies." Faye bragged, She and Edward had won their respective contests, while Jet and  
  
Spike ahd both cashed out. Spike was stretched out on the rec room couch as usual, staring up at the ceiling fan as he  
  
gazed off into thin air. "What's wrong with you? How did you manage to get hurt by being an escort?" Faye questioned him,  
  
waiting for ananswer with hands on her hips. Spike looked dreamily at her, smiling as he touched her face.  
  
"I saw a dream, Faye. I met someone just like me." Faye blinked at him, then narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when  
  
he started talking like that, it always led to confusing things she couldn't understand. "How were they just like you?"  
  
Faye probed, fearing that he'd met another psycho he'd either beat up or die trying to. "She wasn't real, but she's not fake  
  
either." Spike answered, still looking up at Faye as his finger tapped her eyebrow. "She's somewhere inbetween, just like  
  
this eye." Spike withdrew his hand, covering his left eye with it as he turned over on his side.  
  
Faye wanted to ask what it meant, but she was afraid to. Spike always said cryptic things and got weird around  
  
poeple that were dangerous, especially the kind that aren't really alive. Whenever he compared himself to people like that,  
  
Faye started to get really afraid.  
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...................................................................... ............  
  
SPIKE: This is something else.  
  
FAYE: What are we going to do?  
  
JET: What -can- we do? It's pretty tricky Spike.  
  
EDWARD: Ed will think of something!  
  
SPIKE: Maybe this is the one?  
  
FAYE: It's hopeless, Spike.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, it's finally here. The end.  
  
FAYE: Don't even say that!  
  
JET: Well it's true after all. In the next episode, armageddon's comin' down. 


	15. Cowboy Bebop- Acoustic Armageddon Part 1

COWBOY BEBOP- Acoustic Armageddon Part 1  
  
  
  
Spike slowly awoke, the peaceful dream melting away as he opened his eyes. He had been on Mars,  
  
the world of Vicious and Julia replaced by sweet images of Faye. They had been sitting at a table,  
  
talking and lauging happily as they ate dinner. Spike had also seen a child there, faintly ressembling  
  
both of them in different ways. The little boy had been quiet, but his eyes held a powerful inner strength.  
  
He had looked up from his toys briefly, staring at Spike with what had almost seemed like anger, or perhaps  
  
remorse. It had been months since Spike's last nightmare. Being with Faye seemed to calm the demons inside him.  
  
As Spike looked over, he saw Faye was gone. He got out of bed, walking to the door as he heard distant noises.  
  
He followed the sounds, until he was standing outside the bathroom. It sounded like someone was sick,  
  
the violent choking sounds subsiding as the faucet was turned on. Faye opened the door, slightly shocked  
  
as she saw Spike standing there. She smiled at him a bit weakly, touching his hand as she walked past.  
  
Spike watched her go, frowning slightly. Faye had been acting weird lately, as if something was sapping all  
  
her energy. It was odd to see her that way, Spike thought. And it bothered him. This was the third morning in a row  
  
Faye had been sick, and Spike didn't like it at all.  
  
  
  
Men in chenical suits occupied the clean room, going about their daily tasks. Some of them studied things under  
  
microscopes, while others carefully transported vials of chemicals from one shelf to another.  
  
One of them stood before a gigantic steel door, marked with things like 'restricted access' and 'no unauthorized entrance'.  
  
He operated the keypad near the door, swiping a card through the slot below. The light on the keypad lit up,  
  
as air hissed from the opening door. Inside was a huge room, occupied by computer terminals and endless  
  
machines all wired to each other. At the far end of the room, the wall was transparent. The man stopped in front  
  
of it, removing his helmet as he gazed into the room beyond. It was occupied solely by a large tube, the liquid  
  
inside bubbling sporadically. The figure within the tube stirred, lifting it's head as it's eyes met the new visitor.  
  
"Hello, Virtue." The man spoke, grinning as the figure acknowledged his prescence. She was truly beautiful,  
  
he thought. Perfectely formed, flawless in every physical detail. "Hello, Doctor Borand." Virtue replied, her monotone  
  
voice was the only hint that she was anything but a normal human. "Why did you try to escape?" Borand questioned,  
  
speaking to Virtue as he would a child. Virtue glared at the doctor, her eyes containing hatred.  
  
  
  
"You will answer." Borand demanded, his voice becoming more stern. "I do not wish to be here anymore."  
  
Virtue responded at last, still glaring at the doctor from her tube. Borand nodded sympathetically, placing his hand  
  
palm up against the wall. "I know you were mistreated, and I apologize." He offered, as Virture's glare intensified.  
  
"The word is rape, Doctor Borand. I was raped." Virtue's voice was still monotone, but heavy with spite.  
  
Borand nodded slowly, seeing Virtue's cause for leaving. "Those men are gone, they can't hurt you anymore. I'll take care  
  
of you personally now, I promise no more harm will come to you." Virtue lowered her head, her eyes closing once again.  
  
"Do not promise what you cannot perform." Virtue warned, refusing to look at the doctor anymore.  
  
"Virtue, please be reasonable. I can't change what happened, you know that. But we still need you, the project can't go forward  
  
without you." Virtue remained quiet, like a child ignoring it's parent. Borand gave up, turning away from the wall.  
  
Virtue's eyes opened once more, watching the doctor as he left the room. Her face was a mask of anger,  
  
as her lips curled into a menacing snarl. Borand replaced his helmet, reentering the clean room as the massive door sealed  
  
behind him. He studied his watch, his mind uneasy at what he'd just seen. She was growing more and more rebellious  
  
all the time, and it worried him. She had been created as the perfect artificial being, a construct that could think and feel  
  
as a human does. As a result, she also had all the weaknesses of the human heart. She could experience a wide range of  
  
emotions, capable of feeling joy and sadness, pain and loss. Perhaps she could even love, and hate. It was an unstable  
  
combination that he'd protested from the very beginning. Until humans could fully understand their own emotions,  
  
any attempt to recreate them artifically was both foolish and dangerous. Borand reminded himself to bring up that very  
  
issue at the board meeting, and pray that this time they would listen.  
  
  
  
Spike came out of the shower as he heard a thud, running down the hallway with only his pants on. Jet was in the galley,  
  
hunched over Faye's body. She was sprawled out on the floor, unconcious. "Faye!" Spike shouted, rushing over to her.  
  
Jet checked her pulse carefully, frowning as he found it. "Is she ok?" Spike asked nervously, lifting Faye's head up gently.  
  
"She's out cold, but she'll be ok I hope." Jet answered, putting a hand on his head. "Her heartbeat's irregular though,  
  
we should definetely check her out." Spike lifted her up, carried her to the rec room and gently layed her down on the couch.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Spike asked anxiously, keeping a hand under Faye's head. "She said she wasn't feeling too hot,  
  
then she just collapsed." Jet said stoically, not knowing what to think about it. Spike sighed, looking tenderly at Faye.  
  
"She's been acting weird lately Jet, she's always tired now." Spike admitted, looking at Jet with concern.  
  
"Anything else?" Jet asked, returning Spike's concerned look. "Yeah, she's been sick for a few days, only in the morning though."  
  
Spike continued, wishing he'd said something sooner. "It's ok Spike, we'll get her to a hospital don't worry." Jet assured him,  
  
putting a hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike said nothing, but nodded to Jet and kept his eyes fixed on Faye's breathing.  
  
"Faye Faye!" Edward cried, running into the room. She jumped on top of the couch like a cat, looking down at Faye  
  
in distress. "Is Faye Faye sick?" Ed asked, looking at Spike. He looked back at her, as confidently as he could.  
  
"No Ed, Faye's just sleeping. She's tired that's all." Spike told Ed, trying to believe it himself.  
  
Jet regarded the situation grimly, and decided to plot a course to the nearest medical station. The closest one  
  
that wouldn't ask questions, was over on Ganymede. The trip plus whatever they got charged by the hospital would  
  
sap the last of their cash. "Shit, it never lets up." Jet grumbled, not nearly as concerned with the money as Faye's condition.  
  
He hadn't been able to tell Spike, but her heartbeat had been more than just irregular. It was almost as if it were slowing down.  
  
When he'd taken her pulse before, it was way below what any healthy person's should be. And Jet was sure if he took it  
  
again an hour from now, it would be even weaker. Something was definetely attacking her system, and unless they did somehting  
  
soon Jet was sure it would kill her.  
  
  
  
Doctor Etahn Borand sat at the huge table, surrounded by fools, one and all. "This experiemnt is dangerous!" He shouted aloud,  
  
standing up and putting both hands on the table. "The subject is unstable, her brainwaves are increasingly abnormal and her  
  
rate of emotional growth is far beyond anything we anticipated!" Borand continued, feeling as if he were talking to a brick wall.  
  
The other scientists only frowned and sighed and studied their damn reports, refusing to heed his words.  
  
"Calm yourself, Doctor." The director insisited, eyeing Borand over the rim of his glasses. "This project is essential to  
  
a number of government and military programs. You must be aware of that." Borand reluctanly sat back down, crossing  
  
his arms. "I am aware of the project's importance." Borand stated, locking eyes with the board director. "But using an  
  
artifical human is completely foolish. There's no reason why any number of our A.I systems couldn't be used as the  
  
core." The board director cleard his throat, fidgeting with his tie as he shuffled a few papers. "Doctor Borand, do you recall  
  
the incident concerning one of our latest A.I only a few months ago?" Borand closed his eyes, sighing as he saw it was  
  
hopeless. "I do." He replied, watching as all eyes were focused on him. The director nodded briefly, before explaining.  
  
"Three months ago, Doctor Borand instigated this project's intial activation. The result was as you all know, undesirable."  
  
Borand leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands on the table. "But since then we have come so far! The A.I. my team  
  
is currentely working with is incapable of such mistakes!" Borand saw that not a one of his peers realized the danger inherient  
  
in the project, as he'd susecpted. "That isn't good enough, Ethan." The director spoke again, regarding Borand sympathetically.  
  
"The A.I systems don't understand human concepts, such as the value of life. They only complete their tasks as efficiently  
  
as possible, with no consideration for our best interests. The A.I we originally used as the station's core, destroyed two  
  
cities on Mars because it could not comprehend such delicate matters. If we were to use another A.I. no matter how advanced,  
  
we would be risking the possible desruction of more cities. Perhaps even entire planets. This sattelite is simply too powerful  
  
to be left in the hands of a machine. Virtue has been created specifically to prevent future incidents of this nature."  
  
The director folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. Borand pointed his pen accusingly as he replied. "With all due respect  
  
sir, it's the satelite that poses a threat. No matter what we use as a core to try and control it, there is great risk. Do you deny this?"  
  
The director rasied an eyebrow, nodding slightly at Borand's point. "I do not." The director answered. "But using an  
  
artificial being with human thoughts and emotions will..." Borand cut the director off, standing up one more. "Using such  
  
an unstable creation as Virtue, will not only compromise our safety but the lives of countless others! If anything were to  
  
suddenly go wrong, if she has so much as a mood swing she would not stop with just us here on Mars. The entire solar system  
  
would be at risk. This weapon is sinply too destructive to be used with any core consciousness as unstable as this constructed  
  
pseudo-human!" Borand slammed his palm down on the table, puncuating the end of his argument.  
  
  
  
"Doctor Borand, this project -will- go forward as planned." The director ordered, no longer willing to listen to what Borand  
  
had to say. "And you will -personally- see that Virtue is kept contained. No one else is to have any kind of access to anything  
  
concerning her. Am I clear Ethan?" Borand nodded agreeably, hanging his head in defeat. "The damage is already done, sir."  
  
Borand countered, keeping his head low. "Yes, this is an unfortunate setback I agree." The director replied, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Setback?" Borand exclaimed, shaking his head. "You think this is a setback? Two scientists under -your- command gained  
  
unauthorized access to Virtue, abused her pyhsically and sexually. And you call that a setback? Intolerable!" The director  
  
straightened his tie, seeming uncomforatble all of a sudden. "Yes well the persons responsible were eliminated, security has been  
  
stepped up and the proper measures have been taken. She's state of the art, Ethan. It's not as if she'll break on us."  
  
A slight laughter broke out from the others, as Borand saw his point had been complertely missed. He stared at them all as he would  
  
corpses, and saw that alternate methods would have to be employed.  
  
  
  
Faye was laying in a hospital bed, with Jet at her side. He watched her vital signs carefully, hoping for the best.  
  
He glanced into the hallway, where Spike was talking to the doctor. Spike was looking throughly worried, and  
  
thanked the doctor halfheartedly as he came back into Faye's room. "Jet, come out here for a second." Spike beckoned,  
  
standing in the doorway. Jet nodded, taking another look at Faye's vitals before leaving the room. "What did he say?"  
  
Jet asked anxiously, as he followed Spike outside. Spike ducked into the lounge, lighting a cigarette. "He said there's  
  
some kind of virus in her bloodstream, something he's never encountered before." Spike informed Jet, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Jet nodded, seeing that he had been right. "How long do we have?" He asked, lighting a cigarette himself.  
  
Spike took a long drag, letting the smoke billow out from his mouth. "WIthout more info about the virus, or how to treat it..."  
  
Spike paused for a second, meeting Jet's eager gaze. "Three days, that's if her condition doesn't get any worse." Spike  
  
finished, looking down at the floor. Jet breathed in heavily, he had to tell him, Spike had a right to know.  
  
"Spike, her heartbeat's weaking more all the time." Jet admitted as he looked away, not wanting to see Spike's reaction.  
  
"And?" Spike's voice asked, his eyes still focused on the floor. "And that's all there is to it, whatever this thing is, it's.."  
  
Spike looked back to Jet, his eyes narrowed. "It's going to kill her, isn't it?" Spike finished Jet's sentence, knowing  
  
just what they were facing. "Yeah." Jet replied sadly, shaking his head. "You remember when Faye joined that crazy  
  
cult, trying to get rid of her debt?" Spike questioned suddenly, pulling up a chair. Jet blinked, not knowing what that had  
  
to do with anything. "Yeah, when she went off after Londes by herself right?" Jet answered, seeing no point in  
  
bringing it up now. "When I found her, her heartbeat was really low." Spike continued, sitting backwards in the chair  
  
and resting his arms on it. Jet's eyes widened, as he saw what Spike was getting at. "You think it was something they gave her?"  
  
Jet asked, suddenly realizing how possible that was. "They were giving everyone something, to make them all compliant and  
  
mellow. Faye said she saw them doing it." Spike stated, trying to put the pieces together. "Whatever that was, it had to  
  
be temporary." Jet countered. "I mean if they gave it to everyone, then it couldn't be fatal or else the whole cult would be dead."  
  
Spike pointed a finger at Jet, showing that Jet had hit it right on the head. "Yeah, casting off their physical bodies to join  
  
Londes in cyberspace." He explained, his eyes widening in time with Jet's. "Oh shit, Spike what do we do? Everything about  
  
that cult was confiscated by ISSP, we'll never find it!" Jet exclaimed, shaking his head. "Not everything." Spike corrected,  
  
standing up and leaving the room in a hurry. "Spike, what is it?" Jet called after him, running to keep up.  
  
  
  
Spike rumaged through Faye's room, finally finding what he was looking for. "This is it, what they were taking was inside this."  
  
Spike informed Jet, who was hunched over searching the other side of the room. Spike held an empty glass vial,  
  
any evidence of the virus long gone. "Spike, it's empty." Jet said, scratching his head. Spike turned the vial over,  
  
showing Jet the writing on one side. "Miracle research and development." Jet read the label out loud, realizing why  
  
Spike had come back to the ship. "Whoever they are, they're big." Spike pointed out, pocketing the vial. "There's no way  
  
they would have made a virus like that wtihout making an antigen for it." Jet agreed, grinning. Now they had something to go on.  
  
"We have to get in there as soon as we can, try to find a cure." Spike insisted, locking eyes with Jet. He understood Spike's  
  
meaning, they had to work fast if they wanted to save Faye.  
  
  
  
Doctor Ethan Borand opened the massive steel door once again, only this time the facility was deserted, and he was breaking  
  
countless rules and regulations by sneaking into Virtue's chamber this late at night. She opened her eyes at his arrival,  
  
staring bitterly at him. Borand gazed back at her, his eyes shining with rebellion. If he couldn't halt the projet with his words,  
  
he'd sinply abduct Virtue. "Ready to go, sweetheart?" Borand asked her, pulling the lever near the transparent wall.  
  
Virtue's face contorted in shock, as she was released from her tube. The transparent wall slid aside, giving Virtue free access  
  
to the rest of the room. She stood slowly, bare naked as residue from the tube dripped from her skin. "You are in violation  
  
of protocol." Virtue informed Borand, who took off his chemical suit. "To hell with protocol, here put this on."  
  
Borand shot back, handing the suit to her. "But why? For what purpose have you released me?" Virtue  
  
questioned, slipping the suit over her form. "Because those bastards are going to end up killing us all." Borand  
  
replied, taking Virtue's hand as she put the gloves on. "And because despite the fact that we made you, you're still  
  
alive and no one should be kept penned up like this." Virtue blinked, her mouth slightly open with surprise.  
  
She was being set free, by this man whom she'd so hated. Was he really going to help her escape?  
  
Alarms sounded throughout the building, as red lights doused the room. "Shit! I must have tripped an alarm somwhere!"  
  
Borand shouted, holding Virtue's hand as they ran. "I could have sworn I got past all the security!" Borand cried,  
  
swiping his card through a door lock. The door didn't open, and the lock beeped annoyingly at him.  
  
"Damnit! I can't open the doors!" Borand yelled in dismay, swiping the card again. Virtue pushed him lightly aside,  
  
regarding the lock as she put her fingernail into the card slot. Moments later the door slid open, and Virtue grabbed  
  
Borand's arm as she ran through. They reached an intersection, where Borand started off to the right.  
  
  
  
"Wrong way." Virtue corrected simply, grabbing his arm as she ran to the left. They met Spike and Jet halfway  
  
down the corridor, as Borand stood protectively in front of the taller woman. "What are you here for?" Borand  
  
asked, pulling a revolver from his labcoat. Spike quickly countered with his jehrico, pointing it at the doctor most  
  
seriously. They didn't have time to be messing with the lab rats. Spike looked past him, and saw the girl he'd helped  
  
on Venus, the one that had seemed so strange. "You?" Spike asked, shocked as he lowerd the gun a little.  
  
"It was you. You saved me from them." Virtue replied, removing the suit's helmet to show her smiling face.  
  
"Freind of yours?" Spike questioned, pointing the jehrico back to Borand. "He is releasing me. Helping me get free  
  
as you did before." Virtue explained, stepping in front of the doctor. Jet's mouth hung open as Virtue kissed  
  
Spike full on the lips. Spike pulled away quickly, looking first at Virtue then Borand. "Have you come also to help me?"  
  
Virtue inquired, smiling at Spike hopefully. "I need something that's here, a cure for a friend." Spike corrected,  
  
seeing that luck was with him tonight. Virtue cocked her head to one side, staring at Spike strangely.  
  
"You." Spike said, grabbing Borand by his coat. "Where's the virus from the Londes cult? I need it."  
  
Spike demanded, desperation ringing in his voice. Borand stared as Spike in surprise. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Borand asked, pulling away. Spike pulled the dcotor closer, pressing the gun to his chin. "Now." He insisted, gritting his  
  
teeth. If Jet was right, Faye had less than six hours left to live. Borand hesitating, not knowing what to think.  
  
  
  
Shouting came from further down the hallway, as he realized these two must have tripped the alarms.  
  
"Fourth floor, clean room C." Borand confessed, as Spike released him. "But the facitiy is locked down, you can't get in."  
  
Spike looked to Jet, who met him with the same desperate look. There had to be a way. "I will go with you." Virtue offered,  
  
grabbing Spike's hand as she led him back the way she'd just come. "In return for helping me before." Spike blinked, not  
  
seeing how she could help. But she sure seemed to know her way around, leading Spike and Jet through a maze of corridors.  
  
Borand followd closely behind, having more chance of getting out alive if he stayed with the rest of them.  
  
Virtue slid a fignernail through the card slot, and the door marked C slowly opened. Spike realized he had been right,  
  
she was definetely an android. "Spike! Over here!" Jet called, finding a cooler full of vials. Spike turned to Borand,  
  
who was trying to catch his breath after the long run. "Where's the antigen for the virus? Is it here?" Spike demanded,  
  
not using the gun this time. Borand thought for a second, then pointed to a reach in cooler. "It's in there, it's still experimental  
  
we haven't fully tested it." Jet opened the cooler, grabbing a fistful of vials. "It'll have to do, Spike." Jet said, handing the  
  
vials to him. Spike put them in the duffel bag he'd brought, and looked over at Virtue. "What's your name?" He asked,  
  
taking her hand. "The name given by my creators is Virtue." She answered, smiling at him oddly again. "Thanks, Virtue."  
  
Spike said, holding her hand tightly and nodding to her. "Spike, we've got no time! Security's coming!" Jet announced,  
  
standing at the doorway. "Take the stairwell on your left, at the end of the hallway." Borand offered, looking at Spike  
  
stoically. "Alright, come on Jet let's move." Spike shouted, as he and Jet ran back down the corridor.  
  
"It's over now, all over..." Borand sighed, taking the revolver from his coat. Virtue cocked an eyebrow at him,  
  
not understanding. "What do you mean? What is all over?" She asked, her eyes widening as she saw the gun.  
  
"I can't, we can't escape. And after this I'll be eliminated anyway, I'm sorry Virtue. Truly sorry."  
  
Borand poined th gun at Virtue, cocking back the hammer. "I just can't let them do it, even if it means we both have to die."  
  
Virtue's mouth hung open in shock, as Borand shot her twice. One shot grazed her eye, as the second went through her chest.  
  
She slumpled down, back to the wall as Borand turned the gun on himself. The shot rang out as security officers stormed the room,  
  
their guns trained on Virtue while one of them checked Borand's body. "You come back with us now, he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
One of the officers offered, holding out his hand. She stared at him in disbelief, trembling with pain and fear. As she looked  
  
up at the man standing over her, she saw his outstretched hand as a false gesture of companionship. And then, something inside  
  
Virtue snapped. Her face scowled as she reached out for the man's hand. As she broke it, he heard her say what would be the last  
  
words he'd evere hear. "Liars. All of you are liars."  
  
  
  
Spike looked down at Faye, his eyes frozen on her vital signs as the doctor administered the antigen. Her heart rate spiked,  
  
swinging crazily from fast to slow. Then it evened out, and Faye Valentine opened her eyes. Jet gave Spike's shoulder a good  
  
slap, grinning as Spike met Faye's gaze. She saw them both and smiled warmly, as she put one hand to her stomach.  
  
"She seems like she'll be fine now." The doctor announced, as Spike bent down by her side. "That was a close call, Faye."  
  
He informed her. touching her cheek. Faye only nodded, touching his face as she continued to smile. Jet felt quite relieved,  
  
and left the two alone. Something about that strange woman that had helped them had seemed a bit off. But she was just as  
  
responsible for saving Faye as he and Spike had been. He wondered briefly who she really was, and if they'd ever see her again.  
  
Jet Black got his answer the next morning. Spike went out to bring Faye home, and Jet happened to catch a breaking news story.  
  
It seemed that Miracle research and development was burned to ashes the night before, shortly after they'd left. Their  
  
top secret project was nowhere to be found.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................................................................... ........................  
  
SPIKE: Do emotions make us human? Or is it something else? When do we stop being animals and become people?  
  
Where is that line drawn? Will our emotions be our undoing? In the last episode, the answer might be yes. 


	16. Cowboy Bebop Acoustic Armageddon Part 2

COWBOY BEBOP- Acoustic Armageddon Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A police craft came out of the warp gate just in time to see a flash of something zoom by, something big.  
  
"What in holy hell was that?" The cop riding shotgun exclaimed, hitting the siren. "I dunno."  
  
His partner answered as he throttled to give chase. "But whatever it is, we're gonna catch it."  
  
As they began to gain on the huge object, the two cops saw it was the missing weapons satelite.  
  
It had been stolen from Miracle Research Industries the day someone had burned the entire facility  
  
down to the foundation. "Call it in." The driver ordered, as his partner picked up the comm unit.  
  
Before he even got his thumb on the send button, a bright green glow encompased the small  
  
police cruiser. The ship shook madly as both policemen were thrown out of their seats.  
  
A second later, the cruiser exploded. The weapons platform continued on it's way undamaged,  
  
as a large panel in it's body slid to the side. Inside the hull was transparent, and as Titan loomed  
  
before the gigantic platform Virtue gazed out at it. At her first target.  
  
  
  
Spike shot up abruptly, sweating as the dream faded. They had started coming back to him lately,  
  
almost every night. Spike figured a short break was better than none, but he'd still perfer to not  
  
have the nightmares at all. He looked over to see that Faye was gone, and slowly dragged himself  
  
out of bed as well. He took a cigarette from his pack laying on the nightstand, lighting it as he left the  
  
room. The corridor outside was deserted, a strange occurance as of late. Ed was getting more and more  
  
capable in the martial arts, doing backflips all over the place. Exercising wherever and however she could.  
  
Between that, Jet's early morning repairs and Faye's increasing morning sickness it seemed odd for the Bebop  
  
to be so silent. A trip to the galley turned up Faye, who smiled sheepishly as Spike walked in.  
  
"Hungry today, my dear?" Spike teased, as Faye polished off a rather big bowl of Jet's hommade spaghetti.  
  
Spike reached the counter and saw the boney remains of what used to be chicken wings. "Whoa, don't tell me  
  
you ate all these too?" Spike questioned, dumping the empty plate. Faye turned to face him, smiling as she  
  
savagely chewed a meatball. "Jet helped." Faye corrected, relishing every last bit of the spaghetti sauce.  
  
Spike smirked, rubbing Faye's shoudlers from behind as the spaghetti became nothing more than a pleasant  
  
memory. "It's alright Faye. I love a woman who eats like a human instead of a bird." Faye placed her hands on top  
  
of Spike's, closing her eyes as she arched her back towards the sensual feeling. Spike placed a single kiss on her  
  
forehead, before their tender moment was unavoidably broken by a frantic Ed. As so many of their moments together  
  
had before. "Explosions! Explosions in space!" Come quick!" Edward screeched, pulling a U turn around the  
  
galley and leaving as quickly as she'd come. "Explosions?" Faye wondered, looking at Spike. "In space?" He replied,  
  
looking equally puzzled.  
  
  
  
Jet seemed glued to the T.V. screen, as Spike and Faye entered the rec room in a hurry. "What's this about explosions?"  
  
Faye questioned, as Jet turned up the volume. "It's not the warp gates again, is it?" Spike asked, leaning on the back of the  
  
couch as the news report was repeated. "Those things are always breaking down, or blowing up." Spike continued,  
  
as a frightened looking reporter went live from orbit around Titan. Shut your mouth, Spike." Jet commanded, scowling back at  
  
his partner. "This is some serious stuff." Spike complied, watching the report silently. The reporter retained a shaken up  
  
appearance, as he explained that Titan, or what was Titan and it's orbiting moons were all gone. Destroyed by an as of yet  
  
unknown accurance. Spike's interest grew, as another report interrupted the broadcast. This one was live from  
  
a low Earth orbit, as an even more freaked out female reporter stated that there was no more Earth. "What in the hell?"  
  
Spike growled, taking out another cigarette. Faye snatched it away from her place on the couch, lighting it with shaky hands  
  
as she stared at the empty space Earth used to occupy. "It's..Gone..." She whimpered, holding back tears.  
  
"Now I'll never know..." Spike put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as his other hand fished out another smoke.  
  
"Damnit.." Jet grumbled, lighting a cigg himself. "Why would someone just take out a planet? Let alone two?"  
  
"Because they wanted them gone." Came Spike's eerie answer. He had always excelled at saying what  
  
no one else dared to. "Are we on this or what?" Faye inquired, looking up at Spike. Wthout taking his eyes off  
  
the screen, he nodded and replied "all over it."  
  
  
  
The weapons platform streaked through the stars, not slowing an inch as it neared the military blockade.  
  
Heavy artilery of every sort shot towads it, bouncing harmlessly off the reinforced deflectors.  
  
The platform's hull began shifting, as communication dishes and solar panels were folded away, replaced by  
  
various armamants. The blockade didn't fall back, but continued to bombard the platform right up until the  
  
very second they were obliterated. The planet beyond, was Ganymede.  
  
  
  
On the planet's surface, Ganymede police, military and government officials were scrambling to discover  
  
something, anything about the satelite heading straight for them. So far most reports were sketchy at best,  
  
and the ones that weren't held nothing but grim information. As far as anyone could tell, this was indeed  
  
the project stolen from the Miracle Research facility. All available weapons had been proven useless,  
  
powerless to penetrate the platform's impossibly resilient force fields. All they knew for sure, was that  
  
it had destroyed two planets already, and it seemed to be coming for them next.  
  
The Bebop roared out of the warp gate, as Jet stared down at Ganymede in horror. The satelite was  
  
immense, and chock full of weapons. "I'm gonna go take that thing out." Spike announced as he  
  
hurried to the hangar. "Wait, I'm coming too!" Faye shouted after him, running behind. "Oh no you're not."  
  
Spike refused, stopping as he faced her half way down the hallway. "What? Why?" Faye begged,  
  
not wanting him out there all alone. "Faye, if this thing is badass enough to take out planets we're no match."  
  
Spike confided, taking both of Faye's hands as he looked her straight in the eye. "If it shreds us both, no one's  
  
left. Right?" Faye nodded, but didn't like what Spike was getting at. "Maybe you think you're expendable, Spike."  
  
Faye said, raising her voice. "But you're not. Not to me." Spike's heart went soft at that, and he knew she  
  
would never let him go out there alone. "Alright, new plan." Spike said, walking back towards the bridge.  
  
"And that is?" Faye peristed, stopping him in place with both hands. Spike looked at her for a long time,  
  
as if he was trying to scan every inch of her and save it somewhere inside his mind. "Trust me." He said finally,  
  
dragging Faye back to the bridge with him.  
  
  
  
Virtue stared out at Ganymede, as she scanned the surface for life. Monitors all around her lit up, showing  
  
the cities, the towns, the people. She zoomed in as much as she could, a cold thin smile forming on her face  
  
as she watched the citizens of Ganymede skitter about helplessly. They were scared, so scared of what she  
  
would do, and she adored it. Humans, the filthy skin covered piles of meat and bone were so afraid of her now.  
  
Her whole life she'd been afraid, the experiments had been so frightening. Needles and tubes and electricity sparking  
  
all around her. Virtue closed her eyes and winced, trying to make the memories leave. So much pain, she'd suffered  
  
so much at the hands of humans. And for what? Virtue knew she was something far finer than all those meat puppets  
  
scurrying around down there. She was perfection, she was the omega of fusing flesh and silicon, woman and machine.  
  
She was the future, and the future required the extermination of all lower life forms. Virture's thin, cold smile widened  
  
to a truly sinister grin as she brought the weapons online and began charging them up.  
  
  
  
"Jet." Spike called, as he reentered the bridge. Faye had long since let go of him, but still kept him very close by.  
  
"Spike? I thought you were going.." Spike waved away Jet's question, his eyes were cold and full of determination.  
  
"Is everything working on Ed's ship now?" Spike asked quickly, hoping the answer was yes. "The virus program hasn't been  
  
checked yet, but other than that yeah.Why?" Before Jet even finished answering, Spike was running off again with Faye  
  
close behind him. Spike ran into the training room, as Ed was going through her forms for the millionth time.  
  
"Ed, I need you." Spike ordered, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away. Her bewildered squeak gave way to  
  
laughing fits as Spike picked her up and carried her as he ran. "What the hell are you doing?" Faye shouted,  
  
thinking more and more that this was another of Spike's suicide stunts. "No time to explain." Was Spike's calm, cold  
  
response. As they entered the hangar, Spike put Edward down and ran to her ship. "Spikey is taking Ed's ship?  
  
You didn't ask Edward!" Ed complained, sounding as mad as the insane teenager ever got. "I need you to check  
  
the virus delivery system Ed. Hurry!" Spike ordered, performing dozens of other necesary checks. Ed's hammerhead  
  
knockoff had been flown only twice, and both of those times problems had sprung up. He couldn't afford that now,  
  
not with what he was planning to use the old ship for. "Ed's going as fast as Ed can!" Edward screamed back,  
  
typing away at the laptop inside her ship's second cockpit. She screeched in surprise as the cockpit's hatch began closing.  
  
"Spikey? Ed's not finsihed yet! Waaiit!" Ed yelled out to Spike, who was climbing into the primary cockpit.  
  
"You'll have to do the rest on the way, alright?" Spike's voice crackled through the ship's intercom system.  
  
"Ed wil try!" The scared teen promised, typing madly as she gritted her teeth. Spike took a last look out at Faye through  
  
the cockpit. She was stark raving pissed, yelling God knows what at him through the soundproof glass. Spike  
  
blew her a kiss, and mouthed three short words as the hangar bay opened. Faye clung desperately to Jet's toolbench,  
  
as The Guppy embarked on her third flight. Faye had never understood why all their ships happened to be named for  
  
fish, or why Ed had chosen such a lame fish for hers. She watched the ship power out of the Bebop, soaring towards the  
  
huge satelite as Faye closed the hangar bay. She kept her eyes focused on the ship, until the bay door blocked it from  
  
her sight. She closed her eyes, crying quietly as she put a hand to her stomach. "I love you too, Spike." She whispered  
  
through the tears.  
  
  
  
"It's arming weapons!" One of the the Ganymede military officers shouted from his post. "Goddamnit, what can we do?"  
  
A general screamed back, leaning over the officer's viewscreen. "Nothing, we can't do one damn thing about this."  
  
Came the officer's dismayed reply. The satelite's cannons were glowing a bright red, as they all angled and rotated to  
  
make a perfect circle. Fourty cannons, at least. Each one capable of destroying a heavy cruiser with one shot. And they  
  
were all pointed at Ganymede while the people inhabiting it stood helpless. Spike couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't.  
  
"Virus systems are go!" Edward reported over the intercom. "Good job Ed, get ready to hit it when I say." Spike  
  
responded, pushing the ship to it's breaking point. The satelite's main guns were all focused on Ganymede, but some smaller ones  
  
opened fire on Ed's ship. Spike grunted as he manuevered the ship away, cursing it's bulky design. It handled slightly better  
  
than a trash can with wings. "Get ready Ed!" Spike shouted, as he returned fire with the ship's pop guns. He aimed for  
  
random spots on the satalite's hull, watching carefully. As he thought, force fields came up at each point, defending against every  
  
last bullet. Spike was sure he knew why even the military couldn't put a dent in this thing. There were no constant force fields.  
  
Something was controlling the entire platform, Jet's research had turned up that it had been designed in a really weird way.  
  
Almost as if, he remembered Jet saying, it was designed for direct interface with an individual. And Spike knew just who that  
  
was. Virtue, the woman he and Jet had met in the Miracle Research building. Neither human, nor machine. Alive but not.  
  
And she was hellbound to wipe out the human race. Now it was just her and him, and one very nasty computer virus.  
  
"Almost there Ed." Spike reported, weaving around more lasers as the satelite's main guns looked ready to go.  
  
"Shit, no time to do it by the book." Spike cursed, flying in as close behind the satelite as the ship could get.  
  
The platform's main weapons discharged at the exact moment Spike sent all ten of the ship's missiles hurling towards the  
  
backside of the weapon's platform. "Now Ed! Shoot it now!" Spike yelled, as Ed fired the virus harpoon to the exact same  
  
spot the missiles were headed to. Spike watched in horror as the satelite's lasers collided with Ganymede's surface.  
  
They fired twice more, as Spike's missiles found their mark. Just as he'd though, a force field appeared and deflected them all,  
  
but the impact was too great. Spike had figured that if Virtue was really inside that thing, controlling all systems  
  
with her consciousness, then each action must take a certain amount of focus. By bombarding the same spot with ten missiles,  
  
He'd managed to distract her long enough to miss the harpoon which imbedded itself firmly in the satelite's hull.  
  
Unfortunately, Spike had nothing to cheer about. Ganymede, his best friend and partner's homeworld was gone.  
  
The resulting shockwave passed over them more or less, Ed's ship was fairly safe behind the satelite. It still bucked them around  
  
pretty good, and Spike was worried about the harpoon cable being damaged before Ed could get the virus downloaded.  
  
"How we doing cowgirl?" Spike asked, grunting as another shockwave tossed the ship around. Spike had meant to get the  
  
harpoon in before Virtue could destroy Ganymede, but it hadn't worked. In all reality it was most likely her focus on the main guns  
  
that was responsible for his plan working at all. "Ed has ninety perent downloaded!" Came Edward's response.  
  
All they could do now was stop Virtue from destoying more planets. If Spike had anything to do with it,  
  
the line would be drawn here, and no further. It had to be.  
  
  
  
Jet knocked on Spike's door for what seemed like the hundreth time, and got the same response as before. A lot of  
  
tearful sobbing and a soft "Go away." Faye had ran in there and locked the door, and refused to come out.  
  
"What if Spike needs backup Faye?" Jet shouted, angry at her stubborness. "He won't, he's not planning on...  
  
Coming back. Ever!" Faye managed to shout through ragged gasps, as she held a small box in her hand. Inside  
  
had been a white gold ring, with a diamond carving of an old Earth space shuttle on top. The inscription on the band  
  
said, 'Forget what's gone Faye, live for now. Be my wife, and we'll be together forever. With our son.'  
  
Faye wore it on her finger now, gazing at it's beauty as she cried herself dry. "Oh Spike..." She whispered,  
  
her whole body trembling uncontrollably. "Oh my dear Spike, of course I will.."  
  
  
  
"It's all done!" Ed's voice exploded over the radio, heavy with urgency. Spike looked out at the satelite, which was  
  
starting to lose it's orbit. "I think it's working Edward." Spike replied, still feeling uneasy. Panels started sliding  
  
along the satelite's hull plate facing Ed's ship. All of sudden Spike had a very bad feeling. "Ed, get that harpoon back!  
  
Now!" Spike shouted to her, but it was too late. Edward cried out in dismay as Virtue took control of the ship through  
  
the same cable they had delivered the virus with. Ed's onboard laptop smoked as the screen went dark, and the ship was  
  
navigatigating itself towards the satelite. The part of it's hull facing the ship, Spike saw, was now transforming itself somehow  
  
into a crude kind of hangar. "Oh, shit this is bad." Spike scowled, trying to regain control. It was useless, nothing worked.  
  
The ship was running on autopilot, bringing Eand himself right into Virture's waiting arms. "Oh no, you cyber-bitch."  
  
Spike shouted, as he began kicking the control panel. "Oh no you don't at all. This is the end." Ed's frightened voice  
  
crackled over the intercom. "Spikey! We're going towards it! Ed doesn't want to be eaten by the mean nasty satelite!"  
  
Spike grimaced, closing his eyes as he accepted what he thought might happen. It was all on him now, the world would  
  
be erraticated if he didn't do something fast. He could and would not let that happen, not now. Spike brought his fist  
  
down on the controls exceedingly hard, smashed half of them real good and miraculously got control back, for about five seconds.  
  
It was just long enough to jettison Ed's cockpit pod, he would be damned if this bitch was going to get her too.  
  
He watched as her pod floated back to the Bebop, Spike knew at least she was safe. But he was screwed, he realized  
  
as Ed's ship was swallowed up by the satelite. The hull panels shifted behind him, barring any escape.  
  
Faye came running out of Spike's room as she heard the hangar bay open. Could it be he had really come back?  
  
She rushed to the hangar as it opened right in front of her, and there stood Jet. He was holding a tearful and very scared  
  
Edward in his arms, who took one look at Faye's face and started bawling. "Ed is sorry Faye-faye! Ed couldn't bring Spike  
  
person back! Edward wants Spikey back! Wahhh!" Faye's heart broke into a million pieces as she looked past Jet to  
  
the ejected pod, and then back to Ed. She made no attempt to run or hide from her tears, for the first time in her life she  
  
was with people that wouldn't care if she cried. Faye stumbled forward into Jet's chest, hugging him and Ed for all they  
  
were worth as she sobbed for what seemed like forever. "Faye.." Jet began, holding her tightly. She barely looked up, as  
  
Jet said what had to be said. "It took him inside of itself, he's gone."  
  
  
  
Spike popped his cockpit hatch, after a scan of the satelite's interior showed tolerable oxygen content. But damn, was it ever  
  
cold. All around him were monitors, blinking lights and circuits coarsing with electriciy.  
  
It was like being inside a giant computer, not surprisingly. Everything seemed to be malfunctioning, as Spike saw Ed's virus  
  
had done it's job. He began walking down the one corridor, ducking periodically to fit through narrow passages.  
  
"At least it's not some maze." Spike said halfheartedly. "There's only one way to go." After what seemed like forever,  
  
Spike finally came to a room that dead ended his only path. Lights were flashing all around it, sparks were shoothing  
  
from the walls. In the center of it all, was a squared chamber made completely of glass. And inside, was Virtue.  
  
She seemed to be asleep, as Spike Spiegel drew his jehirico one last time. "You freinds, will die." Virtue spoke, her mouth  
  
didn't move but her voice was all over the place, echoing around the room. "They won't." He said stoutly, aiming the gun.  
  
"I have programmed this place to destroy itself." Virtue insisted, while her body remined motionless. "I know." Spike  
  
shot back, emptying his gun into the glass chamber's blinking panels. Air hissed as it escaped the square chamber,  
  
the front of it slowly rising up. Spike slapped a fresh clip into the jehrico, shooting Virtue several times. "It is useless, Spike  
  
Spiegel." Virtue taunted, as Spike vicously tore Virtue's now useless body from of the chamber's plugs and probes.  
  
"It always is with us, with humans." Spike countered, tossing Virtue's bosy aside. "My soul has filled this machine,  
  
I am it. It is me." Virtue continued, spitting cold bitter laughter at Spike as he climbed into the chamber. It was just as it had  
  
been in his dream, everyone had died. He had been alone, and a child's voice had been calling out his name. Spike knew  
  
what he had to do, to save the world one more time. To make it safe for future generations, for his.."The future belongs to me  
  
Spike Spiegel." Virtue's voice echoed, this time with a slight tone of fear. "I shall rule the universe, forever."  
  
Spike laid himself back in the chamber, taking a deep breath before jamming his head into the interface connectors.  
  
His left eye went berserk, showing him all the colors of the rainbow at once. The pain was incredible, but he didn't care.  
  
He was going to make sure that Faye and the baby would have a decent world to live in, and to make sure they were safe.  
  
"The future doens't belong to you, Virtue." Spike stated as his left eye blew out, wires hung down his face as smoke billowed  
  
from the empty eye socket. "The future belongs to my son."  
  
  
  
Faye was watching out the viewport, clutching her belly as she waited for the end. Jet had just picked up an energy surge from  
  
the satelite, and Ed had later confirmed it was going to self destruct. The Bebop had been damaged when Ganymede exploded,  
  
and the thrusters were offline. They couldn't get to a safe distance. Her, and her baby, and Jet and Ed were all going to die  
  
in about 15 seconds. All Faye could do was cry, cry and cry some more as she stared at the satelite. It had taken Spike,  
  
and very soon it would take them all as well. She had come so far, found so much happiness in her life. For it all to end this  
  
way made Faye unbearably sad. "It's moving!" Jet cried out, pressing his face up against the viewport in disbelief.  
  
"It's what?!" Faye screamed, watching as the satelite slowly turned around. It was true, and not only was it moving,  
  
but the weapon placements were folding inwards, being replaced by what looked like a long wing on either side.  
  
"It's Spike! It has to be!" Faye exclaimed, watching breathlessly as the platform's thrusters whined and glowed hot white.  
  
Ed's tomato suddenly came on by itself, as she scrambled over to investigate. "Spikey! Yay It's Spikey!" Ed cheered,  
  
hugging the monitor as Faye bolted over to see. It was Spike, all right. His mechanical eye was all blown up and hanging out  
  
of the socket, and there was untold amounts of blood pouring from his head. "Faye, I'll always be with you." Spike's voice  
  
whispered, as Faye fell to her knees in front of Ed's tomato. "I know, Spike. Thank you." Faye whispered back, holding  
  
her ring finger up for Spike to see. A single tear fell from his one eye, as Spike Spiegel cried out with all his might.  
  
The screen went blank, as Jet Black watched the satelite fly away. It was barely visible when the explosion happened,  
  
and Faye Valentine pressed her hand up against the viewport as she saw the satelite burst into a brilliant fireworks show.  
  
Spike Spiegel had saved the solar system. And more importantly, Faye thought as she touched her belly. Her husband  
  
had saved his wife, and his son.  
  
  
  
Two months later, Jet Black was standing before his partner's grave. A fresh bouquet of red roses graced the tombstone.  
  
He turned as he heard engines whining in the distance, and saw the Redtail touch down. Faye Valentine, now a full  
  
three months pregnant poked her head out of the cockpit and waved. Jet ran over to help her down, and saw that  
  
she was happy, in spite of all that had happened. She walked with him back to Spike's grave, where they both stood for  
  
for what seemed like days of silence. "You know." Jet said at last, as Faye placed a single rose next to the tombstone.  
  
"You're welcome to come live on the Bebop whenever, it gets lonely sometimes...Just me and Edward/" Faye nodded,  
  
touching Jet's arm as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I know, thanks Jet." She answered, walking back to her ship.  
  
She wanted to, really she did. But there were just too many memories on that ship. The rec room where she and Spike  
  
had shared their first kiss, the bedroom they had made love in so many times. The hallways they'd walked through together.  
  
She couldn't do that, she had to stay strong for him. Their child was coming, and she was going to raise him to be  
  
the kind of man his father was. The kind of man that never lets go of dreams, never quits, and always comes through  
  
for the people he cares about. Jet trailed behind Faye as she reached her ship, accepting his helping hand back up to the  
  
cockpit. "You want one?" Jet asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket. Faye shook her head, smiling at Jet as she closed the  
  
hatch. "No, I quit those. Bad for the baby."  
  
  
  
.................................................THE END, OR THE BEGINNING? 


End file.
